


Von den Gefahren der Zukunft

by alessiaskyler



Series: Force of Many Sights [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Healing, Mind-healing, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Therapists, Therapy, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Well... they try to fix it
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 61,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessiaskyler/pseuds/alessiaskyler
Summary: Anakin war einst ein Jedi. Er war aber auch mal ein mächtiger 45 jähriger Sith-Lord. Nun, gefangen in dem Körper eines Neunjährigen, muss er sich der Aufgabe widmen, sein Schicksal zu ändern und die Galaxis vor den bösartigen Intrigen Palpatines zu bewahren. Es ist aber gar nicht so einfach, seine Tarnung als Jüngling aufrechtzuerhalten, wenn sein alter Meister Sidious hinter ihm her ist und keiner der Jedi ahnt, dass sie sich alle unweigerlich auf dem Pfad zur gänzlichen Vernichtung befinden. Dabei muss Anakin feststellen, dass es Dinge gibt, die selbst der Auserwählte nicht verhindern kann.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Siri Tachi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Siri Tachi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Force of Many Sights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577020
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Dangers of Foresight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167741) by [DAsObiQuiet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAsObiQuiet/pseuds/DAsObiQuiet). 



> Und hier kommt Teil 2 der Hindsight-Reihe.
> 
> Und bevor ich euch wundert: Ja der erste Teil ist noch unvollständing und ja ich weiß das. Wie gesagt, den ersten Teil gibt es vollständig schon auf fanfiktion.de und wenn ich alle Kapitel überarbeitet habe, dann auch hier.
> 
> Falls ihr diesen Teil hier auch lieber auf fanfiktion.de lesen wollt, findet ihr ihn hier: https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5e67d36800035f3a38fb7c7a/1/Von-den-Gefahren-der-Zukunft
> 
> Viel Spaß und über Comments freue ich mich natürlich sehr!

_32 VSY_  
  
Soweit er wusste, gab es im der Jedi-Tempel drei Kantinen. Die größte war zu jeder Stunde geöffnet und für Jedi-Padawane, Ritter und Meister gedacht, die nicht die Zeit hatten, in ihren eigenen Quartieren zu kochen. Die kleinste war selten offen, da sie für spezielle Anlässe reserviert war, wie z.B. für den Besuch eines Senators oder eines der seltenen Ratsdinner. Anakin konnte sich noch daran erinnern, dass er in seinem vorherigem Leben als Jedi beide Räume genutzt hatte. Die Nutzung der dritten Kantine unterlag einer festen Zeitplanung, da sie für die Jünglinge und die Krippenkinder gebaut worden war. Von daher hatte Anakin diese Cafeteria zwar gesehen, aber nie wirklich benutzt.  
  
Bis jetzt.  
  
Und wenn man ihn fragte, hätte er sich diese Freude auch für immer sparen können. Ihm war beinahe sofort klar, dass sie ihn nicht interessierte. Die verschiedenen Roboter und Krippenlehrer gaben so sehr Acht darauf, welche Nährstoffe sich die Kinder zuführten, dass sie einem Hutten ähnelten, der über seine Bankkonten wachte. Wenn ein Kind zu wenig oder zu viel aß, wurde es aufs _stärkste ermutigt_ , sich noch etwas auf das Tablett, oder doch nicht so viel zu nehmen.  
  
Dennoch konnte sich Anakin nicht wirklich dazu durchringen, sich über das alles hier zu beschweren … vor allem über das Essen. Immerhin war alles besser, als in einer besonderen Kammer, die speziell für ihn gebaut worden war, durch Schläuche und Leitungen zwangsernährt zu werden. Während er ein mildes Schaudern unterdrückte und diese Erinnerungen verdrängte, nippte Anakin erneut an seinem angenehm spritzigen Getränk und sah sich in dem großen Raum um.  
  
Wenn er das alles sah, konnte er nur ‚typisch Jedi’ denken, wenngleich der Raum doch etwas farbenfroher war als der Rest des Tempels. Die hellere Dekoration bestand aus belebenden Wandbehängen und Zeichen, die Anakin noch nie wo anders im Tempel gesehen hatte. Jedoch hielt sich die Basis der Wände und Teppiche in neutralen Creme-, Braun- und Grautönen, die auch die meisten Jedi-Räume zur Schau trugen.  
  
Die Bewegung der Kinder selbst glich einem langsamen, langweiligen Muster, das irgendwie Frieden und Sicherheit ausstrahlte, die kein Erwachsener jemals wirklich besitzen konnte. Es war eine Atmosphäre voll von Naivität und Anakin freute sich tatsächlich über diese einen Facette seines kürzlich etablierten Jedi-Lebenstils, ob er wollte oder nicht. Selbst wenn der Unterricht … in so ziemlich jedem anderen Aspekt nur schwer zu ertragen war.  
  
Mit Kindern aus der Krippe zu lernen, war für Anakin etwas Neues. Zwischen den herablassenden Lehrern, den eifersüchtigen oder ehrfurchtsvollen Gleichaltrigen und der Tatsache, dass er in so ziemlich jedem Fach entweder unglaublich weit hinterher hinkte oder so extrem weit fortgeschritten war, dass es ihn schon wütend machte.  
  
Und er hatte dieses Mal keinen Obi-Wan um sich, der ihn unterstützen konnte. Um genau zu sein, sah Anakin den Ritter selten, da dieser oft auf Missionen war wie jeder andere normale Jedi. Die einzige Person, die Anakin überhaupt unterstützen konnte, war der kleine grüne Troll, der viel zu beschäftigt war, um tatsächlich mehr als gelegentlich auszuhelfen.  
  
Nicht, dass er Hilfe brauchte. Immerhin war das nur ein Haufen von Kindern, die er in so ziemlich allem außer Dummheit übertreffen konnte. Er würde sich nicht von ihnen einschüchtern lassen. Ganz bestimmt nicht!  
  
Doch nun, als er zu ihrer gemeinsamen freien Stunde alleine an einem Tisch, den er ausgesucht hatte, saß, musste er daran denken, dass sein Leben im Tempel dazu bestimmt war, immer elendig langweilig zu sein, wenn es denn nicht gerade unglaublich unerträglich war. Er hatte keine allzu großen Veränderungen erwartet, aber er hatte vergessen, wie grausam Kinder sein konnten und wie gerne sie andere ausschlossen , ohne es überhaupt zu merken. Zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben wurde er vollkommen geächtet. Warum auch nicht? Die anderen Kinder hatten schon lange vorher Cliquen und Gruppen gebildet. Und aufgrund ihrer von der Außenwelt abgeschnittenen Erziehung waren sie es auch nicht gewohnt, Neulinge aufzunehmen.  
  
Tatsächlich war der einzige andere Höhepunkt die Tatsache, dass er keinen Unterricht mit … einigen anderen Wesen seines Alters hatte, die er noch nicht sehen wollte. Er wusste, dass er Ferus und … den anderen gegenübertreten musste, aber er war sich nicht sicher, wie er mit ihnen verkehren sollte. Ein Teil von ihm wollte vergessen, dass sie überhaupt existierten, aber zur selben Zeit wusste er, dass sie in schweren Situationen sehr nützlich sein konnten und er wusste auch, dass er immer noch Verbündete brauchte. Es war seine Entscheidung, ob er sie dieses Mal in sein Leben ließ, und er begrüßte die Tatsache, dass die Wahl auch bei ihm lag. Fürs erste jedoch entschied er sich, es aufzuschieben. Er hatte nun immerhin die Zeit, um geduldig zu sein – und in ein Vorhaben hineinzurauschen, mit der so viel Ballast verbunden war … nun ja, er wollte erst wissen, ob er gut mit dem Beschluss würde umgehen können, egal wie er sich entschied.  
  
Gedankenverloren stopfte er sich ein Stück irgendeiner süßen, aber leicht würzigen Frucht, deren Namen er nicht kannte, in seinen Mund und konnte nicht anders, als leicht zu lächeln. Er würde die Fähigkeit, etwas zu schmecken, nie wieder für selbstverständlich halten.  
  
Er öffnete seine Augen und fing wieder damit an, seine Klassenkameraden zu beobachten. Niemand beachtete ihn, niemand sah ihn an und niemand schien sich für seine Anwesenheit zu interessieren. Oh, das war in den ersten paar Tagen nicht so gewesen, aber im Gegensatz zu seiner vorherigen Lebenszeit, hatte es dieses Mal nicht angehalten. Nun schien er unsichtbarer zu sein als je zuvor.  
  
Normalerweise hasste er es, unsichtbar zu sein und selbst jetzt ärgerte es ihn irgendwie. Aber, wenn er ganz ehrlich mit sich selbst war, musste er zugeben, dass er sich nicht so abgelehnt fühlte wie ihn seinem vorherigen Leben. Ob es nun an seiner eigenen Reife lag, seinem Mangel an Zuneigung für den ‚Sith-Killer’ – wie manche Obi-Wan genannt hatten – oder der Tatsache, dass niemand dieses Mal von seinem Hintergrund zu wissen schien, konnte er nicht sagen. Ehrlich gesagt interessierte er sich nicht wirklich dafür, herauszufinden, warum dem so war. Es war gerade unterhaltsam genug, die Gruppe aus der Ferne zu beobachten. Das war an uns für sich nichts Neues. Anakin hatte sich aus irgendeinem Grund schon immer wie ein Außenseiter gefühlt. Außerdem bezweifelte er, dass das mit seinem Wissen über Strategie, Mechanik und selbst fortgeschrittener Lichtschwerttheorie lange so bleiben würde.  
  
Er war beinahe überrascht dass noch keine Gerüchte über ihn kursierten. Er traute dem Rat nicht zu, sein angebliches dunkles Training oder seinen Titel als ‚Auserwählter’ allzu lange geheim zu halten. Es gab immer undichte Stellen, aber es war noch nichts passiert, und er fand, er konnte diese Anonymität für eine kleine Weile tatsächlich genießen. Ausnahmsweise hatte er mal kein Problem damit, geduldig zu sein und zu warten.  
  
Dieser Gedanke amüsierte ihn. Obi-Wan … na ja, sein Obi-Wan aus seiner Zeitlinie hätte wahrscheinlich eine Herzinfarkt gehabt, wenn Anakin sich dazu entschieden hätte, geduldig zu sein. In seinem ehemaligen Leben hätte er alles dafür getan, nicht unsichtbar zu sein. Jegliche Art von Aufmerksamkeit war besser, als gar keine Aufmerksamkeit. Als Erwachsener hatte er bemerkt, dass das nur die Denkweise eines ehemaligen Sklaven war … und das war der Grund, warum er sich entschieden hatte, dieses Mal nichts zu tun, das gänzlich unüberlegt und drastisch war, wenn es auch anders ging.  
  
Obwohl er meistens zufrieden war ging ihm seine Entscheidung doch soweit auf die Nerven, dass es ihn störte. Es lief darauf hinaus, dass er einfach kein Denker war. Er war und würde auch immer ein Mann der Taten sein. Andererseits war das ja vielleicht auch sein größtes Problem gewesen.  
  
Mit seinem Mittagessen fertig, sammelte er seine Sachen zusammen, stapelte die Teller und ging auf die Geschirrabgabe zu. Einige Kinder bemerkten ihn, als er an ihnen vorbeiging, und beobachteten ihn ohne wirkliches Interesse. Oder aber sie schenkten ihm ein kleines Lächeln oder einen finsteren Blick. Merkwürdigerweise war letzteres selten. Er erinnerte sich kaum an die Namen der Hälfte der Jünglinge. Die meisten von ihnen waren in den Klonkriegen gestorben, bevor er gefallen war, also trug er immerhin diesen Ballast nicht auf der Seele. Im Gegenzug für ihre flüchtigen Blicke nickte er einfach höflich zurück und ging weiter.  
  
Während er sich durch den Raum schlängelte, konnte er nicht anders, als ihre Konversation heimlich zu belauschen. Was er hörte, fand er interessant, einfach, weil sich das alles so seltsam anhörte. Sowohl die Mädchen, als auch die Jungen sprachen über verschiedene Ritter oder ihre Idole und deren neuste Heldentaten, aber die Gespräche schienen fundamental anders. Die Jungen waren aufgeregt und beharrlich, während die Mädchen normalerweise leiser darüber argumentierten, wer der oder die Beste war. Manchmal bekam er kleine Schnipsel verschiedenster Unterrichtsanweisungen mit, während er andere Male sah, wie Leute leise über ihre Hausaufgaben diskutierten. Hin und wieder schnappte er auf, wie verschiedene Gruppen über das neuste interaktive Spiel und andere Dinge von ähnlicher Bedeutung sprachen. Er mochte es am liebsten, diese Gespräche zu belauschen. Es amüsierte ihn, dass all die unerschütterlichen Jedi, die er gekannt hatte, als Kinder über computergesteuerte Spiele und Holovids gesprochen hatten. Die Kinder aus der Krippe durften zwar nicht viel mit Medien zu tun haben, aber sie neigten dazu, sich in die Dinge hineinzusteigern, die sie hatten.  
  
Ein bestimmtes Gespräch erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit, als er einen der Tische bei der Geschirrablage passierte.  
  
„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er wirklich gegangen ist“, flüsterte ein Mädchen mit langem, dunklem Haar einem Jungen mit dunkelblauer Haut, die im Licht schimmerte, zu. Anakin konnte die Spezies merkwürdigerweise jedoch nicht einordnen. Das war in letzter Zeit öfter mal passiert. Er wusste, dass er nicht jede Spezies im Universum kennen konnte, aber er hatte gedacht, dass er zumindest einen Großteil –  
  
  
„Warum sollte Meister Dooku gehen?“, flüsterte der Junge zurück. Anakin erstarrte und seine Augen weiteten sich. Im nächsten Moment raste er zu dem Tisch mit den zwei Jünglingen – das Besteck auf seinem Tablett klapperte laut zwischen den Tellern.  
  
„Was hast du gesagt?“, fragte er und interessierte sich nicht dafür, dass seine Stimme harsch klang. Erschrocken zuckten die beiden zusammen. Einen Moment lang wollte er über ihr mangelndes Training spotten, aber der Moment verschwand schnell, da er sichergehen musste, dass er sie richtig verstanden hatte.  
  
Das Mädchen und der Junge tauschten Blicke aus, bevor der Junge mit den blauen Schlitzaugen aufsah. „Man hört es überall im Tempel. Meister Dooku hat den Orden vor etwa einer Woche verlassen. Es gibt Gerüchte, dass er in die Liste der Neunzehn aufgenommen wird.“  
  
Einen Moment lang konnte Anakin nichts tun, außer die beiden noch-nicht-Jedi anzustarren. Dann nickte er ihnen zu. „Danke“, murmelte er höflich und begann wieder sein vorheriges Ziel anzusteuern , während sich in seinem Kopf ein Gedanke formte. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er zu lange gewartet. Nun ja, das würde er korrigieren müssen.  
  
Er erinnerte sich nicht daran, wie der Säuberungsdroide sein Geschirr an sich genommen, oder wie diese Jünglinge an dem Tisch ihm hinterhergestarrt hatten, als er ging. Er konnte sich nur noch daran erinnern, wie er den Flur hinunter und mehrere Stufen hochgesprintet war. Als er die Jedi-Bibliothek betrat, war es nicht schwer, auf einen der Computer, die dort stationiert waren, zuzugreifen, und er setzte sich still hin. Fürs erste brauchte er Information.  
  
Er gab „Dooku“ in den Computer ein und wartete darauf, dass die Ergebnisse auf dem holographischischen Bildschirm erschienen.


	2. Kapitel 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Leute  
> Sorry, dass hier solang nichts kam. Ich bearbeite die Kapitel immer direkt bevor ich sie hochlade und ich das mach ich auch noch genau vor dem Schlafen gehen und da vergesse ich immer, die Kapitel auch auf ao3 hochzuladen. Wenn ihr eine verlässlichere Seite wollt, probiert mal fanfiktion.de. Da bin ich bezüglich eigener Fanfictions öfter unterwegs.  
> Ich gelobe aber, mich zu bessern (hoffentlich)
> 
> Viel Spaß

_Drei galaktische Standardmonate später_

Anakin lächelte, als er in Zivilkleidung in das Lufttaxi stieg. Er war sich sicher, dass seine vorläufige Flucht aus dem Tempel nicht auffallen würde. Er nahm sich einen Moment Zeit und schüttelte traurig den Kopf, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie viel einfacher es gewesen war, die Droiden und die anderen angeblich wasserdichten Sicherheitsvorkehrungen auszutricksen, als damals Obi-Wan zu täuschen, nachdem er vergessen hatte, die Tür bei Nacht zu verschließen.

Er konnte nicht anders. Er war doch ein wenig dankbar für die derzeitige Situation im Tempel – und mehr als ein wenig selbstzufrieden mit seiner Überlistungskunst. Er konnte niemanden gebrauchen, der sich in sein Vorhaben einmischte … und Obi-Wan hätte sich definitiv eingemischt. So gesehen wahrscheinlich jeder andere Meister auch – weshalb es doch ziemlich gut war, dass er noch nicht von einem Meister angenommen worden war. Außerdem eröffnete ihm das viel mehr Möglichkeiten. Er musste sich dieses Mal nicht mitten in der Nacht herausschleichen. Wenn er Glück hatte, konnte er schon am frühen Abend ohne größere Probleme abhauen. 

Die Taxifahrt war kurz und eine halbe galaktische Standardstunde später schlüpfte er in eine öffentliche, intergalaktische Com-Einheitskabine. Das würde teuer werden, aber hoffentlich war es das wert. Es ärgerte ihn ungemein, dass er die Ersparnisse benutzen musste, die er für die Befreiung seiner Mutter angesetzt hatte. Letztens Endes entschied er sich aber, dass er einfach nur härter daran arbeiten musste, um die Differenz wieder auszugleichen.

Die Jedi gaben den Kindern kein Taschengeld, da Geld Egoismus und Habgier förderte – Anakin rollte bei dem Gedanken mit den Augen – er besaß bei solchen Angelegenheiten seine eigene Meinung. Padawane, Ritter und Meister wurden ebenfalls nicht regelmäßig bezahlt. Stattdessen besaßen die Jedi mehrere große Konten mit verschiedenen Finanzierungsströmen überall in der Republik, die jemand auf einer Mission benutzen konnte, wenn es nötig war. Der Rat ermutigte die Jedi ebenso dazu, einige Credits mit sich zu nehmen, wenn sie den Tempel verließen, damit sie vorbereitet waren. Diese Transaktionen wurden meist von Rittern und Meistern gehandhabt, also hatte Anakin keinen Zugang zu irgendetwas anderem, als dem, was er außerhalb des Tempels beschaffen konnte.

Glücklicherweise war es nicht schwer gewesen, ein paar seiner alten Rennbahnen beizutreten. Nach einigen Demonstrationen war er in der Lage gewesen, einen Sponsor für sich zu gewinnen und hatte dann damit begonnen, sich ein kleines finanzielles Polster aus Gewinnen aufzubauen. Ihm stand sogar ein großes Budget zur Verfügung und er besaß verschiedene Konten, auf die er das Geld aufteilte. Die Vorstellung, dass er irgendwie für die Credits, die er verdiente, verantwortlich war, erschien ihm ziemlich neu, aber er musste alles strikt einplanen, wenn er genug Geld haben wollte, um seine Mutter zu befreien und seine persönliche Mission finanzieren wollte. Es war nichts Neues, sich regelmäßig für ein Rennen wegzuschleichen … zumindest nicht für ihn. Dieses Mal hatte mit seiner „Straftat“ einfach nur etwas früher angefangen, wenn auch aus vollkommen anderen Gründen.

Nach einigen kleinen Modifikationen der Com-Einheit kehrte er zum holographischen Interface zurück und gab seine Banknummer und andere persönliche Daten – die alle gefälscht waren – in das System ein. Nach einigen Sekunden kam die Bestätigungssignatur durch und Anakin tippte die Com-Nummer ein.

Es war nicht einfach gewesen, eine private Frequenz zu finden. Dennoch war er etwas mehr als ein wenig frustriert darüber, dass er so lange gebraucht hatte, an sie heranzukommen. Ohne seine Kontakte hatte er mehrere Sicherheitssysteme des Jedi-Tempels knacken müssen und zwar ohne, dass es jemanden auffiel. Und das war eine echte Herausforderung gewesen. Anakin zeichnete sich eher durch seine Fertigkeiten mit Hardware aus, als mit Software, besonders nach all den Jahren, in denen er den Tagelöhnern die Routinearbeit überlassen hatte, während er den besten Zugang zur besten Technik besessen hatte. 

Ehrlich gesagt, hoffte er einfach, dass er nicht zu spät war. 

Die droidenähnliche Stimme, die sich vorher nach seinen Daten erkundigt hatte, sprach erneut: „Com-Leitung bestätigt. Möchten sie diesen Anruf tätigen?“ Ein ‚Ja’ und ‚Nein’ tauchte auf dem holographischen Bildschirm vor ihm auf. Er griff nach dem ‚Ja’, aber seine Hand stockte über dem Wort. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, ob er das überhaupt tun sollte. Er hatte es noch nicht geschafft, eine Veränderung zu vollbringen, die groß genug war, um die Zukunft zu ändern, und ehrlich gesagt war er sich nicht sicher, ob er das überhaupt konnte. Aber wenn er es nicht schaffte, gab es bestimmt niemanden sonst, der es konnte. Bis jetzt hatte er es nur geschafft, kleine, gute Veränderung hervorzurufen; unbedeutende Ereignisse, die langfristig nichts bewirken würden. Seine Bemühungen, sich weiter in fatale Affären einzumischen, hatten nur in ähnlichen oder schlimmeren Situationen geendet als davor. Ereignisse, wie Qui-Gons Tod oder das Padmé beinahe gestorben wäre

Wenn er das durchzog, war er sich nicht sicher, ob er auch nur ansatzweise die möglichen unerwünschten Auswirkungen voraussehen konnte. Das könnte dazu führen, dass Palpatine viel zu viel wusste und das viel zu früh … und das musste er um jeden Preis verhindern. Er hatte es mit seinem Geschick im Lichtschwertkampf weit gebracht, wenn man bedachte, wie schwach er bei seiner Rückkehr in die Vergangenheit gewesen war, aber er konnte es noch nicht mit einem Senior-Padawan aufnehmen, geschweige denn mit einem Sith-Meister. Nein, er war nicht bereit und würde es eine Zeit lang auch noch nicht sein.

Trotzdem, wenn er diese eine Aufgabe erfüllen konnte, könnte es Sidious’ Pläne um Monate zurückwerfen, wenn nicht sogar Jahre. Das, und er würde vielleicht einen anderen Verbündeten finden. Zum etwa hundertsten Mal kam er zum selben Schluss: Die möglichen positiven Auswirkungen überwogen die negativen, wenn auch nur knapp.

Sein Finger berührte das holographische ‚Ja’ und der Anruf wurde durchgestellt. Er war sowieso schon immer ein Hasardeur gewesen.

Bevor die andere Leitung annehmen konnte, tat Anakin eine letzte Sache: Er setzte sich eine Maske auf. Es war nichts übermäßig dramatisches, nur eine weißem glatte, leere Maske mit zwei ausgeschnittenen Augen und sonst nichts. Er musste seine Identität aus mehreren Gründen verbergen, wenn er das durchziehen wollte. Erstens, warum würde Dooku einem Tempel-Jüngling Gehör schenken? Warum _sollte_ er? Zweitens, war Anakin sich nicht sicher, welche Bündnisse der Count bereits geschlossen hatte. Licht, Dunkel oder Grau? Wenn Dooku bereits mit Sidious gesprochen und eine Allianz gebildet hatte, müsste Anakin alles auf seine Fähigkeiten und sein Wissen über die Unterwelt setzen – wie auch seinen zweiten Satz Kleidung, die er unter seiner jetzigen Kleidung trug – wenn er nicht verfolgt werden und unbeschwert wieder im Tempel ankommen wollte.

„Ihr Anruf wurde angenommen“, sagte die Stimme genau in dem Moment, als Anakin damit fertig war, die Kapuze seiner Tunika aufzusetzen.

Die Stimme, die aus der anderen Leitung ertönte, klang ziemlich amüsiert und etwas fasziniert. „Count Dooku von Serenno am Apparat.“

  
xXx

  
Im Jedi-Tempel aufzuwachsen, hatte Dooku, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, vielgelehrt. In erster Linie dass nichts wirklich so war, wie es schien. Nur etwas weniger wichtig war ihm die Tatsache, dass Geduld einen überall hinbrachte, also hatte er seine bis zu einem Punkt hin entwickelt, an dem er so gut wie jede Person bei allem möglichen überdauern konnte. Oder zumindest hatte er das geglaubt. Sein derzeitiges Projekt testete seine scheinbare bodenlose Geduld ungemein und er hatte jetzt nur für etwas mehr als einen galaktischen Standardmonat wirklich gesucht.

Es war fürchterlich schwierig gewesen, Hinweise zu dem Aufenthaltsort des Sithlords zu finden, über den ihn der ehemalige Vizekönig der Handelsföderation informiert hatte. Trotz seiner Kontakte und seines Eifers besaß er so gut wie keine Anhaltspunkte. Er hegte ebenso den Verdacht, dass das Wenige, das er hatte, ihn gezielt in eine Richtung führte. Er hasste es, manipuliert zu werden, aber wenn das der einzige Weg war, die Wahrheit aufzudecken, so sei es. Wenn sich die Jedi nicht mit dem Problem auseinandersetzten, würde er es tun.

Das war immerhin der Grund, warum er sich entschieden hatte, den Orden zu verlassen. 

Seinen planetaren Titel wiederzuerlangen, war nur ein kleines Problem gewesen, da seine Familie, sein Land und seine Welt ihn mit offenen Armen willkommen geheißen hatten. Nun besaß er die Macht, das Geld, den Einfluss und den Willen, etwas gegen diese neue Bedrohung zu unternehmen und er hatte sich geschworen, dass er wirklich alles tun würde, was in seiner Macht stand.Sein erstes Ziel würde es sein, den Sith aufzuspüren. Dann würde er entweder seine diplomatischen oder seine kämpferischen Fähigkeiten nutzen – oder wahrscheinlich beide, so wie er sein Glück kannte – um sich um das Problem zu kümmern. 

Heute, wie an den meisten Tagen, hatte er kaum etwas neues herausgefunden, hatte noch nichts von seinem derzeitigen Kontakten gehört und hatte gerade erst begonnen, die Informationen erneut – zum ’zigsten Mal – durchzugehen, als er einen privaten Anruf auf seinem persönlichen Comlink erhielt. Dies war an und für sich ungewöhnlich. Diejenigen, die seine Nummer kannten, sollten auf seiner Com-Einheit nicht als ‚Privat’ angezeigt werden, und jemand, der eine private Nummer besaß, sollte seine Frequenz auch nicht kennen. Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen öffnete er den holografischen Screen seines Coms und las die Nachricht, die mit der Verbindungsanfrage einherkam. Dann weiteten sich seine Augen.

_Ich weiß, wer der Sith-Lord ist._

Nun, kam ihm das nicht gelegen.

Dooku glaubte nicht an Zufälle. Also hatte jemand irgendwo Wind von seiner kleinen Suche bekommen. Dieser jemand musste extrem einfallsreich und entweder sehr mutig oder sehr dumm sein, wenn er uneingeladen in den privaten Angelegenheiten eines Jedi-Meisters herumstöberte – ehemalig oder nicht. Wahrscheinlich ein wenig von beidem. Niemand verärgerte einen Adligen oder einen trainierten Machtsensitiven so einfach. Natürlich konnte dieser Glücksfall absichtlich von dem Sith platziert worden sein, um ihn entweder direkt in eine Falle zu locken oder ihn vollkommen in die Irre zu führen. Die letzte Option klang am wahrscheinlichsten, aber so oder so musste er behutsam vorgehen.

Ein kleines Lächeln formte sich auf seinem Gesicht. Das hier würde interessant werden. 

Er legte sein Datapad ab, griff hinpber und drückte auf den Schalter. „Count Dooku von Serenno am Apparat.“ Zu seiner Überraschung war das Gesicht, das erschien, überhaupt kein Gesicht. Es war eine Maske; eine leere, weiße, gewölbte Oberfläche unter einer Kapuze, die mit dunkeln Schlitzen versehen war, die überhaupt keinen Blick auf die Augen freigaben. Also wünschte sein angeblicher Informant, seine Identität nicht preiszugeben. Ebenso interessant. 

„Ich habe das Signal an meinem Ende gesichert.“ Die Stimme wirkte durch eine mechanische Korrektur verstärkt und verzerrt, aber die schiere Autorität in diesen Worten überraschte ihn. Die Form oder die Größe des Kopfes sagten nicht viel über ihn aus – er konnte nicht einmal sehen, wo seine Schultern begannen, aber doch gab es nichts anderes, dass auch nur das Potenzial besaß, etwas über die Person hinter dem unscharfen holographischen Bild preiszugeben. Sie kam ihm vor, wie eine holographische Büste ohne Hintergrund oder anderen definierbaren Eigenschaften. Dieses Wesen hatte diese Begegnung gut geplant – sogar professionell. Konnte er möglicherweise ein Kopfgeldjäger sein? Oder gar ein Sith selbst? Dooku war erstaunt, wenn auch skeptisch und strich sich nachdenklich durch seinen Bart, während er seine Erwartung in Zaum hielt. Er brauchte nur einige Sekunden, um sein eigenes Ende des Anrufs zu sichern. 

„Mit wem spreche ich?“, fragte er behutsam. 

„Ihr könnt mich Luke nennen“, antwortete die Stimme immer noch offensichtlich überlegen. Also war diese Person es gewohnt, mit mächtigen Menschen zu sprechen, aber ließ sich von ihnen nicht einschüchtern. Wahrscheinlich hatte er mit solch Leuten auf regulärer Basis zu tun? Oder vielleicht hielt sich dieses Wesen Dooku ebenbürtig. Er verwahrte den Gedanken für später. 

Dooku nickte höflich. „Na schön, Luke. Es scheint mir, Ihr besitzt Informationen, nach denen ich gesucht habe.“

„Das tue ich.“

„Ich verstehe. Wer ist die Person, nach der ich suche?“

Ein kurzes Zögern. „Was gedenkt Ihr mit dieser Information zu tun?“

Etwas ungehobelt, aber nichtsdestotrotz eine gute Frage. „Ich plane, diese Art von Information den zuständigen Behörden zukommen zu lassen.“

„Und die ‚zuständigen Behörden’ wären wer?“

Der Count runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Das würde von der wahren Identität dieser Person abhängen. Ich habe vor, vor den Senat zu treten, wenn nötig.“

Auf seine Worte folgte eine nachdenkliche Pause. Der ehemalige Jedi beobachtete ihn einen Moment lang, suchte vergeblich nach Körpersprache und analysierte den Ton der Stimme, der trotz der Verstärkung zu erkennen war. „Was könnte der Senat gegen einen Sith-Meister unternehmen?“

Dookus Stirnrunzeln wurde tiefer. „Sie besitzen die Befugnis, die Jedi zu involvieren.“ Und die Jedi dazu zu bringen, wirklich etwas dagegen zu _unternehmen_.

„Warum geht Ihr nicht einfach zu den Jedi?“ 

Sein Stirnrunzeln verschwand fast augenblicklich und wurde durch ein winziges Lächeln ersetzt. Welch unglaublich jedihafte Worte. Natürlich war das auch Grund gewesen, warum er den Orden verlassen hatte: Die Vorstellung, Jedi - und dementsprechend die Sith – seien darüber erhaben, sich jemand anderem zu verantworten. Aber dennoch. War dieser ‚Luke’ ein alter Verbündeter aus dem Tempel? Er musste zugeben, dass er große Dankbarkeit dafür empfand, dass jemand anderes im Jedi-Tempel erkannte, was er versucht hatte, zu erklären. Es schien, als hätte er immer noch andere Freunde als Sifo-Dyas im Orden. Es sei denn, dieser ‚Luke’ war Sifo – auch wenn er das bezweifelte. Wer auch immer das war, er legte offensichtlich großen Wert auf Anonymität. Nicht, dass Dooku ihn verurteilte. Er stellte sich mental eine Liste von Jedi-Meistern zusammen, die ihm wohl eher zustimmten und hinter dem Rücken der anderen Jedi helfen würden. 

„Ich habe meine Bedenken vor den Jedi-Rat getragen. Ich bräuchte eine Menge an Beweisen, bevor sie es auch nur in Erwägung ziehen würden, gegen jemanden vorzugehen, der der Sith-Meister sein könnte. Es ist eher … schwierig, Beweise zu finden, die ihnen genügen. Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich neugierig, ob Eure Information zuverlässig ist. Wie seid Ihr zu diesem Wissen gekommen?“ Außerdem würde er gerne wisse, wie sein anonymer Freund diese Information gefunden hatte, wenn er selbst nicht mal in der Lage gewesen war, einen flüchtigen Blick darauf zu erhaschen.

Die Pause, die die Gestalt einlegte, war lang und wirkte etwas zögerlich, wie Dooku neugierig feststellte. „Ich weiß es, weil ich einst sein Schüler war.“

Jegliche Belustigung, die er gezeigt hatte, verschwand unverzüglich und wurde durch Entsetzen und Überraschung ersetzt. Sicherlich konnte es keiner seiner Bekannten sein! Keiner der Jedi, die er in Betracht gezogen hatte, besaß eine Vorliebe für die dunkle Lehren. Außerdem hatten die Sith, soweit er wusste, nur einen Schüler, und dieser Schüler war auf Naboo gestorben. Getötet von Obi-Wan Kenobi, dem Padawan von Dookus ehemaligem Schüler Qui-Gon Jinn.

Nach einigen Sekunden erlangte er seine Stimme zurück, wenngleich sie sehr leise schien. „Wie kommt es dann, dass Ihr lebt?“

Die Gestalt schüttelte den Kopf. „Glaubt Ihr wirklich, der Orden lebt einzig und allein von der Regel der zwei? Die einzige richtige Regel, der er folgt, ist, dass sich Sith ihre Überlegenheit sichern und zwar mit jeglichen Mitteln, die dafür nötig sind.“ Er hielt inne und murmelte dann im Flüsterton. „Sie sind genauso blind und korrupt wie die Jedi.“

Dooku konnte nicht anders, als überrascht zu sein. Die Sith _sollten_ korrupt sein. Er hatte das immer als selbstverständlich angesehen … wie jeder andere Jedi auch. Aber so, wie dieser mysteriöse Sith-Schüler sprach … deutete er an, dass sich der derzeitige Weg der Sith selbst von seiner ursprünglichen Richtung abgewandt hatte? Als wäre die Korruption korrumpiert worden. Als wäre dieses Wesen vor ihm irgendwie dazu gebracht worden, ein Sith zu werden und war dann enttäuscht darüber gewesen, wie weit der Weg sich von den Idealen entfernt hatte, die er erwartet hatte. Die Vorstellung an sich war … irrsinnig, um es milde auszudrücken. 

Und doch schien er genauso enttäuscht von den Lehren der Jedi. Dieses Wesen wusste offensichtlich, dass Dooku mit dem Jedi-Rat uneins war. Dooku konnte es einfach an der Art erkennen, wie Luke es gesagt hatte – als würde er Fügsamkeit nicht nur erwarten, sondern es für selbstverständlich halten, dass Dooku ihm zustimmte. Und das tat er. Die Jedi waren in der Tat von ihrem ursprünglichen Weg abgekommen. Diese Aussage hatte dem Wesen gedient, Dooku zu zeigen, dass sie beide zumindest den gleichen Standpunkt vertraten – auch wenn er sich nun fragte, ob Luke irgendetwas über die Jedi wusste, außer dem, was sein voreingenommener ehemaliger Meister ihm beigebracht hatte. Das Problem war, dass es immer noch viele Menschen im Jedi-Orden gab, um die er sich sorgte und der Gedanke daran, dass sich jemand, sogar ein halbtrainierter Sith, in der Nähe des Tempels befand, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Er fuhr nachdenklich mit der Hand durch seinen Bart. Einige seiner Ängste hatte er zumindest eine Weile bezwingen können, während andere höher aufflammten als je zuvor.

Dennoch hatte er schon immer geglaubt, dass Vorsicht besser war als Nachsicht. Darum entschied er sich, Lukes Aussage fürs erste zu ignorieren. Das hier war immerhin nicht die beste Zeit, um sich in eine philosophische Diskussion zu verstricken. „Also wurdest Ihr trainiert, um den anderen Schüler zu ersetzen? Oder wurdet vielleicht sogar Seite an Seite unterrichtet?“

„So in etwa.“

Dooku runzelte die Stirn, als er diese vage Antwort erhielt. „Oder wurdet Ihr von dem ausgebildet, der auf Naboo getötet wurde?“

Als das Wesen wieder begann zu sprechen, konnte er problemlos die kaum verschleierte Verachtung hinter seinen Worten hören. „Diese … _Kreatur_ wäre nicht einmal ansatzweise in der Lage, sich einen Schüler auch nur auszusuchen.“ Und eine Spur von Zorn, falls Dooku den Ton des Anderen korrekt interpretieren konnte. Nicht, dass er etwas anderes von einem Sith-Schüler erwartet hätte. 

„Ich wollte Euch nicht beleidigen“, erwiderte Dooku gelinde „Es war eine begründete Frage.“

„Gewiss“, gab die Gestalt widerwillig von sich. „Wir beide, der Sith auf dem Planeten und ich selbst, wurden von ein und demselben Meister ausgebildet.“

„Ich verstehe“, antwortete der Count und lehnte sich vor. „Wenn ich so dreist sein darf, Ihr erwähntet, dass Ihr nicht länger ein Sith-Schüler seid. Ich nahm an, dass man, einst gewählt, sein Leben lang diese … Profession ausüben würde?“

Das Wesen schwieg für fast eine ganze Minute. „Ein … guter Freund hatte niemals daran geglaubt, dass ich der dunklen Seite gänzlich verfallen war und das trotz all der Beweise, die gegen solch einen Glauben gesprochen hatten. Er konfrontierte mich damit, obwohl er sich damit in Lebensgefahr begab. Er sorgte dafür, dass ich das Universum ein wenig klarer sah. Dann starb ich.“

„Eine exzellente Lösung.“ Dooku nickte und stimmte damit der Antwort des Wesens zu. Den eigenen Tod zu fälschen war zwar offenkundig riskant, aber nichtsdestotrotz eine wirksame Lösung. Dennoch hatte er seine Zweifel über die Aufrichtigkeit des Wesens. „Und welchen Beweis könnt Ihr mir dafür liefern, dass Ihr die Wahrheit sagt?“

Die Gestalt hielt einen Moment lang inne, schien dann jedoch alle Warnungen in den Wind zu schlagen „Ihr habt recht. Ich habe keine Beweise dafür, dass ich Sidious nahe stehe.“

Dooku hob eine Augenbraue. Der Name war absichtlich gefallen, angeboten als Beweis, dass das Wesen den Sith zumindest kannte. Clever. Das hieß nicht, dass niemand Luke befohlen hatte, Dooku zu kontaktieren, aber so oder so, wusste er etwas und Dooku war gewillt, herauszufinden, was.

„Na gut, ich werde über Eure Worte nachdenken.“

Das Wesen nickte und bestätigte seine Aussage. „Ihr werdet es nicht bereuen. Nun, bevor wir ein Treffen arrangieren, glaube ich, dass es nur fair wäre, wenn ich wüsste, warum Ihr den Sith ausfindig machen wollt.“

Der Count runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte Luke bereits gesagt, was er mit der Information machen wollte, aber irgendwie spürte er, dass die Frage tiefer … persönlicher gemeint war. Ehrlich gesagt hatte Dooku versucht, sich seine eigene Meinung über die Sith zu bilden. Nun, wo er mit der Frage konfrontiert wurde, musste er sich selbst fragen, wo seine Ziele lagen. Was, wenn er keinen Beweis für den Senat oder die Jedi fand? Er glaubte diesem Wesen, aber bezweifelte irgendwie, dass er vor einem Gericht oder den Jedi aussagen würde, wenn er auf seine Anonymität so viel Wert legte, aber seine Aussage würde unverzichtbar sein, wenn er diese Leute dazu bewegen wollte, zu handeln. Wenn er Luke nicht überreden konnte, auszusagen, wusste er, dass er es nicht auf sich beruhen lassen konnte. Der Rat hatte nie gehandelt, und das war einer der schwerwiegendsten Gründe gewesen, warum Dooku den Orden verlassen hatte. Ihm war klar, dass es wohl auf einen Kampf hinauslaufen würden, wenn er sein Zielobjekt fand. War er bereit dafür? Er wusste es nicht und ehrlich gesagt würde der Count das lieber vermeiden. Er hatte vorgehabt, sich für eine Vorgehensweise zu entscheiden, sobald er die Identität des Sith entschlüsselt hatte, vielleicht sogar mit ihm gesprochen hatte, aber jetzt realisierte er, dass er einen besseren Plan brauchte, bevor in zur Tat schritt.

Er glaubte, dass es hilfreich und von Nutzen für die Galaxis als Ganzes wäre, wenn er den Sith irgendwie aufspüren und zu Fall bringen konnte. Ein kleiner Teil von ihm befürchtete jedoch, dass die Jedi vielleicht dazu verdammt waren, unter dem Schatten der Sith zu fallen. Der Gedanke wuchs wie ein Tumor, egal wie oft er ihn unterdrückte. Er hatte Wurzeln geschlagen, nachdem Dooku mit der Korruption im Orden konfrontiert worden war und selbst jetzt dehnte er sich aus und flüsterte Dooku zu, dass er möglicherweise auf der falschen Seite kämpfte.

Während er über diese Gedanken grübelte, lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und sah erneut zu der leeren Maske. Er fragte sich, was genau Luke wusste. Er hatte bereits seine Abneigung gegenüber den Jedi und den Sith geäußert, welche die beiden auf selbem Grund setzte, aber Dooku wusste so wenig über diese Person … er würde mit Bedacht vorgehen müssen.

„Ich wollte mich noch nicht für eine Vorgehensweise entscheiden, für den Fall, dass ich keinen Beweis finden kann, der dem Senat oder den Jedi genügt“, antwortete er schließlich langsam.

Die Gestalt schien das in Betracht zu ziehen. „Ihr habt die Jedi verlassen, weil Ihr ihre Lehren für korrupt haltet, oder?“, fragte die Gestalt leise. 

Dooku hob eine Augenbraue. Auch darüber hatte er nicht mit vielen Leuten gesprochen. Die Gestalt war tatsächlich ein Rätsel. Anscheinend waren sein Schweigen und seine peinlich genaue Miene alles, was Luke brauchte. „Ich gebe zu, dass ich die Lehren der Jedi einst ebenfalls angezweifelt habe und ich stimme zu, dass sie teilweise korrupt sind.“

„Aber…“, sagte der Count und fragte sich, welche Richtung diese Diskussion einschlug. Je weiter das Gespräch ging, desto faszinierter war Dooku. 

„Aber habt Ihr in Betracht gezogen, dass die Lehren der Sith auf ihre eigene Weise genauso fehlerhaft sind und dass die Sith ebenfalls von ihrem ursprünglichen Weg abgekommen sind?“

Dooku spürte, wie sich seine Stirn in Falten legte. Nicht wirklich wegen diesem Gedanken – das erschien ihm immer noch so weithergeholt, aber dennoch plausibel – sondern wegen dessen Konsequenz. Er hatte nie glauben können, dass er jemals den Jedi-Orden mit dem Sith-Orden gleichstellen würde, trotz seiner Beobachtungen. Deutete diese Person an, dass … Und wie konnte er das wissen?

Während er seine Fassung wiedererlangte, entschied er sich, besagte Konsequenzen zu ignorieren und auf seine ursprüngliche Frage zurückzukommen. „Sollen die Lehren der Sith nicht korrupt sein?“

Das Wesen zog dies in Betracht. „Nicht von Anfang an, nein.“

Der ehemalige Jedi legte seine Stirn unverblümt in Falten. „Erklärt es mir.“

„Das werde ich und ich werde euch die Information über den Sith-Lord geben, nach der ihr sucht, aber nur unter zwei Bedingungen.“

Dookus Stirnrunzeln verstärkte sich, aber er schaffte es, den Großteil seiner Frustration zu verstecken. Warum konnten sie darüber nicht einfach über diesen Kanal sprechen. 

„Na gut“, gab er schließlich nach. Er besaß kein Druckmittel, mit dem er seinen Kontakt zum Reden bringen konnte. 

„Erstens: Ich werde nichts mehr über diese Com-Übertragung erklären.“

Der Count runzelte erneut die Stirn. „Der Kanal ist gesichert.“

Die Gestalt schüttelte den Kopf; eine solch kleine Bewegung aber dennoch mit großer Bedeutung. „Ich glaube nicht an vollkommen sicherere Kanäle.“

Dookus Frustration wuchs. „Was schlagt Ihr dann vor? Ein persönliches Treffen?“

Die Kontaktperson nickte. „Das wäre akzeptabel.“

Der Count nickte. Es war eine verständliche, aber dennoch riskante Anfrage. „Ich werde Euch dann in zwei Wochen hier in meinem Zuhause empfangen.“

Die Gestalt schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Das geht nicht.“

„Sicherlich erwartet Ihr nicht, dass ich zu Euch komme?“ Das könnte immer noch eine Falle sein und beide wussten das. 

„Meine derzeitige … Beschäftigung erlaubt es mir nicht, den Planeten zu verlassen.“ Er saß also in der Klemme. „Ich schlage Euch einen Kompromiss vor. Es gibt ein Diner auf Coruscant.“ Dooku hob eine Augenbraue. Also war das Wesen auf Coruscant und ein Machtsensitiver, wenn er als Sith trainiert wurde. Wie hatten ihn die Jedi nicht bemerken können? Konnte er seine Präsenz so gut verstecken? Oder hatte er die Jedi irgendwie infiltriert? Er nahm an, dass es sich um einen ehemaligen Jedi handelte, der zum Sith geworden war, aber ging das auch andersherum? Er hatte noch nie davon gehört … Das Wesen fuhr fort. „Ich werde euch die Koordinaten zusenden. Es ist ein öffentlicher Platz. Einen, den ihr vielleicht kennt.“

Die Koordinaten tauchten auf dem Bildschirm auf und Dookus Augen weiteten sich erneut. Didis Cafe*? Das, von dem sein Padawan so angetan gewesen war? Eine plötzliche Besorgnis begann sich in seinem Magen auszubreiten. Wie viele Informationen hatte Luke über ihn eigentlich zusammengetragen? Dieses Wesen schien die Gründe, warum Dooku den Jedi-Orden verlassen hatte, zu kennen und zu verstehen, wie auch nur nur bis zu einem gewissen Grad. Es stimmte nicht alles überein, beinahe als kenne er nur einen bestimmten Abschnitt von Dookus Geschichte, aus dem er seine Schlüsse zog. Zugegeben waren diese größtenteils korrekt, aber dennoch …

„Trefft mich dort in zwei Wochen“, fuhr Luke fort. „Und kommt allein. Ihr könnt die den Zeitpunkt wählen, aber schickt ihn direkt an mich, sprecht ihn nicht aus.“ Dooku nickte und beäugte die Gestalt. Dieser schien furchtbar paranoid. Nicht, dass der Count es anders von einem ehemaligen Sith-Schüler erwartet hätte. Nachdem er seine Optionen durchdacht hatte, schickte er ihm seine festgelegte Stunde und erhielt eine Bestätigung vom Anderen. 

„Und die andere Bedingung?“

„Sprecht mit niemanden auf oder von Coruscant, bis Ihr hier seid und wenn Ihr es seid, sprecht nur mit mir. Und akzeptiert kein Com-Signal, mit dem Ihr nicht vertraut seid. Ich bin nicht der Einzige, der von Eurer Suche weiß.“

„Was soll ich denjenigen sagen, die anrufen?“, fragte der Count langsam. Sifo Dyas sprach mit ihm auf regulärer Basis, wie auch viele ehemalige Bekannte des Senats. Außerdem konnte es sein, dass sich jemand anderes mit einer unbekannten Nummer meldete, der mehr (oder weniger, je nachdem) informativer und/oder vertrauenswürdiger war, als wen immer Luke versuchte, zu umgehen.

„Veranlasst jemanden, ihnen mitzuteilen, dass Ihr unerreichbar seid. Eine persönliche Reise, um Eure Überzeugungen neu zu überdenken oder so etwas in der Art. Es wäre realistisch, angesichts Eures kürzlichen … Beschäftigungswechsels. Wenn das nicht akzeptabel ist, bin ich mir sicher, dass Ihr Euch selbst entschuldigen könnt, je nachdem, wie es die Situation gebietet.“ Die Gestalt hielt inne. „Ich werde es wissen, wenn Ihr irgendjemanden hier kontaktiert. Wenn Ihr das tut, wird das hier unser letztes Gespräch sein.“

Der Count brauchte nur einige Sekunden, um zu einem Schluss zu kommen. „Na schön, ich akzeptiere Eure Bedingungen und ich freue mich darauf, Euch höchstpersönlich kennenzulernen, Luke“, sagte Dooku.

„Gewiss, Count“, antwortete die Gestalt und verschwand, indem er das Gespräch beendete. Dooku starrte noch immer auf den Platz, an der die Gestalt vor einigen Sekunden noch gestanden hatte. Wer war dieser ‚Luke’ überhaupt und was genau wollte er?

Das kommende Gespräch versprach höchst informativ zu werden und ‚interessant’ schien es nicht annähernd zu umfassen.

  
xXx

  
Anakin schlüpfte aus dem Ende des Wartungstunnels, den er für gewöhnlich nutzte, um den Tempel u verlassen. Normalerweise wurden sie von Droiden genutzt und waren somit häufig nur durch einige Kameras und einem Machtschild geschützt. Diese waren aber beide problemlos vom Inneren des Tempels zu manipulieren. Es war die Rückkehr in den Tempel, die für gewöhnlich Probleme machte, doch ein schnelles Reprogrammieren einiger Wartungsdroiden und dieses Problem war ebenfalls gelöst. Sie würden nur ihn hineinlassen und keiner würde etwas merken. Es war einer seiner liebsten Fluchtwege als Padawan gewesen, bevor er der Tunnelgröße entwachsen war. Als ein Zehnjähriger war das aber absolut kein Problem.

Er kontrollierte, dass die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen funktionierten, lächelte und begann, den Flur entlangzulaufen, während er immer wieder auf die Zeit guckte. Seine zwei freien Stunden würden bald vorbei sein und er war fällig für seine Lichtschwertübungen. Er hatte kein Problem damit, die meisten seiner anderen Klassen zu versäumen, da sie einfach nur eine Aufbereitung seines derzeitigen Bildungsstandes darstellten. Aber er weigerte sich, auch nur darüber nachzudenken, das Lichtschwerttraining zu verpassen. Er brauchte es zu sehr. Außerdem erhielt er Einblick auf neue Kunstfertigkeiten, wenn er die Basics von jemand anderem als Obi-Wan erlernte. Obi-Wan hatte immer wieder darauf bestanden, dass er zu den Grundlagen zurückkehrte, aber zum ersten Mal tat Anakin das auch und wusste es sogar zu schätzen.

Außerdem hatte er begonnen, mit anderen Gleichaltrigen zu üben und zu lernen. Immerhin würde das zusätzliche Training weder ihm noch den anderen schaden, selbst wenn sie bedauerlicherweise leicht zu durchschauen waren. Tatsächlich war er mehr als ein wenig überrascht gewesen, dass sie auf ihn zugekommen waren und ihn gefragt hatten, ob er sich ihnen anschließen wollte. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, ob so etwas schon zuvor mal passiert war oder nicht. Wenn dem so war, hatte er sie zurückgewiesen. Vielleicht war die Einsamkeit nicht ganz die Schuld seiner Klassenkameraden gewesen?

Die Gruppe bestand aus fünf anderen Jünglingen. Die zwei, die er praktisch über Dooku verhört hatte, kurz nachdem er in den Tempel gekommen war, waren darunter. Hik’te, der blauhäutige Junge von vorhin, gehörte zu einer Rasse, die sich ‚Kark’oildee’ nannte und auf einem Planeten im Mid-Rim lebte. Eine ungewöhnliche Chemikalie färbte die meisten Pflanzen auf dem Planeten in verschiedensten Blautöne und seine Spezies hatte sich angepasst, um mit ihnen zu verschmelzen. Maelee, das dunkelhaarige Mädchen, die ebenso am Tisch über Dooku gesprochen hatte, war zwar ein Mensch, wusste aber nicht, woher sie kam und interessierte sich auch nicht dafür. 

Das Mädchen Coira war ein Mensch von Coruscant, das ihre Haare gerne kurz trug und vorhatte, dieses in verschiedenen Farben zu färben, wenn sie ein Padawan war, auch wenn ihr natürlicher Farbton ein mattes blond war. 

Der älteste Junge der Gruppe, ein Bothaner mit hellbraunem Fell, schien ein Informationssammler zu sein – was Anakin nicht überraschte – und der letzte Junge, Hale, war ein großer, stiller Mensch, der Anakin seine Vergangenheit noch nicht enthüllt hatte.

Alles in allem handelte es sich um eine zusammengewürfelte Bande, die sich niemals begegnet wäre, wenn sie nicht zusammen im Tempel aufgezogen worden wären. Dennoch schienen ihre verschiedensten Stärken ihre Schwächen größtenteils auszugleichen und dadurch, dass sie Jedi waren, lernten sie schnell – na ja jedenfalls im Vergleich zu Klonen und normalen Soldaten.

Anakin war sich nicht sicher, was ihn am meisten frustrierte; dass er erst einmal mit Kindern arbeiten musste oder dass er auf ihr physisches Level herabgesetzt wurde. Dennoch war es der erste Schritt, um Verbündete zu gewinnen. Verbündete, die er in Zukunft zweifellos brauchen würde. 

Er lief den Gang hinunter, der zum Lichtschwerttrainingsraum führte. Er war gute 40 Minuten zu früh, aber er hatte nichts dagegen, die zusätzliche Zeit zum Aufwärmen zu nutzen. 

Sobald der Gedanke seinen Verstand erreicht hatte, hallte ein Zwicken durch die Macht. Ein sehr vertrautes Zwicken. Anakin hielt inne und konzentrierte sich einen Moment lang, bevor sich seine Augen kaum sichtbar weiteten. 

Es war Obi-Wan. Er hatte gerade erst Coruscant erreicht und landete gerade im Tempel … und er war verletzt. Schwer. Einige Minuten lang stand Anakin dort im Flur und war sich seiner Umgebung und jedem, der an ihm vorbeiging, gar nicht bewusst. Er konnte die Debatte, die ihn seinem Kopf tobte, nicht stoppen. Ein Teil von ihm wollte zum Medi-Flügel rasen, wie jedes Mal in seinem vorherigen Leben, wenn Obi-Wan verletzt zurückgekommen war. Die andere Hälfte wollte, dass er ignorierte, dass Obi-Wan überhaupt existierte. Er war dem Ritter seit ihrer Rückkehr aus dem Weg gegangen. Auch wenn sie nicht im Schlechten auseinandergegangen waren – eigentlich so ziemlich das Gegenteil – war es Anakin unangenehm geworden, für längere Zeit in seiner Nähe zu sein. Dieser Obi-Wan war einfach so … anders als sein alter Meister. Jünger, sogar noch idealistischer – wenn das möglich war – ein wenig leichtsinniger und eine Eeopie-Ladung von anderen, kleinen Dingen, die Anakin sprichwörtlich ins Gesicht sprangen. Alles erinnerte ihn ziemlich aufdringlich daran, dass das hier nicht sein Meister war und dennoch gab es so viele Dinge, die zu Obi-Wan _gehörten_ , sodass es schwierig war, die beiden auseinanderzuhalten. 

Es war ein verwirrendes und manchmal schmerzliches Rätsel.

Und als ob das nicht genug war, hatte er es sich immer noch nicht ganz abgewöhnt, nach Möglichkeiten zu suchen, diesen speziellen Jedi zu töten. Nicht, dass er irgendwas davon in die Tat umsetzen würde, aber es war nun mal eine von Vaders Lieblingsbeschäftigungen gewesen. Es war eine unangenehme Angewohnheit und Anakin arbeitete daran, sie auszumerzen. 

Dennoch, schuldete er Obi-Wan nicht zumindest so viel? Es würde Anakin nicht wehtun, wenn er kurz vorbeikam und Hallo sagte. Wer würde es sonst tun? Obi-Wan hatte in der Zukunft eine Menge Freunde, aber wie viele hatte er jetzt? Anakin konnte sich nicht daran erinnern. 

Schließlich saß seine Sorge für seinen ehemaligen Meister am längeren Hebel. Mit einem Seufzen und einen sehnsüchtigen Blick in Richtung Trainingsraum, machte er Kehrt und begann, hastig zum Medi-Flügel zu sprinten.

  
xXx

  
„Ich schwöre…“ Obi-Wan zuckte zusammen, als ein anderer Streifen seines provisorischen Verbands abgerissen wurde. „Du bist das rücksichtsloseste“, _Ruck_ , „jämmerlichste“, _Riss_ , „unfallgefährdetste“, _Zug_ , „Exemplar eines Jedi, das der Tempel je gesehen hat!“

Obi-Wan biss sich auf die Lippe, als der Rest des Verbandes in einem Stück – und ziemlich schmerzvoll – von seiner Haut gelöst wurde. Dann änderte er seinen Gesichtsausdruck und sah auf zu der genervten Mon Calamari, die nun einen Bactaflicken in der Hand hielt, mit dem sie den Rest des getrockneten Blutes abschrubben würde. Er wollte zurückweichen, doch er kannte den Blick auf Bants Gesicht. Es wäre besser, es einfach hinter sich zubringen. Sie musste einen schlechten Tag haben.

„Es ist nur ein Kratzer“, murmelte er, größtenteils zu sich selbst und hoffte fast, dass sie ihn nicht gehört hatte. 

So viel Glück hatte er nicht. „Nur ein Kratzer?“, schrie sie ihn förmlich an. „Du hättest beinahe deinen _Arm_ verloren, Obi-Wan! Nur für den Fall, dass du nicht bemerkt hast, wie dich dieses … dieses Ding durchdrungen hat! Es hat dir nicht nur in die Haut geschnitten, es hat dich _aufgespießt_!“ Sie hatte bereits begonnen, die Wunde zu säubern und mit jedem Wort schrubbte die Wunde so hart, dass es wehtat, aber doch sanft genug, dass sie es nicht ernsthaft verschlimmerte. 

„Ich weiß, ich war da“, sagte Obi-Wan mit einem Zischen.

„Dein Körper war da“, antwortete Bant. „Ich hab’ keine Ahnung, wo dein Verstand war!“

Obi-Wan seufzte und dachte darüber nach, ob er etwas erwidern sollte oder nicht. Er hatte nachgedacht. Der Botschafter, den er beschützen sollte, wäre gestorben, wenn Obi-Wan ihn nicht vor den herabfallenden Trümmern gerettet hätte. Er hatte dann auch v _ersucht_ , auszuweichen, aber sein Arm wurde von etwas getroffen. Sowas passierte nun mal bei solchen Missionen. Er hatte seinen Arm praktisch in Bacta eingetaucht, ihn mit Streifen seiner Robe umwickelt und das war’s. Er hatte sogar die Mission beendet. Er wusste nicht, warum Bant so wütend war, wenn es doch so viel schlimmer hätte enden können. Er war dabei, etwas zu sagen, als er hörte, wie jemand an der Tür sich räusperte.

Als sie aufsahen, erkannten sie einen menschliche Padawan, der vor der Tür stand; ein Heiler-Padawan, der Kleidung nach zu urteilen.

„Ja?“, fragte Bant mit leicht scharfem Ton.

Der Junge schluckte, aber als er sprach, tat er es fest und ohne eine Spur von Angst. Obi-Wan wäre beeindruckt gewesen, wenn er nicht solche Schmerzen hätte. Bant hatte beim Sprechen nicht aufgehört, die Wunden zu säubern – das tat sie nie – und Obi-Wan wusste aus Erfahrung, dass sie niemals auch nur in Betracht ziehen würde, seine Folter zu beenden, bis sie zufrieden war. Er war sich aber nicht sicher, wann sie das war. Wenn sie der Meinung war, dass Obi-Wan genug gelitten und seine Lektion gelernt hatte oder aber, wenn die Wunde tatsächlich sauber war. Er würde sie aber auch nicht fragen. Es war besser, sie nicht auf Ideen zu bringen.

„Ein Jüngling ist gekommen und hat sich nach Ritter Kenobi erkundigt“, sagte er.

Obi-Wan blinzelte und sah überrascht auf. Er kannte eigentlich nur einen Jüngling …

„Und?“, fragte Bant. 

Der Junge wirkte etwas unsicher. „Er wünscht, ihn zu sehen.“

„Er kann warten“, begann Bant, doch Obi-Wan nickte dem Padawan zu und ignorierte Bants Worte. 

„Lass ihn herein.“

„Obi-Wan“, zischte Bant. „Du willst einem Kind das hier zeigen?“ Sie gestikulierte auf seinen ziemlich verstümmelten Arm.

Obi-Wan senkte den Blick. „Er hat Schlimmeres gesehen.“ Anakin hatte das zwar nicht persönlich gesagt, aber Obi-Wan hatte wenig Zweifel, dass seine Worte stimmten.

„Das interessiert mich nicht“, erwiderte sie scharf. „Das gehört sich nicht.“

„Er wäre nicht hier, wenn er nicht selbst sehen müsste, dass es mir gut geht.“ Ehrlich gesagt wusste Obi-Wan nicht, woher er das wusste. Er vermutete, dass es etwas mit der Macht und seiner merkwürdigen Verbindung zu Anakin zu tun hatte.

Bant sagte nichts, doch der Rotblonde wusste, dass sie nicht erfreut war. Dennoch gab sie nach und das war alles, wonach er sie im Moment bitten konnte.

„Anakin Skywalker, Ritter, Heilerin“, sagte der Padawan, als er zurückkehrte, und verbeugte sich respektvoll. Hinter ihm stand Anakin, der so unerschütterlich wirkte, wie sonst auch. Er blickte Obi-Wan einfach an und beobachtete ihn mit einer ausdruckslosen Miene, während der Padawan den Raum verließ.

Fast sofort veränderte Bant ihr Auftreten. „Anakin? Willkommen in der medizinischen Station. Mein Name ist Bant.“ Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und bückte sich, sodass auf gleicher Höhe war wie er. Obi-Wan wusste nicht, für wen er sich schämen sollte. Hier saß er praktisch hilflos auf einem Tisch, während seine Freundin sich um ihn _kümmer_ _te_ , doch besagte Freundin behandelte gerade einen ehemaligen Darksider wie … na ja, wie ein Kind. Natürlich war besagtem Kind die gesamte Situation mehr als unangenehm, auch wenn er es gut verbarg. 

Der Ritter beobachtete mit Interesse, als Anakin die angebotene, vergleichsweise merkwürdige Hand mit nicht mehr als einem Zucken annahm. Scheinbar war Bant ebenfalls angenehm überrascht. Mon Calamari neigten dazu, bei ersten Treffen ein wenig einschüchtern zu wirken.

„Es freut mich, Euch kennenzulernen, Heilerin Bant“, sagte er respektvoll. Obi-Wan hob die Augenbraue, als Anakin kaum erkennbar vor ‚kennenzulernen‘ innehielt. Kannte er Bant von irgendwoher? Sie war nicht wirklich bekannt, auch wenn sie auf einer Menge Missionen mit ihren jeweiligen Meistern gewesen war.

„Mich ebenso“, sagte sie und stand auf. „Würde es dich stören, wenn ich dich Anakin nenne oder bevorzugst du Jüngling Skywalker?“

Wenn dem Jungen vorher unwohl gewesen war, dann wirkte er jetzt so gut wie panisch, aber erneut versteckte er es gut. Obi-Wan wäre es nicht aufgefallen, wenn er nicht über ihre kaum wahrnehmbare Verbindung einen sehr kleinen Einblick in Anakins Gefühlswert erhaschen könnte.

„Was auch immer Euch beliebt“, antwortete er sorgsam. Sie betrachtete ihn kurz und musste seine Unsicherheit irgendwie bemerkt haben.

„Jüngling Skywalker dann“, sagte sie mit einem Lächeln und blinzelte mit ihren überaus großen Augen. „Aber ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich dich irgendwann gut genug kennen möchte, um dich ‚Anakin’ zu nennen.“

Er nickte, aber sagte nichts. War das eine Spur von Schuld, die er spürte? Obi-Wan konnte es nicht genau sagen. Und warum sollte sich der Junge deswegen schuldig fühlen?

„In der Zwischenzeit“, fuhr Bant fort, „nehme ich an, dass du wegen diesem tollpatschigen Nerf hier bist.“

Anakin versteckte ein Lächeln, als Bant mit einem Bactatupfer dahin zurückging, wo Obi-Wan saß. Sie hatte die Wunde gereinigt. Obi-Wan wusste, dass sie es bereits hatte, aber sie ging wieder dazu über, sie zu schrubben. Er verkniff sich zur selben Zeit ein Seufzen und ein Zucken.

„Du bist verletzt“, merkte Anakin an.

Obi-Wan erzwang sich ein Lächeln. „Offensichtlich.“

Anakin schaute finster drein. „Offenbar geht es dir gut“, sagte er, nachdem er Obi-Wan einen düsteren Blick zuwarf. Dann machte er kehrt.

Beide, Obi-Wan und Bant, starrten ihm hinterher

„Anakin“, sagte Obi-Wan. Er brauchte keine Verbindung, um die Verärgerung des Jungen zu spüren, aber er spürte ebenso eine Spur von etwas, das er nicht ganz zuordnen konnte und er wollte nicht, dass der Junge so ging.

An der Tür hielt Anakin inne und drehte sich um, um ihn anzusehen.

„Danke für deinen Besuch. Mir geht es gut, aber ich weiß deine Besorgnis zu schätzen.“ Nichts auf seinem Gesicht änderte sich, aber er schien ein kleinen wenig entspannter. Außerdem spürte Obi-Wan die Enttäuschung nicht mehr. Nicht, dass es etwas bedeutete, aber dennoch.

„Gern geschehen, M-“ Er brach plötzlich mit geweiteten Augen ab. Dann kehrten die Enttäuschung und die Verärgerung zurück, aber dieses Mal war sie an ihn selbst gerichtet. „Ritter Kenobi“, murmelte er und dann war er weg; nahm große, gleichmäßige Schritte und verschränkte seine Hände fest hinter seinem Rücken. 

„Was war das?“, fragte Bant.

Obi-Wan schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher“, antwortete er. „Er war ein Sklave. Anscheinend ist er es immer noch gewohnt, autoritäre Personen mit ‚Meister’ anzusprechen.“

Bant sagte nichts, aber durch die Art, wie sie ihre Kiefer aufeinanderpresste, konnte Obi-Wan erkennen, dass es sie schon wütend machte, wenn er die Vergangenheit des Junges auch nur erwähnte. Eine zum Glück gut kontrollierte Wut. Wenn Obi-Wan eine Person nennen sollte, die seiner Meinung nach nicht der dunklen Seite verfallen durfte, dann war es Bant. Die Vorstellung allein jagte ihm Schauer über den Rücken. Glücklicherweise war er sich aber auch mehr als sicher, dass sie trotz ihrer Frustration keiner Gefahr ausgesetzt war. 

„Du bleibst hier für den Rest der Nacht“, informierte sie ihn, als sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihren Patienten richtete, der ein Ächzen zurückhielt. „Und versuch gar nicht erst, auszubüchsen.“

„Ja, Ma’am“, murmelte er. 

„Sprich nicht in diesem Ton mit mir“, knurrte sie und nahm sich einige ziemlich fies aussehende Werkzeuge. „Ich werde versuche, etwas von dem Schaden zu beheben, aber es ist mehr als wahrscheinlich, dass du eine Narbe davontragen wirst. Und ich will, dass du über Nacht beobachtet wirst.“

Obi-Wan senkte den Blick. „Du musst dir um mich keine Sorgen machten, Bant“, sagte er sanft. Sie hielt in ihrer derzeitigen Tätigkeit inne und sah zu ihm.

„Wenn ich es nicht tue, wer dann?“, fragte sie mit ebenso sanfter Stimme.

„Das ist es doch, worum es beim Ritterwerden geht“, antwortete er, war aber nicht in der Lage, sie anzusehen. Dann atmete er tief ein. „Qui-Gon ist weg. Ich habe mich damit abgefunden.“

Auch, wenn er sie nicht sehen konnte, konnte er dennoch sagen, dass sie ihren Kopf schüttelte. „Das ist nichts, womit du dich jemals abfinden wirst.“ Obi-Wan sagte nichts. Wenn es jemand wusste, dann sie. „Außerdem würde ich das hier machen, ganz gleich ob du einen Meister hast oder nicht. Oder hast du das vergessen?“

„Es ist zu schmerzvoll, um es zu vergessen“, erwiderte er lächelnd. Sie schlug ihn auf seinen guten Arm und bekam eine Beschwerde von ihm zu hören. Dennoch spürte er, wie sich sein Herz nur ein kleinen wenig entspannt hatte.

  
xXx

  
Nun gut, das war vollkommen und äußerst nutzlos gewesen. Anakin schüttelte den Kopf, als er sich auf den Ausgang des Medi-Flügels zubewegte. Wenigstens hatte es nicht so lange gedauert, wie er zuerst gedacht hatte. Er hatte immer noch fünfzehn Minuten, um zum Unterricht zu kommen. Vielleicht konnte er sogar diese Aufwärmübungen machen, die vorhin geplant hatte.

Er erreichte gerade den Ausgang, als es ihn traf. Es fühlte sich an, als wenn die Macht ihn plötzlich in einen eisigen Ozean gestoßen hätte. Er hielt inne und keuchte, während er seine Brust umklammerte. Es fühlte sich beinahe so an, als könnte er nicht atmen. So hatte er sich damals gefühlt, als er auf ein Beatmungsgerät angewiesen gewesen war …

Es war ein Band, realisierte er. Er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass dieses hier existierte und er hätte sich beinahe einen Tritt verpasst. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Wenn er sich immer noch eins mit Obi-Wan teilte, würde dieses hier auch noch da sein.

Ein vorbeikommender Sanitäter kam auf ihn zu und fragte Anakin etwas, dass er in der Hektik nicht ausmachen konnte. Er konnte nicht antworten, da er sich im Moment vollkommen darauf konzentrierte, zu atmen. Etwas Schreckliches hatte begonnen. Etwas, dass jemanden einen langsamen, qualvollen Tod bescheren würde.

Folter. Sith-Folter.

Immer noch keuchend, konnte er nur ein Word hervorbringen, als er gegen die Dunkelheit, die am Rande seines Sichtfeldes schlich, ankämpfte. „Sidious.“

  
xXx

  
Darth Sidious schloss die Tür mit einer Leichtigkeit, die über das Gewicht des großen Tors hinwegtäuschte, bevor er zu der einzigen Insassin drehte. Sie schien nicht zu bemerken, dass er hier war, aber das störte ihn nicht. Das würde kein Problem für ihn darstellen. Eigentlich sogar so ziemlich das Gegenteil. Er erlaubte sich ein erwartendes Lächeln. Es würde mehr als erfreulich werden, sie innerlich aus Qual schreien zu hören, ohne, dass es ihr möglich war, dies auch laut zu tun. Im Moment würde sie kein Geräusch hervorbringen. Er würde sicherstellen, dass sie nie wieder dazu in der Lage sein würde.

Zu ihrem Pech hatte er heute gar keine gute Laune. Er hatte viel zu lange gebraucht, um einen Besuch zu seinem Heimatplaneten zu arrangieren, um sie persönlich zu verhören, nachdem sein letzter Besuch noch nicht so lange her war. Er musste immerhin das perfekte Alibi vorweisen. Dennoch war es die Warterei wert gewesen. Nun konnte er an die Information gelangen, die er brauchte und keiner würde etwas davon mitbekommen.

Während er einen Schritt nach vorne tat, war das einzige Geräusch, das sie ausstoßen konnte, ein sanftes Keuchen, bevor er begann, ihre inneren Schreie in sich aufzusaugen und sie zu genießen.

Mit einem Lächeln begann er, durch ihren Kopf und ihre Erinnerungen zu preschen. Er hatte vergessen, wie herrlich Foltern sein konnte.

Es dauerte nur Minuten. Er hatte keine Zeit, es länger hinauszugzögern, aber er hatte bekommen, was er wollte. Dann ging er und ließ die ehemalige Attentäterin, die innerlich immer noch schrie, auf dem Boden zurück. Es würde Stunden dauern, bis sie endlich mit dem Atmen aufhörte, aber ihr Tod war gewiss und trotzdem würde sie nicht in der Lage sein, auch nur einen Mucks zu machen

Als er ging, war seine Stimmung weitaus besser als bei seiner Ankunft. Er hatte nun ein mentales Bild dieses neuen Sith, wie auch einen Namen. 

Vielleicht würde das doch nicht so schwer werden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anbei noch ein Zitat der Autorin selbst zu Didi's Cafe:
> 
> "*Didi Oddo war der Besitzer eines Cafes, das Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan des Öfteren aufgesucht haben. Didi und seine Tochter Astri besaßen beide keine weiße Weste und haben ihre Kontakte genutzt, um Anakin und Obi-Wan zu helfen. Dann hat Astri einen Mann aus dem Outer-Rim geheiratet und sie und ihr Vater sind weggezogen. Wahrscheinlich, um vor denen zu fürchten, die sich an ihnen rächen wollten, nachdem sie Jedi in einen Sklaven- und Spice-Ring geschmuggelt hatten. Didi hat sein Diner an Dexter, jemanden mit einem ähnlichen Ruf wie er selbst, verkauft und siehe da: Wir haben „Dex’ Diner“ aus Episode II."


	3. Kapitel 2

Er hatte sein Lichtschwerttraining verpasst. Anakin starrte finster die Wand aus dem Bett an, in das ihn der Heiler vom Flur verfrachtet hatte. Warum störte ihn so etwas triviales so sehr? Jemand war gerade gefoltert worden und wenn er noch nicht tot war, würde er es in Kürze sein. Er wusste, dass ihn das weitaus mehr stören sollte, als die Tatsache, dass er sein Lichtschwerttraining versäumt hatte, aber so war es halt. 

Vielleicht verlernte man einige Gewohnheiten nie. Er fand diese Enthüllung ziemlich beunruhigend. 

Im Moment wollte er nichts anderes, als dem Medi-Flügel und seinen nervenaufreibenden Gedanken zu entkommen. Er hasste es, einfach herumzusitzen, wenn er stattdessen etwas produktives tun konnte. Sie hatten ihn untersucht und für körperlich gesund erklärt. Also warum konnten sie ihn nicht einfach gehen lassen? Er hatte gefragt – danach verlangt – aber sie hatten gesagt, dass sie laut Richtlinie auf die Testresultate warten mussten, bevor sie ihn entlassen konnten. Er hatte diese von ihm besonders verhasste Richtlinie vergessen. 

Seufzend starrte er weiter die Wand an. Er mochte zwar nicht in demselben Raum wie sein ehemaliger Meister sein, aber er fand es ironisch, dass sie zur selben Zeit im Trakt der Heiler gelandet waren, wenn auch aus völlig unterschiedlichen Gründen. 

Er versuchte, sich zu beruhigen, fand die Techniken, die er nutzte, aber nur wenig effektiv. Dann richtete sich sein Blick auf die Tür, als der der Heiler von vorhin, ein gewisser Ritter Tokpoffi, endlich sein Zimmer betrat. Er lächelte Anakin warm an.

„Also, es scheint, dass alle Testergebnisse da sind. Du bist in bester Verfassung.“

Anakin widerstand dem Drang, mit den Augen zu rollen. Natürlich war er in bester Verfassung.

Der Mann runzelte nachdenklich seine Stirn. „Wir wissen nicht, warum du so einen Anfall hattest, aber wir behalten da definitiv ein Auge drauf.“

„Danke“, sagte Anakin so höflich wie möglich. „Darf ich jetzt gehen?“

„Natürlich“, erwiderte der Ritter. „Aber bitte komm wieder, falls so etwas erneut passieren sollte.“

„Ja, Sir“, antwortete Anakin und versuchte, die Laken nicht runterzureißen, während er aus dem Bett kletterte. 

„Hab noch einen guten Tag“, rief ihm Ritter Tokpoffi hinterher, als er schnell den Flur hinunterging und die Augen nach Obi-Wan offenhielt. Es bestand immerhin die Möglichkeit, dass sie sich hier zufällig begegneten und Anakin hatte fürs erste genug. Er war nicht so, dass er es nicht mochte, in Obi-Wans Nähe zu sein, er … er wusste einfach nicht mehr, wie er sich in seiner Nähe verhalten sollte. Anakin sollte – konnte – ihn nicht wie seinen Meister behandeln, wollte ihn aber ebenso nicht wie einen Feind behandeln, aber da lag einfach zu viel zwischen ihnen, wenn auch nur von Anakins Seite, um ihn wie einen Bekannten zu behandeln. Er wusste ungelogen nicht, was er tun sollte und wollte ihm daher einfach aus dem Weg-

Ein Stechen in der Macht hatte ihn dazu gebracht, anzuhalten und zurückzugehen. Jemand, den er kannte, besetzte ein Zimmer, das er gerade noch passiert hatte. Als er hineinspähte, bemerkte er, dass er die Person von der Tür aus nicht sehen konnte, weil das Bett so stand, dass Besucher nicht einfach hineinschauen konnten. So sah man nur, dass das Zimmer belegt war. Also ging er vorsichtig hinein und beäugte das Bett.

Dann stockte ihm der Atem. Auf einer Doppelmatratze lag eine Frau mit blondem Haar, das wie ein Heiligenschein wirkte. An Mund und Nase waren verschiedenste Apparate befestigt, doch das hielt Anakin nicht davon ab, sie sofort wiederzuerkennen.

„Siri Tachi“, flüsterte er.

  
xXx

  
Obi-Wan sorgte sich zutiefst um Bant. Sie war für ihn schon immer die Person gewesen, die einer Schwester am nächsten kam und sie hatte ihn oft vor mehr als nur einer Schramme bewahrt (oder ihm hin und wieder auch eine Schramme verpasst). Das änderte aber nicht seine Sicht auf den Heilertrakt. Ritter oder nicht, er wollte raus. Jetzt.

Unglücklicherweise war er als Senior-Padawan zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er solch kindischen Impulsen nicht mehr nachgeben konnte. Nun, wo er ein Ritter war, änderte sich daran nichts. Wenn überhaupt musste er sogar noch strenger mit sich selbst sein. 

Das größte Problem war zu wissen, dass Qui-Gon nicht jede Minute durch die Tür kommen, ihn für seinen Leichtsinn schelten und ihm sagen würde, dass er bekommen hatte, was er verdiente. Kurz nachdem Bant gegangen war, um sich ihren anderen Pflichten zu widmen, war es nicht so schwer gewesen, doch als die Minuten vergingen, begann sich der Raum weitaus beengender zu fühlen als sonst.

Schließlich, nach zwei Standardstunden, in denen er weder schlafen noch meditieren konnte, hatte er genug. Er hatte versprochen, er würde übernacht im Heilertrakt bleiben. Das bedeutete sicherlich nicht, dass er in seinem Zimmer bleiben musste. Ein kleiner, beruhigender Spaziergang würde niemandem schaden.

Außerdem schien er zum ersten Mal die Zeit zu haben, nach einer Mission etwas anderes zu tun als sich bereits auf die nächste vorzubereite. Er hatte eigentlich ziemlich Glück. Trotz der schwierigen Aufträge, die er seit seinem Ritterschlag bekam, war er bisher noch nicht hospitalisiert worden. Ihm war, als wäre das eher Qui-Gons Training zuzuschreiben und weniger seinen eigenen Fähigkeiten.

Ehrlich gesagt gab es da jemanden, den er hatte besuchen wollen. Jetzt, wo er tatsächlich die Zeit hatte und er sich auch noch im selben Areal befand (wenn auch aus weniger wünschenswerten Umständen) … Sicherlich würde Bant nicht allzu wütend sein, wenn er dieser Person kurz einen Besuch abstattete.

Dennoch wäre es wahrscheinlich vernünftiger, sich wegzuschleichen, damit keiner der Heiler ihn bemerkte. Je weniger sie wusste, desto weniger Grund hatte sie immerhin, wütend auf ihn zu sein.

Er würde niemals öffentlich zugeben, dass Bant ihm manchmal mehr Angst einjagte als Meister Windu.

Darum unterdrückte er seine Machtpräsenz, als er um die verschiedenen Heiler und Jedi herumschlich, die im Medi-Flügel waren. Er fand sogar Gefallen an seiner selbst auferlegten Mission und ignorierte die Unreife dahinter vollkommen. Natürlich stünden ihm interessante Zeiten bevor, sollte er von … nun ja, irgendjemanden erwischt werden, aber ihn kümmerte es nicht im Geringsten. 

Er war ziemlich stolz auf sich, dass er ihren Raum gefunden hatte ohne auch nur einmal gesehen zu werden. Das wandelte sich aber in Überraschung, als er ihr Zimmer betrat und eine kleine Gestalt erblickte, die Siri mit, wie es schien, vollkommenen Entsetzen anstarrte. 

Seltsam. Warum sollte Anakin, der Siri unmöglich kennen konnte, überrascht sein, eine fremde Person im Heilertrakt zu sehen? 

„Anakin?“, fragte er sanft. Der Junge sprang auf und wirbelte herum, als wäre er bei etwas erwischt worden. 

„Meister“, sagte er aus Reflex. Obi-Wan runzelte die Stirn. Fast sofort fing sich der ehemalige Sklave. „Ich meine, Obi-Wan“, berichtigte er sich und sah so aus, als ob er sich innerlich treten würde. „Ich meine, Ritter Kenobi.“

Der Rotschopf lächelte. „Keine Sorge, du wirst dich schon bald daran gewöhnen, dass du von nun an dein eigener Meister bist.“ Anakin schnaubte und sah weg. Obi-Wan runzelte erneut die Stirn. „Ich weiß, es sieht noch nicht danach aus, aber die Zeit heilt alle Wunden.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich da zustimmen kann“, murmelte der Junge verbittert.

Irgendwie wusste Obi-Wan, dass er nicht in der Lage sein würde, die Meinung des Jungen zu ändern, also entschied er sich dafür, nicht zu protestieren. Manche Dinge mussten von selbst herausgefunden werden. Sie schwiegen sich mehrere Sekunden unbehaglich an, bevor der Ritter sich räusperte. 

„Also, darf ich fragen, warum du hier drin bist? Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, du hättest gerade einen Geist gesehen.“ Es war ein erbärmlicher Versuch, die Stimmung zu heben. Dementsprechend hatte es den gegenteiligen Effekt. 

„Sie … sieht einfach wie jemand aus, den ich kannte“, antwortete der Junge leise. Sofort konnte Obi-Wan sagen, dass ihm Anakin etwas vorenthielt. 

„Oh? Wer?“, fragte er behutsam. 

Der blonde Junge blickte unwohl wieder zu Siri. „Jemand, den mein ehemaliger Meister mal gekannt hat.“

Ah, das erklärte eine Menge. „Ich verstehe“, sagte Obi-Wan ruhig. „Jemand, mit dem du nicht gut ausgekommen bist?“

Anakin biss sich auf die Lippe. „So in etwa.“

Der Ritter stützte sein Kinn nachdenklich in seine Hand. Mit so etwas hatten sie normalerweise nicht zu tun, aber er fragte sich, ob er Anakin dazu bringen sollte, einen Seelenheiler wegen Missbrauchs aufzusuchen. Es war vielleicht nicht seine Aufgabe, er war immerhin nicht der Meister des Jungen, aber er würde es Meister Yoda vorschlagen, sobald sich ihre Wege wieder kreuzten. Vielleicht war sogar noch wichtiger für ihn, zu einem Seelenheiler zu gehen, _weil_ er noch keinen Meister hatte.

Er hob sich den Gedanken für später auf.

„Nun gut“, sagte er, während er Platz nahm und Anakin andeutete, es ihm gleichzutun. Der Junge wirkte unwohl dabei, aber setzte sich dennoch nach kurzem Zögern hin. „Lass mich euch einander vorstellen.“

„Sie liegt im Koma.“

Obi-Wan zog eine Augenbraue hoch, Schalk in seinen Augen. „Ja, das sehe ich.“

Der trockene Blick, den Anakin ihm zuwarf, brachte ihn fast dazu, seine stoische Facade aufzugeben und herzhaft zu lachen. Fast. Stattdessen grinste er einfach. Der Junge schien zu bemerken, dass er aufgezogen wurde und blickte finster drein, was Obi-Wan nur dazu brachte, heftiger zu lachen. 

„Das ist Siri Tachi, eine alte Freundin von mir“, sagte er zu Anakin. Dann wandte er sich an die liegende Gestalt auf dem Bett und sein Lächeln trübte sich ein wenig. Es tat weh, sie so zu sehen. Sie sollte rennen und lachen und andere aufziehen und generell eine Nervensäge sein und nicht so … totenstill. „Siri, das ist ein neuer Jüngling. Sein Name ist Anakin Skywalker.“

„Sie kann Euch nicht hören“, murmelte Anakin. 

Obi-Wan wollte seufzen. „Ich hoffe aufrichtig, dass du falsch liegst, Anakin.“

Sie schwiegen sich wieder an, doch dieses Mal war es glücklicherweise weitaus angenehmer. Was nicht hieß, dass es nicht irgendwie angespannt war, aber Obi-Wan konnte beim besten Willen nicht herausfinden, warum. 

„Warum liegt sie hier?“, fragte Anakin schließlich und brach damit die Stille. 

Der Ritter schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wissen wir nicht.“

Anakin runzelte die Stirn. „Wisst Ihr überhaupt, was passiert ist?“

Obi-Wan schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Nur, dass sie zusammengebrochen ist. Etwa eine Standardwoche bevor Qui-Gon und ich …“ Er hielt einen Moment lang inne, biss aber dann die Zähne fest zusammen und fuhr fort. „Bevor Qui-Gon und ich auf die Mission aufgebrochen sind, bei der wir dich gefunden haben.“

  
xXx

  
Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Anakin Obi-Wans Worte wirklich verarbeiten konnte und seine Schlüsse daraus zog. Als er es dann aber tat, hoffe der ehemalige Sklave aufrichtig, dass er nicht vollkommen blass aussah, da er ziemlich sicher gespürt hatte, wie all sein Blut aus seinem Gesicht gewichen war. Er war an genau diesem Zeitpunkt in der Zeit zurückgereist und hatte unwissentlich den Geist von Siri Tachi mitgenommen. Das konnte kein Zufall sein. Er musste versuchen, so bald wie möglich mit der Siri aus seiner Zeitlinie zu sprechen … nicht, dass er sich darauf freute. Einst waren er und Siri ziemlich gute Freunde gewesen und ihr gegenüber empfand er weitaus weniger negative Gefühle, als bei den meisten anderen Jedi, denen er in dieser Zeitlinie begegnet war. Das lag aber vor allem daran, dass Siri gestorben war, bevor er die Seiten gewechselt hatte. 

Jetzt fühlte es sich an, als ob sie nie miteinander klargekommen wären. Er fühlte sich, als müsste er das bereits gewohnt sein, da er sich mit den meisten Jedi kaum verstand, aber dass Siri ihm gegenüber so abgeneigt war, tat weh. Viel mehr als er geglaubt hätte. Sie war eine der wenigen Jedi gewesen, die er mehr oder weniger hatte tolerieren können – sogar eine Freundin genannt hatte. Er musste das wirklich wieder in Ordnung bringen. Er musste wenigstens versuchen, an sich zu arbeiten, damit er sich nicht von all seinen Ordensgenossen distanzierte. Auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, wie effektiv seine Versuche sein würden. Ehrlich gesagt, war er sich nicht sicher, ob er sich überhaupt gut mit jemanden verstehen konnte, der nicht Padmé war… oder vielleicht Obi-Wan (an einem guten Tag). Sith wurden nicht wirklich dazu ermutigt, an ihrer Sozialkompetenz zu arbeiten. Also war das wenige, dass er besessen hatte, bestenfalls eingerostet, schlimmstenfalls nicht einmal mehr vorhanden.

Und um alles noch schlimmer zu machen, konnte er ja mit niemanden interagieren außer mit seinen Lehrern und den anderen Jünglingen. Somit konnte nur an ihnen üben und er bezweifelte, dass es gut enden würde, wenn er andere Ritter und Meister wie Kinder behandelte. Er glaubte auch nicht, dass es sein Stolz vertragen würde, wenn er andere so behandelte wie seine Lehrer.

„Und sie ist seitdem die ganze Zeit so?“, fragte Anakin und ignorierte die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme. 

Obi-Wan seufzte und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Sein Lächeln war vollkommen verschwunden. „Ja.“

„Es muss schwer sein“, sagte Anakin langsam, „eine Freundin so zu sehen.“

Der Ritter blickte kurz zu dem Jüngling, aber Anakin konnte den Ausdruck in seinen blau-grauen Augen nicht lesen. „Das ist es.“

Die Art, wie Obi-Wan das sagte, erinnerte den ehemaligen Sith an sein letztes Gespräch mit Siri in seinem Traum. Empfanden sie bereits jetzt etwas für den anderen oder kam das erst später? Oder hatten sie das schon immer? So sehnsüchtig, wie Obi-Wan klang, sicherlich eher letzteres, dachte Anakin. Aber er konnte es nicht wirklich glauben. Die Vorstellung, sein Meister könnte solche Gefühle für einen anderen Jedi hegen, schien ihm immer noch befremdlich. 

„Ähm… ich muss zurück in meinen Unterricht“, sagte Anakin plötzlich unbeholfen und wollte die beiden alleine lassen. 

Obi-Wan blinzelte und sah ihn an. „Oh, natürlich. Ich wollte dich nicht aufhalten.“

„Ist schon okay“, antwortete der Junge und kletterte aus seinem Stuhl.

„Oh und Anakin …“ Der Jüngling hielt inne, drehte sich um, und sah zu seinem ehemaligen Mentor. „Ich wollte dir nochmal dafür danken, dass du heute vorbeigekommen bist, um nach mir zu sehen. Du musstest das nicht tun und ich weiß es zu schätzen.“

Anakin nickte und spürte, wie sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen schlich. Dann machte er kehrt und schritt schnell aus dem Raum und dann aus dem Flügel. Währenddessen zwang er sich, an seine körperlichen Unzulänglichkeiten zu denken und zu überlegen, wie er sich seine Fähigkeiten wieder antrainierten konnte, die er als Preis für seine Zeitreise aufgegeben hatte. 

  
xXx

  
Anakin hasste es, gelangweilt zu sein. Das hatte er schon immer.

Unglücklicherweise war die Unterrichtsstunde, in der er einem herablassenden Jedi-Lehrer ein zweites Mal dabei zuhören musste, wie er über Geschichte schwadronierte genau das: Langweilig. _Sehr_. Als Vader war es erforderlich gewesen, bei Vorstandssitzungen, politischen Festen und generell sozialen Veranstaltungen und Senatssitzungen anwesend zu sein. Die würde er wohl als noch schlimmer bezeichnen. Aber bei den meisten Veranstaltungen waren neue relevante Informationen ans Licht gekommen oder aber es hatte wochenlange Feierlichkeiten gegeben, wo er seine „Anwesensheitspflicht“ fürs Jahr erfüllen konnte (die ihm der Imperator auferlegt hatte – er war der Meinung gewesen, Vader müsse sich öffentlich präsentieren). Die Vorstellung, jeden einzelnen Tag ein ganzes Jahr lang solch langweilige Zeitblöcke durchzumachen (wie z.B. in einem Fach, das er bereits bestanden hatte) ließ Anakin sich beinahe die Gesellschaftsfeiern zurückwünschen. Beinahe. 

Also saß er an seinem Tisch und starrte ausdruckslos den dozierenden Jedi am Ende des Klassenzimmers an. Dabei erlaubte er sich, ein wenig zu grübeln, während er sein Kinn in seine Handfläche stützte. Schließlich kannte er den ganzen Lernstoff bereits und entschied von daher, dass er sich mehr auf die bevorstehenden und wichtigen Ereignisse konzentrieren sollte. Die Zukunft war ihm sowieso wichtiger als die Vergangenheit.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zu seinem bevorstehenden Treffen mit Dooku und er runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte das Zusammentreffen monatelang geplant und wusste sehr wohl, dass er ihn letztendlich persönlich würde treffen müssen. Das war eine ziemlich große Schwachstelle in seinem Plan: Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, dem Mann seine Identität zu offenbaren. Auch wenn Anakin daran zweifelte, hätte Dooku bereits problemlos Sidious kontaktieren und mit ihm ein Bündnis schmieden können, das den Count schließlich zum Fall treiben würde. Wenn das der Fall war, würde Anakin von Glück sprechen können, wenn er da lebendig wieder herauskam. Was ihm weitaus mehr Sorgen bereitete, war der Gedanke, dass es Dooku nicht schwer werden würde, eins und eins zusammenzuzählen, wenn er zu dem Treffen als kleines Wesen mit Maske erschien. Er konnte sich quasi schon vorstellen, wie die beiden alten Männer zum hundertsten Mal über ihre Pläne plapperten und dabei an einer Tasse Woviain-Tee nippten (einer der teuersten Tees im Universum), bevor sie ein neues Thema fanden. „Oh, und wer war eigentlich der kleine Junge, der gerade erst in den Tempel gekommen ist? Oh ja, wurde er nicht ursprünglich in der dunklen Seite unterrichtet?“

Glücklicherweise war er in der Lage gewesen, sein _dunkles Training_ vor dem Rat und somit vor dem Rest der Jedi herunterzuspielen. Es würde ihn nicht überraschen, wenn Yoda den Verdacht hegte, dass seine ‚kurze Ausbildungszeit’ länger gedauert hatte, als Anakin behauptete. Aber er bezweifelte, dass irgendein anderer Jedi bei einem Neunjährigen auf solche Gedanken kommen würde. Ironischerweise amüsierte es ihn, dass sie einen voll ausgebildeten Sith in ihrer Mitte hatten und nicht einmal die leiseste Ahnung hegten – sogar ironischer als Palpatines Betrug. Dennoch war Sidious intelligent und vor allem jetzt war er durchtrieben und gerissen. So konnte er die kleinsten Details ziemlich treffsicher erahnen und diese korrekten Annahmen dann dafür nutzen, seine eigenen Pläne voranzutreiben. Es würde beiden Männern nicht sehr schwer fallen, herauszufinden, wer Anakin wirklich war. Nicht nur, dass er sich dann selbst in die Schusslinie bringen würde, er würde unter Umständen den Tempel – und nicht zu erwähnen, die _gesamte Zukunft_ – genauso in Gefahr bringen. 

Na ja, _noch mehr_ in Gefahr. 

So sehr er die Lehrmethoden und Lebensart der Jedi verachtete, er würde es dennoch bevorzugen, dafür zu sorgen, dass sie am Leben blieben. Na ja, er würde es zumindest vorziehen, dieses Mal nicht der Grund ihres Untergangs zu sein. Selbst als Vader hatten ihn die Gesichter dieser Kinder verfolgt …

Komisch, wie schnell Schuld zu Wut werden konnte. 

Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf die anstehende Aufgabe und dachte über die Lösung nach, die er gefunden hatte. Er hatte elektrisches Equipment gekauft, um sich selbst mechanische Beine und Arme zu bauen, die er mit Bewegungen seiner Gliedmaßen steuern konnte. Allein die Vorstellung bekam ihn nicht, aber es war die einzige Lösung, die ihm eingefallen war. Wenn er einen Droiden entsandte, würde es Dooku nicht nur beleidigen, sondern ihn auch augenblicklich misstrauisch machen. Beide wussten, dass Anakin ihr Gespräch gelenkt hatte, um ein Treffen zu provozieren, also warum sollte er es dann vorschlagen und dann nicht zu Ende bringen?

Er konnte nicht als er selbst gehen. Es stimmte, es gab viele kleine Rassen in der ganzen Galaxis, aber es wäre mit seiner normalen Größe immer noch zu einfach, seine wahre Identität zu erraten – selbst mit einer Tarnung. Also würde er eine Verkleidung nutzen, die sowohl Sidious und Dooku davon abhalten würde, Anakin Skywalker mit dem ehemaligen „Sith-Schüler“ in Verbindung zu bringen. Daher die mechanischen Arm- und Beinverlängerungen. Zugegebenermaßen waren die Gelenke und Proportionen mangelhaft, aber das konnte er nicht einfach so beheben. Sein Oberkörper war ebenfalls zu klein, um sich als menschlicher Erwachsener auszugeben, also hatte er sich eine Liste anderer Rassen mit ähnlichen Proportionen zusammengestellt und hatte verschiedene Paare von Händen für die Enden seiner mechanischen Gliedmaßen angefertigt. Es kam einfach nur darauf an, welche er wählte. Das Problem hierbei allerdings war, dass alle Rassen ihre Vor- und Nachteile hatten. Also hatte er die verschiedensten sozialen und körperlichen Ticks jeder Rasse studiert, um eine Entscheidung zu treffen.

Dann war da das Hardware-Problem. Mit Anakins Wissen fiel es ihm nicht schwer, mechanische Gliedmaßen zu bauen und mit genügend Zeit könnte er sie auch so konstruieren, dass sie von echten nicht mehr zu unterscheiden wären, aber diese Zeit hatte er nicht. Selbst mit seinen Fähigkeiten wusste er, dass jemand so erfahrenes wie Dooku möglicherweise erkennen konnte, dass die Gliedmaßen unecht waren, also musste er sich auf dieses potenzielle Diskussionsthema vorbereiten. Des Weiteren waren viele der wichtigsten Komponenten … schwer zu beschaffen. Und seine mechanischen Gliedmaßen durften natürlich auch nicht von den Jedi entdeckt werden, da der Rat dann erfahren würde, dass er öfter mal den Tempel verließ. Er musste also einen anderen Platz finden, um sie zu verstecken, sobald er mit dem Projekt fertig war. Er hatte sie beinahe fertig gestellt, aber die Zeit, die er dafür aufbrachte, die künstlichen Gliedmaßen zu konstruieren und mit ihnen zu trainieren (immerhin mussten seine Bewegungen irgendwie natürlich wirken, wenn er das hier durchziehen wollte), schnitten so langsam in seine Rennzeit und er brauchte diese Profite, um seine Gliedmaßen zu bauen. Ein Teufelskreis. 

„Anakin“, riss ihn ein harsches Zischen aus seinen Gedanken. Er schielte zu dem Sitz neben ihn. Coira nickte nach vorne, wo der Lehrer nun aufgehört hatte zu reden, um ihn anzusehen. 

„Entschuldigung“, sagte er und machte sich nicht die Mühe, interessiert zu klingen. „Könntet Ihr die Frage wiederholen?“

„Jüngling Skywalker, ich würde es schätzen, wenn du dem Unterricht folgen würdest.“

Anakin kniff seine Augen zusammen. „Ich kenne den Stoff bereits ziemlich gut, aber ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich mit meinen Gedanken woanders war. Könntet Ihr bitte die Frage wiederholen?“

Der Lehrer runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe gefragt, welche Ereignisse zur Gründung der Republik geführt haben.“

Anakin nickte und begann einen fünfminütigem Vortrag, in denen er die Ereignisse auflistete, die dazu geführt hatten, dass die Republik entstanden war. Er tat sein Bestes, sich an die Tatsachen zu halten und zwar die der Jedi-Schriften. Das Imperium und die Sith erzählten nämlich ihre eigene Version der Ereignisse. 

Als er fertig war, bedachte ihn der Lehrer mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck. „Jüngling Skywalker, wenn du das alles bereits weißt, warum hast du uns nicht vorher Bescheid gegeben? Ich werde mit dem Rat darüber sprechen, dich in eine andere Klasse zu setzen. Wäre das akzeptabel?“

„Das wäre nett, Meister.“

Der Lehrer – und Anakin konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht an den Namen des Mannes erinnern – lächelte und nickte zufrieden, bevor er mit seinem Unterricht fortfuhr. Anakin sammelte sich erstmal. Er hatte noch nie solch ein Angebot erhalten, egal wie fortgeschritten er in den Fächern gewesen war. Warum jetzt?

Obwohl er den Rest der Stunde weiterhin über diese Frage nachdachte, schien er keine adäquate Antwort finden zu können. 

xXx

  
_Später in der Nacht…_

Anakin hatte die Kunst der Meditation zwar als Jedi erlernt, aber erst als Sith zu schätzen gelernt. Die Ironie ging nicht an ihm vorbei. Sith besaßen ihre eigene Art der Meditation, aber die wesentlichen Grundlagen konnten nicht verschiedener sein als die der Jedi. 

Die Jedi glaubten an eine Art von unempfindlichen Frieden, währenddessen die Sith an brennende, negative Leidenschaft glaubten. Jedi-Meditation zielte darauf ab, den eigenen Verstand zu klären und nach einer Verbindung mit der Macht zu suchen. Sith-Meditation konnte nie ohne eine Art von Zentralpunkt entfacht werden. Normalerweise eine sehr starke Emotion wie Schmerz, Wut oder Hass, die eine Verbindung verlangte. Man konzentrierte sich auf diese Emotion und versuchte dann andere Gefühle mit einzubinden. Das Ziel war es, alles was man war in diesen zentralen Gefühlspunkt zu schließen, um eine endlose Verbindung mit der dunklen Seite einzugehen. Die besten Sith konnten sich auf jede Emotion konzentrieren und diese Verbindung erreichen. Anakin war als Vader solch eine Verbindung nur durch Wut, Angst oder Schmerz möglich gewesen.

Ehrlich gesagt war er ein wenig überrascht. Wenn er so zurückdachte, wunderte er sich, wie er diese Verbindung hatte eingehen können mit seiner mangelnden Konzentration, die schon immer ein ziemlich hervorstehender Teil seiner Persönlichkeit gewesen war. Das Problem, das er damals jedoch gehabt hatte, war die Tatsache gewesen, dass er stundenlang hatte herumsitzen müssen, während er gefüttert worden war und man ihm den Abfall aus dem Körper entfernt hatte. Er hatte kaum etwas anderes zu tun gehabt und Meditation war besser gewesen als einfach nichts tuend herumzusitzen. Die Umstände hatten ihn geradezu gezwungen, zu lernen, was Obi-Wan versucht hatte, ihm jahrelang beizubringen (wenn auch auf eine verdrehte, dunkle Art und Weise): Meditation war ein kostbares Werkzeug. 

Nun, wo er in seinem Zimmer saß und versuchte, seinen Verstand zu klären, konnte er nichts gegen seine wachsende Frustration tun. Jahrelang hatte er die Jedi-Techniken gehasst und die Sith-Methode jahrzehntelang verfeinert. Auch wenn er sich weigerte, auch nur zu versuchen, mit einer Sith-Technik zu meditieren, erwischte er sich immer wieder, wie sein Verstand abdriftete und nach einer Emotion greifen wollte. 

Er konnte Gefühle in der Macht verbannen, eine grundlegende Fähigkeit, die jedem einzelnen Jüngling mit der typischen Jedi-Hingabe beigebracht wurde. Unglücklicherweise war es auch die fundamentalste Form der „hellen“ Meditation. Um noch tiefer zu gehen, musste man seinen Verstand wirklich frei machen. Das wurde oft erreicht, indem man _Gefühle in der Macht verbannte_. 

Er versuchte es weiter, aber irgendein Teil in ihm schien nicht loslassen zu wollen und so konnte er keinen meditativen Zustand erreichen. Zurzeit schaffte er es maximal, in eine leichte Licht-Trance zu kommen und selbst das hatte er in den letzten Monaten sehr selten vollbracht. Sein „Macht-Technik“-Unterricht war das einzige Fach, in dem er zurücklag – ironischerweise noch mehr als in der ersten Zeitlinie. Zwischen seinem Frust und dem irgendwie beunruhigenden Gespräch mit seinem ehemaligen Meister über Padawan Tachi (und es war merkwürdig, sie sich nicht als Ritter vorzustellen) war im Moment einfach nicht mehr möglich. Aber er musste mit seiner Siri sprechen und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sie außer in einer Meditation noch treffen konnte. Um ehrlich zu sein, hoffte er, dass es reichen würde, sich in die richtige Stimmung zu versetzen, um sie in seinen Träumen wiederzusehen, aber weder sein Bewusstsein, noch sein Unterbewusstsein wollten kooperieren. 

Schließlich, nach viel zu viel Aufwand und verschwendeter Zeit, schob er all seine Frustration so gut wie möglich in die Macht und kroch in sein Bett. Es überraschte ihn wie müde er war, darum freute er sich sogar ein wenig darüber, dass er den Tempel heute Nacht nicht verlassen würde. Glücklicherweise dauerte es auch nicht lange, bis er einschlief. Jedoch träumte er diese Nacht nichts.

  
xXx

  
_Ein paar Tage später…_

Anakin schritt unruhig außerhalb von Meister Yodas Meditationsraum herum und wunderte sich, warum er herbeordert worden war. Hatten sie etwas von seinen außerschulischen Aktivitäten mitbekommen? Seine Bankkonten entdeckt oder seine nächtlichen Trips zu tieferen Sektoren? Er bezweifelte es. Er war sich sicher, dass sie ihn in diesem Fall ausdrücklich vorgeladen hätten. Er konnte grade mal zweimal oder so in der Woche Rennen fliegen. Eine Nacht pro Woche schlich er sich hinaus, um an den mechanischen Gliedmaßen zu arbeiten, die er für sein Treffen mit Dooku brauchte. Er hatte sich für ein simples Design entschieden und sich mehrere erfolgreiche Erfindungen ausgedacht, aber da sie sich nicht wirklich mit seinen Nerven verknüpfen ließen, fand er sie weitaus schwieriger zu benutzen, als anfänglich gedacht. Immerhin war er jahrelang mit mechanischen Prothesen herumgelaufen. 

Normalerweise besuchte er einmal die Woche die Entsorgungsplätze und tiefer gelegenen Schrottplätze oder Läden, um Teile und Werkzeuge zu finden, die er für den Bau der Arme nutzen konnte oder aber für Droiden, die er brauchen wollte. Die restlichen Nächte schlief er tatsächlich sogar. Wenn er wollte, dass sein Körper so schnell wie möglich in Form kam, brauchte er seinen Schlaf. Deshalb ging er sicher, dass er sich jede Nacht mehrere Stunden ausruhen konnte, selbst wenn er Rennen flog, die Prothesen baute, trainierte oder Schrott sammelte. 

Er hielt mit den meisten seiner Fächer mit (überholte seine Mitschüler sogar, auch wenn er versuchte, sich zurückzuhalten) und er wusste, er wurde immer besser mit seinen Lichtschwertfähigkeiten, auch wenn ihn das nicht sonderlich überraschte. In seinem ersten Leben hatte er gerade das besonders schnell aufgeschnappt (nicht so schnell wie Luke, erinnerte er sich jedoch und empfand eine Kombination aus Eifersucht und Stolz). Das war, bevor er das Wissen über die nötigen Grundlagen und seiner bevorzugten Form besessen hatte. Eigentlich kam es gerade einfach nur auf sein Muskelgedächtnis an und genau daran arbeitete er, wenn er sich sicher war, dass keiner in der Nähe war. Im Unterricht musste er bei den Formen bleiben, die ihm im Tempel beigebracht wurden, aber normalerweise konnte er heimlich einige Stunden lang alleine in einem der Übungsräume mit seinem Lichtschwert trainieren. Natürlich nur in Räumen, die nicht überwacht wurden. Er traute sich einfach nicht, zu zeigen, wie viel er wirklich wusste

Das war aber eine andere Sache, die ihn störte. Es freute ihn, wie schnell er sein Schwerttraining wieder aufgenommen hatte, aber seine ursprüngliche Form V (und er hatte sowohl Shien als auch Djem So in seinem ehemaligen Leben gemeistert) war keine Form, die zu seinem derzeitigen Körper passte. Er war einfach zu klein. Deshalb hatte er sich eine Scheibe von Yoda abgeschnitten und versuchte nun, etwas Ataru in seinen persönlichen Stil einzuarbeiten. Als Vader hatte er seine Kenntnisse der Formen über die Jahre hinweg modifiziert und mehrere Schläge und Taktiken, die auf der dunklen Seite basierten, eingearbeitet. Nun arbeitete er daran, diese mit der Akrobatik der vierten Form zu ersetzen. Es hatte seinen Fortschritt verlangsamt, aber er fühlte sich nicht mehr mangelhaft an. Er wünschte sich sehnsüchtig jemanden, mit dem er kämpfen und seine Grenzen austesten konnte, aber er wagte es nicht, irgendjemanden zu fragen. Die Jünglinge besaßen noch nicht ansatzweise das Können, um ihn herauszufordern und sein unermessliches Wissen würde bei jedem anderen zu viele unbeantwortbare Fragen aufwerfen – nicht nur beim Lichtschwerttraining. 

Er wusste, es gab in seinem Leben gerade zu viele Ungereimtheiten und er konnte nicht wirklich etwas dagegen unternehmen, ohne sich zu verraten. Nicht, dass ihm jemand glauben würde. Selbst, wenn sie ihm glaubten, wollte er nicht das wahre Ausmaß seiner vergangenen Taten preisgeben. Der Rat und die meisten Jedi hatten ihn zuvor schon nicht vertraut und sie vertrauten ihm zurzeit wahrscheinlich noch weniger. Das letzte, was er jetzt brauchte, war ihren Verdacht zu bestätigen. Dennoch wusste er nicht, wie er sich erklären sollte, egal mit welcher Ungereimtheit sie ihn konfrontierten. Und konnte auch nicht erahnen, welche es war, also musste er warten, bis sie in reinließen und mit ihm sprachen und warum zum Kriff dauerte das überhaupt so lang? Es war ja kein Ratstreffen oder so. 

Genau, als er gerade darüber nachdachte, sein Haar aus Frustration herauszureißen, veranlasste ein Flimmern in der Macht das Öffnen der Tür. Teils erleichtert und teils nervös trat Anakin langsam herein und verbeugte sich vor den beiden Gestalten, die darin saßen. Meister Yoda natürlich und überraschenderweise Meisterin Adi Gallia. Sie besaß den Ruf, sich nichts bieten zu lassen, war dafür aber wohl fair.. Sie schien auch ein wenig unvoreingenommener zu sein, als der Rest des Rates (auch wenn das nach Anakins Erachten nicht viel bedeutete).

Dennoch war er überrascht, sie hier zu sehen, da er überhaupt keine persönliche Verbindung zu ihr hatte. 

„Meister?“, fragte er behutsam.

„Jüngling Skywalker“, sagte Adi Gallia mit sanfter aber fester Stimme. 

Yoda öffnete ebenfalls den Mund. „Junger Skywalker.“ Er wünschte sich wirklich, die Leute würden aufhören, ihn so zu nennen. „Aufmerksam auf ein bestimmtes Anliegen, wir gemacht wurden.“

Anakin kontrollierte, ob seine mentalen und emotionalen Schilde fest platziert waren, bevor er sich erlaubte, zu antworten. Er brauchte dieses Renngeld! Und er musste in der Lage sein, Dooku zu erreichen. Was sollte er tun, wenn sie versuchten, ihn davon abzuhalten? Denn aufhören würde er nicht. Natürlich wusste er, welche Entscheidung er treffen würde, wenn sein Leben im Tempel gegen die Chance, Palpatine zu stoppen stand. Dennoch gab er sein Bestes, um ruhig zu bleiben. Anders als sein früheres Selbst würde er nicht voreilig Schlüsse ziehen, egal wie besorgt er war. 

„Und das wäre, Meister?“, fragte er so ruhig wie möglich und zuckte fast zusammen, als es kälter wirkte, als gewollt. So hatte Vader Sidious angesprochen, wenn der Sith-Meister unerfreulichere Angelegenheiten zur Diskussion gebracht hatte. 

Falls es einem der beiden auffiel, ließen sie sich nichts anmerken. 

„Bitte verstehe“, sagte Adi Gallia mit noch sanfterer Stimme „dass wir hier im Tempel meist anders aufwachen als du.“ Anakin wollte schnauben. Das war die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. „Unsere ganze Gesellschaft und Denkweise unterscheidet sich grundlegend.“

„Keine schlechte Sache, das ist“, fiel Yoda ihr zur Verdeutlichung ins Wort und verwirrte Anakin. Es war nicht schlimm, dass er als Sklave aufgewachsen war? Das klang nicht wie der Yoda, den er kannte. Er übersah da etwas. „Nur die Wahrheit.“

„Du bist in einer Umgebung aufgewachsen, die ganz andere Sichtweisen fördert als wir und von daher schulden wir dir eine Entschuldigung.“ Nun, das machte Anakin sprachlos. 

„W-was?“, fragte er und war nicht in der Lage, seine Maske aufrechtzuerhalten. 

„Wir haben dich so behandelt, wie jeden anderen Jüngling auch“ sagte die Frau mit einem kleinen und etwas traurigen Lächeln. „Wir wissen, dass dir deine Mutter sehr viel bedeutet und sie ihr Bestes gegeben hat, um dich aufzuziehen-“

„Gute Arbeit, sie geleistet hat, hmm?“, bemerkte Yoda mit einem Kichern. 

Er hätte schwören können, dass Meisterin Gallia einen Moment lang in einer naiven Art mit den Augen gerollt hatte. Okay, zu viele überwältigende Ereignisse am Stück. Er schien sie überhaupt nicht verarbeiten zu können.

„Aber du bist dennoch in einer wirklich nicht wünschenswerten Situation aufgewachsen. Zwischen deinem Leben als Sklave und deinem Machttraining ist es wahrhaftig ein Wunder, dass wir dich überhaupt gefunden haben.“

„Besorgt wir sind, dass schlecht behandelt du worden bist“, sagte Yoda und jede Spur von Belustigung war verschwunden. 

Warte, schlecht behandelt? Wie in misshandelt?

Er musste ein Blitz der Wut zu Boden stampfen. „Meine Mutter hat mich nicht geschlagen!“

„Wir glauben auch nicht, dass sie das hat“, sagte Meisterin Gallia in besänftigender Weise. „Aber als Sklave warst du Züchtigungen ausgesetzt, oder nicht?“

Anakin schloss den Mund und war nicht in der Lage, zu widersprechen. Watto war alles in allem ein annehmbarer Meister gewesen, aber er hatte sie dennoch gelegentlich geschlagen. Für einen Sklavenmeister gehörte es zur Norm. Dazu wurden sie sogar ermutigt. Er hatte diese Erinnerungen schon lange in seinen Hinterkopf verbannt und es war etwas, worüber er bis zu diesem Tag nicht gerne nachdachte, auch wenn er diese Erinnerungen als Sith gelegentlich wieder aufgegriffen hatte, um Macht aus der Wut zu beziehen, die er bei dieser harschen Behandlung empfunden hatte (selbst jetzt kämpfte er darum, seine Wut in Zaum zu halten). Aber ehrlich gesagt hatte er so viel schlimmeres über sich ergehen lassen. Palpatines Machtblitze zum Beispiel. Niemals genug, um seine Stromkreise zu überlasten, aber immer genug, um unglaublich wehzutun. Oder als ihm die Gliedmaßen abgeschlagen worden waren. Oder als er mit den chronischen Schmerzen gelebt hatte, während er mit einer lebenserhaltenden Rüstung herumgelaufen war. Was ihn wirklich über diese alten Schläge ärgerte war die Tatsache, dass seine Mutter ihnen zu dem Zeitpunkt noch ausgesetzt war. 

Er wollte sich keine dieser Erinnerungen vor den Jedi wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen. Er kannte sich selbst und er wusste, wozu er gerne mal neigte. Und weil eines zum anderen führte, war er sich nicht sicher, ob er seine Wut … oder seine Angst würde verheimlichen können. 

Da er die Frage nicht beantwortete, fuhr Meisterin Gallia fort. „Oder Schlimmeres, wie wir vermuten. Daher wollen wir, dass du einen Seelenheiler aufsuchst.“

Es wurde _ungemein_ schwer, seine Wut zu kontrollieren. „Ich bin nicht verrückt“, sagte er mit eisiger Stimme. Er war stolz darauf, dass er das nicht durch zusammengepresste Zähne gesagt hatte, wie er es zweifellos immer in seiner Jugend getan hatte. 

„Das gesagt, wir haben?“, fragte Yoda und klang neugierig und frustrierenderweise beschwichtigend. Darum waren wahrscheinlich Adi Gallia und Yoda ausgewählt worden, um ihm diese Nachricht zu überbringen, da sie meist die ruhigsten und unerschüttlichsten Meister waren, egal ob sie es mit einem galaktischen Krieg zu tun hatten oder mit einem verärgerten Kind. 

„Wir glauben nicht, dass du verrückt bist“, sagte Meisterin Gallia fest mit einem missbilligenden Blick. „Es geht darum, dass du lernen musst, mit deinen Emotionen umzugehen.“ 

Typisch Jedi. Ihre Vorstellung vom „Umgang“ mit Emotionen war, sie wegzuwerfen und zu ignorieren, dass sie existierten. Er hatte es versucht, das hatte er wirklich. Aber er vermutete, dass es die Tatsache war, dass er sich über ihre Lösung des ‚Emotionsproblems’ ärgerte, die einen großer Faktor in seiner Unfähigkeit zu meditieren spielte. Ihm gefiel der Ton davon kein bisschen. Seine Erinnerungen lagen in der Vergangenheit (und in einer anderen Zukunft, die _nicht_ eintreten würde) und dort sollten sie auch bleiben. Außerdem, wie sollte er sich „öffnen“ und seine ganze Lebensgeschichte irgendeinem anderen Jedi offenbaren? Es ging hier nicht nur um sein Vertrauen (das sie immer noch nicht hatten). Es ging darum, nicht in irgendeine Art von Anstalt zu kommen und darum, Palpatine nicht wissen zu lassen, was los war. 

„Ich fühle mich nicht wohl dabei“, erlaubte Anakin sich nach einigen angespannten Sekunden zu sagen. Eine Spur von Endgültigkeit, die er schon eine Weile lang nicht mehr gehört hatte, schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

Ein Seufzen aus der Richtung der Meister. „Das sollst du auch nicht.“

„Wissen, wir tun, dass schwer es dir fällt, uns zu vertrauen“, sagte Yoda. Anakin kniff überrascht die Augen zusammen und ein wenig seiner Wut verschwand. 

„D-das tut Ihr?“

„Du wurdest ein wenig in unserer Lebensart unterwiesen, aber du bist ebenso in der dunklen Seite ausgebildet worden“, merkte Meisterin Gallia an. „Wenn du in der Dunkelheit unterwiesen worden bist, muss dir zweifellos beigebracht worden sein, niemanden zu vertrauen, besonders keinem Jedi.“

Anakin starrte sie einige Sekunden lang an, während sich seine Wut weiterhin zerstreute. Dann wurde sie durch eine Art grimmige Belustigung ersetzt. Ihre Bemerkung hatte etwas Wahres an sich. Palpatine hatte ihn immer nahe gelegt, niemals einem Jedi zu vertrauen. Es war ihm förmlich eingeprügelt worden, wie so viele dunkle Philosophien, die man ihm vorgeschoben hatte, nachdem er gefallen war. Aber schon lange vor seinem Fall war ihm tatsächlich beigebracht worden, nicht nur den Jedi zu misstrauen, sondern jedem.

„Eine Lösung wir haben“, sagte Yoda. 

Meisterin Gallia nickte. „Es gibt ein Programm, das für Menschen mit sehr stressigen Karrieren entwickelt wurde, in denen es darum geht, vertrauliche Informationen für sich zu behalten. Da ihre Arbeit es ihnen nicht erlaubt, irgendwelche Informationen weiterzugeben, macht das eine Therapie fraglich. Die Lösung war ein Kombinations-Therapieprogramm. Die Klienten sollen mit einem Seelenheiler über das reden, was sie offenbaren können, müssen aber auch mit einem speziell programmierten Droiden über streng vertrauliches sprechen. Der Datenspeicher wird dann vollständig gelöscht.“

Sie hielt einen Moment lang inne und ihre harten Gesichtszüge wurden ach so sanft, während Anakin zurückschreckte. Er könnte all seine Geheimnisse niemals einem _Droiden_ offenbaren. Dennoch hörte er zu, als sie weitersprach. „Wir wollen, dass du uns vertraust, Jüngling Skywalker, aber wir wissen, dass das ein wenig zu viel verlangt ist. Bis du uns vertrauen kannst, möchten wir ein ähnliches Programm umsetzen.“

„Für deinen Seelenfrieden, dies ist“, sagte Yoda mit einem Nicken. „In deine Vergangenheit einmischen, wir uns nicht werden.“

„Als Teil deiner Jünglingsausbildung und da du den meisten deiner Fächer überraschenderweise so weit voraus bist, wird von dir nun verlangt, dass du zwei Mal die Woche zu einer doppelten Zeitblock-Sitzung mit einigen Seelenheilern und einem Droiden, den wir speziell für dich in Auftrag gegeben haben, erscheinst. Die Festplatte des Datenspeichers des Roboters wird dir anvertraut und du kannst damit tun, was du willst. Du kannst die Daten löschen oder sie behalten, aber bring den Chip zu jeder Sitzung wieder mit. Wir hoffen, dass du am Ende soweit bist, dass du uns deine Vergangenheit anvertrauen kannst“, sagte Meisterin Gallia mit fester Stimme, während ihr Gesicht wieder ihre übliche Gelassenheit ausstrahlte. „Und auch jede Informationen über deinen ehemaligen dunklen Meister, die du vielleicht hast. Es würde unserem Anliegen ungemein helfen, aber wir werden nicht herumstöbern.“

Anakin hätte beinahe geschnaubt. Beinahe. Sie hatten wirklich keine Ahnung. Dennoch hatten sie definitiv keine Mühen gescheut, um das hier für ihn zu organisieren. So ungewollt ihre Taten sein mochten, er war seltsamerweise berührt. Dennoch glaubte er nicht, dass er sich wieder mit seiner Wut befassen konnte. Er bezweifelte ernsthaft, dass er die dunkle Seite meiden konnte wenn er das Schloss vor seiner Brust zu oft öffnete und die Kontrolle verlor. Und dieses Mal wären weder Padmé noch Luke hier, um ihn aufzuhalten. 

„Ich glaube, das ist keine gute Idee, sagte er unwohl. Sie wussten wirklich nicht, in was sie ihn (oder sich selbst) hineinritten.

„Einer Meinung, der Rat ist“, erklärte Yoda entschieden.

„Wenn du weiterhin ein Jüngling sein willst, musst du es durchziehen“, bestätigte Adi Gallia.

Oh, das war _so_ eine schlechte Idee. Aber welche Wahl hatte er? Wenigstens hatten sie seine außerschulischen Aktivitäten nicht erwähnt. Der Macht sei dank. 

„Hast du verstanden?“ Ihre Stimme war härter geworden und ließ keine Widerrede zu.

Er wollte das _wirklich_ nicht machen. Aber sie machten keine Scherze, wenn sie ihm drohten, ihn aus dem Orden zu werfen. Er hatte so etwas eigentlich erwartet. Es hatte lange auf sich warten lassen und kam dann aus ganz anderen Gründen, als er gedacht hätte, aber er hatte es dennoch erwartet. Er fühlte sich ein wenig bestätigt und auch wenn er etwas enttäuscht war, war er eher dankbar, dass sie damit herausgerückt waren und es ihm einfach gesagt hatten. Er wusste jetzt so ziemlich, wie er mit dem Rat stand und das half ihm, festen Boden zu finden.

Er zögerte seine Antwort jedoch so lange hinaus, wie er es wagte. „Ja“, murmelte er schließlich und hoffte verzweifelt, dass sie es nicht alle bereuen würden.


	4. Kapitel 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kleine Info, die ich einfach mal aus der Fic auf ff.de kopiere:
> 
> [Blah blah Uni-Stress u.s.w.]  
> Gebt mir ein wenig Zeit, um mich wieder einzupendeln und in meinen Uni-Kram reinzukommen, dann gibt es auch wieder regelmäßige Updates.  
> Jetzt könntet ihr natürlich sagen "Hey, hast du nicht gesagt, du hast die Story schon fertig übersetzt?". Darauf antworte ich: Ja, habe ich. Aber gerade die Kapitel am Anfang schon vor über drei Jahren. Und das merkt man ... leider. Darum sitze ich an jedem Kapitel meist noch über 3 Stunden. Und diese 3 Stunden habe ich gerade einfach nicht. Aber ich gebe mein Bestes.

„Hey, geht es dir gut?“ Anakin sah von seinem Datapad auf, dessen Inhalt er für den Unterricht lernen sollte (in Mechanik. Er bezweifelte, dass er Schwierigkeiten damit haben würde) und sah zu seiner Überraschung Hales ziemlich großes und rundes Gesicht, das ihn nachdenklich anstarrte.

Er blinzelte. Der Junge sagte kaum mehr als eine Handvoll Sätze im Unterricht (oder sonst wo) und bevorzugte es eher, im Hintergrund zu bleiben. Er war nicht wirklich jemand, an den man sich erinnerte und Anakin sprach auch kaum mit ihm, aber wenn er es tat, war Anakin es meistens, der ein Gespräch mit ihm begann.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis er überspielen konnte, dass die plötzliche Frage des Jungen ihn etwas überrascht hatte.

„Ja“, sagte er schließlich mit einem Nicken. „Warum sollte es das nicht?“

Der Jucke zuckte mit den Schultern und machte Anstalten, sich neben Anakin zu setzen. Er und seine Gruppe Jünglinge waren in den Saal der tausend Quellen gekommen, um zu lernen und hatten sich über eine Lichtung verteilt, die von Bäumen und jeder Menge Felsen umgeben war, was der Landschaft einen natürlichen Touch gab. Früher war es immer einer von Anakins Lieblingsplätzen gewesen und auch die anderen Jünglingen schienen Gefallen daran zu finden. 

Nachdem es sich Hale auf einem benachbarten Felsen gemütlich gemacht hatte, blickte er Anakin mit einem überraschend intensiven Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Normalerweise bist du traurig“, sagte er schließlich. „Heute wirkst du … verunsichert.“

Anakin kniff die Augen zusammen überdachte seine Meinung von Hale. Er hatte gesehen, wie der Junge die anderen Jünglinge im Unterricht mit einer Konzentration studierte, auf die Anakin beinahe eifersüchtig gewesen war. Eines der Dinge, die Anakin dazu veranlasst hatten, sich den sonst einfachen und durchschnittlichen Jungen genauer anzusehen. Er hatte nur nicht gemerkt, wie viel Hale anscheinend wirklich auffiel. 

„Wie kommst du darauf?“

Hale zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du verhältst dich älter, wenn du abgelenkt bist.“

Das ließ Anakin erstarren. War sein Verhalten so offensichtlich? Selbst für ein Kind? Oder war Hale einfach nur besonders einfühlsam? Er glaubte nicht, dass Hale in seinem ehemaligem Leben jemals als Padawan gewählt worden war, aber so aufmerksam wie war, musste sich Anakin wundern, warum nicht.

„Ich verhalte mich älter?“, fragte er leise und sah wieder zu seinem Datapad. 

„Ja“, versicherte ihm der andere Junge. „Du weißt so viel mehr, als der Rest von uns, aber normalerweise versucht du es zu überspielen. Du hilfst uns und du spornst uns an, aber du musst es nicht. Normalerweise ist es nicht so offensichtlich, aber wenn du besorgt bist, hörst du auf, mit uns zu reden. Es ist soonst schon schwer genug, dich zum Lächeln zu bringen, aber wenn du so bist, ist es fast, als würdest du nie wieder lächeln. Also stimmt etwas nicht.“

Wahrscheinlich hatte Anakin Hale noch nie so viel reden hören und er war hin- und hergerissen, weil er nicht wusste, ob er beeindruckt, besorgt oder entsetzt sein sollte. Manchmal erstaunte es ihn, wie schlau die Kinder um ihn herum wirklich waren.

Er schüttelte bei dem Gedanken den Kopf und sah wieder zu Hale. Er gab hier mehrere Optionen. Er könnte die Beobachtungen des Jungen von sich weisen, auch wenn er bezweifelte, dass das dem anderen Junge gefallen würde. Er könnte mit seinen Antworten vage und kryptisch bleiben oder er könnte ganz ehrlich sein. Er entschied sich schließlich für die letzte Option, weil er so vielleicht das Vertrauen der anderen gewann. Außerdem sah er wenige Gründe dafür, zu diesem Zeitpunkt zu lügen. 

„Weil ich später als alle anderen in den Tempel gekommen bin und aufgrund meiner Geschichte hat der Rat entschieden, dass ich einen Seelenheiler aufsuchen muss.“

Hales runzelte die Stirn. „Warum?“

Anakin schüttelte den Kopf und blickte finster drein. „Sie denken scheinbar, dass ich Hilfe brauche.“

Der andere Jucke legte den Kopf schief. „Was ist falsch daran?“

Anakins Blick verdunkelte sich weiter. „Ich brauche keine.“

„Aber … du bist nie glücklich. Würden dir die Seelenhelfer nicht dabei helfen?“

Anakin wusste sich nicht zu helfen, als er wegen der Naivität des Jungen Schwermut empfand. So eine simple Einstellung. Es war zugleich schmerzvoll und wohltuend. Manchmal wünschte er sich, er könnte immer noch so eine Sichtweise auf das Leben haben. Dann erinnerte er sich daran, wohin ihn diese Sichtweise in dem Alter gebracht hatte und er wies den Gedanken schonungslos ab.

„Manche Leute verdienen es nicht, glücklich zu sein“, hörte er sich selbst antworten, weniger überrascht über die Worte, als darüber, dass er es auch so meinte.

Nun runzelte Hale die Stirn. „Warum nicht?“

Anakin lächelte traurig. „Wegen dem, was sie getan haben.“ _Wie jeden_ um mich herum zu zerstören und alles zu korrumpieren, das ich anfasse.

  
„Aber als Jedi können wir uns nicht über diese Personen ärgern. Wir sollen solche Gefühle in die Macht entlassen.“

„Ich wünschte, es wäre so einfach“, murmelte der ehemalige Sith. 

„Ich verstehe es nicht“, sagte der andere Junge nach einigen Minuten. „Du willst, dass wir glücklich sind, aber wie willst du anderen Leuten dabei helfen, glücklich zu sein, wenn du dir selbst nicht helfen kannst?“

Diese verblüffend einfühlsamen Fragen wurden zunehmend schwieriger zu beantworten, vor allem weil Anakin normalerweise solche Gedankengänge mied. Er dachte über eine Antwort nach und zwar einige Minuten lang (Hale war für ein Kind seines Alters erstaunlich geduldig), als ihnen eine Ablenkung in Form von Maelee entgegen rannte. 

„Da seid ihr beide ja! Es ist fast schon Zeit für den Unterricht. Los!“

Anakin checkte sein Chrono und fand ziemlich überrascht heraus, dass die Zeit in der Tat schnell vergangen war. Er konnte jedoch nicht dankbarer für die Unterbrechung sein. Ihm fiel auf, dass Hale den Rest des Tages immer noch besorgt schien und sogar ein wenig beschützend. Er hielt die Geste ein kleinen wenig liebenswert, selbst wenn sie eher sinnlos war.

  
xXx

  
Anakin zwang sich, still zu sitzen, während er mit seinen Händen wrang. Dabei schaffte er es nicht, seine Nervosität vollkommen aus seinem Gesicht zu verbannen. Seine erste Therapiestunde begann bald und dann würde er seine beiden Seelenheiler treffen.

Er knirschte bei der jüngsten Enthüllung mit den Zähnen. Er hatte diesen Morgen herausgefunden, dass sich der Rat in all seiner paranoiden Pracht dazu entschieden hatte, ihm zwei Seelenheiler zuzuweisen. _Zwei!_ Und den Droiden! Wie verrückt dachten die Jedi eigentlich, das er war?! Sie mussten glauben, dass die dunkle Seite eine Person total und gänzlich in den Wahnsinn trieb. Sie hatten natürlich recht (na ja gewissermaßen), aber es ging ihm dennoch auf die Nerven. Ihm ging es zurzeit, mehr oder weniger, gut. Er hatte fast all seine Probleme mit seiner Kindheitssklaverei vor Jahren überwunden! Und es war nicht so, als könnten sie – oder gar irgendjemand – ihm mit seinen eher derzeitigen und dringenderen psychologischen Problemen helfen. Dennoch musste er diese (ziemlich extreme) Wende des Schicksals hinnehmen, wenn er weiter bei den Jedi bleiben wollte, egal wie unwohl ihm dabei war oder wie nutzlos es ihm vorkam. Der Tempel war nichtsdestotrotz immer noch der beste Ort, um die größten Unterschiede zu bewirken. 

Der erste Seelenheiler war aus dem Tempel. Sie war eine Meisterin namens Tai’k Xio und Anakin hatte sie im Archiv nachgeschlagen, sowie er ihren Namen gehört hatte. Sie war ein älterer Mensch, die es zu mögen schien, ihr silbernes Haar in einem ordentlichen geflochtenem Zopf zu tragen, um ihre Haarsträhnen aus ihren hellgrauen Augen zu halten. Beide Merkmale stellten einen außerordentlichen Kontrast zu ihrem dunkel getöntem Gesicht dar. Sie besaß so einige Falten, aber das Alter war ihr größtenteils gut bekommen und sie schien viele gute Jahre hinter sich zu haben. Trotz ihrer Erscheinung war sich Anakin nicht sicher, wie alt sie werden würde. Er konnte sich überhaupt nicht an sie erinnern, also bezweifelte er, dass sie es bis zum Krieg geschafft hatte. 

Der zweite Seelenheiler war ein Drall und Anakin kannte seinen Namen noch nicht. Er war nicht im Entferntesten machtsensitiv und würde einmal die Woche von seinem Büro in den Tempel kommen. Er besaß Diplome in der Psychologie von sechzehn verschiedenen Spezies und hatte sich bei den meisten dieser Spezies in Kindespsychologie spezialisiert. Außerdem bevorzugte er es, Klienten mit besonders schwerem Hintergrund zu übernehmen. 

Anakin war überrascht (und ein wenig genervt), dass sie keinen anderen Menschen dazugeholt hatten, um ihn mit seinen angeblichen psychologischen Problemen zu helfen. Er war als Anakin und als Vader auf Drall gestoßen. Die meisten Menschen würden die Spezies als ‚süß’ bezeichnen. Anakin hatte sie haarige Nervensägen genannt. Die Drall stammen von Erdsäugetieren ab, die auf einem Planeten im corillianischen System lebten und hochintelligent waren. Die, denen Anakin begegnet war, neigten dazu, ihre winzige Größe und Erscheinung zu ihrem Vorteil zu nutzen, weil viele andere Spezies sie unterschätzten. Der ehemalige Sith wusste es besser. Sie waren gerissen und durchdachten Situationen sorgsam. Und sie konnten so unbarmherzig sein wie jede andere Spezies auch, wenn sie es sein mussten. Sie nahmen ihre Pflicht auch sehr ernst und er zweifelte nicht daran, dass dieser Drall ein guter Seelenheiler war … für jeden anderen. Er wusste dennoch immer noch nicht, warum in diesem Fall ein zweiter Seelenheiler gebraucht wurde. Oder überhaupt einer, was das anging.

Genervt von der gesamten Situation, atmete er tief durch und stellte sich vor, wie all seine Wut und Frustration in der Macht verschwand. Das Einzige in seiner derzeitigen Situation, ihn momentan zu beruhigen schien, war die Tatsache, dass der Rat nur wusste, dass er als Sklave aufgewachsen war und auch fast sein gesamtes Leben als solcher gelebt hatte. Sie wussten auch, dass er ein wenig in der dunklen Seite ausgebildet worden war (aber sie hatten ihm gesagt, dass es seine Pflicht war, seinen Seelenheilern selbst davon zu erzählen, weil sie scheinbar ihr Wort hielten und kein Wort darüber verloren … ausnahmsweise). Natürlich hatte dies auch eine heikle Situation geschaffen, weil er sich nun so benehmen musste, wie sie es von einem neunjährigen, kürzlich befreiten Sklaven mit grundlegender Machtausbildung erwarteten. 

Dann war da natürlich noch die rätselhafte Frage, warum der Rat überhaupt darauf bestanden hatte. Warum hatten sie ihm das alles nicht schon das erste Mal, als er solche Hilfe benötigt hatte, zukommen lassen, wo es tatsächlich auch hätte helfen können. Warum jetzt? Er vermutete, dass es etwas damit zu tun hatte, dass er dieses Mal keinen Meister hatte. Außerdem hatten sie damals nicht mal wirklich gewollt, dass er ein Jedi wird. Natürlich war ihnen nicht wirklich aufgefallen, dass er neben einem zerbrochenen, trauenden Meister noch weitere Unterstützung gebraucht hatte. Er hätte beinahe lautstark geschnaubt. Sein ehemaliger Meister, der Anakin nur wegen eines deplatzierten Ehrgefühls angenommen hatte, um Qui-Gons Vermächtnis weiterzuführen. 

Dumme Ratsmitglieder, die herumsaßen mit Stöcken so tief in ihrem Hintern, dass diese operativ entfernt werden müssten. 

Anakin hielt bei dem Gedanken inne und stürzte sich beinahe auf die Ablenkung. Dieser komische Sinn für Sarkasmus hatte wieder begonnen, sich zu zeigen. Vielleicht irgendein Überbleibsel aus seiner Zeit mit Obi-Wan? Ob dem so war oder auch nicht, Anakin glaubte, dass er langsam begann, den Sinn für Humor seines ehemaligen Meister zu verstehen. Er hatte bereits vermutet, dass Obi-Wans Sarkasmus sein Bewältigungsmechanismus gewesen war. Fügte man eine Spur von Humor hinzu, wurde alles leichter zu bewältigen. Nun erkannte er erst, wie sehr sich Obi-Wan an diesen Mechanismus geklammert hatte, nur um durch den Tag zu kommen, wenn man Anakins Erfahrung glauben durfte. Er begann auch, zu vermuten, dass Obi-Wan irgendein Teil „gefehlt“ hatte, selbst Jahre nach dem Verlust von Qui-Gon. 

Er schüttelte den Kopf und schielte zur Tür, neben der er wartete. Er war zwar zuvor schon einige Male in diesem Teil des Tempels gewesen, aber er war nicht annähernd so vertraut damit, wie mit dem Rest des Gebäudes. Er hatte einfach nie wirklich einen Grund gehabt, in diesen Bereich zu kommen, da es Teil des Heilerflügels war und er es so oft wie möglich vermieden hatte, lange dort zu bleiben. Wie auch der Rest des Tempels hatte man ihn simpel aber elegant gehalten mit steinähnlichen Mustern in Erdtönen quer über dem Boden und ähnlich in helleren Tönen für die Wände. Es wirkte sehr professionell, aber dennoch heimelig und einladend. Anakin gefiel es ziemlich gut – na ja, zumindest mehr als die Gebäude, in denen er normalerweise vor seiner Zeitreise gewohnt hatte. 

Als rechte Hand des Imperators hatte er mehrere (größtenteils ungenutzte) Anwesen besessen. Oft hatte er auch die Hallen des Imperialen Palastes aufgesucht. Die meisten Gebäude, die er besucht hatte, waren harsch und simpel ausgestattet gewesen und in Grautönen gehalten (von sehr hell bis zu mitternachtsschwarz). Seine eigene Lebenserhaltungskammer, oder auch Qabbrat, war grell weiß gewesen und ihm hatte der Kontrast zu der Dunkelheit, die den Rest seines ganzen Leben auszumachen schien, gut gefallen. Es war dennoch ein ziemlich dramatischer Unterschied, der ihn nicht gerade beruhigt hatte, aber damals hatten ihn Entspannung und Frieden nicht interessiert. 

Ein zischendes Geräusch lenkte ihn von seinen Gedanken ab. Er sah rechtzeitig zu Tür, um mitzubekommen, wie Meisterin Xio aus dem Zimmer trat und ihn anlächelte. 

„Entschuldige, dass wir dich hier draußen haben warten lassen, Anakin“, sagte sie mit einer warmen, sanften Stimme. „Wir sind jetzt bereit, anzufangen.“

Anakin nickte und spürte, dass es einen Unterton gab, den er übersah, aber er entschied, dass es im Moment keine Rolle spielte. So zuversichtlich, wie er konnte, streckte er seinen Rücken durch und folgte ihr zurück ins Zimmer. Er war ziemlich schlicht, wie ihm auffiel, mit cremefarbenen Wänden und leicht gebräunten Teppichen. An den Wänden hing nichts und die kleine Sitzecke bestand aus einer Couch und zwei oder drei Sesseln. Auf einem von ihnen saß der Drall. Als sie eintraten, lächelte die einer Maus ähnlichen Kreatur ihnen zu, wobei seine Nase und Schnurrhaare zuckten, doch er sagte nichts. 

Meisterin Xio nahm in dem anderen Stuhl nahe des Tisches Platz und nahm sich ein Datapad, das darauf gelegen hatte. Dann deutete sie Anakin an, dass er sich setzen sollte, nachdem sie bemerkt hatte, dass er das noch nicht getan hatte. Er warf einen Blick zur Couch und dann zu dem Stuhl und wählte diesen. Er saß versteift und ging sicher, dass seine Füße immer noch den Boden berührten, während er die anderen zwei Wesen misstrauisch beäugte. 

„Also gut, Anakin. Du weißt wahrscheinlich, wer wir sind, aber wir wollen uns trotzdem vorstellen“, sagte der Drall vorsichtig, während sein Blick nur einen Moment lang zu Meisterin Xio flitzten, bevor er wieder zu Anakin sah. „Mein Name ist Girth und du kannst mich gerne beim Namen nennen.“ 

Der ehemalige Sith erlaubte sich nicht mehr, als einen zuckenden Muskel in seinem Gesicht „Habt Ihr einen Klannamen?“, fragte er. Girth wirkte ein wenig überrascht, dass Anakin genug über seine Kultur wusste, um zu wissen, dass die Drall immer noch dazu neigten, sich mit einem der vielen Klannamen zu identifizieren. Sie änderten ihren Namen oft, wann immer eine Drall-Familie in ein anderes Gebiet zog.* 

„Ich gehöre zurzeit keinem Klan an, nein“, antwortete dieser ehrlich. 

„Mister Girth also“, sagte Anakin und nickte. 

Das fellbedeckte Wesen kicherte in einem hohen, quiekenden Ton, der jedoch frei von Bosheit war. „Nur Girth reicht schon.“

„Und ich bin Meisterin Tai’k Xio“, sagte die Jedi und stellte sich mit demselben warmen Lächeln vor, mit dem sie Anakin begrüßt hatte. Es wirkte aufrichtig und er spürte wahres Interesse und Besorgnis durch die Macht, auch wenn es da eine Spur von Anspannung gegenüber Girth zu geben schien. In Anbetracht ihrer Reaktionen, versuchten die beiden so gut wie möglich mit dieser merkwürdigen Situation umzugehen, aber waren sich bei einigen Dingen nicht einig. Es schien nichts wirklich Bedeutendes zu sein und anscheinend hatten sie eine Art Mittelweg gefunden, was das Problem anging. Keiner von ihnen strahlte irgendetwas aus, dass sich nicht aufrichtig anfühlte. 

„Meisterin Xio“, sagte Anakin mit einem steifen aber respektvollen Nicken in ihre Richtung. 

„Wir würden dich gerne darüber aufklären, was wir vorhaben und warum du dich mit uns beiden treffen wirst“, sagte Meisterin Xio, spürte aber offensichtlich Anakins Unruhe und entschied sich, auf den Punkt zu kommen. „Ich wurde vom Rat gebeten, dir zu helfen, dich mit dem Leben im Tempel zu arrangieren, aber ich war der Meinung, dass ich dieser Aufgabe nicht gänzlich gewachsen bin. Weißt du, ich wurde im Tempel aufgezogen und die meisten, wenn nicht sogar alle Jedi, denen ich helfe, ebenso. Da das bei dir nicht der Fall ist, glaube ich nicht, dass ich angemessen auf all deine Bedürfnisse eingehen kann: Deshalb habe ich darum gebeten, dass wir uns einen anderen Seelenheiler dazu holen. Jemanden, der besser verstehen kann, wie du aufgewachsen bist und wie wir am besten mit dir arbeiten sollten.“

An dieser Stelle nickte sie Girth zu, der mit einem Lächeln zurücknickte. Dann begann er seine Schilderung. „Ich gebe zu, dass ich ziemlich überrascht war, als die Jedi mich kontaktiert haben, aber nachdem ich von deinem Fall gehört habe, wollte ich unbedingt herkommen und mit anpacken.“

Anakin behielt seine emotionale Maske bei und nickte. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass das Nagetier-ähnliche Wesen neugierig war – und eine Chance, mit den Jedi zu arbeiten, kam nicht oft. Also war es klar, dass der Drall die Gelegenheit ergriff. Anakin, der ziemlich zynisch war, fragte sich, wie sehr es Girths Ruf in seinem Feld ankurbeln würde, wenn er einem Jedi half – selbst einem jungen Jedi. Er wettete auch, dass der Tempel ihn hierfür ziemlich gut bezahlte und vermutete, dass das auch etwas mit dem Enthusiasmus des Drall zu tun hatte. 

„Von daher“, fuhr Girth fort „Bin ich hier, um dir mit allem zu helfen, dass mit deiner Vergangenheit zu tun hat und mit deinen Beziehungen zu den Menschen, die du gekannt hast.“ 

Anakin kam sofort zu dem Schluss, dass seine gesamte Täuschung ganz und gar nutzlos sein würde. Er würde keinem Fremden von seinen Beziehungen erzählen. Diese waren ihm viel zu kostbar, um sie einfach auszuposaunen. Wie sollte er diesem Mann außerdem von seiner Frau und seinem erwachsenen Sohn (und seiner Tochter, der er noch nie begegnet war*²) erzählen? Oder von Palpatines Machenschaften? Oder von seinen komplizierten Gefühlen für Obi-Wan?

In diesem Moment schaltete sich Meisterin Xio gnädigerweise ein. „Und ich werde da sein, um dir alle Fragen über den Tempel, gewisse Jedi und die Macht zu beantworten und um mit dir zu besprechen, was wir von dir erwarten werden und was du von den Jedi erwartest. Einmal im Monat werden wie drei uns treffen und versuchen, Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen deinem alten Leben und deinem zukünftigen Leben hier im Tempel zu finden.“

„Ergibt das einen Sinn?“

Anakin blickte einen Moment lang zwischen den beiden hin und her, bevor er nickte. „Ich verstehe.“

„Ausgezeichnet. Hast du irgendwelche Fragen?“

„Was ist, wenn ich Euch nicht alle sagen kann?“, fragte er behutsam und hasste es, dass er so unverblümt sein musste. Selbst die Frage fühlte sich zu offen an, aber es klang wie etwas, dass ein traumatisierter Neunjähriger sagen würde … oder? Außerdem hatte er bereits entschieden, zu versuchen, ehrlicher zu sein. Wenn er _zugab_ , dass er Dinge für sich behielt, würden ihm der Rat und andere Jedi vielleicht etwas mehr vertrauen. 

Girth und Meisterin Xio tauschten Blicke aus. 

„Wir werden dir schwierige Fragen stellen“, antwortete Meisterin Xio langsam. „Diese zu beantworten wird wohl oft nicht sehr angenehm sein, aber langfristig gesehen werden sie dir helfen.“

„Wir werden dir auch Übungen zeigen, die dir helfen sollten, dich hier zurecht zu finden“, sagte Girth mit einer sanften und angenehmen Stimme, auch wenn Anakin ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln von Meisterin Xio erhaschte. Doch es war fast genauso schnell verschwunden, wie es gekommen war. „Und wir werden dir Hausaufgaben aufgeben, die du erledigen sollst.“

Anakin gefiel der Klang davon immer weniger.. 

„Was für Hausaufgaben?“

„Hauptsächlich Aufgaben, die dir helfen werden, mit anderen in Kontakt zu treten und dich bei der Interaktion mit ihnen wohler zu fühlen“, stellte der Drall klar. „Und wir werden dir Themen geben, über die du mit dem Droiden reden sollst. Natürlich steht es dir frei, über was immer du willst mit dem Droiden zu reden, aber wir glauben, dass unsere Themen deiner seelischen Gesundheit am meisten zugutekommen werden.

„Wisse, dass wir dich niemals zu etwas zwingen werden, Anakin“, sagte Meisterin Xio besänftigend. „Wir möchten, dass du uns vertraust, aber wenn du nicht glaubst, dass du nicht mit uns reden kannst, möchten wir gerne, dass du mit dem Droiden sprichst. Er wird in der Lage sein, mit dir zu interagieren und wurde dazu programmiert, so zu antworten, wie es ein Seelenheiler vielleicht würde. Aber vergiss nicht, dass es nur ein Droide ist und als solcher 

das behandeln wird, was du sagst. Er empfindet kein Mitgefühl.“

Er nickte verstehend. Im Wesentlichen meinte sie, dass der Droide keine Person war und auch nicht in der Lage sein würde, wie eine zu reagieren. Eigentlich gefiel ihm die Vorstellung ganz gut.

„Wir wollen dich auch nochmal daran erinnern, dass deine Sitzungen mit uns aufgenommen werden, wenn du es erlaubst. Bei den Sitzungen mit dem Droiden seid ihr allerdings vollkommen allein“, fuhr Meisterin Xio fort. „Wir werden dir am Anfang jeder Sitzung einen Speicherchip geben. Du kannst mit diesen Chips tun, was du möchtest, aber wir raten dir, sie zu behalten.“

Anakin bezweifelte, dass es da viele Chips geben würde, die er behalten würde. Das war lächerlich. Er fragte sich, was für Spezifikationen der Droide hatte und freute sich auf die Sitzungen mit dem Ding, nur damit er daran herumbasteln konnte. Zweifellos das Beste du Produktivste, das diese ganze Situation hervorbringen würde.

Das würde er ihnen aber nicht sagen

„Ja, Meisterin, Sir.“ Er nickte jedem von ihnen zu. „Danke.“

„Wir werden heute keine Sitzung mit dir abhalten“, ergriff Girth das Wort und schien allzu glücklich, vor allem im Vergleich zu der Stirnrunzelnden Meisterin Xio. Es schien, als hätte sie gleich sofort anfangen wollen und der Drall hatte es ihr irgendwie ausgeredet. Sein Respekt gegenüber Girth wuchs. Wenn er sich vor einer Jedi-Meisterin behaupten konnte, verdiente er ihn auch. Dennoch hieß das nicht, dass Anakin ihm irgendetwas anvertrauen würde. Aber er wusste die offensichtlich felsenfeste Natur des Wesens schätzen. 

„Wir möchten dir den Droiden jedoch zeigen“, sagte Meisterin Xio. Sie wartete auf Anakins Nicken, bevor sie nach ihm rief. „D-40, könntest du bitte hereinkommen?“

Eine Tür am Ende des Zimmers öffnete sich und ein Protokolldroide trat hinein. Anakin starrte ihn nur an, während dieser in ihre Richtung schlurfte. 

„Es ist ein Protokolldroide“, sagte er trocken und war nicht in der Lage, unbeeindruckt auszusehen

„Master Anakin“, sagte dieser in einer tiefen und offensichtlich weiblichen Stimme, als er sich ihnen näherte. „Ich würde dich gerne davon in Kenntnis setzen, dass ich gewiss nicht nur ein Protokolldroide bin. Ich bin PXRD-40 und meine Programmierung ist bei weitem unfangreicher als die eines normalen Protokolldroiden. Ich habe mich nicht auf Kommunikation, Etikette und Protokoll spezialisiert, sondern auf ein Verständnis für die menschliche Psychologie und zwar so gut wie es einem Droide meines Kalibers möglich ist. Ich habe die neusten Upgrades erhalten und werde diese Funktionen so gut wie es mir möglich ist erfüllen.“

Anakin betrachtete ihn mehrere Sekunden lang, bevor er ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken musste. Es würde einfacher werden als gedacht, an dem Droiden herumzubasteln. Er fragte sich, womit er anfangen sollte. D-40 verhielt sich gerade vielleicht nicht wie ein Protokolldroide, er war viel zu unhöflich (er konnte schon fast hören, wie sich sein eigener Protokolldroiden über D-40’s Mangel an Manieren beschweren würde), aber das ließ sich gewiss ämdern. Er fragte sich, wie der Droide damit klarkommen würde, nur Sullustanisch sprechen zu können, bis sie sich wieder trafen. Vielleicht konnte er sich eine Liste mit kreativen Sprachen ausdenken. 

„D-40“, antwortete er und war stolz darauf, wie ehrlich sein Gesicht wirkte. Er war es immer noch zu sehr gewohnt, sich hinter diesen verdammten Maske zu verstecken.

„Gut, nun da wir uns alle vorgestellt haben“, sagte Girth „sind wir für heute grundsätzlich fertig. Wenn Meisterin Xio nichts mehr hinzuzufügen hat, entlassen wir dich heute früher.“

Meisterin Xio lächelte Anakin an und nickte. „Deine erste Sitzung mit mir wird nächste Woche am dritten Tag stattfinden, in Ordnung?“

Nein, nein es war nicht in Ordnung. Das war bestenfalls eine Zeitverschwendung. Aber er machte seinen Mund nichtsdestotrotz nicht auf. „Ja, Meisterin“, sagte er, als er auf die Beine kam und sich verbeugte. „Und Sie auch Girth, Sir. Ich sollte nun Abschied nehmen.“

Damit verließ er ruhig das Zimmer und steuerte die Lichtschwert-Trainingssäle an. Er musste seine ganze Frustration, die bei der ganzen Situation entstanden war, irgendwo auslassen. 

  
xXx

  
Girth von den Drall beobachtete, wie sein neuestes Projekt das Zimmer verließ und weigerte sich, mit dem Lächeln aufzuhören, bis sich die Tür fest hinter dem Jungen verschlossen hatte. Er und die Jedi-Meisterin saßen mehrere Sekunden lang stillschweigend herum, bevor er dann das Wort ergriff. 

„Ihr sagtet, er wäre etwas reif für sein Alter. Ich denke, das war ein wenig untertrieben.“ 

Die Jedi-Meisterin stimmte dem mit einem leisen, bitteren Lachen zu. 

„Außerdem verbirgt er etwas vor uns.“

Meisterin Xio seufzte. „Dem stimme ich zu. Das hat er gerade auch zugegeben, aber ich weiß kaum mehr als Sie. Der Rat weigert sich, uns weitere Informationen zukommen zu lassen – auf seinen Wunsch hin.“ Sie nickte in Richtung Tür. 

„Und er scheint nicht zu glauben, dass dieses Arrangement hier ergiebig sein könnte“, fuhr Girth mit einem Stirnrunzeln fort und blickte zum ersten Mal zu seiner Kollegin. „Wir können ihm nicht helfen, wenn er nicht möchte, dass ihm geholfen wird.“

Meisterin Xio runzelte die Stirn. „Ja, ich weiß. Ich glaube, dass das die erste Hürde ist, die wir angehen müssen. Wir müssen ihm dabei helfen, zu erkennen, dass das hier unerlässlich ist.“

„Er scheint sich bereits recht gut angepasst zu haben“, wies der Drall hin. 

„Der Rat sagt etwas da etwas anderes“, antwortete Meisterin Xio. „Und ich auch. Da ist einfach … etwas.“ Sie seufzte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es erklären kann.“

Der Drall nickte. „Ich schätze, das ist einfach etwas, an das ich mich gewöhnen muss“, äußerte er mit einem Grinsen, wobei seine Schnurrhaare belustigt zuckten. Dann blickte er wieder zurück zur Tür und runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe meine Meinung nicht geändert. Ich glaube, dass wir die Sache am Besten angehen können, wenn wir ihm dabei helfen, seine Vergangenheit zu akzeptieren und zu lernen, sie loszulassen.“

Meisterin Xio legte ihre Stirn erneut in Falten. „Wir lehren allen Jünglingen _loszulassen_ und ich glaube immer noch, dass Sie damit Ihre Zeit vergeuden.“

„Das Entlassen der Emotionen in der Macht, wie Ihr es mir erklärt habt, ist ja schön und gut“, räumte der Drall ein. „Aber das Problem ist immer noch nicht gefunden. Man beschäftigt sich nicht mit der Quelle dieser Gefühle.“

„Dem stimme ich nicht zu. Das ist etwas, dass ihr einfach nicht verstehen könnt.“

Girth zuckte mit der Schulter. „Vielleicht, aber ich bleibe unnachgiebig, bis etwas anderes bewiesen wurde.“

„Wie Sie wollen“, sagte Meisterin Xio ungezwungen. Girth wusste, dass er sie verärgert hatte, aber sie nicht zu akzeptieren, dass er seine eigene Meinung hatte und das wusste er zu schätzen. Er fand es interessant, dass eine Jedi ihres Kalibers ihm seine Behandlungsmethode so übel nahm. Sie schien zu glauben, dass er ihre Methoden irgendwie unangemessen fand, wenn er Anakin beibrachte, sich seine Gefühle einzugestehen und mit ihnen so umzugehen wie ein normaler Mensch. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Traditionen der Jedi so in Fleisch und Blut übergingen. Es ergab aber Sinn, wenn er darüber nachdachte. Dennoch sorgte er sich ein wenig. Traditionen zu befolgen, nur um sie zu befolgen und nicht der Tradition halber … das ließ kaum Raum für ein gesundes Wachstum und Veränderungen. Er verstand, dass sie Idealen folgen wollten, die der Jedi-Orden Jahrhunderte lang aufrecht erhalten hatten, aber es schien auch ein gutes Fundament zu sein für noch mehr Probleme, als die, die er und Meisterin Xio bereits besprochen hatten. 

Während er den Gedanken aus seinem Kopf vertrieb, sah er die Jedi-Meisterin direkt an und neigte den Kopf. „Unser Ziel ist es, ihm zu helfen, sich an den Lebensstil des Tempels zu gewöhnen und den Schaden zu beheben, den seine Sklavenhaltung möglicherweise verursacht hat. Ich warne euch: Je nach Sklavenmeister, kann der Heilungsprozess schwierig bis geradezu unmöglich sein. Einige Dinge, zu denen Sklaven gezwungen werden, sind …“ Seine Stimme verblasste mit einem Schaudern, dass seinen ganzen Körper erschütterte und seine Schnurrhaare wieder zucken ließ.

„Ja“, antwortete Meisterin Xio neutral. „Ich hatte leider das Pech, viele dieser abscheulichen Taten mit meinen eigenen Augen zu sehen. Und ich vermute, dass viele zu noch Schlimmerem gezwungen werden.“

Der Drall nickte und seufzte. „Ja, dem stimmte ich zu. Ich will nur sicherstellen, dass der Rat davon weiß. Sollte er wirklich solch einen Schaden davon getragen haben, wie Ihr glaubt, befürchte ich, dass das hier ein eher … langfristigeres Projekt werden wird.“ 

Die Frau warf ihrem Kollegen plötzlich einen Blick zu. „Er ist nicht einfach nur ein _Projekt_. Er ist ein kleiner Junge, der Hilfe braucht.“

Girth seufzte erneut. „Mir fällt es leichter, objektiv zu bleiben, wenn ich mich von meinen Patienten distanziere. Ich wollte Euch nicht erzürnen und ich gebe Euch mein Wort, das ich zu Anakins Besten handeln werde. Dieses Versprechen werde ich nicht brechen.“

Meisterin Xio musterte ihn kurz, bevor sie nickte. „Ich habe Sie nicht nur wegen Ihrer Erfolgsrate um Hilfe gebeten, sondern weil ich glaube, dass ich jemanden mit einer anderen Sichtweise brauche, um ihm die optimale Unterstützung und Hilfe zukommen zu lassen. Ich erwarte nicht, dass wir uns immer einig sein werden, aber das muss ja nichts schlechtes sein.“

Der Drall spürte, wie sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen stahl. „Meisterin Xio, ich bin ganz Eurer Meinung. Ich freue mich auf Eure Sichtweise. Ich hatte zuvor noch nie die Gelegenheit, etwas von der Perspektive eines Jedi zu lernen. Ich erwartete voll und ganz, dass es viele Themen geben wird, bei denen wir uns nicht einig sein werden, und das stört mich keineswegs.“

Die Jedi erwiderte sein Lächeln. „So ist es.“

  
xXx

  
Anakin mochte die Tatsache nicht, das sich seine Trips aus dem Tempel immer noch wie Flucht anfühlten. Er würde immer den Nervenkitzel genießen, den er empfand, wenn er etwas tat, das eigentlich nicht möglich sein sollte (selbst die kleinen Dinge, wie wenn er sich unbemerkt aus dem Tempel und wieder zurück stahl), aber das war auch das einzige, was er an seiner üblichen Denkart für angenehm empfand. 

Er hatte immer geglaubt, die Jedi hätten ihn zurückgehalten, und dafür hatte er sie verachtet. Jetzt, nachdem er eine komplette Flotte von Sternenschiffen und eine richtige Armee geführt hatte, verstand er es besser. Er war als Jugendlicher und junger Erwachsener so egoistisch gewesen, nur auf sich selbst konzentriert und seinem eigenen Wachstum. Darum hatte Palpatine mit seinen Manipulationen so leichtes Spiel gehabt. Aber eigentlich hatte dieser kaum noch manipulieren müssen, wirklich. Er verstand nun, dass die Jedi einfach nur gewollt hatten, dass er anders aufwuchs und sie darum versucht hatten, ihm seine destruktiveren Impulse auszutreiben.

Selbst jetzt, wo er das alles wusste, fand er, dass es unglaublich befreiend war, den Tempel zu verlassen. Er fühlte sich wie ein ganz anderes Wesen, als er auf _besseren Stelzen_ und mit langen und herabhängenden Armen herumlief. Als ob es nichts in der Welt gäbe, dass ihn zurückhalten konnte. Keine Prophezeiung, keine Jedi, keine Sith und vor allem keine falsche, kindliche Identität, die er aufrecht erhalten musste. 

Er wusste, dass es nicht echt war und das momentan das Gewicht der Galaxis mehr denn je auf seinen Schultern lastete, doch einen Moment lang konnte er sich vorstellen, dass er einfach ein normales, durchschnittliches alltägliches Wesen war, dass versuchte, sich im Universum zu behaupten – und er liebte es. Die Vorstellung, ein _Niemand_ zu sein, reizte ihn in letzter Zeit immer mehr und mehr. Er wünschte sich ums Verrecken, er könnte jemand sein, der das alles hinter sich lassen könnte. Der einfach abhauen und Padme heiraten, seine Kinder aufziehen und einfach sein Leben leben könnte … aber realistisch gesehen wusste er, dass ihm so ein langweiliger Lebensstil auch nicht gefallen würde, egal wie verlockend es auf den ersten Blick aussah. Er bezweifelte, dass er ein normales Leben führen konnte, ohne in die verschiedensten Ereignisse er Galaxis verwickelt zu werden 

Mit einem Seufzen konzentrierte sich Anakin wieder auf die anstehende Aufgabe und sah zu dem Diner am Ende des Fußgängerweges. Momentan hatte er weder die Zeit, noch den Raum für solche schwelgerischen Gedanken. Er musste einen Count von sich überzeugen und ein eher schmerzvolles Gespräch zu führen. Er hatte bereits entschieden, das die beste Herangehensweise war, dem Mann die Wahrheit zu sagen. Wenn dieser genau wusste, in was er sich da hineinritt, zweifelte Anakin, dass er fallen würde. Zumindest hoffte er, dass es der Count nicht tat. Hätte Anakin gewusst, was …

Er verdrängte die Gedanken und Tagträume, bewegte er sich vorwärts und prüfte zum letzten Mal seine verlängerten, mechanischen Gliedmaßen – zwei Mal. Er konnte sicher genug mit ihnen umgehen, dass er es sich durchaus zutraute, seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.

Er musste. 

Er wappnete sich, öffnete die Tür und betrat Didis Café.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein paar Infos , die die Autorin den Lesern gerne zukommen lassen möchte (direkt von mir übersetzt):
> 
> *Die Informationen über die Drall sind ausgedacht und nicht kanonisch. Es gab nicht allzu viele Informationen zu ihnen im Internet.  
> *²In den meisten Fanfictions weiß Vader, dass Leia seine Tochter ist. Im Kanon sieht man aber nur, dass er erkennt, dass Luke eine Zwillingsschwester hat, nicht aber, wer diese ist.  
> Ich [die Autorin] glaube, er hatte nicht wirklich Zeit, viel mehr herauszufinden, bevor er gestorben ist. Er hat Lukes Schwester in RotJ nie bei ihrem echten Namen oder Titel genannt, also bleibe ich dabei, dass ihm nicht bewusst war, dass er ihr je begegnet ist. Ich glaube zwar, dass – wenn er sich hingesetzt und darüber nachgedacht hätte – er wahrscheinlich in der Lage gewesen wäre, ihre Identität herauszufinden, er das aber nie hat. Und das ist Teil seines Problems. Er setzt sich nicht mit solchen Dingen auseinander, weshalb er diese Therapie überhaupt machen soll.


	5. Kapitel 4

In der Regel steckten Sith Frust nicht leicht weg. Sidious war in dieser Hinsicht schon immer anders gewesen. Er war stolz darauf, was er als Sith alles erreicht hatte, ohne der dunklen Seite zu erlauben, _ihn_ zu kontrollieren. Seiner Meinung nach waren zu viele in diese Falle getappt und er würde es nicht zulassen, dass er selbst nichts mehr als eine bloße Puppe war. 

Jedoch stellten die derzeitigen Umstände seine Entschlossenheit auf die Probe. Immens. Momentan wollte er nichts weiter als seine volle Wut auf die Galaxis loszulassen. Jedes Wesen mit weniger Disziplin (was auf die Meisten im Universum zutraf) hätte das bereits längst getan.

Es hatte alles mit der Initiation des Plans von ihm und seinem Meister angefangen – der Blockade der Handelsföderation um Naboo. Alles war gut verlaufen, bis dieses Blag von Königin sich nicht an ihren Plan gehalten hatte. Da hatte er entschieden, Plageus aus dem Spiel zu nehmen. Er wollte sich deswegen nicht selbst kritisieren, aber er musste zugeben, dass seit dem alles schief gelaufen war. Er hatte seinen eigenen Schüler verloren (kein großer Verlust, aber dennoch eine immense Unannehmlichkeit) und zwar ausgerechnet durch einen Jedi-Padawan und dann waren alle seine Pläne zum Stillstand gekommen. Er war nicht zum Kanzler ernannt worden (und Valorum war zweifellos hinter seinen Plan gekommen, da er Palpatine gegenüber nun besonders skeptisch schien). Er hatte es nicht geschafft, diese Gören-Königin zu töten und auch wenn sein Ansehen im Senat tatsächlich zugenommen hatte, hatte er daraus noch nichts gewonnen. 

Zu allem Übel schien er Dooku nicht in die Finger zu bekommen. Wüsste er es nicht besser, würde er glauben, der Mann ginge ihm aus dem Weg … was im Grunde genommen keinen Sinn ergab. Er hatte hin und wieder einige Andeutungen gemacht, aber es schien fast, als hätte der Mann seine Suche nach dem Sith aufgegeben. Die Vorstellung, ein ehemaliger Jedi gab einfach auf, nachdem er soweit gegangen war, dass er sogar den Jedi-Orden verlassen hatte, widersprach allem, was Palpatine von Dookus Persönlichkeit wusste. 

Während er in seinem Büro im Senat saß und über seine Situation nachdachte, konnte er nicht anders, als seine Hände in einem Versuch, seine Wut und Frustration unter Kontrolle zu bringen, zu Fäusten zu ballen. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, seine Disziplin nun aufzugeben. Nicht während er den Jedi so nahe war. Und es schien, als wäre Dooku ebenfalls nach Coruscant gereist. Nein, er konnte es sich nicht leisten, auch nur ansatzweise Hinweise auf seine wahre Identität preiszugeben. 

Aber warum war Dooku zurückgekehrt? Keiner seiner Spione hatte ihm davon berichtet, dass er sich dem Jedi-Tempel auch nur genähert hatte. Nein, er hatte einfach in ein luxuriöses Hotel eingecheckt und so gut wie niemanden angerufen, geschweige denn seine Unterkunft aus irgendeinem Grund verlassen. 

Plötzlich kam ihm ein neuer Gedanke und er runzelte die Stirn. War Dooku in Kontakt mit Sidious’ anderem Projekt gekommen … mit Darth Vader? Dem Sith, mit dem er eine Art unerklärliche Verbindung besaß. Dem Sith, den Palpatine _nicht zu finden schien_? Die dunkle Macht hatte sich ihm gezeigt, als wolle sie ihn ärgern und war dann wieder verschwunden. Mittlerweise waren absolut _keine_ Spuren von dem Mann aufzufinden, der zu den Bildern passte, die er dem Kopf der Attentäterin entrissen hatte. Jeder mögliche Hinweis auf diese Präsenz war ins Leere gelaufen. Hatte Dooku irgendwie einen Hinweis gefunden und dachte, dass das Wesen die Person war, nachdem er gesucht hatte? 

In seinem Bauch bildeten sich zugleich ein Eisberg aus Furcht und ein Feuer aus Antizipation. Wenn er Dooku an diese neue Macht verlor, würde das vielleicht alle anderen ebenfalls von seiner Spur ablenken (nicht das irgendjemand etwas gefunden hätte, dass ihn womöglich mit dem zweifelhaften Sith-Lord in Verbindung hätte bringen können, von dessen Existenz sie nun wussten, aber dennoch …). Er hasste die Vorstellung, sich wieder zu verstecken, aber er liebte den Gedanken, seine Feinde in Zukunft unvorbereitet zu treffen. Wenn die Jedi Vader fanden und ihm alles anhängten, dass Sidious und Plagueis begonnen hatten …

Falls Dooku noch nicht über den neuen Sith-Lord gestolpert war, würde Palpatine alles in seiner Macht daran setzten, dass er es tat. So würde alles Weitere zugunsten von Sidious ablaufen. Konnte er Dooku nicht bekehren, trieb das vielleicht Vader in Sidious‘ Arme und er hätte endlich seinen Schüler. Bekehrte Vader Dooku, konnte Sidious umso mehr Abstand zwischen sich und seine Feinden bringen. Und bewerkstelligte Dooku es dann irgendwie, Vader zu töten, wäre er reif zur Ernte. 

Vielleicht würde sich die Situation also von selbst lösen. 

Sidious runzelte die Stirn und examinierte diesen Gedanken erneut. Nein, da fehlte etwas. Keine Situation löste sich je von selbst. Nicht seiner (ziemlich beachtlichen) Erfahrung nach. 

Dennoch war er bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt geduldig gewesen. Seine Fähigkeit, zu warten und im genau richtigen Moment zuzuschlagen, hatte ihn noch nicht enttäuscht. Er würde ein Auge auf die Entwicklungen behalten. Bis dahin gab es noch einige neue Pläne, die auszutüfteln waren. 

Wenn Vader auf Coruscant war, war es immerhin nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sich ihre Wege kreuzten. 

  
xXx

  
Luke kam pünktlich und Dooku war ein wenig überrascht, als er den Rest des Körpers der maskierten Gestalt erblickte. Das Wesen war schlaksig und machte große Schritte, die über seine langsame Geschwindigkeit hinwegtäuschten, auch wenn er dadurch irgendwie ungeschickt wirkte. Er konnte jedoch schon eine Macht spüren, die von dem Wesen ausging und ein erstaunliches Potenzial andeutete gepaart mit unglaublicher Kontrolle. 

Ja, er konnte sich dieses Wesen als Sith-Schüler vorstellen.

Das Wesen entdeckte ihn in einer etwas privateren Nische weiter hinten im Café und steuerte direkt auf ihn zu. Dooku hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass Luke die ganze Umgebung zuvor ausgekundschaftet hatte und vermutete, dass der entspannte Gand des ehemaligen Sith nicht mehr als eine Maske war. Eine Maske, die so falsch war, wie die, die er auf seinem Gesicht trug. 

Der Count stand nicht auf, um ihn zu begrüßen. Er nickte ihm stattdessen zu und beobachtete dann schweigend, wie dieser auf den Sitz gegenüber ihm rutschte, während er geduldig wartete. 

„So treffen wir uns endlich“, sagte Luke und seine Stimme nahm durch den Stimmenverzerrer einen hämischen Ton an. 

„In der Tat“, stimmte Dooku zu, während er das Wesen vor ihm intensiv studierte. „Ihr habt mechanische Gliedmaßen“, merkte er nach einer Minute an.

Luke rückte unbeholfen auf seinem Sitz herum. „Ja.“

Der Count zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als das Wesen nicht fortfuhr. Nach einigen weiteren Minuten des unangenehmen Schweigen schien Luke sich dazu entscheiden, Dooku mehr zu verraten. „Mein rechter Arm wurde mir im Kampf mit einem Sith abgeschlagen ... ein weiterer Schüler von Sidious.“ Luke hielt inne und Dooku konnte nicht erkennen, ob sein Schweigen von Bedeutung war oder nicht … Dieses Wesen besaß sehr gute Schilde. „Das war bevor ich … gefallen bin. Nachdem ich gefallen war und einen Sith-Namen angenommen habe, kämpfe ich gegen einen Jedi, der mir meinen anderen Arm und meine Beine abschlug, als ich falsch einschätzte.“

Dooku war nicht beeindruckt. Die Kreatur, die Qui-Gon getötet hatte, war ein Meister der Schwertkunst gewesen. Dieser ehemalige Sith musste wohl nicht sehr geschickt gewesen sein, wenn er all seine vier Gliedmaßen auf solche Art verloren hatte. Kein Wunder, dass er weggerannt war. Der Sith von dem Planeten hätte ihn andernfalls zweifellos zerstört. Er empfand Abscheu für das feige Wesen vor ihm. Warum sollte er solch einem Wesen vertrauen oder auch nur einem seiner Worte Glauben schenken?

„Ich verstehe“, erwiderte er schließlich. 

Luke musste seine Verärgerung gespürt haben. „Nein, das glaube ich nicht“, sagte er mit plötzlich kalter Stimme. 

Das Wesen zögerte einen Moment lang und sammelte sich wahrscheinlich, bevor es den Mund aufmachte. „Habt ihr jemals die dunkle Seite gestreift? Überhaupt berührt, ob nun gewollt oder nicht?“

„Nein“, antwortete Dooku. Jedenfalls nicht soweit er sich erinnern konnte.

Der ehemalige Sith lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück. „Die plötzliche Macht ist … berauschend“, erklärte Luke mit einem merkwürdigen Ton in seiner Stimme. Dooku konnte sowohl Liebe und Abscheu, wie auch einen Hauch von Sehnsucht und Widerwille aus ihr heraushören. Es überraschte und besorgte den ehemaligen Jedi, weil er diesen Ton zuvor schon gehört hatte. 

Während seiner Zeit als Jedi war Dooku einer Vielzahl von Leuten begegnet. Im Leichtsinn seiner Jugend hatte er all diese Leute in Schubladen stecken wollen; ihnen Kategorien verpassen und fertig. Er hatte wenig Geduld für andere gehabt und wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, versuchte er immer noch, sich zu zügeln, da er bis heute noch dieselben Tendenzen hegte. Als Padawan waren die Wesen, die er am meisten verabscheut hatte, Drogenabhängige gewesen. Spice, Killersticks … selbst der bloße Gedanke an irgendeine Substanz, die akute Abhängigkeit verursachte, machte ihn beinahe krank. Die Killerstick-Sucht schien am schwersten abzulegen zu sein, da sie generell sofort süchtig machte und das Verlangen danach niemals an Intensität verlor.

Als Padawan hatte Dooku gerne jeden, der in seinem Leben nach etwas süchtig gewesen war, ignoriert oder auf sie herabgeschaut. Er hatte seine Meinung geändert, nachdem er während einer Mission mit Yoda auf eine junge, alleinerziehende Mutter gestoßen war. Sie hatte ihnen einige Informationen über einen örtlichen Gangsterboss gegeben, von dem sie vermuteten, dass er in mehrere kürzlich durchgeführte Attentate auf einen Mann in der lokalen Regierung involviert gewesen war. Dieser Mann war es auch gewesen, der die Jedi um Hilfe gebeten hatte. Als sie die Frau danach gefragt hatten, woher sie von alledem wusste, hatte sie widerwillig zugegeben, dass sie eine genesende Abhängige war, die zuvor ihre Drogen vom Syndikat des Gangsterbosses gekauft hatte. Bis heute erinnerte er sich daran, wie schockiert er gewesen war, als Yoda der Frau gesagt hatte, wie stark sie war und jedes Wort auch so gemeint hatte.

Damals hatte es ihn zum Stutzen gebracht. Wie hatte es eine so willensschwache Person geschafft – eine Person, die sich solche Substanzen hingab, um für einige Stunden zu entkommen – den Respekt seines Meisters verdienen? Als er Yoda damit konfrontiert hatte, hatte ihn der kleine Außerirdische ermahnt, nicht so harsch zu urteilen. _Viele Arten von Stärke es gibt, junger Padawan_ , hatte er gesagt. _Jeden Tag ihrem eigenen Verlangen zu widerstehen, wie sie, die meisten Jedi nicht gekonnt hätten. Geehrt und respektiert, diese Stärke werden sollte._ Er hatte das Thema kurz darauf aufgegeben und keinen weiteren Gedanken daran verschwendet, aber nach einigem Nachdenken und Meditieren hatte Dooku verstanden, worauf Yoda hinauswollte. 

Luke sprach von der dunklen Seite, wie die Frau von ihren Drogen gesprochen hatte. Es stimmte ihn nachdenklich und er konnte spüren, wie seine Ablehnung dem Sith gegenüber zu schwinden begann. 

Nach einigen Sekunden der stillen Überlegung fuhr das Wesen fort. „Jeder, der die dunkle Seite nutzt, kann immer noch denken wie zuvor, aber der Gedankenprozess wird schwer beeinflusst.“ Er schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Man bemerkt nicht einmal, dass man beeinflusst wird. Man ist erfüllt von der plötzlichen Kraft, die einen durchfährt und der angeblichen Kontrolle, die man besitzt. Und egal wie die Wahrheit auch aussehen mag, man glaubt mit seiner ganzen Seele, dass niemand einem gewachsen ist. Erst als ich zum Licht zurückkehrt bin, habe ich erkannt, dass die Kontrolle, die ich verspürt hatte, nicht weiter als eine Lüge gewesen war. Die dunkle Seite hatte mich nämlich so lange kontrolliert und nicht ich sie.“

Er hielt einen Moment lang inne, bevor er erneut den Kopf schüttelte und seinen Blick nun wieder auf Dooku richtete. Als hätte er gerade erst gemerkt, wo er war. Dooku fiel seine mangelnde Konzentration für einen trainierten Machtnutzer, aber er ignorierte es erstmal und hörte stattdessen zu, wie die andere Person von ihrer Erfahrung sprach.

„Mein Kontrahent war ein begabter Kämpfer, geduldig und entschlossen, trotz meiner ständigen Angriffe. Wir kämpften und ihm gelang es, eine überlegenere Position zu erringen. Dennoch fuhr ich in meinem verblendeten Zustand mit dem Kampf fort. Dann schlug er mir meinen verbliebenen Arm und meine Beine ab.“

Der Count nickte, bevor er die Stirn runzelte. „Warum erzählt Ihr mir davon?“

Luke zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ihr wolltet es wissen und ich sehe keinen Grund, es euch vorzuenthalten.“

„Es ist offensichtlich eine schmerzvolle Angelegenheit.“

Ein weiteres Schulterzucken. „Die meisten meiner Erinnerungen an meine Zeit als Sith sind schmerzvoll.“

„Hmm“, antwortete Dooku nachdenklich. Er war neugierig und wollte nach mehr Informationen drängen, aber er wollte auch auf seine ursprünglichen Fragen zurückkommen, also wechselte er das Thema. 

„Wer ist S-“ Er brach ab, als Luke seine Hand in einer schnellen, abgehackten Bewegung hob. 

„Sprecht den Namen hier nicht aus. Wir beide wissen, über wen wir gerade sprechen.“

Dooku sah keine Gefahr darin, den Namen zu erwähnen, doch die Leute in Cafés waren nicht immer die vertrauenswürdigsten. Dooku wusste, dass er hier nicht in Gefahr steckte, aber es wäre wohl nicht die weiseste Idee, den Namen eines Sith in einem gewöhnlichen Gespräch aufzubringen, also ließ er es bleiben. Er zweifelte daran, dass die Information per se an die Öffentlichkeit kam und anscheinend schien es Luke nicht allzu sehr zu stören, das man ihr Gespräch überhören könnte, sonst hätte er einen anderen Ort vorgeschlagen. Das hieß allerdings nicht, dass sie nicht zumindest etwas vorsichtig sein sollten

„Bevor ich diese Frage beantworte, sollte ich Euch vielleicht Eure andere beantworten, die den Sith-Orden betrifft?“ Oh, also konnte er das laut aussprechen, aber nicht Sidious‘ Namen? Dookus Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich. Er wollte eine Antwort auf seine Frage und es ging ihm allmählich auf die Nerven, dass das Wesen immer wieder von Thema ablenkte. Dennoch hatte ihm der ehemalige Sith eine Menge Antworten geliefert, und es wäre gelogen, wenn der Count behauptete, dass er es nicht faszinierend fand. Also entschied er sich dazu, Luke weiterhin bei Laune zu halten und gestattete ihm, fortzufahren. 

„Also gut. Ich verstehe nicht, wie ein Orden, der von Beginn an korrupt war, korrupt werden konnte.“

Luke seufzte. „Ihr habt nicht gänzlich Unrecht. Wisst Ihr, wie der Orden gegründet wurde?“

Dooku runzelte die Stirn. „Ein wenig.“ Sehr wenig sogar. Es gab nicht allzu viele Informationen dazu in den Holocrons im Tempel. Die wenigen Sith-Holocrons, auf die sie anscheinend gestoßen waren, besaßen angeblich nur sehr wenig Informationen, auch wenn Dooku noch nie selbst nachgesehen hatte. 

Das andere Wesen betrachtete ihn kurz, bevor es sprach. „Der Sith-Orden wurde von einer Bande ausgestoßener Jedi gegründet, die die dunkle Seite genutzt hatten. Sie entdeckten eine humanoide Rasse, die sich „Sith“ nannten und die dunkle Seite verehrten. Sie machten sich die Rasse untertan und erklärten sich zu ihren Gebietern in jeglichen Dingen. Dann verflochten sie ihren eigenen Glauben mit der Kultur des Planeten und übernahmen viele der Bräuche der Rasse, während sie ihre eigenen Lehren in die Religion der Sith einfließen ließen. Daher kommt ein Großteil der eigentlichen Philosophien.“

Faszinierend. Doku unterbrach ihn nicht und animierte Luke still dazu, fortzufahren, was dieser dann auch tat. „Die dunklen Jedi, die später zu den Sith-Meistern wurden, kreierten ihren Kodex als Gegenstück zum Kodex der Jedi. Alles, was als Opposition kreiert wird, nur um gegensätzlich zu sein, wird niemals funktionieren. Kennt Ihr zufällig den Sith-Kodex?“

Ja. Er hatte ihn ein- oder zweimal gehört, auch wenn er ihn nie wirklich studiert hatte. Aber die Art und Weise wie sich Luke nach vorne lehnte, hielt ihn davon ab, die Worte zu wiederholen, an die er sich erinnerte. „Es scheint mir, als würdet Ihr mich sowieso aufklären.“

Das Wesen zuckte mit den Schultern. „ _Frieden ist eine Lüge, es gibt nur Leidenschaft_ , lautet der erste Grundsatz. Klingt das nicht vertraut?“

Dooku blickte finster drein und zog unbeeindruckt eine Augenbraue hoch. Luke verstand den Hinweis und fuhr fort. 

„ _Frieden ist eine Lüge, es gibt nur Leidenschaft. Durch Leidenschaft erlange ich Kraft. Durch Kraft erlange ich Macht. Durch Macht erlange ich den Sieg. Durch den Sieg zerbersten meine Ketten. Die Macht wird mich befreien._ “*

„Das habe ich schon mal gehört.“

Das Wesen zuckte mit der Schulter. „Vielleicht. Aber nur wenige Leute erkennen die Wahrheit, die hinter mancher dieser Aussagen steckt, auch wenn sie sich hinter Lügen versteckt. _Er_ hat immer gesagt, dass es bei einer glaubhaften Lüge nur darauf ankommt, wie gut man darin ist, sie wahrheitsgemäß genug zu machen, dass sie dennoch die Realität verdreht. 

„Warum ich glaube, dass der Sith-Orden korrupt ist? Weil Frieden keine Lüge ist. Aber ich muss auch sagen, dass ich, als ich der dunklen Seite gedient habe, kontinuierlich an symbolische Ketten gebunden war, die als Konsequenz aus meinen Entscheidungen entstanden sind.“ Er öffnete seine Hand und blickte auf die Handfläche, auch wenn Dooku bezweifelte, dass er sie überhaupt sehen konnte. 

Nach einigen Momenten schien er wieder zu Sinnen zu kommen, da sich seine Finger zu einer Faust ballten und er plötzlich wieder Dooku anblickte. „Der Rest entspricht mehr oder weniger der Wahrheit, aber diesen zwei Grundsätzen kann ich nicht zustimmen, zumindest nicht in diesem Kontext.“

„Ihr wollt damit sagen, dass sich der Sith-Orden mit der Zeit verändert hat und sich selbst von seinem ursprünglichen Ziel entfernt hat. Wenn die Sith immer noch dasselbe Mantra predigen, wie von Beginn an, wie kann es dann korrupt sein?“ 

Luke schüttelte langsam den Kopf, als wollte er sagen, _Ihr versteht es nicht._ Dooku runzelte die Stirn und verschränkte besorgt die Arme vor der Brust. „Nur weil etwas korrupt wird, heißt das nicht, dass dahinter kein Fünkchen Wahrheit steckt. Das Problem, das mir in meinen eigenen Studien begegnet ist, ist folgendes: Wenn sich die Sith für das Gegenteil der Jedi halten, aber in ihrem ursprünglichen Glauben dennoch etwas Wahrheit steckt, deutet das im Umkehrschluss nicht darauf hin, dass die Jedi selbst zumindest einigen Lügen glauben?

„Zum Beispiel erlaubt der erste Jedi-Kodex weitaus mehr an, als die derzeitige Übersetzung – _Es gibt keine Gefühle, es gibt Frieden. Keine Unwissenheit, sondern Wissen. Keine Leidenschaft, sondern Gelassenheit. Kein Chaos, sondern Harmonie. Kein Tod, sondern die Macht.*²_ Irgendwann haben die Jedi ihre Ziele geändert. Statt Geleichgewicht ging es um Komfort und Apathie geändert. Die Sith mögen vielleicht nicht mit den reinsten Ansichten angefangen haben, aber ihr ursprüngliches, ultimatives Ziel war Freiheit. Ein Ideal, dem selbst heute die meisten Wesen nacheifern. Beide Orden haben sich verändert und ich befürchte, nicht zum Besseren. Dem Sith-Orden scheinen die Veränderungen nicht dabei zu helfen, ihr ultimatives Ziel der Freiheit zu erreichen, also ja, ich glaube, dass sie auf ihre eigene Art genauso korrupt sind wie die Jedi.“

Dooku zog erneut seine Augenbraue hoch. „Wollt Ihr damit sagen, dass sie einfach ihre Ziele aus den Augen verloren haben?“

Luke schnaubte unter seiner Maske. Na ja, zumindest schien er eine Nase zu haben. „Ja auch wenn sie, wie ich bereits sagte, bereits von Anfang an kein klares Ziel hatten. Sie waren wütend, verärgert und auf der Flucht. Und vergesst nicht, dass einem die dunkle Seite nicht die Gedanken vernebelt, sondern sie so sehr verdreht, dass der Nutzer gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie verdreht wurden. Ihre ziemlich unlogische Logik ergibt plötzlich Sinn. Alles, was die dunklen Jedi damals im Kopf hatten, war ihre Wut und ihr Hass gegenüber den Jedi, die sie ausgestoßen hatten. Auch wenn sie immer noch logisch über Taten, Ereignisse und die daraus entstehenden Konsequenzen nachdenken konnten, und auch während sie immer noch ihrem innersten Glauben folgten, der sie anspornte, konnten sie nicht erkennen, welchen Preis sie bezahlten. Als sie ihren Orden gegründet hatten, waren sie nur darauf aus gewesen, gegen ihren ehemaligen Glauben zu rebellieren und die meisten von ihnen wurden besessen von der Macht.

„Das macht _ihn_ so gefährlich. In der gesamten Geschichte der Sith ist er der besonnenste von allen.“ Dooku bemerkte, dass nicht ‚unserer Geschichte‘ gesagt hatte. Er hielt sich wirklich nicht mehr für einen Darksider. Wie unglaublich bizarr und auch ziemlich beeindruckend. „Entweder das oder der Verrückteste von allen. Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden“, gab Luke verbittert zu.

Dooku beobachtete das Wesen einige Momente lang nachdenklich. Anscheinend hatten dieser ehemalige Sith und sein Meister mehr besessen, als eine reine Meister-Schüler-Beziehung. Zumindest zu einem gewissen Zeitpunkt und wohl auch eher aus Lukes Sicht. Er erinnerte Dooku eher an jemanden, dessen Vertrauen missbraucht worden war, und weniger an jemanden, der nur die Fehler seiner Entscheidungen erkannt hatte. Oder, und das musste sich Dooku eingestehen, er interpretierte da einfach nur zu viel hinein. 

Ihm fiel es auf, aber schien sich trotzdem nicht wirklich dafür zu interessierten. Es wurde sowieso höchste Zeit, dass sie dieses Gespräch wieder auf Kurs brachten. 

„Da wir gerade von _ihm_ sprechen…“, merkte der Count an, als er sich mit gespannter Miene nach vorne lehnte. 

Luke richtete sein Augenmerk kurz wieder auf Dooku. „Bevor ich Euch verrate, was Ihr wissen wollt, will ich Euer Wort darauf, dass Ihr Euch ihm noch nicht stellen werdet. Sammelt alles an Beweisen, was Ihr für nötig haltet, aber nähert Euch dem Mann nicht.“ Dooku runzelte die Stirn, aber er verstand den Sinn dahinter, auch wenn es ihm eher so vorkam, als wollte Luke ihn weiter hinhalten.

„Also gut“, bestätigte er mit einem Nicken. „Ihr habt mein Wort.“

Der ehemalige Sith schien ihn noch kurz ein wenig zu beobachten, bevor er nickte, obgleich irgendwie widerwillig. 

„Der dunkle Lord der Sith ist niemand anderes als Senator Palpatine.“

Dooku starrte ihn voller Entsetzen an. „Was?!“, fragte er.

„Nicht so laut“, knurrte das Wesen vor ihm. 

„Das kann nicht wahr sein!“

„Warum nicht?“, fragte Luke, lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner schmalen Brust. 

„Die Jedi würden es wissen! Ich selbst habe diesen Mann getroffen! Ich würde ihn sogar als meinen Freund bezeichnen!“, antwortete Dooku hitzig, auch wenn er bewusst den Versuch unternahm, leise zu sein. Niemand sollte sie in ihrer kleinen Nische hören können, aber es gab trotzdem keinen Grund, leichtsinnig zu sein. 

Luke schnaubte verächtlich. „Dann seit Ihr ein fast genauso großer Narr wie ich“, murmelte er. 

„Das kann nicht sein. Ihr führt mich wissentlich in die Irre“, bestand Dooku. „Sagt mir, wer es ist!“

Luke betrachtete ihn kurz, bevor er seine Schultern hängen ließ. „Die Sith sind Meister der Täuschung. Er hat den Großteil seines Lebens damit zugebracht, zu lernen, seine Machtpräsenz zu verstecken, um die Jedi und den Senat zu täuschen.“

„Und woher weiß ich, dass _Ihr_ mich nicht täuscht?“, hinterfragte ihn Dooku kritisch und konnte immer noch nicht nachvollziehen, dass Senator Palpatine möglicherweise mehr war als ein einfacher Mann – ein sehr gerissener und ambitionierter Mann – aber nichtsdestotrotz nur ein normaler Mensch. Ein guter Mensch, wie Dooku fand. Auch, wenn da an ihm irgendetwas nie ganz gestimmt hatte …

Er schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle er die Gedanken damit heraustreiben. Es konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. 

„Das tue ich nicht“, behauptete Luke einfach und antwortete ihm auf seine Frage. „Ich hab derzeit keinerlei Beweise für Euch, aber ich warne Euch: Solltet Ihr Euch dazu entscheiden, weiter nachzuforschen, werdet Ihr – und da bin ich sicher – Dinge finden, die Ihr nicht finden solltet. Solltet Ihr erwischt werden, werdet Ihr wahrscheinlich nicht lange genug leben, um Eure Information an die Öffentlichkeit zu bringen. Er ist im wahrsten Sinne die Macht in Person. Er nutzt die Dunkelheit nicht, _er ist die Dunkelheit_. Der Tod wandelt in _seinem_ Schatten.“ Luke hielt erneut inne und Dooku schien zu hin- und hergerissen, um zu sprechen. „Ich werde mich nun verabschieden, da es nichts mehr zu besprechen gibt, bis Ihr entweder meinem Rat vertrauen könnt oder einen Weg findet, ihn zu beweisen.“

Er machte Anstalten zu gehen, doch der Count hielt ihn davon ab. „Wartet! Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich irgendwann weitere Fragen haben werde. Wie kann ich Euch kontaktieren?“

Luke sah kurz zu Dooku, bevor er nickte und ein Stück Flimsiplast und ein Schreibutensil aus seiner Tasche zog. Trotzdem war seine Stimme angespannt, als er sprach. „Es gibt hier ein anderes Café. Wenn Ihr mich treffen wollt, tragt unter diesem Namen ein Datum auf der Holo-Net-Seite von Didis Café ein. Schreibt nach dem Namen den Tag hin, an dem Ihr Euch treffen wollt. Tut das nicht früher als zwei Tage vor Eurem gewünschten Treffen, aber gebt mir bitte mindestens einen Tag vorher Bescheid.“ Er schob das Stück Flimsiplast zu Dooku. „Verbrennt es, sobald Ihr es Euch gemerkt habt.“

Der Count sah sich die Notiz an. Auf ihr stand der Name eines Cafés (das er nicht kannte) gefolgt von „Tyra“. Ein Frauenname? Wie vorsichtig konnte eine Person denn sein? Wenn Luke allerdings wirklich glaubte, sich dem mächtigsten Mann in der Galaxis zu stellen, war seine übertriebene Vorsicht gar nicht ungerechtfertigt. 

  
Er sah rechtzeitig wieder auf, um zu beobachten, wie das Wesen das Lokal verließ und lehnte sich zurück, während er das Flimsiplast zerknitterte. Er würde sein Versprechen halten, es zu verbrennen, wenn er dadurch niemanden belästigen würde. Einige Momente später kam die roboterhafte Bedienung vorbei und Dooku teilte ihr mit, ihm sein Essen zu bringen. Er verbrachte den Rest des Abends damit, über seine eigene Sicherheit nachzudenken und entschied sich, in einige Aktualisierungen zu investieren. Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob er Luke vertrauen konnte, aber er konnte es sich nicht leisten, nicht nochmal genauer nachzuforschen. Und wenn er das tat, war er vielleicht doch nicht so sicher, wie er ursprünglich geglaubt hatte. 

  
xXx

  
Das war so gut gelaufen, wie er es sich hätte vorstellen können, realisierte Anakin, als er zur nächstgelegenen Lufttransportstation ging, die ihn zurück zum Tempel bringen würde. Er hatte sich mit Dooku getroffen in der Hoffnung, dass er den Count auf seine Seite ziehen konnte, aber hatte erkannt, dass es gerade einfach nicht möglich sein würde. Ehrlich gesagt würde es ihm auch schon rechen, wenn er es schaffen würde, Dooku davon abzuhalten, zu fallen und sich Sidious anzuschließen. Es wäre nett, jemandem außerhalb des Tempels zu haben, auf den er bauen konnte, aber er wusste, dass er dem Mann niemals wirklich vertrauen konnte, nicht nach allem, was zwischen ihnen in der ersten Zeitlinie passiert war. 

Nun musste er nur noch darauf warten, dass Dooku eine Entscheidung traf. Er fand keinen Gefall an diesem Gedanken. Er hasste es zu warten. Dennoch gab es keinen Weg drum herum. 

Das brachte tatsächlich eine neue Erkenntnis. Er hatte endlich genug Geld verdient, um jemanden anzuheuern, der die Sklaven befreien würde. Er hatte da auch schon jemanden im Sinn … einen gewissen Kopfgeldjäger, wenn er ihn denn erreichen könnte. Er machte sich ein wenig Sorgen, da ihm keine unbegrenzten Mittel zur Verfügung standen, um dessen Loyalität zu sichern. Aber Anakin bezweifelte, dass er sie im Moment auch wirklich brauchte. Es war einfach nur ein Auftrag, der nicht einmal von größtem Interesse für ihn war. Außerdem wusste er, dass der betroffene Mann selbst seiner Zeit als Sklave gedient hatte. Es sollte also nicht allzu schwierig werden, ihn zu-

Anakin blieb nicht stehen, aber er hielt für den kürzesten Moment inne. Er wurde verfolgt. Dooku? Nein, das bezweifelte er. Es entsprach nicht seiner derzeitigen Moral und seinen Überzeugungen. 

Sein Herz blieb plötzlich stehen. Sidious. Das musste es sein. Er beobachtete Dooku wahrscheinlich schon. Selbst wenn jemand das, was im Dinner vorgefallen war, nicht mitgehört hatte (und das bezweifelte er zutiefst, da er den ganzen Platz durchsucht hatte, bevor Dooku aufgetaucht war und niemand sich ihrer Nische genähert hatte), würde diese Person aber trotzdem gerne wissen, mit wem sich der ehemalige Jedi auf Coruscant hatte treffen wollen. 

Vor ihm kam die Lufttransportstation in Sicht. Als er sich ihr näherte, beachtete er sie nicht und lief daran vorbei. Sollten Sidious‘ Spione ihm folgen, konnte er es sich nicht erlauben, zum Tempel zurückzukehren. Nein, er musste sie erst einmal abhängen. Es sollte nicht allzu schwierig werden … es sei denn seine Verfolger entschieden sich dazu, sich ihm zu stellen. 

Angesichts der Tatsache, dass er gerade an jeder möglichen Form von Transport vorbeigegangen war, die er hätte nutzen können, war es durchaus eine Möglichkeit. Das war einer der Gründe, warum Didi sein Café hier eröffnet hatte: Es lag nahe genug an Zugangswegen, die zur oberen Ebenen führten, wie auch zu Wegen in die unteren Ebenen und es lag in der Nähe der verschiedensten Transportstationen. 

Natürlich.

Anakin suchte in der Umgebung nach einem Ausgang, den er nutzen konnte. Es gab hier nicht sehr viele Leute, da es sich nach Geschäftsschluss um ein industrielles Gebiet handelte, sodass es weitaus schwieriger werden würde, in den Massen zu verschwinden. Das alles hier verlor immer mehr an Reiz.

Er hatte gerade eine Aufzugssonde entdeckt, als er eine Stimme hinter sich vernahm.

„Bleib stehen, Kumpel. Ich weiß, dass du weißt, dass ich hier bin.“

Anakin erstarrte und sah sich um. Alle anderen, die sich in der Nähe aufgehalten hatten, eilten davon, sodass keiner mehr da war. Er konnte mit seinen mechanischen Gliedmaßen nicht kämpfen. Er schaffte es, dass sein Gang echt genug (wenn auch tollpatschig) wirkte, aber niemals wäre er in der Lage, wirklich zu kämpfen, wenn sein Gegner gut war. 

Außerdem kannte er Sidious. Wenn sich ihm nun einer entgegenstellte, gab es weitere, die die Auseinandersetzung mitbekommen würden. Er konnte nicht alle ausschalten, bevor einer von ihnen davonkam. Das bedeutete, dass er es möglichst vermeiden musste, die Macht zu nutzen.

Während er seine Hände hoch, um zu signalisieren, dass er den anderen gehört hatte, drehte er sich langsam herum, um die Person anzusehen, die ihn angesprochen hatte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es sich um einen Mann oder eine Frau handelte oder was für eine Spezies das überhaupt war, da das Wesen sehr groß schien und von Kopf bis Fuß in einer merkwürdigen Rüstung gekleidet war. Ein Kopfgeldjäger also.

„Du bist kein Dieb“, sagte Anakin spitz, seine Stimme trocken. „Also ist das kein Überfall.“

Das Wesen neigte den Kopf. „Ein bin so eine Art Sammler“, sagte es. „Hauptsächlich von Informationen.“

Anakin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann habe ich nichts, dass ich dir geben könnte.“

„Nicht kannst oder nicht willst?“

„Da ist nichts, dass ich dir verraten könnte“, knurrte Anakin.

„Das bezweifle ich zutiefst.“

Sein Frust und seine Angst erwachten wieder und er versuchte verzweifelt, diese Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen, bevor sie zu Wut wurden. Der Kopfgeldjäger musste ein gewisses Druckmittel in der Hand halten, wenn er so zuversichtlich war. Entweder das oder Anakin war in einen Hinterhalt geraten. 

Zögernd streckte er seine Sinne aus und suchte nach anderen Wesen in der Macht. Er konnte spüren, wie sich jemand intensiv konzentrierte, was wahrscheinlich bedeutete, dass diese Wesen ihn wohl ins Visier genommen hatten …

Da, im Nachbargebäude, und ein anderer auf einem Gehweg eine Viertelwegstunde entfernt. Und auch einer unter ihm. Anakin musste zugeben, dass sie gut waren, wenn sie die meisten Winkel abgedeckt hatten.

„Du musst verstehen“, sagte der Kopfgeldjäger, „Wir glauben, du hast dich mit jemandem getroffen … und wir wollen Informationen über jeden, der sich mit dieser Person trifft.“

„Warum?“, fragte Anakin, auch wenn er die Antwort bereits kannte. Das Wesen hätte genauso gut auf-und abspringen und rufen können ‚Ich arbeite für Sidious‘, auch wenn Anakin bezweifelte, dass sie wussten, wer zurzeit ihre Rechnung bezahlte. 

Der Kopfgeldjäger spöttelte. „Erwartest du wirklich, dass ich das beantworte?“

Anakin zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Einen Versuch war es wert.“

„Wer bist du?“

Dieses Mal lächelte Anakin. „Das weißt du nicht?“

„Ob wir das tun oder nicht, muss dich gar nicht interessieren. Beantworte die Frage“, sagte der Kopfgeldjäger und hob den Blaster in seiner Hand.

„Oder was?“, forderte ihn Anakin heraus, seine Stimme noch nüchtern und unbeeindruckt. 

„Oder mein Scharfschützenfreund setzt dich außer Gefecht und wir finden die Antwort in einer etwas … ansehnlicheren Umgebung heraus.“

Sie hatten also vor, ihn zu kidnappen, wenn sie mussten. Wahrscheinlich würden sie das, ob er ihnen nun antwortete oder nicht, aber wenigstens würde es ihm einige Sekunden schenken. Er hegte keinen Zweifel daran, dass ihn ein Scharfschütze ins Visier genommen hatte. Und er bezweifelte, dass jemand einschreiten würde, wenn sie glaubten, dass sich Kopfgeldjäger bekriegten. Nein, er war auf sich allein gestellt.

„Luke Lars“, sagte er schließlich.

Das Wesen schnaubte. „Ach bitte. Deinen richtigen Namen.“

„Woher weißt du, dass das nicht mein richtiger Name ist?“

„Für was für einen Informationssammler hältst du mich?“

„Was glaubst du sonst, wer ich bin?“, fragte Anakin.

Das Wesen verlagerte eingebildet sein Gewicht. „Sagt dir der Name _Vader_ etwas?“

Anakin spürte, wie sein ganzer Körper zu Karbonit wurde. Er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, als der Schock und das Entsetzen durch seinen Körper rauschten. 

Komisch, wie schnell Schock zu Wut werden konnte.

„Woher kennst du diesen Namen?“, fragte er mit tiefer und gefährlicher Stimme.

Wie konnten sie davon wissen?! Wenn sie es taten, wusste Palpatine es auch! Aber _wie?!_ Es war _vollkommen_ ausgeschlossen, dass … warte…

Die Attentäterin auf Naboo. Nun gut, jetzt wusste er, wen Sidious gefoltert hatte. Aber andererseits, warum war Sidious dann nicht hinter Anakin Skywalker her? Warum hatten diese Leute stattdessen _Luke Lars_ konfrontiert?

„Ich seh das mal als ein Ja“, sagte der Kopfgeldjäger selbstgefällig.

„Nein“, knurrte Anakin und seine mechanischen Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. „Ich bin nicht Vader.“

„Aber du weißt, wer er ist.“ 

Er spürte, wie ihm die dunkle Seite zuflüsterte. Dass die Macht, die er brauchte, um sich selbst zu beschützen, immer sofort greifbar war. Alles, was er tun musste, war, danach zu greifen und sie sich zu nehmen. Er könnte sie alle so einfach ausschalten. Immerhin spielte es nun keine Rolle, ob er seine Machtkräfte zeigte. Palpatine wusste es bereits. Er könnte das Genick des Mannes vor ihm brechen und dann könnte er die anderen verfolgen und-

 _NEIN!_ , rief er sich selbst still zu und holte mehrmals tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen. Es half nicht wirklich. Einmal mehr fühlte er sich wie ein Tier, das in die Ecke getrieben worden war. Er konnte ihnen keine weiteren Fragen beantworten. Sie wären in der Lage, ihn zu durchschauen und in seinem derzeitigen Gemütszustand wäre es unmöglich, sie auch nur ansatzweise zu täuschen. 

Also tat er das Einzige, das er im Moment konnte. Er rannte. Es sah vielleicht merkwürdig aus, aber immerhin konnte er das, vor allem mit der Macht an seiner Seite. Mit einem Scharfschützen (oder mehreren) im Spiel, konnte er es sich noch nicht leisten, einfach so zu verschwinden. Blasterfeuer kam ihm entgegen und er griff nach der Macht, vertiefte seine Konzentration und wich aus. Dann sprang er, wenn sie es ihm sagte, bevor er das Ende des Gehweges erreichte. Ohne groß zu zögern tauchte er unter das Geländer (dankbar dafür, dass diese Brücke nicht so abgeschirmt wurde, wie die anderen meistens in den oberen Levels) und raste in einem Tempo von mehr als einer Wegstunde im freien Fall auf Coruscants Oberfläche zu. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In der englischen Sprache gibt es nur einen Sith-Kodex, in der deutschen komischerweise drei, die alle zu verschiedenen Zeiten gelten. Das liegt höchstwahrscheinlich an Übersetzungsunterschieden. Ich habe mich anschließend für eine Art Mischung von allen drei entschieden, die meiner Meinung nach die englische Version am besten wiedergibt. 
> 
> *² Das ist der Jedi-Kodex, der im Spiel „Knight of the Old Republic“ und in „Buch der Jedi“ vorkommt (eine leicht veränderte und erweiterte Version von dem Kodex, den wir kennen).


	6. Kapitel 5

Als Anakin über das Geländer sprang und an dem Ende eines Gehweges vorbeisegelte, erkannte er, dass er vielleicht nicht ganz so gut ausgewichen war, wie gehofft. Er spürte, wie der Bolzen eines Blasters seine Wade versengte. Er presse seine Zähne zusammen, um den Schmerz zu verdrängen. Er steckte gerade inmitten eines Adrenalinrausches, da sollte es nicht allzu schwierig werden, den Schmerz zu ignorieren, aber wusste, dass er später dafür bezahlen würde. Sie hätten ihn nicht einmal getroffen, wenn er diese verdammten Stelzen nicht tragen würde. 

Noch mehr Blasterfeuer regnete auf ihn herab, als er dem Boden entgegen raste und den Scharfschützen passierte, der sich einige Level tiefer positioniert hatte. Er schaffte es, das Blasterfeuer zu umgehen, indem er sich mithilfe der Macht von den Gebäuden, die ihm umgaben, abstieß. Es sollte nicht allzu lange dauern, bis er außerhalb ihrer Reichweite war … er hoffte nur, dass er nicht auf dem Boden aufschlug, bevor er einen Weg aus diesem Überfall gefunden hatte.

Mit einem großen Stoß am genau richtigen Winkel, schoss er in südöstliche Richtung und verschwand auf dem Sichtfeld der meisten Kopfgeldjäger. Er streckte sofort seine Arme und Beine aus, um seinen Fall zu verlangsamen. Er würde auf einer Verkehrsbahn weiter unten aufkommen … perfekt. 

Er blickte auf einen Transporter, näherte sich einem Gebäude ab und sprang gezielt ab. Dann griff er nach der Macht. Als er seine Geschwindigkeit so verlangsamt hatte wie möglich, streckte er seinen Arm aus, hakte sich an der Oberseite eines vorbeikommenden Luftshuttles ein und zuckte zusammen. Denn trotz seiner Armprothese war der Zog an seinem Arm so stark, dass er sich beinahe die Schulter auskugelte. Dass der nicht sofort auseinander fiel, war wohl ein Zugeständnis seines mechanischen Könnens in Robotik. Sein Körper wurde nach vorn geschleudert und er schlug auf das Dach des Transportes. Dabei erschreckte er sicherlich einige Passagiere, doch er schenkte den besorgten Schreien keine Aufmerksamkeit. 

Als er erneut nach der Macht griff, suchte er nach seinen Verfolgern. Keine. Sie hatten nicht erwartet, dass er in den Abgrund springen würde und daher wohl keinen Speeder bereit, um ihn zu verfolgen. Dafür dankte er der Macht. Sie waren aber wahrscheinlich nicht allzu weit weg, also musste er schnellsten von diesem Transporter verschwinden. Natürlich gab es da das kleine Problem, dass es keinen anderen Ort gab, auf den er springen konnte.

Aber der Bus wurde langsamer. Bestimmt wunderte sich der Busfahrer, was zum Kuckuck passiert war, als er auf dem Transporter gelandet war. Dieser steuerte einen Gehweg an und wollte offensichtlich einen Nothalt machen. Als er zur Landung überging, nutzte Anakin die Macht, um seinen Sprung zu verstärken und sprang auf den Gehweg. Dabei zuckte er zusammen, als er auf seinem verletzten Bein landete. Doch er rollte sich ab, schaffte es, sich stolpernd aufzurichten und rannte den Gehweg hinunter.

Am Ende des Wegs befand sich ein Turbolift. Er stieg in diesen und drückte einen Knopf, der ihn in die tieferen Levels bringen würde. Während sich die Türen schlossen und der Lift nach unten donnerte, sackte er in sich zusammen. Die Kopfgeldjäger würden so schnell nicht aufgeben, nicht wenn Palpatine sie beauftragt hatte. Im Moment war es viel zu leicht, seine Spur zu verfolgen, aber auf den unteren Ebenen konnte er sie abschütteln. Da gab es nur wenige Kameras und viel zu viele Verstecke. Er kannte Kopfgeldjäger viel zu gut, um zu glauben, dass sie ihn nicht erneut finden konnten, wenn er nicht vorsichtig war.

Er wollte sich nicht ablenken lassen, aber sein Verstand raste dennoch, während er darauf wartete, dass der Lift anhielt. Wie hatten ihn die Kopfgeldjäger überhaupt erst gefunden? Verfolgten sie Dooku? Wahrscheinlich. Anakin bezweifelte, dass sie in der Lage sein würden, seine Schritte zu verfolgen, bevor er das Café betreten hatte. Dafür war er zu vorsichtig gewesen. Dennoch war er viel zu paranoid, um dieselben Route wieder zu benutzen. Das hieß also, er musste wohl eine neue finden. 

Als der Turbolift langsamer wurde, zwang er sich dazu, sich auf seine Flucht zu konzentrieren … vorzugsweise ohne weitere Konfrontationen. Sobald der Lift anhielt und sich die Tür öffnete, sprintete Anakin heraus und auf die Straße zu, während er hoffte, dass er schnell genug gewesen war, sodass die Kopfgeldjäger ihn noch nicht eingeholt hatten. 

Glücklicherweise gab es selbst in einem Industriegebiet wie diesem kleine Ansammlungen von Bars und Bordellen, eingequetscht zwischen alten Lagerhallen und Kellern. Die meisten wahrscheinlich temporär und definitiv illegal. 

Er hielt nicht an, als er sich umblickte. Er brauchte einen Ort, an dem er seine mechanischen Gliedmaßen abnehmen konnte, ohne dass er dabei von irgendeiner Kamera aufgezeichnet wurde. Eine Gruppe von Wesen fiel ihm ins Auge und er realisierte mit einem Schaudern, dass er einen Ort kannte, an dem es sehr unwahrscheinlich war, dass man ihn aufnahm. 

Er verlangsamte sein Tempo, schluckte er das unbekannte, schlechte Gefühl herunter, dass sich in seinem Magen bildete und näherte sich der Gruppe von Frauen, die seiner Meinung nach viel zu dürftig gekleidet war. Natürlich war das der Sinn der Sache, aber dennoch. Ihm fielen die verschiedenen Spezies in der Gruppe auf: Ein paar Menschen, einige Twi’Leks, andere Spezies, die er nicht identifizieren konnte, eine Rodianerin und sogar eine insekten-ähnliche Verpine. 

Sie bemerkten natürlich, wie er sich ihnen schneller näherte als eine Pack Gundarks, das auf der Jagd war. 

„Was können wir für dich tun?“, fragte eine der Twi’Leks in einem verführerischen Ton, der ihn nur dazu brachte, sich übergeben zu wollen. Zu allem Unglück schien ihre Frage ein Schleusentor zu öffnen und alle anderen begannen, sich ihm anzubieten. Anakin machte unwissentlich einen Schritt zurück und musste sie alle erneut. Das hier war eine schlechte Idee, bemerkte er, und war dabei, sich umzudrehen und einen anderen Platz zu suchen, als ihm ein Mädchen auffiel, dass weiter am Rand stand. Sie wirkte vollkommen unglücklich, außer dass sie zwei Männern, die gerade die Straße entlang liefen, wütende Blicke zuwarf. Er war überrascht, da es sich bei ihr um eine Zeltronerin handelte. Humanoid mit rosa Haut und rotem Haar. Er kannte die Spezies, aber er hatte noch nie eine von ihnen solch einem Gesichtsausdruck gesehen. Zeltroner neigten dazu, sich an positive Emotionen zu klammern, da sie leicht telepathische Fähigkeiten besaßen. Eigentlich drehte sich ihre ganze Kultur darum, negative Emotionen zu meiden. Eine von ihnen so unglücklich und mit so vielen Hämatomen zu sehen … Es erinnerte ihn viel zu sehr an all die Sklaven, die er mal gekannt hatte. 

„Du“, sagte er und zeigte auf sie. 

Sie sah auf und blickte ihn an. Kurz legte sich eine Miene des Ekels über ihr Gesicht, doch sie war fast so schnell weg, wie sie sie aufgesetzt hatte. Nach einer Sekunde seufzte und nickte sie, während sie aufstand. Dann drehte sie sich um und verschwand durch den Eingang in das Gebäude hinter ihr. 

„Du willst doch nicht sie, oder?“, flüsterte eine der Twi’Leks in sein Ohr. Er ignorierte sie, schüttelte ihren Arm ab und folgte der Zeltronerin in das Gebäude. Es war alt, dreckig und roch nach Verwesung. Was er von den Fluren und den Zimmern sehen konnte war mit den Überresten zerstörter Möbel und Nestern von Ungeziefer übersäht – eine traurige Erinnerung an eine Zeit, die längst vorbei war. Sie führte ihn durch verschiedene Flure in eines der Zimmer. Eine alte Matratze war in die Ecke gedrängt worden und stellte das einzige intakte Möbelstück dar. Eine trübe Lampe, die von der Decke hing, war die einzige Lichtquelle im Raum. Er bemerkte mit Ekel, dass sie sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht hatten, den Boden zu säubern. Er streckte seine Machtsinne aus, konnte aber keine Kamera entdecken … nicht dass ein richtiger Beweis war. Die Macht beschäftigte sich immerhin hauptsächlich mit Lebewesen. 

„Der Preis-“, begann sie, doch er unterbrach sie. 

„Gibt es in diesem Zimmer irgendwelche Aufnahmegeräte?“

Sie blinzelte. „Nein“, sagte sie schließlich und wirkte verärgert. Dann hielt sie inne und betrachtete ihn. „Ihr … Ihr seid nicht wegen mir hier, oder? Ihr rennt vor jemandem weg…“

Er antwortete ihr, indem er ihr einen Stapel Kredits zuwarf. Sie fing das Bündel überrascht auf. „Was ist das?“

„Für deine Zeit“, antwortete Anakin. Bevor sie reagieren konnte, machte er einen Schritt auf sie zu und legte ihr seine Hand auf den Kopf. „Schlaf. Und wisse, dass du es besser haben kannst als hier. Wenn du die Möglichkeit hast, dir dein Leben zurückzuholen, tue es. Mache vor nichts halt.“

Er konnte nicht anders, als den Satz aussprach und fragte sich, wann er so sentimental geworden war. Eine Macht-verflochtene Einflüsterung wie diese war kein Befehl, aber er konnte ihr die Vorstellung in den Verstand pflanzen, ähnlich einem Gedankentrick. Normalerweise half es nur, vorherige Gedanken und Vorstellungen zu verfestigen, die die Person bereits gehabt hatte. 

Die Zeltronerin fiel auf die Matratze und Anakin riss sich sofort die Rüstung und den Anzug, den er trug, vom Leib. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis er die mechanischen Stelzen und Handverlängerung abgenommen hatte. Er griff sich eine der dreckigen Decken – ignorierte all die potentiellen ekelhaften Substanzen, die wahrscheinlich darauf waren – band sie zu einem Bündel zusammen und legte in letzter Minute die Prothesen und die Maske hinein. Ein alter Luftschacht diente ihm als Ausgang. Er bezweifelte nicht, dass seine Verfolger ihn bis hier hin hatten folgen können, aber er wünschte ihnen viel Glück dabei, seine Spur von hier an wiederaufzunehmen. Wenn sie ihn nach alledem immer noch finden konnten, hatten sie es verdient, ihn einzufangen.

Die nächste Stunde lang kroch er durch unbenutzte Schächte, wobei ihm die Macht den Weg wies. Er war überrascht, dass die alten, tunnelähnlichen Strukturen unter ihm nicht auseinanderbrachen. Überrascht, aber dankbar. Einige Male hatte er die Macht genutzt, um eine Gitternetz abzunehmen, die ihm den Weg versperrte, aber meistens schaffte er es, weit genug durch die Schächte zu kriechen bis er ein Zimmer fand, aus dem er sicher flüchten konnte.

Dann schlüpfte er in einen anderen unbenutzten Raum einige Flure weiter. Am anderen Ende des Gebäudes kletterte er aus einem Fenster, die Decke mit seiner Verkleidung fest um seine Schulter geschlungen. 

  
xXx

  
Anakin war seit Monaten nicht mehr so dankbar für eine Dusche gewesen. Nach seiner Flucht aus dem Bordell, hatte er sich durch das Innere Coruscants schlängeln müssen und hatte dabei so gut wie jeden gemieden. Ein Kind, das nachts allein durch die unteren Level des Hauptstadtplaneten wanderte, schrie gerade zu nach Schwierigkeiten. Er hatte viel zu lange gebraucht, um in den Tempel zurückzukehren. Er konnte von Glück reden, wenn er nur drei oder vier Stunden Schlaf bekam. Erst, als er unter die Dusche schlüpfte, bemerkte er, wie sehr ihn seine nächtlichen Aktivität ausgelaugt hatten. Er lehnte sich an die Wand seiner Erfrischungseinheit, während das warme Wasser den Schmerz in seinen Muskeln linderte. Zumindest war es ihm gelungen, einen Stopp bei dem Lagerschuppen zu machen, den er außerhalb des Tempels als Basis nutzte, um seine Rüstung und die mechanischen Verlängerungen dort zu deponieren.

Trotz seines malträtierten Körpers würde er die Nacht dennoch als Erfolgt verzeichnen. Erstens war sein Unterfangen, Dooku zu kontaktieren, erfolgreich gewesen. Zweitens war er erfolgreich vor Sidious‘ Schergen geflohen.

Natürlich hieß das, dass Sidious von ihm wusste. Diese Tatsache allein war genug, dass er weiche Knie bekam. Zu sagen, er fühlte sich krank, wäre eine bloße Untertreibung. Es ergab jedoch keinen Sinn, dass Sidious nicht versucht hatte, ihn hier im Tempel zu kontaktieren. Anakin konnte ums Verrecken nicht begreifen, warum. Wenn Sidious wusste, wer er war, warum hatte er nicht wenigsten eine Andeutung oder ähnliches gemacht. Das sah ihm nicht ähnlich … es sei denn, er wusste es noch nicht. Aber das ergab noch weniger keinen Sinn. 

Egal, wie sehr er auch nachdachte, er kam zu keinem Schluss. Sein müder Verstand drehte sich weiterhin im Kreis und schließlich stieß er alles von sich weg. Möglicherweise würden einige Stunden Schlaf dabei helfen, seinen Kopf freizubekommen. 

Er rieb sein Haar mit einem Handtuch trocken, putzte seine Zähne, warf sich einen Schlafanzug über und fiel schließlich erschöpft ins Bett. Er war eingeschlafen, bevor sein Kopf das Kissen berührt hatte. 

  
xXx

  
„Hallo, Anakin.“ Eine ruhige, tiefe Stimme sorgte dafür, dass Anakin aufsprang und sich umdrehte. Keiner war da. Genau genommen war nichts da und er fühlte sich … größer. Warte, steckte er wieder in einem Traum? Seine Umgebung schien friedlich und er konnte ihr keine besonderen Eigenschaften zuordnen, sei es Farbe oder Form. Es fühlte sich definitiv wie ein Traum an.

„Wer…?“, fragte er, wurde dann aber leiser. Er kannte die Antwort zu seiner Frage. Er kannte diese Präsenz. „Qui-Gon?“

Ein leises Lachen hallte um ihn herum . Dann erschien der Mann vor ihm und musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Also, das bist du wirklich?“

Anakin sah an sich herab und entdeckte einen erwachsenen Körper, aber keiner, der ihm im Entferntesten bekannt war. Seine Hände und Füße fühlten sich nicht mechanisch an und er konnte problemlos atmen. Der konstante Schmerz seiner Narben und der Schnittstellen zwischen Metall und Haut war komischerweise auch weg.

Kurz danach schüttelte er traurig den Kopf. „Nein. Ich hatte keinen vollständigen Körper mehr seit ich 19 war. So sehr ich es auch gerne behaupten würde, das bin nicht ich.“

Qui-Gon schüttelte den Kopf und ahmte Anakin nach. „Dann sieh es als das, was sein könnte. Der Körper, den du siehst, ist tatsächlich deiner.“

Anakin antwortete nicht. Er stimmte ihm nicht zu, aber er wollte sich auch nicht streiten. Qui-Gon schien dies zu spüren, da er seufzte. 

„Anakin, du musst damit aufhören, zu glauben, dass du deiner Wünsche und Träume nicht würdig bist.“

Der ehemalige Sith schnaubte. „Ja, weil mich das in meinem bisherigen Leben so weit gebracht hat.“

Qui-Gon schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Wenn du alledem wirklich unwürdig wärst, warum hat dich Obi-Wan dann zurückgeschickt?“

Anakin sah weg. „Wahrscheinlich, weil ich ihm leidgetan habe.“

„Nein“, sagte Qui-Gon unerschütterlich. „Weil er dich geliebt hat – weil er an dich geglaubt hat.“

„Dann ist er … war er ein Narr.“ Außerdem glaubte ihm Anakin kein Wort. Er hatte jedes verwandtschaftliche Verhältnis zu seinem Obi-Wan auf Mustafar verloren. 

„Er hat dich geliebt, weißt du“, sagte Qui-Gon sanft. „Und als du sein Schüler warst, war er ungemein stolz auf dich.“

Dieses Mal rollte Anakin mit den Augen. „Ja, seine kontinuierlichen Kommentare darüber, wie enttäuscht er war, waren Beweis genug.“ Und da war er wieder, dieser merkwürdige Sarkasmus. 

„Ich kenne meinen Padawan“, bestand der ältere Mann. „So wie ich das sehe, hat er dich geliebt, er wusste nur nicht, wie er es ausdrücken soll.“

Anakin blickte ihn finster an. „Ja,, weil er auch nichts fühlen sollte.“

Plötzlich schien der andere Jedi erschöpft. „Ich habe von dieser Philosophie nie viel gehalten“, sagte er. „Und Obi-Wan konnte ihr niemals gerecht werden. Er hat sich nie zur dir bekannt, weil es bedeuten würde, dass er zu etwas stand, dass schändlich ist. Zumindest hat man ihm das beigebracht. Damit ist er noch nie zurechtgekommen. Als er zum Ritter geschlagen wurde, war er für einen Jedi durchaus im rechten Alter, aber ich befürchte, ich habe ihn in beiden Zeitlinien zu früh und gewaltsam zurückgelassen.“

Etwas machte Klick in Anakins Kopf und er realisierte plötzlich, dass er mit dem Qui-Gon aus diesem Universum sprach … der nichts von alledem wissen sollte.

„Wartet“, hörte er sich selbst sagen, „Ihr wisst davon?“

Qui-Gon lächelte. Es war komisch, weil Anakin es eher spürte, als dass er es sah. 

„Ich habe mich mit einer höchst interessanten Person unterhalten.“

„Siri!“, sagte Anakin und ein erleichtertes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. „Ich habe versucht, mit ihr in Kontakt zu treten. Ich glaube, dass ihre Anwesenheit hier irgendwie dafür gesorgt, dass die Siri aus dieser Zeitlinie ins Koma gefallen ist.“

Qui-Gon nickte. „In der Tat. Wir sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie nicht mit ihrem Körper verschmelzen konnte als sie zurückgekommen ist. Ob das nun daran liegt, dass die Methode, die dich zurückgeschickt hat, nur für dich bestimmt war oder an ihrem derzeitigen Zustand, kann ich nicht sagen. Und zwei Seelen können nicht zur selben Zeit existieren. Ich befürchte, die jüngere und die ältere Siri hätten sich gegenseitig eliminiert, wäre ihre Machtpräsenz stärker gewesen..“

Anakin sagte nichts. Das überraschte seinen bereits strapazierten Verstand etwas. 

„Was können wir denn tun?“ Er wollte nicht, dass die Siri dieser Zeitlinie so jung starb. Er verband immer noch sehr angenehme Erinnerungen mit dieser Frau. „Und wo ist sie?“

Qui-Gon wirkte trostlos. „Sie wurde auf gravierende Weise geschwächt, Anakin.“

„Warum?“

Der ältere Mann zögerte, bevor er sprach. „Als Padmé auf Naboo angeschossen wurde und du Probleme hattest, das zu verarbeiten, hat Siri all ihre Kraft aufgebracht, um unsere junge Naboo-Königin zu erreichen, da sie wusste, dass Padmé die einzige Person war, die an dich herankommen konnte. Da Padmé allerdings nicht machtsensitiv ist, musste Siri ein wenig zu weit und zu forsch voranstoßen. Sie hatte Glück, dass ihr Bewusstsein nicht eins mit der Macht geworden ist. Im Augenblick erholt sie sich, aber ich fürchte, sie wird nie wieder die Kraft zurückerlangen, die sie einst besessen hat.“ 

In anderen Worten, die Siri aus seiner eigenen Realität verblasste und das war auch noch seine Schuld. Er schloss seine Augen, obwohl er in einem Traum steckte, aber es half nicht gegen die Bilder und Empfindungen in seinem Kopf.

Qui-Gon fuhr fort, als er seinen Gemütszustand spürte. „Aber ich glaube, es gibt etwas, das du tun kannst.“

Anakins Kopf schnellte hoch. „Ja?“

„Sobald sie zu Kräften gekommen ist, werde ich dir dabei helfen, sie zu kontaktieren und du kannst ihre beiden Seelen zusammenführen.“

Anakin saß einfach nur da und starrte Qui-Gon mehrere Sekunden an, bevor er sprach. „Wie das?“

Qui-Gon lächelte. „Ich glaube, dass du einfach nur ihre Seelen in den selben Körper bringen musst, damit sie miteinander verschmelzen. Jedoch brauchst du dazu körperlichen Kontakt, darum kann ich diese Aufgabe nicht selbst erfüllen.“

„Ich verstehe“, sagte Anakin mit monotoner Stimme, auch wenn er wusste, dass er seine Nervosität nicht wirklich vor Qui-Gon verbergen konnte. Nicht in diesem Zustand. Wie lange war es überhaupt her, dass er so nervös gewesen war? Hatte er all seine Zuversicht und Kontrolle, die er zuvor erworben hatte, verloren, als er die dunkle Seite aufgegeben hatte?

Qui-Gons nächste Worte waren sanft, aber bestimmt. „Ich weißt, dass du dein Vertrauen in dich verloren hast, Anakin. Du glaubst, du verdienst all diese schrecklichen Dinge, die dir passiert ist, als du der dunklen Seite verfallen bist.“

Toll, nun bekam er auch noch eine Predigt von einem Geist. Dennoch konnte er nicht abstreiten, dass da etwas Wahrheit in Qui-Gons Worte steckte. 

„Sagt mir, wie ich _nicht_ das Leben eines Sith verdiene“, sagte er mit emotionsloser Stimme. „Kennt ihr irgendeinen Daseinszustand, der elender ist?“ 

„Die meisten Sith beziehen ihre Stärke von ihrem Elend. Und da es ihnen nach Macht und Stärke verlangt, suchen sie immer weiter, um in einem Zustand des endlosen Schmerzes zu verbleiben.“ Anakin fragte sich, warum ihm Qui-Gon etwas sagte, dass er offensichtlich bereits wusste. 

„Ich würde so weit gehen und behaupten, dass sie sogar tiefere Ebenen des Schmerzes und Elends suchen“, merkte Anakin an und war nicht in der Lage, die Verbitterung aus seiner Stimme zu halten. 

Qui-Gon nickte nachdenklich. „Hast du in Erwägung gezogen, dass du möglicherweise geglaubt hast, du könntest deine Entscheidungen und Taten wieder gut machen, wenn du dir das größtmögliche Leiden auferlegt?“

Anakin runzelte ungläubig und verwirrt die Stirn. „Ihr meint, dass ich mich selbst bestraft habe?“ Er schnaubte, als Qui-Gon nicht antwortete. „Vielleicht, aber solche Taten sind vergebliche Mühen. In dem ich in diesem Gemütszustand verblieben bin, habe ich meine Schuld nur vergrößert.“

„Wem bist du etwas schuldig?“, fragte Qui-Gon.

Anakin zuckte mit dem Schultern (eine Geste, die er sich erst vor kurzem angeeignet hatte. Es schien ihm, als hatte er das als Vader nie getan). „Padmé. Meinen Kindern. Den Jedi, die ich getötet habe. Die Spezies, die ich ausgelöscht habe … jedem.“

Sie schwiegen. Eine Stille, die sich Ewigkeiten hinzog, bevor der ältere Jedi wieder sprach. „Glaubst du nicht, du hast nicht schon genug gelitten?“

Er zögerte nicht mit seiner Antwort. „Nein. Das, was ich getan habe, kann nicht wieder gut machen. Kein Schmerz kann die Leben zurückbringen, die ich genommen habe. Alles was ich will, ist zu versuchen, den Schmerz und die Qual zu verhindern, die meine Entscheidungen dem Rest der Galaxis beschert haben.“ Eine weitere Stille legte sich über sie. Anakin mochte die Richtung nicht, die ihr Gespräch einschlug, also wechselte er das Thema. 

„Wie werdet Ihr mich kontaktieren, wenn Siri Tachi stark genug ist. Ich hatte … so meine Probleme mit dem Meditieren.“ Eigentlich war er ziemlich froh, dass er gerade mit Qui-Gon sprechen konnte. Er vermutete, dass dieses Treffen nur möglich war, weil er so müde gewesen war.

Qui-Gon schüttelte erneut den Kopf, schien dieses Mal aber genervt. „Anakin, eine Trance wird sich dir offenbaren, wenn du dich einfach mit der Macht umgibst . Etwas, das du immer noch kannst. Strecke deine Sinne aus und tauche in deine Seele ein, dann wirst du in der Lage sein, mich zu kontaktieren.“

Zögerlich nickte Anakin. Qui-Gon bemerkte seine Zurückhaltung und seufzte. „Anakin, bist du nun schon so weit, dass du auch kein Vertrauen mehr in die Macht hast?“

Er sah keinen richtigen Grund mehr darin, zu lügen. „Ich weiß es nicht“, antwortete er. Hätte er diese Verbindung zu der Macht nicht besessen, wäre er nie aus der Sklaverei befreit worden, aber andererseits hatte ihm die gleiche Verbindung so viele schreckliche Dinge und Entscheidungen in seinem Leben beschert. Er würde der dunklen Seite mit ziemlicher Sicherheit nie wieder vertrauen (seiner Meinung nach vertraute nur ein Narr ihr überhaupt erst). Und die dunkle Seite war ein Teil der Macht, richtig? Aber er wollte in den Frieden und das Licht vertrauen, das die Macht mit sich brachte. Er wollte seine alte Verbindung zurückhaben, aber er befürchtete, sie für immer verloren zu haben. 

„Selbst jetzt ist deine Angst deine größte Schwäche“, sagte Qui-Gon sanft. „Das war sie schon immer und sie ist es, die dich an deinem Fortschritt hindert.“

Anakin senkte beschämt den Blick. „Wie kann ich in etwas vertrauen, das zu so viel Schmerz geführt hat?“

Qui-Gon musterte ihn eine Weile lang, bevor er sprach. „Darauf kann ich dir keine Antwort geben, Anakin. Es ist eine Antwort, die du selbst finden musst. Aber“, sagte er, streckte sich und legte seine etherische Hand aufs Anakins Schulter. Er konnte sich beinahe vorstellen, wie sie sich wirklich anfühlte, warm und tröstend. „Genauso wie Obi-Wan an dich geglaubt hat, so glaube auch ich an dich. Du wirst deine Antworten nur finden, wenn du deine Suche fortsetzt. Der Augenblick, in dem du aufgibst, ist der Augenblick, in dem du versagst.“

Das klang wie etwas, das Obi-Wan sagen würde.

Anakin nickte. „Ich weiß Eure Mühen zu schätzen“, flüsterte er. 

„Ich werde immer für dich da sein, mein Junge“, antwortete Qui-Gon und ignorierte die Tatsache, dass der Anakin, der vor ihm stand, einige Zentimeter größer war als und definitiv ein Erwachsener war. „Nun, ich glaube, es wird Zeit, dass wir getrennter Wege gehen, aber bitte vergiss nicht, dass ich dich niemals wirklich verlassen werde, genauso wenig wie ich das mit Obi-Wan tun werde.“

Anakin nickte erneut, bevor seine Umgebung endlich zu einer erholsamen Dunkelheit verblasste. 

  
xXx

  
Anakin schlurfte träge den Flur entlang, ohne wirklich hinzuschauen, wohin er lief. Dabei war er dankbar dafür, dass ihn seine Verbindung zur Macht davon abhielt, in jemanden oder etwas hineinzulaufen. Der Stress der letzten Nacht hatte seinen Tribut gefordert. Es war ziemlich lange er, dass er so erschöpft gewesen war. Er konnte nicht anders, als unglaublich froh darüber zu sein, dass er in den meisten Fächern seine Befreiungsprüfung abgelegt hatte (nicht in allen, so viel Aufmerksamkeit konnte er nicht auf sich ziehen). Also hatte er im Moment nicht zu tun. Oh, er sollte ein wenig recherchieren für seine fortgeschritteneren Kurse, aber das konnte er einmal weglassen. 

Es war komisch, aber als er beim ersten Mal ein Padawan gewesen war, hatte er problemlos den Unterricht schwänzen können, wenn er musste (oder wollte). Als die rechte Hand des Imperators hatte er es sich nicht leisten können, auch nur ansatzweise so verantwortungslos zu sein und es schien, als wäre er festgefahren in alten Gewohnheiten. Er würde den Anweisungen des Rats niemals blind folgen, aber sobald er einen direkten Befehl oder auch nur eine Bitte erhielt, war sein erster Instinkt (meist sein Selbsterhaltungstrieb), besagtem Befehl Folge zu leisten. 

Er hasste es. Und es sagte schon etwas über seinen Gemütszustand aus, dass er sich nicht verbesserte. Immerhin hassten Jedi nicht. Sith hassten. Er versuchte, sich von seinen Sich-ähnlichen Neigungen loszureißen und würde darum jedes Gefühl wie _Hass_ umändern in ein e _xtremes Missfallen_. Es hatte geholfen, aber im Moment konnte er sich nicht dazu aufraffen, sich darum zu sorgen. 

Er wollte gerade in die Bibliothek, um eine nette Nische finden konnte, die weit genug von Meisterin Nu entfernt war, um in Ruhe ein Nickerchen zu machen (kaum zu glauben, dass sie ihn sogar jetzt noch einschüchterte). Genau genommen konnte er auch in sein Zimmer gehen, aber die Quartiere der Jünglinge wurden des Öfteren mal durchsucht und wenn er beim Blaumachen erwischt wurde … na ja, das Risiko war es nicht wert. Er konnte genauso gut in der Bibliothek schlafen, also warum das Risiko eingehen? 

Noch etwas, das sich geändert hatte. Er war von unnötigen Risikos nicht mehr besonders angetan. Zumindest nicht so wie damals. Mustafar hatte ihn von dieser Neigung ziemlich gründlich befreit. 

Er schüttelte den Kopf, um diesen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Selbst wenn er im Nirgendwo strandete und im Sterben lag. Selbst wenn er nicht einmal Kraft genug hatte, um seinen kleinen Finger zu bewegen. Selbst dann würde er es noch schaffen, diesen Gedanken aus seinem Verstand zu verbannen. 

„Hey“, durchbrach eine Stimme seine Gedanken und holte ihn aus diesen heraus. „Geht’s dir gut?“

Anakin kniff die Augen zusammen und drehte sich um, , um den Besitzer der neuen Stimme zu erkennen. Ein beklemmendes Gefühl machte sich in seiner Brust breit, als er erkannte, wer es war. Groß und schlaksig mit dunklem Haar, silberner Haut und elastischen Gliedmaßen, die in so ziemlich jede Richtung gedreht werden konnten (was Anakin in seinen ersten Nahkämpfen schon oft zum Verhängnis geworden war). Das Wesen stand vor ihm, gekleidet wie ein Jüngling und beobachtete Anakin mit besorgter Miene. 

Zuerst konnte sich Anakin nicht bewegen. Er hatte seit Jahren nicht mehr an Tru Veld gedacht. Er hatte oft genug als Sith an ihr letztes richtiges Treffen gedacht (wo sie sich nicht nur höflich zugenickt hatten). Hatte zurückgegriffen auf den Betrugs und den Schmerz , die diese Erinnerung mit sich brachte. Jetzt aber wusste er nicht mehr, wie er reagieren sollte. Tru Veld war sein bester Freund gewesen … und dann kam Korriban und Darra und …

Darüber wollte er jetzt nicht nachdenken. Es brachte ein Chaos an Gefühlen hoch: Schuld, Wut, Schmerz … Selbst jetzt wusste er nicht genau, wer schuld an Darras Tod gewesen war. Die dunkle Seite hatte auf dieser Mission alles so sehr verschleiert und er war so leicht zu beeinflussen gewesen. Das schlimmste, was der Jedi-Rat zu dieser Zeit hätte tun können. Wie hatten sie Anakin nur auf eine Mission zu der Heimatwelt der Sith schicken können voll von frischer Feindseligkeit und Wut ? Er verstand nun, wie Palpatine die Situation damals manipuliert hatte. Wie er alles so geschickt geplant hatte. Das war genau das gewesen, was er gewollt hatte: Einen unsicheren, jungen und mächtigen Padawan auf einem Planeten zu schicken, der von der dunklen Seite regiert wurde. Und der wenige Urteilsvermögen, das er gehabt hatte, noch weiter verdorben hatte. 

Es war schon Jahrzehnte her, dass er sich schuldig an Darras Tod gefühlt hatte, aber jetzt, wo er Tru ansah und wusste, was geschehen würde – nein, was geschehen _könnte_. Es kam vielleicht nicht soweit, wenn er es schaffte, Omega frühzeitig auszuschalten. Hmm, er musste darüber nachdenken, wie er das schaffen wollte. 

Und mit diesem Gedanken war es ihm möglich, in die Realität zurückzukehren. Trus Besorgnis wuchs, je länger sich Anakins Schweigen hinauszog. 

„Ja“, sagte er höflich und stellte sicher, dass er dem ein höfliches Nicken hinzufügte. „Mir geht es gut. Ich konnte nur letzte Nacht nicht wirklich schlafen.“

„Oh“, sagte Tru unsicher. „Wenn du das sagst.“ Anakin fluchte innerlich. Tru war schon immer gut darin gewesen, die Gesichter anderer Menschen zu lesen. Er hatte schon immer Anakins Halbwahrheiten aus einer Meile Entfernung erkennen können . 

„Ich weiß deine Besorgnis zu schätzen“, sagte Anakin mit einem weiteren höflichen Nicken. „Ich muss jetzt zur Bibliothek.“ 

„Natürlich“, sagte der andere Jüngling, auch wenn sich der andere Junge nicht wirklich überzeugt anhörte. 

Er drehte sich um und machte Anstalten zu gehen, als Tru ihm hinterherrief. „Warte.“

Anakin hielt inne. Er wollte nicht warten. Er wollte keine Zeit mit den Schatten seiner Vergangenheit verbringen. Er wollte Tru nicht wieder kennenlernen und liebgewinnen, nicht nach dem letzten Ausgang. Dennoch wäre es unhöflich, nicht anzuhalten, also drehte er den Kopf und warf einen Blick über seine Schulter.

„Mein Name ist Tru Veld vom Sqall-Klan.“ Er hielt seine Hand zur Begrüßung hin. Anakin starrte sie einen Moment zögerlich an. Dann drehte er sich um und ergriff argwöhnisch die Hand des anderen, um sie zu schütteln. 

„Anakin Skywalker. Thranta-Klan.“

Trus Gesicht leuchtete auf. Anakin wollte aufstöhnen. Der scharfe Verstand seines ehemaligen Freundes hatte aus ihm schon immer den perfekten Kandidaten gemacht, um mit dem Tratsch des Tempels mitzuhalten.

„Du bist der neue Jüngling, der gerade erst eingetreten ist, oder?“

„Ja“, sagte Anakin langsam, während er seine Hand zurückzog. 

„Auf welchem Planeten bist du großgeworden?“

Anakin runzelte die Stirn, aber sah keinen Grund, ihm nicht zu antworten. „Tatooine.“

Tru runzelte ebenfalls nachdenklich die Stirn. „Noch nie davon gehört.“

Anakin konnte nicht anders, als zu schnauben. „Überrascht mich nicht wirklich. Es ist kaum mehr als eine Staubkugel und hat dem Universum auch kaum was zu bieten.“

Der nachdenkliche Ausdruck von Tru vertiefte sch. „Du klingst nicht wie ein Jüngling.“

Der ehemalige Sith sah weg und verpasste sich mental einen Tritt. Hatte er nicht gerade beschlossen, seine Schilde vor Tru nicht herunterzulassen? „Es ist ein brutaler Planet“, sagte er sanft. „Kinder werden dort sehr schnell erwachsen.“

Das silberne Wesen nickte. „Ich verstehe. Nun, jetzt bist du hier. Warum essen wir nicht mal irgendwann Mittag zusammen? Ich weiß, dass unsere Klans in den nächsten Monaten manchmal zusammen essen werden“ Anakin wollte seufzen und dem Universum mit der Faust drohen ( also gut, eigentlich wollte er noch sehr viel mehr machen, aber er würde solche Gedanken nicht unterstützen).

Jüngling-Klans beherbergten normalerweise nur zwei oder drei Altersgruppen. Sobald genug Jünglinge in ein bestimmtes Alter kamen, wurden sie in einen der drei Klans platziert, der für ihre Altersgruppe verfügbar war. Die älteren Schüler wurden dazu ermuntert, Freundschaften mit den jüngeren Schülern in ihrem Klan zu schließen und ihnen zu helfen, bis sie entweder als Padawan erwählt wurden oder in die Agri-Corps geschickt wurden. 

Damit für etwas Abwechslung gesorgt wurde und ihre sozialen Fähigkeiten gefördert wurden, mischte man verschiedene Klans häufig miteinander, wenn es um Freizeit oder teilweise sogar um den Unterricht ging. Wenn eine Altersgruppe einen Kurs abschloss, besuchten sie einen anderen Kurs, sodass ihre Freizeit mit der eines anderen Klans übereinstimmte. Es gab im Jedi-Tempel immer elf bis vierzehn Klans, je nachdem wie viele Kinder in der Krippe waren. Wenn also eine Altersgruppe in einem Klan aufstieg, bestand die Möglichkeit, dass sie in einen Klan eingeteilt wurden, mit dem sie seit Jahren keine Zeit mehr verbracht haben, wenn überhaupt. Natürlich war es klar, dass sein und Trus Klan nun zusammengelegt wurden. Und wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, war Darra auch in Trus Gruppe gewesen. 

Oh, ja, das würde spaßig werden.

Komisch, wie schnell Verbitterung und Groll zu Wut werden konnte. 

Anakin massierte sich den Nasenrücken. Er brauchte wirklich ein Nickerchen. Ganz besonders, wenn er diese Nacht noch Rennen fahren wollte. 

„Na ja, du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst“, sagte Tru abwehrend und deutete Anakins Reaktion falsch.

„Nein, das ist es nicht…“, begann Anakin, hielt aber dann inne. Der andere Jüngling musterte Anakin weiterhin, seine silbernen Augen neugierig und keineswegs beleidigt. Genau, das war ein junger Tru, der dir noch freudig einfach alles vergeben würde. Das war nicht der ältere Tru, der beinahe nachtragender war als Anakin. Das hier war nicht der Padawan, dessen Vertrauen Anakin verloren hatte. 

„Pass auf“, sagte er schließlich und konnte die Müdigkeit nicht verbergen, die Jahrzehnte voller Reue, Schmerz und Qual mit sich brachten. „Es ist nicht das, was du denkst. Meine Freundschaft wird dir nur Schmerz bringen. Schmerz und Bedauern. Das ist alles.“

Dieses Mal wirkte Tru wahrhaftig verwirrt. „Warum sagst du sowas?“

Anakin schüttelte den Kopf. „Bitte, vertrau mir da einfach. Hab‘ noch einen schönen Tag und …“, er hielt inne, als er überrascht realisierte, wie sehr er diese Worte doch aussprechen wollte. Das hier würde der Abschied zu einem Freund sein, mit dem er nie wirklich abgeschlossen hatte. Und es würde dieser jüngeren Version eine Warnung sein (dem Jungen, der so ziemlich alles verzeihen konnte), dass Anakin jemand war, der seine Gesellschaft, seine Freundschaft oder sein Vertrauen nicht verdiente. „Und möge die Macht mit dir sein, Jüngling Veld“, beendete er seinen Satz und schritt den Flur entlang, bevor Tru irgendetwas anderes sagen konnte. 

  
xXx

  
Darth Sidious zweifelte nicht oft an sich selbst. Er vertraute in seine Fähigkeiten und seiner wohlverdienten Arroganz. Wenn er aber doch einmal vorkam, brachte ihn das aus dem Konzept. Er war wieder und wieder alles durchgegangen, was er über Vader in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, aber es half alles nichts. 

Wer auch immer er war (und er war höchstwahrscheinlich männlich), fühlte sich mächtig, überlegen und unangefochten . Außerdem befehligte er die Macht auf beeindruckende Art und Weise (auch wenn er nichts im Vergleich zu Sidious war). Vader machte auf ihn den Eindruck, als sei er jemand, der es bevorzug, allein zu arbeiten. Logischerweise hieß das natürlich, dass seine Kopfgeldjäger Vader nach Dookus kleinem Treffen allein begegnet waren.

Jedoch ergab das noch weniger Sinn, da Vader weggerannt war. Es wäre einem Sith nicht schwergefallen, eine kleine Kampftruppe non-Macht-sensitiver Jägern auszuschalten, egal wie begabt diese auch waren. Nicht, solange man sie keinem speziellen Training unterzogen hatte. Und Sidious wusste, dass dem nicht so war. Und dennoch war das Wesen geflohen. 

Natürlich hatte er auch behauptet, nicht V _ader_ zu sein. Beweis genug, dass der Sith nun seine Präsenz im Universum zeigte, aber er bezweifelte, dass Vader einen Schüler angenommen hatte. Und das Wesen auf dem Gehweg hatte nicht einmal die leiseste Spur der dunklen Seite gezeigt (auch wenn Vader zweifellos Macht-sensitiv war). Vielleicht hatte Vader einfach einen fehlgeleiteten Jedi angeheuert? Jemand anderes, der in der Macht gelehrt worden war? Vielleicht jemand von demselben Planeten, von dem Vader selbst stamm? 

Es ergab einfach keinen Sinn, egal von welcher Seite er es betrachtete und das … das frustrierte ihn ohne Ende. Er rühmte sich mit seiner Fähigkeit, erkennen zu können, wie Andere handeln würden und was für Konsequenzen sich darauf ergeben würden (oder aus seinen eigenen Taten), aber in diesem speziellen Fall war er überfragt.

Was bedeutete, dass er etwas übersah.

Oh, er würde noch den Rest des Monats schlecht gelaunt sein, soviel wusste er. Dennoch, der systematische Sith, der er nun mal war, ging er zurück zum Anfang und ging die Informationen erneut durch.

Er würde hinter Vaders Geheimnis kommen. Egal, wie lange es auch dauerte.


	7. Kapitel 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks  
> Mir ist grad was aufgefallen, was mir furchtbar peinlich ist. Ich hab den ersten Teil dieser Story nie zuende hochgeladen auf ao3.   
> Für alle die, die meine Geschichte hier lesen: das tut mir furchtbar leid.   
> Ich würd euch erstmal bitten, falls ihr den ersten Teil unbedingt zu Ende lesen wollt, fürs erste auf fanfiktion.de zu gehen. Dort ist sie bereits komplett zu Ende übersetzt.   
> Ich werde sie auch hier updaten, aber da ich die restlichen 4 Kapitel am Stück hochladen will, wird das ein wenig dauern. 
> 
> So das war's erstmal damit. Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

Anakin liebte es, ein Rennen zu beenden. Ganz besonders genoss er längere Strecken, aber ob er nun gewann oder verlor, er liebte das Gefühl, eine Runde zu beenden. Zugegeben, er mochte es mehr, wenn er gewann, aber auf eine einzigartige Art und Weise fühlte er sich vollständig, wenn er die Ziellinie überschritt. Anders konnte er dieses Gefühl nie hervorbringen. Und außerdem schienen seine Probleme nicht mehr so entmutigend, wenn er in sein Leben zurückkehrte. Während eines Rennens vergaß er alles, wenn seine Körper voll Adrenalin war.

In seiner Jugend war er immer in der Lage gewesen, sich im Moment zu verlieren. Wenn er es mit einer Situation zu tun bekam, die seiner vollsten Aufmerksamkeit bedurfte und auch verdiente (eine Schlacht, ein gutes Rennen, eine Mission, et cetera) konnte im Grunde genommen _loslassen._ Für kurze Zeit konnte er, auch wenn es nur in seinem Kopf war, alledem entkommen.

Je älter er geworden war, desto schwerer war es ihm gefallen, sich im Moment zu verlieren. Besonders seit er der dunklen Seite verfallen war. Er war einfach nur unendlich dankbar dafür, dass diese Fähigkeit seit seiner Rückkehr zum Licht ebenfalls wieder aufgetaucht war. Während er sich und seine Maschine zur Bestleistung rief, konnte er einen Moment lang so tun, als hätte ihn die Konfrontation mit Tru Veld nicht verärgert. Er konnte so tun, als würde das Schicksal des gesamten Universums _nicht_ noch schwerer auf seinen Schultern lasten als je zuvor. Er konnte so tun, als hätte er keine Angst, als wäre er nicht verärgert, wütend oder als litt er nicht unter Schmerzen … so tun als wäre er nicht alles, was ein Jedi nicht war – alles was ein Sith war. Er konnte so tun, als würde er nicht schrecklich in allem Versagen und als existierte sein innerer Kampf zwischen dunkel und hell nicht.

Eine Flucht, die er nur zu gern antrat.

Während er eine weitere Ecke des Untergrundparcours umrundete, konnte er sich nicht gegen das beschwingte Grinsen in seinem Gesicht wehren. Er lächelte nicht oft, und wenn er es tat, hob er meist nur seinen Mundwinkel. Es fühlte sich komisch an, aber auch sehr, _sehr_ gut, seine Freude so offen zeigen zu können.

Er schoss über die Ziellinie inmitten von Gejubel (und Buhrufen), das aus der kleinen Gruppe von Schaulustigen kam, und feierte den bekannten Rausch und das Gefühl von Errungenschaft. Hinter ihm beendeten andere Rennfahrer den Parcours und begannen, langsamer zu werden. Er brachte das alte, abgenutzte Fahrzeug, das er geflogen war, allmählich zum Stehen. Dann blieb er noch eine Weile lang mit geschlossenen Augen darin sitzen, während er genoss, wie still es nach einem Rennen immer wurde und sich diese Erinnerung einprägte.

Er hatte erneut gewonnen. Er gewann nicht immer, aber laut seines Managers hatte er sich wohl einen ganz guten Ruf erworben. In seinem ersten Leben hätte er die Aufmerksamkeit und die Beachtung, die ihm zu Teil wurde, unfassbar geliebt. Irgendwie tat er das noch immer, aber ehrlich gesagt musste er sich an jede Art von positiver Aufmerksamkeit noch gewöhnen. 

Als er zum ersten Mal in dieser Zeitlinie ein Rennen geflogen war, hatte er seine Siege vor der Öffentlichkeit und der Menge, die diese Events häufiger aufsuchte, lieber verborgen. Es war zwar nur ein kleines Risiko, aber er wollte nicht riskieren, dass der Rat etwas von seinen „außerschulischen“ Aktivitäten erfuhr, oder noch schlimmer, dass Palpatine davon erfuhr. Besonders in letzter Zeit. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ihn Sidious noch aufmerksamer beobachte, war höher denn je. Auch wenn er bisher nicht einmal einen Blick auf „Jüngling Skywalker“ geworfen hatte seit Naboo (was Anakin _immer noch nicht_ verstand).

Das Problem war, er konnte nicht aufhören, auch wenn sich die Erträge aus den Rennen langsam wirklich zeigen lassen konnten. Außerdem verband er eine ganze Menge neuer _guter_ Erinnerungen mit dem Rennen, die er sich bewusst einprägte. Er wollte mehr Erinnerungen besitzen, die _nicht_ mit etwas Negativem behaftet waren. Ihm kam es einfacher vor, die Wut und den Hass zu verjagen, wenn es etwas Positives gab, worauf er sich konzentrieren konnte. Die Rennen gehörten definitiv dazu. Das war die eine Sache gewesen, die sein Fall zur dunklen Seite nicht hatte vergiften können.

Nein, er konnte nicht aufhören, weil es nicht genug war. Er brauchte noch mehr Geld, um die Sklaven zu befreien, denen er es versprochen hatte, mal abgesehen davon, dass er noch sicherstellen musste, dass er auch seine anderen Pläne in die Tat umsetzen konnte.

„Und schon wieder bist du durchgekommen, Kleiner“, durchbrach die harsche Stimme seines Managers seinen Gedankengang. Zögerlich öffnete er seine Augen und blickte hoch zu der schneckenähnlichen Kreatur, die nur unter dem Namen „Bleersh“ bekannt war und die sein Sponsor/Manager/Betreuer geworden war. Zuerst hatte sich Anakin vor der komischen Kreatur in Acht genommen. Mit seinen perlenartigen, gelben Augen und seiner grauen Haut, die durch körperliche Exkrete glänzte (und stank) wirkte das Wesen nicht gerade vertrauenswürdig. Jedoch war er ehrlich und arbeitete hart, wann immer Anakin involviert war (was schon merkwürdig war, wenn man bedachte, dass er auf der Rennstrecke eines Schwarzmarktes arbeitete) also tolerierte der junge Jedi ihn und hatte sogar kürzlich erst feststellen müssen, dass er die Gesellschaft des Anderen durchaus genoss, wenn er nicht in Riechweite war.

„Natürlich“, antwortete Anakin, nahm den Helm ab, behielt die Kapuze aber auf, welche die untere Hälfte seines Gesichts und sein Haar vor neugierigen Augen oder belastenden Kameras verbarg.

„Dass ich dich gefunden habe, ist das Beste, was mir je passieren konnte“, fuhr Bleersh fort, während Anakin aus dem Sitz kletterte und aus dem Pod sprang.

„Ahuh“, grummelte er und nickte seinem Manager zu.

„Still bist du auch“, murmelte das schneckenähnliche Wesen, als er Anakin eine Karte reichte. „Wie immer. Hol dir das Geld so schnell wie möglich und zahl nicht alles am selben Ort ein.“

„Ahuh“, nickte Anakin erneut, nahm die Karte glücklich an sich und packte sie in eine seiner Taschen, bevor er diese fest verschloss.

„Willst anscheinend nicht bleiben, wie ich sehe“, merkte Bleersh an, zog die Haut über seinem Auge hoch, wo andernfalls eine Augenbraue gewesen wäre.

Anakin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich muss zurück, bevor mein Vormund bemerkt, dass ich weg bin. Der Papierkram ist fertig, von daher…“

Das Alien nickte, doch dann ernüchterte sein Gesichtsausdruck irgendwie. „Brauchst du ne Mitfahrgelegenheit nachhause?“

Der ehemalige Sith steckte seine Hände in die Taschen seiner Jacke und sah mit einem Stirnrunzeln hoch zu seinem Manager. Das war merkwürdig. Er hatte Anakin noch nie eine Mitfahrgelegenheit angeboten. Er schien auch ein wenig nervös. Erwartete er irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten? Na ja, selbst wenn, bezweifelte Anakin, dass es etwas war, womit er nicht klarkommen würde. Daher schüttelte er schließlich einfach nur den Kopf.

Bleersh runzelte die Stirn und sah sich um. Sie standen gerade neben dem Laden, der als „Ausgangspunkt“ für diese Strecke diente. Er blickte zu den anderen Rennfahrer, den Mechanikern, die Manager und zu den unzähligen Wesen, die sich von Events wie diesem anziehen ließen. Einen Moment lang wirkte er, als wollte er etwas sagen, hatte sich dann aber bei Anakins dunklen Gesichtszügen eines Besseren besonnen.

„Okay. Folg‘ mir.“ Bleersh führte Anakin durch ein Labyrinth aus weggeworfenen Teilen und liegengebliebenen Vehikeln, die alle von Schichten aus Schmierfett, Dreck und Staub bedeckt waren. An Orten wie diesen gab es keine „Büros“, aber jeder Manager hatte einen anderen Platz in „Dem Laden“ für sich beansprucht. Dieser Laden war mehr oder weniger ein großes, verlassenes Lagerhaus oder so ähnlich, mit einigen größeren Arealen und Lagerräumen, die sich auf engstem Raum befanden. Die meisten Manager ließen sich gegenseitig in Ruhe und auch wenn bekannt war, dass manche Rennfahrer ins Visier genommen wurden, kümmerten sich die meisten Wesen, die diese bestimmte Strecke aufsuchten, um ihren eigenen Kram. Dennoch wäre es absolut dämlich, hier jemanden mehr zu vertrauen als man musste. Daher besaß jedes Areal mehrere eigene Ein- und Ausgänge, von denen niemand sonst wusste (oder zumindest wissen sollte – Anakin bezweifelte, dass diese „Informationen“ niemals durchgesickert war).

Bleersh hielt vor Anakins normalem Ausgang an – eine alte Tür, gut verborgen hinter einem Stapel von Schutt , den niemand aufräumen wollte. Dann drehte er sich um (auf Beinen die nach allen physikalischen Gesetzen, die Anakin kannte, nicht in der Lage sein sollten, überhaupt zu funktionieren, geschweige denn das Gewicht des Wesens zu tragen).

„Sei vorsichtig, hörst du? Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du irgendwo in einem Abfluss auf den tieferen Ebenen landest, oder?“ In anderen Worten: Er wollte, dass sein Star nicht verschwand und weiterhin für ihn Geld gewann. Außerdem war es wahrscheinlich eine subtile Warnung. Vielleicht hatte er Gerüchte gehört, dass jemand seinen Starschüler beseitigen wollte, aber konnte es nicht beweisen.

„Ich komm schon klar“, versicherte Anakin ihm mit monotoner Stimme, als er durch die Furche in der Wand schritt und begann, auf die Leiter auf der anderen Seite zu klettern.

„Das hoffe ich für dich“, warf Bleersh ihm hinterher.

Er erreichte die Plattform oben an der Leiter und blickte auf die Lücke zwischen dem Gebäude und der Plattform an auf der anderen Seite. Von der Plattform aus konnte er dann seinen Weg zum Tempel bestreiten. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er diesen Sprung gewagt hatte, aber da es ihn wahrscheinlich umbringen würde, wenn er es nicht schaffte (man musste bedenken, dass diese Schlucht so tief war, dass sie bis zur Planetenoberfläche reichte) blieb er doch lieber vorsichtig.

Außerdem pochte sein Bein immer noch, auch wenn es nach dem Vorfall mit dem Blasterbolzen schon verschorft war, wenn er sich zu sehr oder falsch bewegte. Und er konnte seine Wunde auch nicht wirklich von den Tempel-Heilern behandeln lassen, da sie sich fragen würden, wie genau er sich eine Blasterverletzung hatte zuziehen können. Das Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache war, dass er so müde gewesen war, als er in seinem Quartier angekommen war, dass er vergessen hatte, sich um die Wunde zu kümmern. Bis er dann am nächsten Abend die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, sie sich anzusehen, hatte sie sich irgendwie infiziert. Und auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass von ihr keine besonders große Gefahr ausging, würde es nun umso länger dauern, bis die Verletzung verheilte.

Seufzend konzentrierte sich Anakin wieder auf die Gegenwart und bereitete sich auf den Sprung über die Schlucht vor. Kein Mensch, geschweige denn ein Kind, hätte den Sprung ohne die Macht geschafft. Zum Glück war es für jemanden mit seinem Wissen und seinen Fähigkeiten keine wirkliche Herausforderung. Tatsächlich hatte er schon weitaus schwierigere Aufgaben gemeistert. Zum Glück hatte sich seine „Handle-jetzt, denk-später“-Herangehensweise mit dem Alter definitiv gemildert. Solange er nicht in brenzlige Situationen geriet (wie seine Begegnung mit Palpatines Kopfgeldjägern bewiesen hatte) neigte er dazu, vorsichtiger zu sein.

Während er nach der Macht griff, ignorierte er den Schmerz, der durch sein Bein schoss, als er über die Schlucht sprang und problemlos auf der anderen Seite aufkam. Einige Minuten und ein paar Sprünge später erreichte er einen Gehweg, der ihn zu einem funktionierenden Lift führen würde. Nichts, was er nicht im Schlaf beherrschte. Bevor er sich jedoch auf besagten Gehweg hieven konnte, hielt ihn ein Stups in der Macht davon ab. Etwas hier war falsch.

Zunächst befürchtete er, dass Sidious Kopfgeldjäger ihn irgendwie gefunden hatten, und er musste eine plötzliche Welle der Panik niederkämpfen. Dann sah er hinunter und erkannte, dass die Warnung von mehreren unbekannten Wesen kam, die (ziemlich ungeschickt) versuchten, seinen Aufstieg nachzuahmen. Er wurde verfolgt. Na großartig. Dennoch schien er den Leuten ein ganzes Stück voraus zu sein (keine Menschen, wie er anhand der komischen Proportionen und der übermenschlichen Fähigkeiten erkannte). Von daher sollten sie kein Problem darstellen.

Warum hatte er dann eine Warnung erhalten? Er schloss seine Augen, griff nach der Macht und horchte in seine Umgebung hinein. Kurz danach spürte er mehrere andere Wesen, die sich nahe des Lift zusammengeschart hatten. Sie waren ihm nicht freundlich gesonnen.

Er runzelte die Stirn. Es war nicht so, dass er es nicht mit ihnen aufnehmen konnte. Viel mehr störte ihn die Tatsache, dass sie seinen Weg nachhause kannten. Sie mussten wissen, dass er ein Jedi war, wenn sie ihm vorher schon gefolgt hatten. Oder sie vermuteten es zumindest. Er musste einen neuen Weg in und aus dem Tempel finden. So schwer würde das schon nicht werden (er konnte aus mehreren wählen) aber es störte ihn, dass er einen potenziellen Schwachpunkt des Tempels offengelegt hatte, besonders gegenüber solchen Gestalten wie diesen.

Dennoch bezweifelte er, dass er sich allzu sehr zu sorgen hatte. Immerhin war er meist viel zu paranoid und stellte immer sicher, dass keiner ihm auf seinen Wegen folgen konnte. Aber er machte sich innerlich eine Notiz, dass er alle möglichen Eintrittswege checken würde, wenn er wieder im Tempel war.

Außerdem wollte er eine Konfrontation hier vermeiden und sie in ihrem Verdacht, dass er ein Jedi war, auch noch bestätigen. Ein Worst-Case-Szenario, wurde ihm klar. Es würde seine gesamte Operation gefährden. Wenn sie wussten, dass er ein Jedi war, müssten sie dem Rat nur Beweise seiner nächtlichen Eskapaden zuschicken und würden ihn damit zwingen, aufzuhören. Selbst, wenn diese Beweise von einer nicht vertraulichen Quelle kamen, würde der Rat Untersuchungen anstellen und Anakin wollte nicht, dass sie von seinen gesetzeswidrigen Mitteln erfuhren. Außerdem würde die Untergrundstrecke einen bekannten Machtnutzer vielleicht nicht zum Rennen zulassen. Er vermutete, diese Wesen waren hier, um ihn dazu zwingen, seine Fähigkeiten zur Schau zu stellen, damit sie genug Beweise sammeln konnten, um ihn aus dem Rennen zu werfen.

Er spürte, wie die Wut in seiner Brust wuchs und unterdrückte sie schnell. Sie hatten Glück, dass er seine dunklen Gewohnheiten abgelegt hatte. Selbst jetzt konnte er sich mehrere Wege vorstellen, um ihnen zu zeigen, wie „irregeleitet“ sie waren, ihre Nasen in seine Angelegenheiten zu stecken. Unglücklicherweise würden sie nie wissen, wie viel Glück sie eigentlich hatten.

Also, was konnte er nun tun? Er sah sich nach einer Option um und entdeckte sie nicht einmal vier Meter entfernt und weniger als einen halben Meter unter ihm. Es war ein Fenster. Ein großes, geschlossenes Fenster, aber das konnte er beheben. Er schloss seine Augen erneut, griff nach der Macht und tastete nach den Riegeln des Panels. In wenigen Sekunden stand es offen und wartete auf ihn. Er griff nach dem Enterhaken an seinem Gürtel, und blickte runter zu den Wesen, die ihn verfolgten. Noch etwa zwei weitere Sprünge, bevor sie seine Leiter erreichten, aber irgendwie schienen sie sich Zeit zu lassen. Entweder sie beobachteten ihn schadenfroh oder sie wollten ihn zu den anderen treiben.

Umso besser für ihn.

Er schaffte es, den Enterhaken an einem Rohr in seiner Nähe zu befestigen und holte tief Luft. Dann sprang er.

Während er die Macht als Wegweiser nutzte, schaffte er es, direkt durch das Fenster zu springen und dann loszulassen. Er landete in einem dunklen Zimmer. Ein großer Saal, wahrscheinlich ein anderes verlassenes Lagerhaus (diese schien es hier reichlich zu geben) aber er konnte nichts erkennen. Er konnte auch nicht wirklich etwas spüren, daher war das Lagerhaus zweifellos sicherer als seine vorherigen Optionen.

Er hatte es geschafft, auf einem Stapel aus Duroplast-Kisten zu landen, die nicht kurz davor waren, umzufallen. Nach einem kurzen Moment, in dem er seine neue Umgebung prüfte, griff er nach der Macht und schloss das Fenster. Soweit er erkannte, handelte es sich hier nicht um ein verlassenes Lagerhaus. Das hieß, dass es wahrscheinlich irgendeinen Alarm aktiviert hatte. Es wäre vernünftig, sofort zu verschwinden, aber, wenn er Glück hatte, würden seine Verfolger nicht wissen, wohin es ihn verschlagen hatte.

Zum Glück hatte er immer noch die Maske auf, die seine Nase, seinen Mund und sein Haar verdeckte, sodass er begann, das verdunkelte Areal nach einem Ausgang abzusuchen. Sich in der Dunkelheit durch die Kisten zu schlängeln fiel ihm nicht sonderlich schwer (immerhin war er trainiert worden, in der Dunkelheit kämpfen zu können) und glücklicherweise begegnete er niemanden, während er durch einen Seitenausgang aus dem Lagerhaus schlüpfte.

Eine halbe Stunde später schlich er sich zurück in den Tempel. Nachdem er mehrmals kontrolliert hatte, dass all seine Sicherheitsmaßnahmen fest platziert und so stark wie immer waren, kehrte er in sein Zimmer zurück und wunderte sich, wie seine scheinbar neugewonnener Ruf in der Rennwelt des Untergrunds seine Pläne beeinflussten würde.

xXx

Anakin saß unbeholfen auf dem simplen, gepolsterten Stuhl, der gegenüber von Meisterin Xio stand. Er war erst vor einigen Minuten erschienen und hatte seit dem kein Wort gesagt, während er darauf wartete, dass die Meisterin damit aufhörte, ihn zu mustern und stattdessen etwas sagte. Seine Beklommenheit half seiner strapazierten Geduld auch nicht wirklich und er begann, sich seine Erinnerung vom letzten Rennen ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, um sich zu beruhigen.

Dann lächelte sie ihn endlich an. „Nun gut, Anakin, warum beginnen wir nicht mit deinem Unterricht hier im Tempel. Erzähl mir davon.“

Es war eine gefahrlose Konversation und dass wussten sie beide. Außerdem kannte er die Theorie hinter ihren Worten. Tatsächlich war es sogar eine gewöhnliche Verhörtaktik. Man brachte die Zielperson dazu, über etwas Banales zu sprechen, damit ihr leichter etwas Wichtiges herausrutschte. Man machte es ihnen bequem – traf sie unvorbereitet. Scheinbar war diese Taktik auch in Therapien nützlich.

Anakin hatte sich mit dem Wissen hierauf eingelassen, dass er vorsichtig sein musste. Er bewegte sich auf einem schmalen Grad und konnte leicht ausrutschen, wenn er seine Worte nicht sorgfältig abwog. Und er wollte _nicht_ ausrutschen. Der Gedanke jemandem … alles zu erklären schien … naja „überwältigend“ umfasste nicht wirklich das Ausmaß der Situation. Wie würde er überhaupt anfangen? Wo konnte er anfangen? Am Anfang? Oh, er konnte sich problemlos vorstellen , wie das ganze ablaufen würde – wenn er versuchte zu beschreiben, wie genau ihn ein Leben, das die Jedi niemals verstehen würden, dazu gebracht hatte, der dunklen Seite zu verfallen.

Einmal mehr traf es ihn, wie nutzlos seine ganze Farce war. Dennoch würde er das Beste aus den Umständen machen. Wenn Palpatine ihm irgendetwas nützliches beigebracht hatte, dann, Situationen frontal begegnen musste und sich deshalb nicht aufregen oder schmollen konnte, wie er es in seiner ursprünglichen Jugend getan hätte. Ja, es war hilfreich, hier und dann der Welt zu entrinnen, aber er sollte es vermeiden, daraus eine Gewohnheit zu machen. Rannte und versteckte man sich vor seinen Problemen, wurden sie langfristig nur noch schlimmer.

„Natürlich, Meisterin“, sagte er mit einen steifen Nicken. Er fühlte sich ja vielleicht nicht wohl, aber das hier war durchaus ein Thema, worüber er reden konnte. „In meiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde habe ich fortgeschrittene Mathematik…“* Er folgte diesem Faden einige Minuten lang und erzählte detailliert von seinen meisten Unterrichtsstunden, bevor er zu denen kam, die er _absolviert_ hatte.

„Ich habe alle Geschichtskurse beendet und mehrere der eher politisch angelegten Lehrgänge. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, warum sie mir das vorher schon nicht erlaubt haben.“ Er hielt inne und erlaubte sich ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln auf seinem Gesicht, als ihm seine Formulierung auffiel. Er trat sich innerlich dafür, dass er unachtsam geworden war. Das konnte er besser! Dann sah er behutsam zu seiner Therapeutin und fragte sich, wie genau Meisterin Xio die Bemerkung verstehen würde.

„Viele Leute, sogar Jedi, versuchen selten, etwas zu tun, um mit unerwarteten Umständen umzugehen,“, antwortete die ältere Jedi sanft. Wenigstens behandelte sie ihn wie einen Erwachsenen. „Ein Denkfehler, den, wie ich glaube, nur Erfahrung kurieren kann. Da ich bezweifle, dass wir in naher Zukunft einen ähnlichen Fall wie dich haben werden, und wir seit Jahrzehnten, wenn nicht sogar Jahrhunderten, mit nichts auch nur im Ansatz ähnlichem zu tun hatten, bitte ich dich, uns diesen Fehler zu verzeihen.“ Sie sagte das mit so einer sanften, aufrichtigen Stimme, dass Anakin nicht anders konnte, als es von ihrem Standpunkt zu betrachten. Schließlich nickte er und war überrascht, dass er dieses eine kleine Detail vergessen konnte. Es war komisch, da es ihm in seinem ehemaligen Leben nie wirklich leicht gefallen war, jemanden für selbst die kleinste Kränkung zu vergeben.

„Also, warum reden wir jetzt nicht über die Kurse, die dir schwerer fallen.“ Anakin konnte nicht anders, als bei den Worten leicht zurückzuweichen. Er wollte nicht über seinen Machttechnik-Unterricht reden. Überhaupt nicht. Niemals.

„Ich würde lieber über meine anderen Kurse reden“, sagte er so entschieden wie möglich.

Meisterin Xio sah ihn einfach nur an und hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue, auch wenn sie ihr Lächeln niemals zu verlieren schien. Er konnte nicht anders, als zu glauben, dass sie ihn damit auf seine Ausflucht hinwies, auch wenn darin keine Boshaftigkeit jeglicher Art lag. Er wollte, dass sie einen bitteren Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzte, wie es Obi-Wan immer getan hatte. Dann fühlte er sich in seinem verärgerten Gemütszustand gerechtfertigt.

„Ich weiß“, antwortete sie. „Und ich werde dir das Thema nicht aufzwingen, aber kann ich meine eigenen Vermutungen anstellen? Du musst sie nicht bestätigen oder verneinen, wenn du nicht willst.“

Nein, er wollte nicht, dass sie Vermutungen anstellte. Sie würde zweifellos falsch liegen und eine vollkommen unzutreffende Vorstellung von ihm haben. Dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass es ihn nicht wirklich interessierte, also zwang er sich, ungezwungen mit den Schultern zu zucken.

Wenn Meisterin Xio seine Steifheit bemerkte, sagte sie nicht. „Ich glaube, dass du wegen deines bisherigen Trainings ein Problem hast. Wahrscheinlich das dunklere Training“, sagte sie mit ruhiger und sanfter Stimme.

Anakin blieb weiterhin starr und spürte, wie sich sein Kiefer verkrampfte. „Sie haben Euch davon erzählt?“, fragte er, seine Stimme tief, aber gefährlich. Er hatte schon vermutet, dass sein Geheimnis bei dem dummen Rat nicht lange ein Geheimnis bleiben würde, aber dennoch wusste er sich mit dem Gefühl des Verrats und der Wut, die er empfand, nicht zu helfen. Zuweilen hasste er es, richtig zu liegen.

Meisterin Xio beobachtete ihn einen Moment lang an, bevor sie langsam den Kopf schüttelte. „Niemand hat mir irgendetwas gesagt, Anakin“, sagte sie. „Es ist offensichtlich, dass du schon trainiert wurdest. Sonst wärst du niemals so weit mit deinen Kursen, vor allem, wenn man deinen Hintergrund berücksichtigt.“ Anakin konnte nicht anders als zusammenzuzucken. Was es wirklich so offensichtlich? Aber er konnte jetzt nicht anfangen, sich noch mehr zurückzuhalten. Das würde nur noch mehr Fragen aufwerfen. Er konnte es sich auch nicht wirklich _leisten_ sich noch weiter zurückzuhalten, besonders im Schwertkampfunterricht. Er musste besser werden. Dennoch… 

„Woher wisst Ihr dann von meiner Ausbildung durch die dunkle Seite?“, fragte er herausfordernd.

Sie spitzte nachdenklich die Lippen. „Wusste ich nicht. Wie ich bereits sagte, es war nur eine Vermutung. Du hast generell eine beklemmte und misstrauische Haltung gegenüber den Jedi. Wenn du ausgebildet worden bist, bevor du in den Tempel kamst, kannst du nicht von einem Jedi trainiert worden sein, sonst wäre es logisch, dass du uns von Beginn an mehr vertraut hättest. Darum habe ich vermutet, dass dein Ausbilder wohl kein Interesse für die Jedi besaß, und, sollte dies der Fall sein, handelte es sich wahrscheinlich um einen Darksider. Ich kam zu einer einfachen und logischen Schlussfolgerung.“

Anakin war hin- und hergerissen. Sollte er versuchen, sie von ihrer Fährte abzulenken oder verstecken, wie sehr ihre ziemlich akkuraten Vermutungen ihn aus der Bahn geworfen hatten. Sie erinnerte ihn ein wenig zu sehr an Sidious. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen oder wie er sich verhalten sollte, also blieb er still. Er schien aus seinem Entsetzen nicht herausbrechen zu können.

Er zog gerade in Erwägung, einfach aufzustehen und zu gehen, als die alte Frau seufzte. „Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass das alles der Wahrheit entspricht, oder zumindest habe ich nicht erwartet, dass du weißt, dass dein Training von dunkler Art war.“

Es war schwerer seinen Mund zu öffnen, als er zugeben wollte, aber er wollte nicht, dass sie dachte, er wäre ein Sith-Spion (weil das dem Rat auch so gut gefallen würde). „Ich … ich hatte zwei ... Meister, die mich trainiert haben. Einer von ihnen war ein Jedi. Der andere … nicht.“

Meisterin Xio beobachtete ihnen mehrere Sekunden lang, ihr Gesicht ausdruckslos, bevor sie ihren Kopf schüttelte. Sie schien überwältigt. „Deine Kraft, Anakin, ist erstaunlich.“

Das rüttelte Anakin endlich aus seiner Trance. Warum sagte das jeder?! Der Obi-Wan aus dieser Zeitlinie hatte es, Yoda aus dieser Zeitlinie hatte es, und nun diese Frau, die ihn kaum kannte … Er hatte dennoch nicht vor, sie zu korrigieren. Er sagte einfach nichts.

„Du glaubst mir nicht.“ Es war keine Frage, also antwortete Anakin nicht. Er saß einfach nur da und starrte auf ihre Hände, die friedlich auf den Armlehnen des gemütlichen Stuhls lagen, der in ihrem „Büro“ oder was auch immer stand. Er war sich sicher, dass es nicht ihr Quartier war.

Ein anderes Seufzen aus ihrer Richtung. „Das ist etwas, an dem wir arbeiten werden. Fürs erste will ich, dass du weißt, dass ich dich nicht auf deine vergangenen Taten reduzieren werde. Das kann ich nicht, wenn ich dir helfen will, und ich will dir helfen.“

Natürlich wollte sie ihm helfen. Das war ihr Auftrag, den sie vom Rat erhalten hatte.

„In anderen Worten: Ich werde dich nicht für deine Vergangenheit verurteilen. Es interessiert mich nicht, was du getan hast, das kann ich dir versprechen“, fuhr sie fort; ihre Stimme streng, aber warm. Er musste zugeben, sie war gut. „Oder genauer gesagt, interessiert es mich schon, aber nur inwiefern dich diese Taten noch immer beeinflussen. Ob du es mir das nun glaubst oder nicht, es ist wahr. Du könntest mir von der schlimmstmöglichen Vergangenheit erzählen und mich würde es nicht interessieren, weil du jetzt hier bist und versuchst, es wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Ich würde dir dabei gerne helfen, wenn du mich lässt.“

Ja genau. Als ob er ihr vertrauen würde. Er kannte sie kaum. Außerdem war sie eine Jedi. Sie gehörte zu und glaubte an diesen korrupten Orden und … nein. Nein, er konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden, ihr zu vertrauen, oder irgendjemanden anders. Also saß er rum, starrte ins Nichts und weigerte sich, ihrem Blick zu begegnen oder sie überhaupt zur Kenntnis zu nehmen.

„Wir wäre es, wenn wir für heute aufhören? Es sei denn, du willst bleiben…“

Das wollte er ganz sicher nicht. Er stand auf, verbeugte sich respektvoll vor ihr und zog sich zurück, so schnell, wie er es sich traute.

„Anakin“, erklang ihre rügende Stimme. Er erstarrte. „Du musst trotzdem noch mit dem Droiden reden.“

Er presste die Lippen zusammen, sagte aber dennoch nichts. „Ich lasse D-40 hereintreten und du kannst die neue Speicherkarte auf dem Tisch benutzen.“

Er wollte nicht. Er wollte es _wirklich_ nicht. Aber andererseits, wann sonst hatte er die Gelegenheit, einen Blick auf den Droiden zu werfen, ohne dabei beobachtet zu werden … Vielleicht würde das hier doch nicht so schlecht werden?

xXx

Es war nicht schwer, den Droiden auszuschalten. Ein kleiner Stups mit der Macht und voila. Es überraschte ihn, wie sehr sich einige Dinge innerhalb der nächsten 30 Jahre entwickelt hatten, während andere Dinge anscheinend in Leere gelaufen waren.. Er kannte dutzende Designs für effizientere Motivatoren und Energiequellen, aber die Interface-Verkabelung des Droiden war genial. Es wäre ein _Verbrechen_ , sich das nicht anzusehen, also ging er and die Arbeit.

Anakin wusste nicht, was er amüsanter fand. Dass sie ihn darum gebeten hatten, nicht mit dem Droiden für seine „Therapie“-Sitzungen zu spielen und ihn auseinanderzunehmen, oder die Tatsache, dass sie genau wussten, dass er genau das vorhatte. Er hatte nie geantwortet, als sie ihn um ein Versprechen gebeten hatten. Seine Sitzungen wurden nur von dem Droiden aufgezeichnet und wie versprochen durfte Anakin den „Speicherchip“ mitnehmen, wenn er die Sitzung verließ (nicht den Hauptspeicher, nur die eigentlichen Aufnahmen. Die Chips waren quasi kleine Festplatten). Er konnte dem Droiden angeblich alles anvertrauen, von dem er glaubte, es nicht vor den Seelenheilern oder anderen Jedi aussprechen zu können. Laut Girth war es wohl schon eine Form der Therapie, wenn er einfach mal alles „herausließ“.

Natürlich waren Mechanik und Robotik ein ziemlich entspannendes Hobby, dass ihn oft beruhigte. Und das Beste war, dass er sich sicher war, dass sie ihn nicht darauf ansprechen würden, auch wenn sie es irgendwann herauffanden. Zumindest nicht in der nächsten Zeit. Sie versuchten gerade, Vertrauen aufzubauen. Wenn sie ihm vertrauten, vertraute er vielleicht auch ihnen, nur dass dieses Wagnis letztendlich scheitern würde. Aber er konnte es solang ausnutzen, bis sie herausfanden, dass er ihre Methoden bereits kannte.

Außerdem waren da Jahrzehnte von zukünftiger Technologie quasi tief in seinem Gehirn verwurzelt. Sogar mit einigen weniger effektiven Designs, die in der Zukunft zur Norm werden würden, war er sich sicher, dass er den Droiden weitaus wirkungsvoller und effizienter verdrahten konnte. Er würde es sich persönlich zur Herausforderung machen, weitere Wege dafür zu finden.

Wie er es sich gedacht hatte, hatte Meisterin Xio nichts gesagt, nachdem er seine zweistündige Sitzung verlassen hatte, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass ihr das Schmierfett auf seinen Händen und die Brandmale auf seinen Ärmeln aufgefallen waren.

xXx

„Wie war das?“, fragte Hik’te und atmete schwer. Er war gerade mit einem Kata fertig geworden, das er gelernt hatte und Anakin hatte ihn dazu angespornt, es zu beenden. Er hatte dem blauhäutigen, dünnen Jungen sogar geholfen und ihm Hinweise und Tipps gegeben. Aber gerade Anakin wusste, dass jede Art von Hilfe seine Grenzen hatte.

„Besser“, sagte Anakin mit einem Nicken. „Auch, wenn dich deine Haltung bei der letzten Bewegung aus dem Gleichgewicht bringt. Dein Fuß muss näher an deinem Körper stehen, aber dein Bein musst du weiter austrecken.“ Es fühlte sich unglaublich komisch an, dass die Kinder, die er zu seinen Verbündeten zählte, so zu ihm aufsahen. Er hatte sowohl als Jedi, als auch als Sith „Schüler“ ausgebildet. Bei Ahsoka hatte es nicht wirklich geklappt, und keiner seiner Sith-Schüler hatte es lange durchgehalten (mit der Ausnahme von Starkiller, aber den konnte er auch nicht wirklich als Erfolg verbuchen).

Als die anderen Kinder angefangen hatten, ihn darüber auszufragen, warum er so schnell in seinen Schwertkünsten weiterkam, während sie es nicht taten, wäre er fast in Panik verfallen. Warum stellten sie _i_ _hm_ Fragen?! Jede Person, die er hatte trainieren wollen … na ja, es war einfach nicht gut ausgegangen. Es hatte einen Moment gedauert, bis er sich beruhigt hatte. Dann hatte er ihre Fragen ruhig und ehrlich beantwortet und hatte dann weitertrainiert.

Nach einer Weile fühlte er sich mit ihren Fragen insoweit wohl, als dass er ihnen kleine Fehler aufzeigen konnte, die er mitbekam. Er strengte sich nicht besonders an, aber er wusste, dass er mit ihnen interagieren musste, wenn er ihre Loyalität aufrechterhalten wollte. Also tat er das auch. Außerdem wollte er, dass sie die nächsten Jahre überlebten, weshalb er ihnen einen kleinen Schubs in die richtige Richtung gab, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war. Er ermutigte sie in ihren Übungen, nutzte das Wenige an Erfahrung, an das er sich noch von seiner Mutter erinnern konnte.

Bei einer Meditation war ihm einmal ein sehr komischer Gedanken gekommen. Warum war er ihr gegenüber so gehorsam gewesen, aber nicht Obi-Wan? Es konnte sicherlich nicht nur an Sidious gelegen haben. Dann hatte er sich daran erinnert, wie Obi-Wan ihn behandelt hatte. Er hatte versucht ich zu verstehen, ja. Seine Erziehungsstil war sanft aber streng gewesen, aber er hatte Anakin auch nie wirklich ermutigt oder gelobt. Seine Mutter andererseits hatte ihn für seine Taten oft gefeiert, wenn sie gewusst hatte, dass er sein Bestmögliches getan hatte. Sie hatte ihn geführt und angespornt, wenn sie geglaubt hatte, dass er es noch besser konnte.

Hik’te konnte es definitiv noch besser, aber er hatte wirklich Fortschritte gemacht. Anakin war nicht der Lehrer des Jungen, aber er konnte ihm seine ehrliche Meinung geben und ihm auf seinem Weg helfen.

Er hatte nie begriffen, wie anstrengend es sein konnte, Bündnisse zu pflegen. Bei Obi-Wan hatte es immer so einfach ausgesehen…

Hik’te stöhnte auf. „Ich werde das nie hinbekommen“, brummte er.

„Vor allem nicht, wenn du aufgibst“, hörte Anakin sich selbst sagen.

„Was?“, fragte Hik’te und warf dem anderen Jungen einen verwirrten Blick zu.

Anakin gab sich innerlich einen Tritt. Er wollte ihm nicht reinreden und so einen Rat geben. Das war die Aufgabe eines _Meisters_ , nicht eines Altersgenossen. Aber nun, wo er seinen Mund aufgemacht hatte, musste er das auch durchziehen.

„Das Leben ist eine Reihe von Misserfolgen“, sagte er simpel und deaktivierte sein eigenes Lichtschwert, während er Hik’te beobachtete. „Das war es schon immer und das wird es auch immer bleiben. Es sind die Menschen, die es immer wieder versuchen und versagen bis sie einen Weg zum Erfolg gefunden haben, die auch erfolgreich sind.“

Na gut, so simpel war das Leben nicht, aber das war eines der Dinge, die er von Obi-Wan gelernt hatte, die auch hängengeblieben waren. Selbst in seiner Zeit als Sith. Er war einfach an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem er zu ungeduldig gewesen war, um auf Erfolg zu warten, ob nun bei ihm selbst oder bei einem seiner Untergebenen. Und auch wenn er dies Hik’te gegenüber nicht erwähnte, war Anakin auch aufgefallen, dass die Personen, die schnell von ihren eigenen Fehlern oder von den Fehlern anderer lernen konnten, meist die Erfolgreichsten waren. Dennoch hatte Beharrlichkeit etwas für sich.

Hik’te legte seinen Kopf schief und musterte Anakin schweigend.

Dann schien er endlich zur Besinnung zu kommen und stellte eine Frage.

„Wie alt bist du, jetzt ehrlich?“

Anakin runzelte seine Stirn, zum Teil aus Fassungslosigkeit, zum Teil aus Verwirrung. „Was meinst du?“

„Du verhältst dich nicht wie ein Kind. Das denken alle hier.“

Der Rest ihrer kleinen Gruppe hatte sich etwa eine halbe Stunde vorher dafür entschieden, in den Saal der Tausend Quellen zu gehen, aber Anakin und Hik’te waren geblieben, um weiter an ihren jeweiligen Katas zu arbeiten.

Anakin runzelte erneut die Stirn. „Ihr redet über mich, wenn ich nicht da bin.“ Okay, vielleicht war das nicht das Beste, was er hätte sagen können, um seine Deckung als Kind aufrechtzuerhalten, aber es war eine berechtigte Frage.

Hik’te schien das Blut ins Gesicht zu schießen, denn seine blauen Wangen verdunkelten sich leicht. „Na ja, nur, weil keiner sich traut, dich selbst zu fragen.“

„Außer dir.“

„Na ja, jemand musste es ja“, sagte Hik’te ein wenig verlegen. Anakin musste fast ein Lächeln bekämpfen. Fast. Hik’te erinnerte Anakin sehr an ihn selbst. Er war jung, unbesonnen, eigensinnig und, auch wenn er um einiges glücklicher und ruhiger war, als Anakin es je gewesen war, neigte er dazu, zu handeln, ohne wirklich an die Konsequenzen zu denken. Er hatte die traurige, leise Vorahnung, dass Hik’te nicht als Padawan angenommen worden war, weil niemand versuchen wollte, ihn zu zügeln, wenn sie es nicht mussten.

Endlich schüttelte Anakin seinen Kopf. „Selbst wenn ich älter wäre, als ich aussehe; Weisheit kommt nicht immer mit dem Alter.“

Hik’te zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht nicht, aber ich kenne niemanden, der weiser ist als du.“

Anakin rollte mit den Augen. „Hast du Meister Yoda mal getroffen? Alt, grün, etwa so groß.“ Er hielt seine Hand etwa hüfthoch …. was Yoda bei seiner derzeitigen Größe in seiner Vorstellung etwa einen halben Meter groß machen würde, wenn überhaupt.

Der blauhäutige Padawan kicherte und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, als er realisierte, dass Anakin übertrieb. „Er zählt nicht“, brachte er schließlich heraus.

„Meister Windu?“

Hik’te runzelte belustigt die Stirn. „Er auch nicht.“

„Meisterin Yaddle?“

„Hör auf, alle Ratsmitglieder aufzuzählen! Das ist nicht fair!“

Anakin schüttelte erneut den Kopf und erlaubte sich dieses Mal ein kleines Lächeln. „Ich will damit nur sagen, dass es sehr viele Personen hier im Tempel gibt, die weiser sind als ich. Ich würde sogar sagen, dass die meisten hier weiser sind als meine Wenigkeit.“

Hik’te schien bei Anakins Worten plötzlich zu ernüchtern. „Du solltest solche Dinge nicht über dich sagen.“

„Ich soll nicht die Wahrheit sagen?“, sagte Anakin höhnisch.

Hik’te schüttelte d Koenpf. „Es ist nicht die Wahrheit. Genau weil du so redest, glaubt Hale, dass du einen Meister brauchst.“

Anakin kniff die Augen zusammen. Das ergab überhaupt keinen Sinn. „Was?“

„Weißt du“, zuckte Hik’te mit den Schultern, „jemand, der auf dich aufpasst und dir sagt, wie hammermäßig du bist. Jemand, der dich beschützt.“

Bei diesen Worten runzelte der ehemalige Sith missbilligend die Stirn. „Ich kann mich selbst schützen.“

Hik’te zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht, wenn es darum geht, ein Lichtschwert zu schwingen. Aber … ich weiß nicht.“ Er schien damit zu kämpfen, seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen. „Niemand ist so gemein zu dir wie du.“

Anakin musste die Augen zusammenkneifen. Lernten Kinder inzwischen schon Einsicht?

„Willst du damit andeuten, dass die Person, vor der ich am meisten beschützt werden muss, ich selbst bin?“, fragte er langsam und fühlte sich ziemlich unwohl. 

Hik’te runzelte die Stirn und sah zur Decke, während er nachdachte. Dann schien er endlich zu einem Schluss zu kommen und nickte. „Ja. Das meine ich.“

„Du hast vielleicht mehr recht als du glaubst“, murmelte Anakin.

„Was?“, fragte Hik‘te.

„Ich habe gesagt, dass du es nochmal machen musst“, antwortete Anakin und kehrte zu seinem Kata zurück. Er spürte, wie sich einen Moment lang die Augen des anderen Jünglings in seinem Rücken bohrten, bevor ein zweites Zischen ertönte, als die Trainingsklinge zum Leben erwachte und Hik’te sein eigenes Kata übte.

Zwanzig Minuten später wurden sie herausgeworfen, damit eine andere Klasse den Raum benutzten konnte, und sie machten sich schweigend auf dem Weg zu den anderen Jünglingen. Anakin war sich nicht sicher, ob es eine angespannte oder eine kameradschaftliche Stille war.

Vielleicht war er dieses Mal etwas zu einfühlsam bei der Wahl seiner Verbündeter gewesen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An dieser Stelle wieder einige Anmerkungen der Autorin  
> „*Die Kurse, für die Anakin eine Befreiungsprüfung ablegt, sind Kurse, von denen er glaubt, dass sie jemand wie er aufsuchen könnte ohne seine Tarnung auzugeben (jemand sehr intelligentes, dem es aber an einigen Stellen an Wissen – sprich: allgemeine galaktische Geschichte, fundamentale Politikwissenschaft, elementare Soziologie, Mechanik, Geographie, Steuerung von Gefährten, etc. 
> 
> Die Kurse, die er als Jüngling noch besuchen muss, sind   
> einige Mathematik-Kurse (er hat sich von einigen befreien lassen, aber aus storytechnischen Gründen verlangt der Tempel, dass man eine gewisse Anzahl an Jahren den Unterricht besuchen muss, egal wie weit man ist)  
> Unterricht für die wesentlichen Kulturen der Kernwelten (mit denen er größtenteils vertraut ist, aber da er sie eher unter dem Imperium kennengelernt hat, braucht er eine kleine Auffrischung)  
> Business [BWL?] (er weiß, wie man ein Imperium führt, aber nicht wie mein Business in einer Demokratie führt. Und für seine Missionen und so weiter braucht er grundlegendes Wissen über Finanzkram & Gesetze, etc.)  
> Lichtschwerttraining (erklärt sich von selbst)  
> Machttheorie (was er wohl besser als der Lehrer erklären könne, aber sie weigern sich, ihn davon zu befreien. Auch wenn sie ihm erlaubt haben, zu seiner Altersgruppe „aufzuholen“– Anmerkung: Was er natürlich noch nicht hat, weil er nicht auffallen möchte)  
> Kampftraining, Taktik (ersteres fürs Muskelgedächtnis, letzteres könnte er wahrscheinlich – wieder – selbst lehren)  
> Chemie, Physik, Astronomie, Heilen für Anfänger, „Basic“ (gemeint ist die Sprache), Schrift, Grammatik und Satzbau, Psychologie (der eigenen Rasse) und (natürlich) Machttechniken. 
> 
> Ja, ich weiß, dass das ziemlich viel für ein kleines Kind ist, aber man beachte, dass die meisten Jünglinge so problemlos alle Anforderungen erfüllen, sobald sie ihr zwölftes Lebensjahr erreicht haben und sich dann darauf konzentrieren können, einen Meister zu finden. Anakin macht mehr als der gewöhnliche Jüngling, da er A: intellektuell weiter ist als die anderen, und B: er so viele dieser Kurse wie möglich „nachholen“ muss, zumindest aus Sicht des Tempels. In Anbetracht der Lebensweise der Jedi, kann ich mir vorstellen, dass von den Jünglingen mit 13 Jahren so viel erwartet wird, wie von einem jungen Erwachsenen mit auf der Erde basierender College-Bildung. 
> 
> Die Jedi erscheinen mir nicht wirklich wie ein Orden, der seine Mitglieder dazu ermutigt, sich sehr viel Zeit für sich selbst zu nehmen. In dieser Geschichte haben sie 3-5 Fächer täglich (die jeden Tag wechseln – ein A/B Stundenplan, für die, die damit vertraut sind – mit jeweils einem Tag pro Woche, an dem sie frei haben). Und das regelmäßig, sowie noch die Zeit für Meditation und Hausaufgaben außerhalb der Schule. Es gibt einen Grund, warum Anakin so froh über ein paar Freistunden ist. 
> 
> Außerdem wird von den Jünglingen (aus für die Geschichte relevanten Gründen) erwartet, in einigen Bereichen selbstständig für fortgeschrittene Kurse zu lernen. Zum Beispiel wird von ihnen erwartet, eine Kultur oder Gesellschaft zu wählen und zu studieren, um diese dann in einem Bericht über Psychologie, Religion und Biologie zu präsentieren. Sie hätten dafür drei Monate Zeit. Dies würde außerdem auch in ihren Padawanjahren weitergehen. 
> 
> Wo wir grad dabei sind, liste ich die Kurse auf, die die Jünglinge auch als Padawane weiter besuchen (Anmerkung: Der Großteil dieser Kurse bietet verschiedene Level, verfügbar für verschiedene Altersgruppen/Fähigkeiten): Mathematik, Lichtschwerttraining, Machttheorie, Kampftraining (Auffrischungen und Teilstunden mit Taktik würden da mit einfließen, wenn sie älter werden, da es dann wichtig wird, Taktiken in die Realität umzusetzen), die Psychologie gängiger Rassen und Machttechniken. Außerdem kann ein Padawan, wenn er sich denn dafür entscheidet, ein Fach weiter besuchen (was auch sehr stark gefördert wird), so wie Fliegen, Politik, Geschichte, Heilen oder sogar Musik und Kunst, wenn er den Rat und seinen Meister überzeugen kann, dass er engagiert genug ist und einen guten Grund hat, der dem Jedi-Orden oder einer Mission von Nutzen sein wird.“


	8. Kapitel 7

Es war vier Tage her, seit Qui-Gon ihn kontaktiert hatte, und er hatte von dem Mann auch nicht das Geringste in der Macht erhaschen können. Er hatte versucht, den Geist für zu erreichen, um ihn von den Entwicklungen in Kenntnis zu setzen, aber vergeblich. Er würde ja sagen, er war frustriert, aber es gab viel zu viele andere Dinge, über die er sich Sorgen machen und auf die er sich konzentrieren musste. Wie seine anstehende erste Sitzung mit Girth. Oder, dass er noch immer einen neuen Weg zu seiner Rennstrecke finden musste (woran er heute noch arbeiten würde, weil ein Rennen anstand). Oder die Tatsache, dass Dooku ihn nicht kontaktiert hatte, oder aber, dass Sidious wusste, dass ‚Vader‘ immer noch da draußen war. Anakin zweifelte nicht daran, dass dieser mit größter Mühe nach dem angeblichen Sith suchte. So, wie er Sidious kannte, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er der Wahrheit gefährlich nahe kommen würde. Aber Zeitreisen? Anakin war sich sicher, dass es noch eine Weile dauern würde, bis sein ehemaliger Meister eins und eins zusammengezählt hatte, aber musste sich trotzdem noch davon abhalten, seine Pläne vorschnell in die Tat umzusetzen.

Außerdem gab es da noch etwas anderes, das ihn störte. Die Kinder in seiner _Gruppe_ hatten quasi angefangen, ihn zu stalken. Zunächst hatte es ihn genervt, wenn sie zu den merkwürdigsten Zeiten einfach aufgetaucht waren (und er hegte sogar den berechtigten Verdacht, dass sie sich dafür mit dem Schwänzen des Unterrichts abwechselten). Inzwischen war er es müde. Ihre rudimentären Versuche, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten und ihn zu aufzumuntern, waren amüsant, fast schon liebenswert, wenn er denn jemand wäre, der dazu neigte, solche Gefühle zu empfinden. Soweit er sich erinnern konnte, waren Kinder, besonders menschliche Kinder, sozialsten, wenn sie ungefähr elf bis dreizehn Jahre alt waren (er war kein Experte in Kindespsychologie). Die Tatsache, dass seine viel jüngeren „Freunde“ überhaupt um ihn besorgt waren, war an und für Beweis genug für ihre Reife und Entschlossenheit. Er fragte sich, was passieren würde, wenn er ihnen Tipps gab, um ihre „Spionage“-Techniken zu verbessern.

Normalerweise war es nicht allzu schwer, sich vor ihnen zu verstecken. Wenn er also einen Moment für sich brauchte, flüchtete er problemlos vor ihnen. Sie hatten anscheinend auch nicht herausgefunden, dass er sich nachts herausschlich (der Macht sei Dank, denn er war sich nicht sicher, wie er ihnen das erklären sollte).

Dennoch schlug er sich meistens mit ihnen herum und musste (zu seiner Überraschung) feststellen, dass das gar nicht mal so schlimm war.

„Anakin, beeil dich, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät!“, rief Maelee, die ihm einige Schritte voraus war. Sie war die Nörglerin der Gruppe, musste immerzu pünktlich sein und stellte Regeln über alles andere (Er hatte nie während der Unterrichtszeit bei dieser Stalking entdeckt. Dafür schien sie den Rest des Tages nur allzu froh, ihren fairen Anteil an der „Anakin-Überwachung“ zu leisten). Hik’te und Coira trotteten ihr hinterher wie kleine Welpen, die ihrer Mutter folgten. Wahrscheinlich, weil sie Maelee nicht aufregen wollten. Das Mädchen konnte Lektionen fast so gut erteilen wie Obi-Wan.

Die Vier hatten sich eigentlich einige Minuten vorher mit Hale und Thoran vor dem Klassenraum treffen wollen. Anakin verstand den Sinn darin nicht, sich mit den anderen Jungen zu treffen, nur um ein paar merkwürdige Hallos auszutauschen, die man sich genauso gut für nach dem Unterricht hätte sparen können. Kein Grund also, sich zu beeilen.

„Geht vor“, antwortete er. „Ich komme nach.“

Die drei Kinder tauschten Blicke untereinander aus und verlangsamten ihr Tempo. Anakin ließ ein leises, aufgebrachtes Seufzen raus, aber spürte auch ein leichtes Zucken seiner Mundwinkel. Der Gedanke, dass sich diese Kinder so um ihn sorgten, wenn sie ihn doch kaum kannten, war schon komisch.

Dann war da ein Zwicken in der Macht und er hielt inne. Obi-Wan war in der Nähe. Vor ihnen, wenn Anakin sich nicht irrte. Und tatsächlich stiefelte der rothaarige Ritter nicht einmal zehn Sekunden später um die Ecke und umging Maelee und ihre Truppe mit einem Lächeln. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Anakin und er hielt an.

  
„Anakin“, grüßte er ihn.

„Ritter Kenobi“, grüßte Anakin mit einer dürftigen Verbeugung zurück.

„Wie geht es dir?“

„Mir geht es gut“, antwortete Anakin, dann fiel sein Blick auf Obi-Wans Arm. „Wie geht es Eurer Verletzung?“

„Tatsächlich wurde ich wieder für diensttauglich erklärt“, sagte Obi-Wan und bewegte zum Beweis seinen Arm. „Ich breche schon morgen früh für eine Mission auf, wenn ich Glück habe.“

Etwas in Obi-Wans Ton verstimmte Anakin. „Wenn Ihr Glück habt?“

Der Ritter verlagerte kaum merkbar sein Gewicht. „Ich habe meinen … Urlaub nicht wirklich genossen.“

„Achso?“, fragte Anakin locker. „Wieso?“

„Ich mag es nicht, herumzusitzen, wenn ich etwas tun könnte“, erklärte Obi-Wan. „Ich hasse es, nichts zu tun.“

Anakin runzelte die Stirn. Das war nicht der Obi-Wan, den er kannte.

„Ihr lügt“, sagte er.

Anakin spürte über ihr Band, dass Obi-Wan ins die Defensive gehen wollte. Dieser runzelte die Stirn. Einen Moment lang war Anakin wieder ein Padawan, der darauf wartete, von seinem Meister gestraft zu werden. Dann realisierte er, wo er war und was er gesagt hatte, und dass ein Jüngling so etwas niemals sagen würde. Glücklicherweise konnte er sich eine Scheibe von den anderen Padawanen abschneiden und seinen Versprecher hinter kindlicher Ehrlichkeit verbergen.

„Warum sagst du so etwas?“, fragte Obi-Wan ruhig.

Anakin entschied, sich etwas zurückzunehmen. „Nein, Ihr lügt nicht … aber Ihr sagt auch nicht wirklich die Wahrheit.“

Der Ausdruck auf Obi-Wans Gesicht schien eine Mischung zu sein aus dessen Bedürfnis zur Verteidigung, Neugierde und … war das Angst?

„Welche Wahrheit wäre das?“

Anakin legte seinen Kopf schief. „Ihr vermisst ihn und Ihr wollt nicht daran denken. Ihr wollt nicht die _Zeit_ haben, daran zu denken.“

Und dann spürte er, wie sein alter Meister seinen Schmerz in die Macht entließ. Anakin hatte genau ins Schwarze getroffen, auch wenn sich Obi-Wan diese Wahrheit scheinbar noch selbst einzugestehen hatte. Oh, das war nicht gut. Er kannte seinen Meister gut genug, um zu wissen, dass dieser sich gern in seine Arbeit vertiefte, wenn er Schmerzen litt. Anakin könnte spontan mehrere Vorfälle nennen, in denen Obi-Wan genau das getan hatte und Anakin ihn aus der Patsche hatte helfen müssen. Nur, dass er jetzt nicht mehr für ihn da sein konnte. Es überraschte ihn, dass ihm das Angst machte. Nicht wegen irgendwelcher verdrehten Loyalität für _seinen_ Obi-Wan (auch wenn die auch etwas damit zu tun hatte), sondern weil er wirklich nicht wollte, dass dieser jüngere und verwundbarere Obi-Wan so draufging.

Komisch, jetzt wo er so darüber nachdachte. Obi-Wan schien diese Seelenheiler weitaus nötiger zu haben als Anakin. Na ja, vielleicht hatte Obi-Wan ja auch so etwas von ihnen.

Etwas, das er immer an seinem alten Meister geschätzt hatte, war, dass er immer genau darüber nachdachte, was andere zu ihm sagten, wenn er diese Worte nicht erwartet hatte. Nach einigen schmerzhaften Sekunden schien er zu einem Schluss zu kommen.

„Vielleicht hast du recht, Kleiner“, sagte er sanft und langsam, als ob es wehtun würde, die Worte auszusprechen. „Egal was ich tue, ich kann die Lücke spüren, die er in meinen Leben hinterlassen hat.“

Und das war auch anders, oder? Aus seinen ersten Jahren noch erinnerte er sich an einen schmerzerfüllten, trauernden Ob-Wan, aber es war anders gewesen. Wieso? Er war zu Solo-Missionen aufgebrochen, bis man Anakin erlaubt hatte, seinen ersten Kyber-Kristall auf Illum zu suchen (womit er dann auch auf Missionen gedurft hatte). Aber Anakin war sich immer so sicher gewesen, dass Obi-Wan zurückkommen würde. Aus irgendeinem Grund war er das jetzt nicht mehr. Etwas in Obi-Wan fühlte sich … verzweifelt an, beinahe schon leichtsinnig. War das typisch für einen frisch gebackenen Ritter? Es passte definitiv nicht zu dem Jedi-Meister oder sogar dem Jedi-Ritter, den Anakin gekannt hatte.

Er wusste nicht, wie er Obi-Wan helfen konnte, und das tat weh. Und noch schlimmer war, dass ihm die Hände gebunden waren, selbst wenn er einen Weg fand, ihn zu trösten. Obi-Wan war nicht mehr länger sein Meister … und diese Tatsache fühlte sich noch zu befreiend an, als dass Anakin versuchen würde, das zu ändern. Aber andererseits kannte er diesen Mann – wusste, dass Obi-Wan für andere Menschen lebte und sein Leben allzu bereitwillig für diese hergeben würde. Er hatte noch nie für sich selbst gelebt. Noch nie.

Anakin hatte sein erstes Jahr im Tempel gehasst. Er hatte sich noch nie so allein und ungewollt gefühlt. Aber gewollt oder nicht, realisierte Anakin plötzlich, wie sehr Obi-Wan an ihm gehangen hatte. Anakin war auf Obi-Wan angewiesen gewesen, angefangen bei seinem Zuhause bis hin zu seiner Zukunft. Ohne ihn wäre er bestenfalls zu den Jedi-Service-Korps geschickt worden. Zu wissen, dass das Leben eines anderen Menschen so verzweifelt an seins gebunden war, hatte ihn geerdet. Obi-Wan hatte Anakin nicht gewollt, aber er hatte für Anakin _gelebt_ , denn so war Obi-Wan – alle anderen kamen zuerst.

Und dieser Obi-Wan war nicht so.

Anakin wusste, dass das Leben nicht fair war (oh und wie er das wusste), aber plötzlich erkannte er, dass seine und Obi-Wans Lage von Anfang an zum Scheitern verdammt gewesen war. Nicht mal wegen des Rats oder sogar wegen ihnen. Obi-Wan war nicht bereit gewesen, sich Anakin anzunehmen, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl gehabt, um zu überleben. Es hatte ihre Beziehung vergiftet, sie zur gleichen Zeit aber auch gestärkt. Und … auch wenn er wusste, wie das alles geendet hatte, vermisste er es. Er vermisste Obi-Wans ständige Präsenz. Er hatte sich noch immer nicht dazu überwinden können, dem Mann zu verzeihen, aber sie hatten sich so nahe gestanden und ein Teil von ihm wollte das zurück. Anakin würde sich selbst belügen, wenn er etwas anderes behauptete. Er glaubte nicht, dass es gesund war und es tat ihm fast schon körperlich weh, daran zu denken, selbst jetzt.

Kein Wunder, dass seine Gefühle für Obi-Wan gegenüber so ein gewaltiges, kompliziertes Durcheinander waren. Das hieß nicht, dass er ihm den Tod wünschte.

Das war eine komische Erkenntnis, vor der er sich beinahe scheute. Er wollte von ganzem Herzen nicht mehr, dass Obi-Wan starb. Begann er vielleicht, das, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, zu akzeptieren (nicht zu vergeben)?

Während Anakin in seine Gedanken versunken war, hatte Obi-Wan nichts gesagt. Wahrscheinlich hatte der so seine eigenen Erkenntnisse.

Endlich (und das war alles andere als einfach) entschied Anakin, dass er dieses eine Mal seinen Stolz herunterschlucken würde, egal wie sehr es an ihm nagte.

„Es gibt … viele Leute, die Euren Tod genauso schwer verkraften würden, wie Ihr den Eures Meisters.“

Obi-Wan starrte ihn an und kniff die Augen schockiert zusammen. Nach einigen Minuten stellte Anakin fest, dass er gesagt hatte, was nötig war, und nickte dem Ritter zu, bevor er sich auf dem Weg zu seinen Verbündeten machte. Diese hatten angehalten, um ihre Interaktion aus einigen Metern Entfernung zu beobachten.

Zum Glück waren sie klug genug und sagten nichts, während sie neben ihm Schritt fassten und sich mit ihm auf dem Weg zum Unterricht machten.

xXx

Den Tag hindurch kam Anakin nicht von dem beunruhigenden Gefühl los, das er seit der Konfrontation mit Obi-Wan hatte. Dieser Obi-Wan schien so anders als sein Obi-Wan. Und Anakin befand sich erst seit einem galaktischen Standardjahr in der Vergangenheit. Es war nichts großes oder offensichtliches, aber es war da und es gab Anakin Hoffnung und machte ihn misstrauischer zugleich. Was hatten seine Taten noch bewirkt, von dem er nichts wusste? Und waren es Veränderungen, wie die, die er in Obi-Wan gesehen hatte? Keine wirklich guten Veränderungen, aber auch nicht wirklich schlechte? Er mochte es, dass der Obi-Wan in diesem Universum weniger verklemmt und stattdessen offener schien, ihm gefiel nicht, wie leichtsinnig der Ritter war. Und wie sollte Anakin mit all diesen Veränderungen umgehen?

Es dauerte nicht lang, bis er zu dem Schluss kam, dass er eine Veränderung nach der anderen angehen musste und zwar so gut es ging. Es dauerte etwas länger bis er bemerkte, dass er bis jetzt nichts anderes getan hatte. Es machte ihm nicht wirklich Hoffnung für die Zukunft.

Schließlich verdrängte er den Gedanken. Er konnte nichts für Obi-Wan tun … und es beunruhigte ihn ein wenig, dass er überhaupt etwas dagegen tun wollte, egal wie oft Anakin sich sagte, dass er nichts mehr mit Obi-Wan zu schaffen hatte und sich nicht dazu verpflichtet sehen sollte.

Noch immer in Gedanken machte er sich auf den Weg zu seiner letzten Unterrichtsstunde … der letzte Kurs vor seiner anstehenden Sitzung mit Girth. Dieser Gedanke tat seinen Nerven keinen Gefallen. Zum Glück ging es um ein Fach, in dem er auf gar keinen Fall durchfallen würde: Macht-Theorie. Und da er als Jüngling unterrichtet wurde, stellte es keinerlei Herausforderung für ihn da. Später würden sie lernen, wie Gesellschaften die Klangfarbe der Macht in bestimmen Arealen beeinflussen können – sie mit Dunkelheit verpesten oder sie mit Licht rein halten konnten. Wie man ein von der dunklen Seite beeinflusstes Gebiet langsam reinigen konnte oder simple, leblose Objekte konstruieren konnte, die eine Machtsignatur besaßen. Und vieles mehr. All diese Themen waren faszinierend, egal wie oft Anakin sie schon studiert hatte. Aber momentan ging es um Techniken, die einem dabei halfen, die Macht auf Befehl zu nutzen (was sie dann später im Macht-Techniken-Kurs üben würden). Oder wie die körperliche Verfassung den Zugriff zur Macht beeinflussen konnte und andere ähnlich nervtötende Grundlagen.

Weil es in dem Kurs um Theorie ging, die Anakin seit Ewigkeiten verinnerlicht hatte, war er problemlos Klassenbester. Das einzige, das er aus dem Kurs ziehen konnte, war eine Richtlinie dafür, welches Level an Machtbewusstsein für ein Kind in seinem Alter angemessen war.

Heute würde der Lehrer, Meister Kleon, ihnen ihre Aufsätze zurückgeben, in dem Anakin bewiesen hatte, dass er so etwas auch im Schlaf schreiben konnte (was er so ziemlich auch getan hatte). Anakin hatte ihn eine Tag nach seiner Auseinandersetzung mit den Kopfgeldjägern abgeben müssen und zwar genau nach seiner Begegnung mit Tru Veld. Es bestand dennoch kein Zweifel, dass er die Bestnote erhalten würde. Das einzige, was ihm Sorgen machte, war, dass er vielleicht zu müde gewesen war, um das geistige Niveau herunterzuschrauben, wie er es normalerweise tat.

Argh! Vergiss Sidious. Es war die Vielzahl kleiner Dinge wie diese, die sein Leben zerstören würden!

„Hey, geht’s dir gut?“, durchbrach eine Stimme seine Gedanken. Er sah auf und erkannte Coira, Hik’te, Thoran und Hale, die ihn alle behutsam beobachteten. Maelee war bereits im Klassenraum, aber Anakin konnte sehen, wie sie von der Tür aus besorgt zu ihrer kleinen Gruppe schaute.

„Ja“, antwortete Anakin und tadelte sich dafür, dass er zu verloren in seiner Gedankenwelt gewesen war. „Ich bin heute nur etwas müde.“

Coira biss sich auf die Lippe und blickte nervös zu den Jungen. „Maelee sagt, dass du dich den ganzen Tag lang komisch verhältst …“, sie wurde zum Ende hin leiser und Anakin konnte das _schon wieder_ hören, dass jeder gerne ans Ende des Satzes gesetzt hätte.

„Ja, seit du vorhin mit diesem Ritter geredet hast“, fügte Hik’te in seiner normalen, überschwänglichen Stimme hinzu, die nicht zu seinem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck passte.

„Warte, er hat mit einem Ritter gesprochen?“, fragte Thoran und riss überrascht seine großen braunen Augen auf.

„Ja“, antwortete Hik’te. Die Begeisterung in seiner Stimme schien plötzlich viel aufrichtiger. Er würde einen sehr guten Undercover-Agent abgeben, wenn sich jemand ihm annahm und ihm dabei half, zu lernen, seine scheinbar endlose Energie unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Anakin hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er das Thema ungewollt angeheizt hatte, bevor er die aufrichtige Begeisterung hörte. „Und ich glaube, es war Ritter Kenobi!“

„Der Sith-Killer?!“, fragte Thoran überrascht. Seine großen Nasenlöcher weiteten sich, als er zu Anakin sah.

Anakin zuckte innerlich zusammen, als er diesen Titel hörte. Es war eine Weile her, seit er gehört hatte, wie Obi-Wan so genannt wurde.

„Was, wenn er darüber nachdenkt, dich zu seinem Schüler zu machen?“, fragte Coira und hatte sich scheinbar Hik’tes Begeisterung eingefangen. Dann schien sie sich zu beruhigen. „Aber warum bist du dann nicht glücklich?“

Anakin runzelte die Stirn. „Er will mich nicht als seinen Schüler“, sagte er und war nicht in der Lage, die Verbitterung aus seiner Stimme zu halten. Er kam inzwischen ja vielleicht besser mit Obi-Wan aus, aber das hieß nicht, dass er nicht seine Probleme mit diesem Mann hatte. „Er war einer der Jedi, die mich in den Tempel gebracht haben“, stellte er klar.

„Oh“, ernüchterte Coira mit einem Seufzen. „Entschuldige.“

Der ehemalige Sith nahm es gelassen, sagte aber nichts.

„Also, was stimmt dann nicht?“, fragte Hik’te mit Nachdruck.

Anakin wusste nicht wirklich, was er darauf antworten sollte. Er bezweifelte, dass sie sich mit einem „nichts“ oder einer anderen Ausrede, wie dass er wieder nicht gut geschlafen hatte, zufriedengeben würden, aber er hatte nicht vor, ihnen auch nur ansatzweise von seinen Problemen zu erzählen. Das wäre ihnen gegenüber nicht fair und außerdem war es sowieso unglaublich dumm, kindischen, behüteten Kindern zu vertrauen, selbst wenn er sie langsam liebgewann (und sie auch begonnen hatten, sich um ihn zu sorgen).

„Lasst ihn in Ruhe“, sagte Hale plötzlich, seine Stimme leise aber entschlossen. „Er wird es uns sagen, wenn er bereit ist.“

„Aber-“, begann Coira, aber Hale unterbrach sie mit einem Kopfschütteln, bevor er sich umdrehte und sich auf den Weg ins Klassenzimmer machte, um sich neben Maelee zu setzen. Sie flüsterte ihm etwas zu, aber wieder schüttelte er einfach nur seinen Kopf und nahm seine Datapads raus.

Erleichterung und Neugierde ersetze Anakin getrübte Gedanken. Hale war bei weitem der reifste Zehnjährige, dem Anakin je begegnet war, und im Moment war er dem Jungen und seiner Sichtweise einfach nur dankbar.

Hik’te seufzte und wandte sich dem Klassenraum zu. „Kommt schon, Leute“, murmelte er und warf Anakin einen letzten argwöhnischen Blick zu. Leise (und ein wenig frustriert, was sich offensichtlich in ihren Gesten äußerte) marschierte die Padawan-Gruppe in den Raum.

Nur einige Minuten später begann Meister Kleon den Unterricht. Da er ein Gran war, wirkte er auf die meisten Jünglinge oft einschüchternd. Nicht so sehr wie vielleicht ein Wookiee, aber mit seinen drei Augenstielen, die er in verschiedene Richtungen bewegen konnte, entging ihm nichts. Er war ein strenger Lehrer, der sehr viel von seinem Fach verstand. Er unterrichtete auch den Kurs für Machttechniken. Und auch wenn Anakin glaubte, dass der Ritter sich besser mit der Theorie verstand, lehrte er die Praxis fast genauso gut. Weshalb er sich wohl wahrscheinlich öfters auf Anakin konzentrierte – ein Jüngling, der die Theorie wie seine Westentasche kannte, aber der sie ums Verrecken nicht in die Praxis umsetzen konnte.

Er begann den Zeitblock damit, sie dazu aufzufordern, auf ihren Datapads nach ihren Aufsätzen zu suchen. Anakin öffnete unverzüglich die Datei und überflog sie. Wie erwartet hatte er die Bestnote erhalten, aber da stand eine Notiz am Ende, die ihn bat, nach dem Unterricht mit Meister Kleon zu sprechen. Ein ziemlich beunruhigendes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus, zusätzlich zu seiner Behutsamkeit, die von seinem Gespräch mit Obi-Wan kam.

Der Unterricht dauerte eine Ewigkeit, und die Zeit schien langsamer zu vergehen als sonst, nur um Anakin zu ärgern. Er tadelte sich dafür, dass er es sich erlaubte, seine Ungeduld auszuweiten, aber er schien nicht wirklich etwas dagegen tun zu können. Er hörte nicht einmal mehr dem Lehrer zu und begann, seine Unruhe in die Macht zu entlassen.

Endlich verabschiedete Meister Kleon die Klasse und Anakin informierte die Jünglinge, dass er sie später treffen würde, weil er gebeten wurde, über seinen Aufsatz zu sprechen (zumindest vermutete er, dass es darum gehen würde).

„Dann warte ich auf dich“, sagte Thoran mit einem Lächeln (das an einem Bothaner irgendwie immer einschüchternder wirkte, auch wenn es Anakin nicht im Geringsten erschreckte). „Ich habe jetzt auch eine Freistunde.“

Anakin wollte mit den Augen rollen, aber nickte stattdessen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Lehrerpult.

„Ah, Jüngling Skywalker“, sagte Meister Kleon mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln, dass Anakin aber überhaupt nicht beruhigte.

„Meister Kleon“, erwiderte er und verbeugte sich respektvoll, bevor er sich aufrichtete. „Ihr wolltet mich sehen?“

„Ja, das wollte ich“, nickte Meister Kleon und holte ein Datapad heraus. „Mich hat eine Stelle in deinem Aufsatz sehr neugierig gemacht und ich habe mich gefragt, ob du sie mir genauer erklären könntest.“

Anakin runzelte die Stirn. Wenn er eine Erklärung wollte, warum hatte er das dann nicht in die Notiz geschrieben? Und warum hatte Anakin so eine gute Note erhalten, wenn er in den Augen des Ritters etwas zu Vages oder gänzlich Falsches geschrieben hatte?

„Natürlich Meister“, erwiderte er und verzog keine Miene.

Der Jedi überflog das Dokument auf dem Bildschirm, bevor er innehielt. Zwei seiner Augen konzentrierten sich auf das Datapad, während das dritte Anakin zu studieren schien. Es war … beunruhigend. Andererseits hatte Anakin den Gran schon immer für leicht beunruhigend gehalten.

„Ah, hier ist es“, sagte er und setzte das Datapad Anakin vor, damit er sich die Stelle durchlesen konnte. Anakin tat wie ihm geheißen und versuchte nicht zu erbleichen, als Meister Kleon mit seiner Erklärung fortfuhr. „Wie du die dunkle Seite beschreibst und die Gefühle, die damit einhergehen … na ja es geht weit über das hinaus, was im Text stand und ich würde gerne wissen, woher du dieses Wissen hast.“

In der Aufgabe hatte er beschreiben müssen, wie man den Einfluss der dunklen Seite erkennen konnte, und Anakin wusste was im Buch stand. Die meisten Jedi beschrieben die dunkle Seite vage. „Kalt“, „falsch“, oder „verdorben“, vielleicht „dunkel“, wenn sie besonders undeutlich sein wollten. Der Text ging nicht besonders ins Detail, benutzte an den akkuratesten Stellen Wörter wie „unruhig“ und „irreführend“,. Anakin hatte den Leseauftrag im Unterricht überflogen, als ihm das Projekt zugewiesen worden war. Er war weder beeindruckt, noch überrascht gewesen. Wie konnte jemand, der die dunkle Seite noch nie zuvor berührt hatte, wissen, wie sie sich anfühlt?

Anakin las mit wachsendem Schrecken, was er geschrieben hatte. Es kam gleich nach der Stelle, an der er beschrieben hatte, wie Gesellschaften normalerweise Orte mieden, die durch die dunkle Seite verpestet worden waren. Danach war er dazu übergegangen, die dunkle Seite zu beschreiben (in viel zu reifer Sprache, wie er befürchtet hatte), wie auch ihren Reiz.

_Aufgrund ihrer Natur kann die dunkle Seite der Macht sehr schwer zu erkennen sein, wenn ihr Nutzer wünscht, ihren Gebrauch zu verbergen. Wenn ein Nutzer nicht aktiv versucht, ihre Verbindung zu unterdrücken, kann man den Gebrauch der dunklen Seite an dem Gefühl eines brennenden, aber kalten & verdorbenen Flecks im Licht erkennen. Trotz der üblichen anfänglichen Reaktion, vor so etwas Unnatürlichem zurückscheuen zu wollen, kann die dunkle Seite dennoch attraktiv wirken für jeden, dem es nach Macht verlangt. Daher kann sie problemlos diejenigen verführen, die für ihren Ruf anfällig sind. Diese Wesen sind meist machthungrig, blutdurstig, verzweifelt, eingebildet, wütend, verbittert, leicht zu verärgern, und in der Regel von ihrer eigenen Erhabenheit überzeugt, egal wie die Wahrheit wirklich aussieht. Die fortgeschritteneren Nutzer können diese Gefühle in der Interaktion mit anderen täglich verbergen und beziehen aus dem Frust, der mit solch einem Betrug einhergeht_ _, noch mehr Macht._

Er würde nie wieder etwas über die dunkle Seite schreiben, während er müde war. Ihm war nicht einmal der Gedanke gekommen, dass ein Text wie dieser die Aufmerksamkeit eines anderes erwecken konnte.

„Hast du irgendwie ein Holocron in die Finger bekommen?“, fragte Meister Kleon, als er ihm nicht antwortete. „Vielleicht bevor du in den Tempel gekommen bist?“

Er wusste keinen Weg heraus. Anakin wusste, dass allein der Ton des Paragraphen genug war, dass der Jedi-Meister auch ohne die Macht erkennen würde, ob Anakin darüber log, dass er die Information einfach wo anders recherchiert hatte. Er hatte recht, es war einfach zu persönlich. Aber wenn er etwas über ein Holocron sagte, würde der Jedi wissen wollen, wo er das angebliche Artefakt finden konnte.

„Nein“, sagte er schließlich mit leiser Stimme. „Bevor ich in den Tempel gekommen kam, hatte man mich schon trainiert. Mein … Lehrer hatte viele Feinde.“

Meister Kleon musterte Anakin einige Sekunden lang, bevor er seinen Kopf schüttelte und seine Augenbrauen ungläubig hochzog, als er sich wieder den Paragraph ansah. „Er muss ein sehr strenger Lehrer gewesen sein, wenn er von dir verlangt hat, so viel zu lernen.“

Anakin antwortete nicht, nickte aber stattdessen.

„Ich schätze mal, dass einige dieser Worte aus seinem Munde stammen?“

Ein weiteres Nicken.

„Nun ja, das ergibt sehr viel mehr Sinn. Dennoch ist das weitaus ausführlicher, als alles andere, dass ich bis jetzt von dir gesehen habe.“ Er runzelte die Stirn und sah den jungen Schüler vorwurfsvoll an. „Hast du dich zurückgehalten, Anakin?“

Anakin war sich nicht sicher, ob es ihn kümmerte, dass der Meister seinen Vornamen benutzt hatte, aber er blendete es aus und dachte darüber nach, wie er auf dessen Frage antworten sollte. Seine Lüge wäre zu offensichtlich, wenn er einfach nur „nein“ sagte, wenn der Beweis doch gleich vor ihrer Nase lag. Er konnte es vielleicht als ein einziges Thema abtun, dass er ausführlich hatte studieren müssen, weil ihn sein ehemaliger Meister gezwungen hatte, aber er wollte ehrlicher sein, und der Ritter war direkt zu ihm gekommen und hatte gefragt. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns nickte er erneut.

„Wieso?“

Der ehemalige Sith zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weil es das ist, was jeder erwartet“, sagte er leise. „Ich mag es nicht, Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu ziehen.“ Nicht mehr. Er hatte sich wirklich stark von seiner ursprünglichen Kindheit distanziert. Er war sich nur nicht sicher, ob zum Besseren.

Der Meister schüttelte den Kopf. „Anakin, ich will nicht, dass du dich noch länger zurückhältst. Ich erwarte von nun an, dass alles dem Kaliber dieses Textes entspricht. Hast du das verstanden?“

Unbehaglich nickte Anakin erneut und weigerte sich, dem Meister in die Augen zu schauen. Nicht aus Scham, wie der Jedi zweifellos wohl dachte, sonders aus Wut, die er versuchte, zu unterdrücken. Wut auf sich selbst, dass er so einen dummen Fehler gemacht hatte.

„Ja, Meister“, sagte er schließlich, als der Jedi nicht aufhörte, ihn abwartend anzustarren.

„Gut“, erwiderte der Gran und deute auf die Tür. „Du kannst nun gehen. Möge die Macht mit dir sein.“

„Und mit Euch, Meister“, antwortete Anakin mit einer Verbeugung, bevor er sich abwandte das Zimmer verließ, wobei er fast in den Thoran hineinrannte. Einen Moment lang standen die beiden nur da und starrten sich gegenseitig an, bevor Anakin die Stille unterbrach.

„Wie viel hast du gehört?“

„Ich bin ein Bothaner“, antwortete Thoran, als ob das Anakins Frage beantworten würde … was es ehrlich gesagt auch irgendwie tat. Bothaner waren fast schon dazu gemacht, Informationen zu sammeln, und diese Fähigkeit wurde Bothaner-Jedi nicht abtrainiert. Sie neigten dazu, ein außergewöhnlich gutes Gehör, exzellente Sicht und einen verschärften Verstand zu besitzen.

Anakin antwortete, in dem er die leere Maske über sein Gesicht fallen ließ, bevor er sich umdrehte und den Flur entlang schritt.

„Ich hab mir gedacht, dass du schon trainiert wurdest“, sagte der große Jüngling und hielt problemlos mit Anakin Schritt.

„Worauf willst du hinaus?“

„Warst du auch ein Sklave?“

Anakin biss die Zähne zusammen. Er würde sich nicht mal mit der Frage plagen, woher Thoran davon wusste. Bothaner verrieten niemals ihre Quellen. Außerdem hielt er dicht, was anscheinend wohl Antwort genug war.

„Wie hat man dich trainiert?“

Dieses Mal antwortete er aus zweierlei Gründen: Um seine Deckung zu festigen und den anderen zu beruhigen, damit er (wenn Anakin Glück hat) weniger schnatterte. „Es gab einen alten Mann auf meinem Heimatplaneten. Er war mal ein Jedi und hat mich alles gelehrt, was ich weiß.“ Na ja, alles über die helle Seite, und er war nicht wirklich alt gewesen, als er Anakin trainiert hatte.

Nach der Zerstörung des Todessterns hatte Anakin nach Informationen über Obi-Wans Aufenthaltsort gesucht. Es war nicht schwer gewesen, die Spuren nach Tatooine zurückzuverfolgen, da das Schmugglerschiff von dort aus in den Hyperraum gesprungen war, bevor es in den Überresten von Alderaan aufgetaucht war. Er hatte seinen Untergebenen befohlen, so viel wie möglich über Obi-Wan Kenobi in Erfahrung zu bringen, oder ‚Ben Kenobi‘ (Vader hatte sich dafür geschellt, dass er Tatooine auf seiner Suche nach weiteren Jedi ausgelassen hatte). Es hatte genug Beweise dafür gegeben, dass Obi-Wan dort gelebt hatte und in dem Moment hatte er es fast als gerechtfertigte Bestrafung gesehen, seinen Sohn vor ihm zu verstecken … fast.

Thoran brummte halbherzig. „Entweder bist du ziemlich schlau, oder du hast ein Geheimnis“, merkte der Bothaner nach einigen Sekunden der Stille nachdenklich an.

„Jeder hat Geheimnisse“, antwortete Anakin prägnant.

„Ja, aber du lernst zu schnell.“ Lag Anakin falsch oder spürte er da eine Spur von Eifersucht. Ungebührlich für einen Jedi, aber verständlich für einen Elfjährigen. Er spürte auch keine Bosheit dahinter. Er fand es merkwürdig, da er nie geglaubt hatte, dass jemand auch nur ansatzweise Eifersucht empfinden konnte, ohne eine Form von Bosheit, die damit einherging „Es ist, als wüsstest du bereits alles im Voraus oder so.“

Bei dem Satz verlangsamte Anakin seine Schritte und stoppte dann mitten im Korridor. Anakin spürte, wie auch Thoran anhielt, als er sich umdrehte, um ihn anzusehen. Er kämpfe darum, die Ungläubigkeit aus seinem Gesicht zu halten, aber er musste das andere Wesen ansehen. Die anderen Jünglinge mussten sich verschwört haben. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit, mit der sie ihn mit der Wahrheit so unvorbereitet hatten treffen können.

Wenn Jünglinge Vermutungen anstellen konnten, die der Wahrheit etwas zu nahe kamen, bedeutete das natürlich, dass Palpatine doch nicht so toll war, wie er es gerne hätte. Anderseits konnte niemand so großartig sein, wie sich dieser Mann damit gerühmt hatte.

Nach einigen Moment schüttelte er einfach den Kopf und lief wieder den Korridor entlang

„Du wirst mir dein Geheimnis nicht verraten, oder?“, schloss Thoran endlich.

„Nein.“

„Das ist okay. Ich werde es irgendwann herausfinden.“

Anakin, zerrissen zwischen Verzweiflung und Frustration, wollte ihm antworten, als ihn ein Summen in seiner Tasche wissen ließ, dass er eine Nachricht erhalten hatte. Er runzelte die Stirn, sah auf und erkannte, dass der Bothaner ihm immer noch folgte.

„Hey, ich habe bald einen Termin und … es war ein langer Tag. Auch wenn ich deine Gesellschaft zu schätzen weiß, wäre ich jetzt gerne alleine, um mich für meine Sitzung vorzubereiten.“

Thoran legte seinen Kopf in einer tierähnlichen Manier schief, bevor er nickte. „Dann sehen wir uns später.“

„Ja“, antworte Anakin, als der andere Junge durch den Flur eilte.

Nach einem Moment zog er den Comm heraus und sah auf den Bildschirm. Dann weiteten sich seine Augen, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob es nun aus Sorge oder Triumph war. Count Dooku hatte scheinbar etwas auf der vereinbarten Holowebseite gepostet und wollte sich in zwei Tagen erneut mit ihm treffen.


	9. Kapitel 8

Anakin freute sich nicht besonders auf seine Seelheil-Sitzung mit Heiler Girth. Wenn sie nur ansatzweise so werden würde wie die von Meisterin Xio … na ja er wollte Xio _wirklich_ nicht mehr sehen. Er hatte sich nicht mehr so entblößt gefühlt seit der Imperator von Lukes Existenz erfahren hatte. Und er würde lügen, wenn er behauptete, dass es ihm nicht ein wenig Angst mache. Er war davon überzeugt, dass Xio weiter über sein dunkles Training sprechen wollen und ihm sagen würde, wie furchtbar das alles doch war, trotz ihrer Zusicherung. Außerdem war er sich sicher, dass sie noch weitaus mehr vorhatte und er hatte keine Ahnung, was sie wohl als nächstes geplant hatte. 

Im Moment wartete er vor dem Zimmer, das Girth als sein eigenes Büro nutzte. Glücklicherweise war es nicht dasselbe, dass Meisterin Xio für ihren Sitzungen nutzte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bevor sich die Tür öffnete und ein fellbedeckter, nagetierartiger Kopf herausguckte. 

„Ah, Anakin“ sagte Girth mit seiner schrillen, munteren Stimme. „Du bist hier. Komm herein, komm herein.“

Angespannt folgte Anakin ihm in das Zimmer, das ähnlich wie Meisterin Xios dekoriert war, wenn auch etwas kunstvoller. Das machte es nicht besser. Ein verzierter Teppich befand sich im Herzen des Zimmers. Zwei Sessel waren sich gegenüber hingestellt, mit einem Caff-Tisch in der Mitte. Der Rest des Raums besaß ein warmen, aber simplen Touch. Holo-Bilder wunderschöner, grasbedeckter Landschaften und Wasserfälle zierten die Wände. Es war mal etwas anderes, als die typische Jedi-Ausstattung, und Anakin gefiel es trotz Unbehagens. Außerdem stand ein Tablett mit einem Sortiment an einfachem Konfekt und zwei Bechern auf dem Kaff-Tisch. Daneben hatte man drei verschiedene Krüge (richtige _Lehm_ krüge – Anakin hatte sowas seit Tatooine nicht mehr gesehen) auf das Tablett gestellz Aus einem stieg Dampf empor. 

„Nimm Platz. Such dir einen aus“, drängte Girth. „Ich glaube, dir werden ein paar der Getränke gefallen. Ich habe sie besorgt, damit du sie ausprobieren kannst. Nur zu, nimm dir einen Becher.“

Anakin war im Moment überhaupt nicht hungrig, aber derzeit verzichtete er selten darauf, etwas zu essen. Außerdem würde er Girth seine Nervosität zeigen, wenn er sich nichts nahm, also ging er auf den Tisch zu und griff nach einem Becher, bevor er sich die einzelnen Krüge ansah. Er war ziemlich überrascht, als er in den ersten hineinschaute. 

„Pollie-Saft?“, fragte er ungläubig. Denn Pollies wuchsen nur auf Tatooine und besaßen sehr wenig Wasser. Um irgendetwas saftartiges aus ihnen rauszubekommen, mussten sie zerdrückt und mit Wasser oder Eis vermengt werden. Das Ergebnis war eine Art Sorbet-Getränk, dass die Kinder großartig fanden. Es war ziemlich selten auf Tatooine, und er hatte es noch nie wo anders gesehen. Er blickte zu Girth, der mit einem riesigen Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht nickte, und dabei fast all seine übergroßen, größtenteils flachen Zähne zeigte. 

Unsicher darüber, was er denken sollte, sah Anakin in die nächste Karaffe, welche dampfte. Er erkannte ein teeähnliches süßes Getränk, schon wieder beheimatet auf Tatooine, das unter den jüngeren Generationen berühmt war. In dem dritten Krug war blaue Bantha-Milch. 

„Woher habt Ihr die?“, fragte er. 

„Ich habe sie importieren lassen“, antwortete Girth mit einem Lächeln. „Ich weiß, dass du diese Getränke hier auf Coruscant wahrscheinlich nicht findest und dachte, dass du dich über eine Leckerei freuen würdest. Ich das nicht jede Woche tun, aber ich wollte, dass du unsere erste Sitzung in Erinnerung behältst.“

Anakin war ziemlich beeindruckt, trotz seiner selbst, und beruhigte sich doch ein wenig durch die offene und einladende Manier des Wesens. Eine sehr nette Geste, die ihn ein wenig an Padmé erinnerte. Sie hatte keine Mühen gescheut, um ihre Freunde zu überraschen und ihnen aufmerksame Geschenke zu machen. 

„Danke“, sagte er, während er sich ein wenig Milch in seinen Becher kippte und sich etwas Konfekt nahm. Nichts von Tatooine, aber es sah sehr lecker aus.

„Also“, erwiderte Girth, als er sich seinen eigenen Becher nahm und sich auch etwas Milch hineingoss. Er zuckte nur ein wenig, als er die komische blaue Farbe sah, was Anakin amüsierte. Er fragte sich, wie diszipliniert das Wesen wohl sein musste. Nur Wenige mochten, wenn ihre Milch solch eine merkwürdige Farbe hatte. „Ich weiß, dass wir in unserer letzten gemeinsamen Sitzung besprochen haben, was du erwarten kannst, aber ich würde es dennoch gerne nochmal wiederholen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast.“

Anakin zuckte mit den Schultern und nippte an seinem Getränk. 

Girth nickte und lächelte warm. „Zu allererst ist es offensichtlich, dass sich meine Ansichten von den traditionellen Ansichten der Jedi unterscheiden. In diesem Sinne muss ich sagen, dass meine Therapie und Beratung darauf basiert, dich zu verstehen. Wenn man versteht, warum man etwas tut, oder warum jemand anders etwas tut, ist man wahrem Frieden einen sehr großen Schritt näher. Sobald man etwas versteht, kann man es auch wieder hinbiegen. Ergibt das Sinn?“

Anakin nickte ehrlich. Immerhin kann niemand einen Speeder reparieren, wenn er nicht weiß, wo überhaupt das Problem liegt. Dennoch konnte er Girth nicht wirklich sagen, was genau mit ihm nicht stimmte, von fühlte sich das ganze hier noch immer ziemlich nutzlos an.

Girth fuhr fort. „Gut. Nun würde ich dich gerne wissen lassen, dass wir hier nie über deine Machtkräfte sprechen werden …“ Anakin zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nicht. Die Jedi bezeichneten ihre Machtsensitivität nicht gern als „Kraft“. Das war eher den Sith ähnlich. Es war jedoch belustigend mit anzusehen, was der Rest des Universums von den Fähigkeiten der Jedi hielt. Girth fuhr nach nur einer kleinen Pause fort. „Aber de Macht ist so ein fundamentaler Teil deines Lebens, dass ich dir nicht versprechen kann, dass sie nicht zur Sprache kommen wird. Größtenteils wird Meisterin Xio das mit dir besprechen, aber ich will, dass du auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet bist. Jedoch will ich betonen, dass unser Fokus nicht darauf liegen wird.“ Anakin spürte, wie die Anspannung, die bei der Erwähnung von Meisterin Xio hochgekommen war, langsam wieder abebbte. 

„Ich weiß nicht besonders viel über dein Leben, bevor du in den Tempel gekommen bist, abgesehen davon, dass du ein Sklave auf Tatooine gewesen bist, korrekt?“ Anakin nickte. „Ich verstehe“, sagte Girth und nippte an seinem eigenen Getränk. „Ich habe schon mehreren Sklaven geholfen, aber jedes Mal, wenn sich ein ehemaliger Sklave an die Freiheit anpassen musste, war es anders. Viele Sklaven hassen dieses Zustand und kämpfen dagegen an, manche akzeptieren ihn einfach und andere wiederum finden es befreiend, dass sie keine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen müssen. Ich möchte gerne wissen, wie deine Erfahrungen sind. Könntest du sie mir genau darlegen? Wie sah ein gewöhnlicher Tag für dich aus?“

Anakin zog es in Erwähnung, nicht zu antworten, aber seine Erinnerungen an sein Leben als Sklave beinhalteten nicht mehr so viel Schmerz und Scham, wie sie es mal hatten. Er sah keinen Sinn darin, zu schweigen (er musste immerhin wenigstens so tun, als wolle er sich den Rat vom Hals schaffen), also zuckte er mit den Schultern und erzählte dem Seelenheiler, wie er im Morgengrauen aufgewacht und sich zu Wattos Laden aufgemacht hatte, wo er den Tag damit verbracht hatte, Schrottstapel durchzusehen, kaputte oder geplünderte Maschinen zu reparieren, Dinge zusammenzuschmelzen, Dinge zusammenzurechnen, etc. Dann, sobald Watto den Laden geschlossen hatte, hatte er normalerweise ein paar letzte Stunden des Tages für sich selbst gehabt. 

Alles in allem war es nicht allzu schlecht gewesen. Anakin hatte gesehen, wie die meisten Sklaventreiber ihre Sklaven behandelten, und seine Mutter hatte Glück gehabt, dass Watto sie gewonnen hatte. Er wusste das. Er hatte es seit geraumer Zeit gewusst, weshalb er dem Toydarianer gegenüber nie mehr als ein Körnchen an Feindseligkeit empfunden hatte. 

„Er war nicht allzu schlecht, verglichen mit anderen Sklavenmeistern“, sagte Anakin nachdenklich und runzelte nur sehr leicht die Stirn. „Er hat uns nicht geschlagen oder uns als Bezahlung an andere Sklavenhalter verliehen, wenngleich er uns unseren Besitz begrenzt hat, sowie die Orte, an die wir gehen durften. Er hat uns auch nie als richtige Lebewesen angesehen. Und auch wenn seine Bestrafungen nicht wirklich lebensbedrohlich waren, waren sie doch … unangenehm.“ Anakin spürte die Frage des Heilers, bevor der Drall überhaupt seinen Mund öffnen konnte. Von daher entschied er, von selbsts ins Detail zu gehen.

„Er hat uns manchmal die Rationen für mehrere Wochen auf einmal weggenommen. Er konnte extrem ausfallend sein und hat mich oft gezwungen, unter Konkurrenz Rennen zu fahren, auf Podstrecken, wenn Mum ihn sehr wütend gemacht hat. Er wusste, dass es sie umbrachte, wenn er mir etwas antat, aber er hat uns nicht getrennt. Sogar bevor er gewusst hatte, dass ich ihm nützlich sein konnte, hat er nie einen von uns verkauft. Ich glaube, er hat so gehandelt, weil er seine Investitionen schützen wollte - ich konnte mehr reparieren als die meisten Sklaven, die doppelt oder dreimal so alt waren wie ich, und meine Mum konnte exzellent Buch führen – aber wir haben gewissermaßen trotzdem von seiner Denkart profitiert.“

Girth nickte. „Ich stimme mit dir überein, dass das definitiv eine der besseren Erfahrungen von Sklaverei ist, die ich je gehört habe, was aber leider nicht allzu viel aussagt.“

Anakin spürte ein Zucken seiner Lippen. Keine Freude, sondern eher Erleichterung, dass jemand seine eigene Meinung bestätigt hatte.

„So sah also ein Tag in deinem Leben aus“, sagte Girth plötzlich und blickte auf das Datapad, das auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch neben seinem Stuhl lag. „Warum erzählst du mir nicht von den Menschen, mit denen du agiert hast. Du hast andere Sklaven erwähnt, deine Mutter zum Beispiel?“

Anakin hatte es kommen sehen, und es störte ihn nicht im Entferntesten, weiter darüber zu reden, wie großartig seine Mutter gewesen war und wie sie alles für ihn tun würde und immer an ihn geglaubt hatte. Mitten in seinem Redefluss realisierte er, dass er sich viel entspannter und heimeliger fühlte, als in der Zeit, seit er zurück in die Zeit gereist war (und wahrscheinlich sogar zufriedener, als er sich je im Jedi-Tempel gefühlt hatte). Genau in diesem Moment erkannte er, dass er noch nie so über seine Mutter gesprochen hatte, nicht mal mit Padmé, weil es damals zu schmerzhaft gewesen war. Die Jedi hatten ihn davon abgehalten, von seiner Mutter zu sprechen, weil er eine Bindung zu ihr besaß, aber sie konnten ihn nicht davon abhalten, noch immer etwas für sie zu empfinden (wie seine Konfrontation mit den Tusken-Räubern, die sie gekidnappt hatten, bewiesen hatte). 

„Das klingt so, als würdest du sie wirklich lieben“, merkte Girth an, als Anakin sich langsam entspannt hatte. 

Anakins Lächeln schwand, als er diese Worte hörte. Sogar jetzt fühlte es sich falsch an, zu sagen, dass er jemanden liebte. Mit Padmé war es immer anders gewesen. Sie war die einzige Ausnahme gewesen, weil die Geheimniskrämerei, auch wenn schwierig, ihrer Beziehung einen Grad an Aufregung verliehen hatte. Er hatte ihr dennoch nicht oft genug mit Worten gesagt, wie sehr er sie liebte. Es fühlte sich jetzt sogar noch falscher an, weil er seine Liebe als Leidenschaft sah, und Leidenschaft war ein Mantra der Sith, nicht der Jedi. Er glaube vielleicht nicht vollkommen an die Lebensart der Jedi, aber er hielt sich lieber an ihren Glauben, als an den der Sith. Es verärgerte ihn dennoch. Wann war er so ein Feigling geworden?

„Anakin?“

Er sprach noch immer kein Wort.

„Was ist los?“

Oh, richtig. Girth konnte nicht wissen, warum er plötzlich so verklemmt war. 

„Jedi glauben nicht an Bindung“, sagte er. 

Der Drall runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und seine Schnurrharre zuckten etwas schneller. „Ja, das weiß ich, aber ich dachte, dass sich diese bestimmte Regel eher auf Partnerschaften und romantische Beziehung bezieht.“

  
Man musste es Anakin anrechnen, dass er nicht zusammenzuckte. „Nein, sie meinen damit fast alle Beziehungen. Es ist eine Schwäche, die ausgenutzt werden kann.“

Girth runzelte in unverblümter Missbilligung die Stirn. „Aber was ist mit dem Band zwischen Meister und Padawan?“

Anakin blickte ihn verwirrt an. Der Seelenheiler musste erkannt haben, dass sein Patient ihn nicht verstanden hatte, weil er die unausgesprochene Frage beantwortete. „Meisterin Xio hat mir diesen speziellen Aspekt erklärt, als ich sie nach weiteren Informationen darüber gefragt habe, wie Meister und Ritter ihre Padawane auswählen.“  
Ah, das ergab Sinn. Anakin nickte und senkte den Blick. „Padawane und ihre Meister werden aufgefordert, kein tiefes emotionales Band einzugehen. Sobald ein Padawan zum Ritter geschlagen wird, sehen sie ihren Meister nur noch sehr selten.“ Obi-Wan und Anakin waren aufgrund der Klonkriege eine Ausnahme gewesen. Er kannte mehrere Jedi, die es nicht akzeptiert hatten, dass der _Unterhändler_ und der _Held ohne Furcht_ (ha, was für ein Witz!) weiterhin zusammen an die Front geschickt wurden, aber wenige hatten ernsten Einspruch erhoben, weil sie sich im Krieg befunden hatten … und ehrlich gesagt hatten die Jedi nicht gewusst, wie sie damit umgehen sollten. 

„Und wie denkst du darüber?“

Anakin blickte finster drein. „Ich finde es lächerlich, zwei Menschen in eine Situation zu verfrachten, wo ihr Leben vom jeweils anderen abhängt, und dann von ihnen zu erwarten, kein emotionales Band zu bilden.“ 

„Hmm. Vielleicht haben du und ich andere Vorstellungen, als die Jedi, weil wir anders erzogen wurden“, fragte Girth.

Also stimmte er zu, wollte aber nicht als direkte Gegenseite zu den Jedi auftreten. Schlaues Ding.

„Ihr wollt also sagen, dass meine Denkart grundsätzlich anders ist, weil ich außerhalb des Tempels aufgewachsen bin. Ich stimme Euch in gewissem Maß zu, aber ich denke trotzdem, dass die Jedi gegen diese tief verwurzelten Bindungen nicht immun sind.“

Girth starrte den Zehnjährigen* mehrere Minuten mit undurchdringlicher Miene an. Der ungewöhnlich prüfende Blick verwirrte Anakin, bis er seine Worte nochmal durchdachte und zusammenzuckte. Das klang nicht mal ansatzweise wie ein Kind. Er war zu vertieft in dem Gespräch gewesen und war unachtsam geworden. Er musste _wirklich_ damit aufhören. 

Endlich ergriff der Drall wieder das Wort, wenn auch langsam. „Also willst du andeuten, dass alle Jedi die Augen vor der Wahrheit verschließen.“

Anakin konnte nicht anders, als belustigt zu schmunzeln. „Manche. Ich habe bemerkt, dass die anderen Jünglinge in meiner Krippe nicht erkennen, dass sie Emotionen empfinden, die nichts mit der Macht zu tun haben. Falls sie es erkennen … na ja sie werden dazu aufgefordert, es nicht zu tun.“

Girth runzelte wieder die Stirn und Anakin spürte einen Stich des Missfallens durch die Macht. Nun, es war schön, dass noch jemand der gleichen Meinung war wie er. 

„Na ja, ich will nicht sagen, dass die Lehren des Tempels falsch sind. Ich kenne immerhin nur eine kleine Bandbreite, aber es hilft langfristig nicht, wenn man seine Gefühle ignoriert oder so tut, als ob sie nicht existieren. Egal was man erreichen will, ob man diese Gefühle überwinden oder einen gesunden Geisteszustand erreichen will, man muss zu allererst akzeptieren, dass man diese Gefühle hat. So zu tun, als würden diese Gefühle nicht existieren, ist …“, er hielt inne und suchte wahrscheinlich nach einem netteren Wort für ‚lächerlich‘ oder ‚dumm‘. „Unklug“, war letzten Endes seine Wahl. 

„Das ist etwas, auf das ich Meisterin Xio aufmerksam machen muss.“ Er fügte den letzten Teil als Nebengedanken hinzu, und Anakin war sich nicht sicher, ob er mit ihm oder mit sich selbst sprach. Nach einem Moment sah er jedoch zu seinem Patienten auf und fuhr fort.

„Vielleicht haben Jedi, die mit einer anderen Weltansicht aufwachsen, andere Wege, um ihre Gefühle zu akzeptieren und mit ihnen umzugehen.“ Der Ton des Seelenheilers verbarg kaum die Tatsache, dass er nicht im Geringsten daran glaubte, aber Anakin schätzte es, dass er versuchte, objektiv an die Sache heranzugehen. „Aber falls sie das haben, glaube ich nicht, dass so eine Methode bei dir funktionieren wird, da du, wie du sagst, eine grundsätzlich andere Denkweise aufweist.“

Anakin wollte sich selbst für seinen Ausrutscher treten. Na ja, er konnte es nicht wirklich zurücknehmen. 

„In diesem Sinne würde ich gerne auf meine ursprüngliche Frage zurückkommen. Wie denkst du über deine Mutter? Bitte sei so akkurat wie möglich. Du musst nicht ins kleinste Detail gehen, aber ich will, dass du mir die Wahrheit sagst.“

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Frage verstanden hatte. „Alles, was sie getan hat, war für mich. Wie soll ich über sie denken?“

Girth lächelte und schien sich zu entspannen. Anscheinend hatte er erwartet, dass Anakin so etwas sagte. 

„Sag du es mir. Ich weiß, es scheint schwierig, aber du musst dir die Gefühle, die du ihr gegenüber empfindest, eingestehen. Nutze simple Sätze, und wir können darauf aufbauen.“

Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob er den Sinn dieser Übung nachvollziehen konnte, aber die Sitzung dauerte nur noch ein paar Minuten und Girth erwartete eine Antwort von ihm. Er wandte sich mit seinen Gedanken wieder an seine Mutter, stellte sich ihr gebräuntes Gesicht vor, das nur leichte Falten zeigte, trotz der harten Bedingungen des Planeten, auf dem sie lebte. 

„Sie ist unglaublich“, sagte er schließlich. Noch genauer oder ehrlicher konnte er nicht sein. 

Girths Mund zuckte, das drallische Äquivalent für ein ahnendes Lächeln.

„Ja, aber was denkst _du_ über sie. Was empfindest du ihr gegenüber?

Plötzlich machte es Klick und Anakin verstand, was der Drall von Anakin verlangte. Ein Teil von ihm wollte es aus mehreren Gründen nicht sagen (es kränkte seinen Stolz, es auch nur laut auszusprechen). Es würde gegen alles gehen, dass er je im Tempel gelernt hatte und es offenbarte die Leidenschaft, die er immer noch fühlte, aber der andere Teil von ihm wand sich vor Vorfreude. 

„Ihr habt recht“, sagte er schließlich und meinte damit Girths vorherige Feststellung. „Ich liebe sie. Sogar sehr. Sie bedeutet alles für mich – meine ganze Welt. Ich vermisse sie … und das werde ich immer.“

Das Lächeln des Seelenheilers zeigte einen wahrhaftigen Stolz, den Anakin bei kaum jemanden (außer seiner Mutter) je gesehen hatte. 

  
„Gute Arbeit, Anakin. Du hast einen großen Schritt nach vorn getan. Ich glaube, du weißt gar nicht, wie groß. Nun, warum sagst du mir nicht, wie du es findest, dass du sie zurücklassen musstest, als du in den Tempel gekommen bist.“

Anakin wusste, dass es leichter sein sollte, etwas zum zweiten Mal zu wiederholen. Er hatte sich seine Gefühle für seine Mutter genau angesehen und ausgesprochen (und es war überraschend schwer gewesen, das laut zu tun) und hatte es geschafft. Jedoch schien es nicht leichter, zu beschreiben, wie er sich gefühlt hatte, als er Tatooine verlassen hatte. 

„Ähm … nervös?“ Er erkannte, wie kindisch das geklungen hatte und fragte sich, ob er plötzlich in der Lage war, seine Farce aufrecht zu erhalten, auch wenn er es gar nicht wollte. Außerdem war er dabei vollkommen ehrlich gewesen … machte das dies also zu einer Farce? Er runzelte die Stirn und war sich nicht sicher, wie er weitermachen sollte. 

„Verständlich“, erwiderte Girth mit einem ahnenden Nicken „Aber ich denke, du kannst etwas genauer sein.“

Anakin wollte nicht sagen, dass er sich zu Tode gefürchtet hatte, aber nichtsdestotrotz war der Gedanken da. Er erkannte, dass er es irgendwann zugeben musste, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob er das jetzt schon konnte, also konzentrierte er sich auf seine Mutter und Tatooine im Allgemeinen.

„Ich habe es gehasst, auf Tatooine zu leben“, sagte er schließlich. „Es ist heiß und schwer und man kann niemanden vertrauen. Jeder ist auf sich gestellt und nur wenige, die nicht daran glauben, überleben“, erklärte er bitter. Dann wurden seine Züge weicher. „Darum war Mom so großartig. Sie war so anders, als all die anderen. Und sie hat sich nie geändert, egal was passiert ist.“ Sie war die Sanftmut, die die scharfen Ecken des Lebens auf Tatooine abgeschwächt hatte; der erfrischende Geschmack von Wasser auf einem sonst so trockenen, trostlosen Planeten – auf mehr Weisen, als nur materiell.

„Ich habe es gehasst, sie zurückzulassen, so sehr ich die Vorstellung auch gehasst habe, zu bleiben. Und ich hasse die Vorstellung, dass sie immer noch dort ist.“

Er mochte es nicht, das Wort „hassen“ zu benutzten, weil er dieses oft mit dem Gefühl der Sith assoziierte, aber Girth hatte ihn darum gebeten, so ehrlich wie möglich zu sein, und sogar er wusste, dass es gelogen wäre, ein schwächeres Wort zu benutzen. Es war deprimierend, dass er, selbst in diesem jungen Alter, schon so eine Tendenz zur dunklen Seite vorgewiesen hatte, und noch immer diese Gefühle empfand. Dennoch fühlte es sich, nachdem er es gesagt hatte, leichter an. Es war komisch und er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. 

„Sehr gut, Anakin. Du schlägst dich besser, als erwartet. Wir sollten uns jedoch eher auf das Positive konzentrieren. Das Negative zu akzeptieren, ist sehr wichtig, aber der Fokus auf das Gute wird dir genauso gut helfen, wenn nicht sogar mehr.

„Ich bin neugierig. Wie hat es sich angefühlt, als du erfahren hast, dass du kein Sklave mehr bist?“

Er konnte nicht anders, als eine verspottende Miene zu ziehen. „Ich bin befreit worden.“

Der Drall hob eine seiner haarigen Augenbrauen, und seine Schnurrharre zuckten amüsiert. „Gefühle, Anakin. Wie hast du dich gefühlt?“

Und schon wieder empfand er die Vorstellung, diese Dinge auszusprechen, genauso herausfordernd wie zuvor. Er biss frustriert die Zähne zusammen.

„Aufgeregt, denke ich. Erleichtert. Glücklich … bis ich herausgefunden habe, dass Mom nicht mit uns kommen konnte.“

„Wie hast du dich dann gefühlt?“

Er runzelte die Stirn. Wie hatte er sich damals gefühlt? „Aufgebracht, denke ich.“

„Denkst du?“

„Na ja, warum konnten sie mich befreien, aber nicht meine Mom?“ Er spürte, wie die Frustration wuchs und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

„Du weißt aber wieso, oder?“

Und die Verbitterung verblasste, weil Qui-Gon wirklich versucht hatte, seine Mutter zu befreien. Daher war die Feindseligkeit, die er hier empfand, unangemessen. „Ja, ich … war aufgebracht. Sogar wütend.“ Und beim ersten Mal war da dieser Funken an Verbitterung gewesen, den er gegenüber Qui-Gon empfunden hatte, dafür, dass er nicht sie beide befreien konnte. 

„Aber Mom hat mir gesagt, ich soll mutig sein und nicht zurückschauen.“

„Das klingt nach einer unglaublichen Frau.“

Anakin nickte, während sich ein kleines, wehmütiges Lächeln auf seine Lippen schlich. „Ja. Das ist sie.“ Oh und wie _gut_ sich das anfühlte, das im Präsenz zu sagen! 

„Wie denkst du jetzt über diese Ereignisse?“

Der Jedi runzelte die Stirn, als er diese Frage hörte. Wie _dachte_ er darüber, was passiert war? War er genervt? Vielleicht ein wenig. Verbittert? Nicht besonders. Wütend? Nein, das auch nicht, nicht mehr. Er sorgte sich immer noch um seine Mutter, war immer noch aufgebracht, weil seine Mutter als Sklave auf Tatooine bleiben musste, aber was alles andere anging …

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist Vergangenheit. Ich werde nie vergessen, was passiert ist, aber ich bin nicht mehr wütend. Zumindest glaube ich, dass ich es nicht mehr bin.“

„Exzellent!“ Girth klatschte zweimal mit seinen Pfoten und sorgte damit für ein sanftes Klopfen. Dann fuhr er mit einem heiteren Lächeln fort. „Nun, die Zeit ist um und wir sind mit unserer Sitzung fertig. Ich bringe dich jetzt zu D-40, damit du mit ihm sprechen kannst, aber bitte vergiss nicht, dass du, wenn du mit dem Droiden sprichst, genau betrachten musst, wie du dich bei allem, was du sagst, fühlst. Nutzte Phrasen wie „glücklich“, „traurig“, „wütend“, „aufgebracht“, „genervt“, etc., aber sei so ehrlich wie möglich. Wenn du dir über deine Gefühle nicht im Klaren bist, kannst du zu mir kommen, und wir finden es gemeinsam heraus. 

„Ein paar Dinge musst du aber noch wissen, bevor ich dich entlasse. Erstens: Deine Gefühle nicht einzugestehen ist nicht dasselbe, wie sie nicht zu haben. So zu tun, als hättest du keine Gefühle, ist nichts Geringeres als unlogisch. Alle fühlenden Wesen besitzen eine Art unbewusstes, internes Verarbeitungsprozedere, das neurochemische Reaktionen hervorruft, die du in Gefühle übersetzen kannst. Wenn du deine Gefühle nicht erkennst und sie dir nicht eingestehst – selbst wenn du es nur innerlich nicht tust – ist das dasselbe, wie dich selbst anzulügen. Und wenn du nicht ehrlich zu dir selbst sein kannst, wirst du nie in der Lage sein, dein volles Potential zu entfalten.

„Zweitens: Deine Gefühle machen dich nicht weniger zum Jedi, egal was dir die Tempellehren vielleicht sagen. Wenn du bewusst erkennst, was du fühlst, kannst du dir auf so viele verschiedene Arten helfen, nicht zuletzt dabei, deine Gefühle zu bewältigen und darüber hinwegzukommen, wie du es heute getan hast. Das Akzeptieren der „Wie‘s“ und „Warum‘s“ ist die Grundlage des Verstehens, und sobald du verstehst, kannst du weiterziehen.

„Verstehst du, was ich dir damit sagen möchte?“, fragte der Drall, und seine großen braunen Augen starrten ihn aufrichtig an. 

Anakin nickte. „Ja“, war alles, was er sagte. Der Heiler wirkte nicht ganz überzeugt, aber stand kurz darauf auf und deutete Anakin an, ihm in den nächsten Raum zu folgen, wo er die nächste Stunde mit seinem mechanischen Therapeuten verbringen würde. Zum Glück hatte es Anakin immer beim Nachdenken geholfen, wenn er an Maschinen arbeitete. Und Girth hatte ihm viel zum Nachdenken gegeben. Noch lange nachdem er D-40 so ziemlich auseinandergenommen hatte, dachte er noch an das Gespräch. Sogar noch, als er den Droiden dazu programmiert hatte, nur auf Huttisch zu sprechen.

  
xXx

  
Meisterin Xio war nicht erfreut. Sie hatte einen ziemlich angenehmen und einigermaßen normalen Tag gehabt, als ihr Seelenheiler-Kollege aus seiner Sitzung mit ihrem gemeinsamen Patienten gekommen war und damit angefangen hatte, alles, an das sie glaubte, als falsch zu deklarieren. Zugegeben, so viele Worte hatte er nicht benutzt, aber die Absicht war da gewesen. 

Und das war sie immer noch.

„Meisterin Xio, ich will nicht respektlos klingen, aber ich kann nicht anders, als zu dem Schluss zu kommen, dass Ihr Eure Schüler und Jünglinge dazu auffordert, zu leugnen, dass sie überhaupt Gefühle haben.“

„Gefühle sind eine Schwäche“, sagte sie so geduldig wie sie konnte. „Mit ihnen gehen immer Voreingenommenheit und Disharmonie einher. Wir als Jedi können uns das nicht leisten.“ Er war ein logisch denkendes Wesen. Sicherlich konnte er die Wahrheit in ihren Worten nicht anfechten.

„Aber jedes fühlende Wesen, das ignoriert, dass es tatsächlich Gefühle hat, ist gefangen in einem ungesunden Zustand der Verleugnung. Gefühle zu haben ist keine schlechte Sache, Meisterin Xio. Es ist Teil eines jeden fühlenden Wesens. Das zu leugnen ist nicht gesund für die Entwicklung des Körpers, Verstandes oder Geistes.“

Es benötigte ein ordentliches Maß an Aufwand, damit die Jedi-Meisterin ruhig bleiben konnte. Sie schätzte es nicht, dass man ihren Lebensstil in Frage stellte. „Bei allem gebührenden Respekt, Heiler Girth, unsere Lebensart hat die letzten Jahrtausende standgehalten. Wer sind wir, dass wir das anzweifeln, was funktioniert?“

„Ein fühlendes Wesen“, antwortete der Drall unverzüglich. „Fühlende Wesen existieren, um Dinge anzuzweifeln und zu verändern. Nur, weil etwas in den letzten Jahrhunderten oder Jahrtausenden funktioniert hat, heißt das nicht, dass es immer funktionieren wird.“

Meisterin Xio schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich denke nicht, dass wir bei diesem Thema jemals einer Meinung sein werden“, erwiderte sie sanft. 

Der Drall schloss seine Augen und holte tief Luft. „Ich glaube, Ihr habt recht, und ich bin nicht hier, um den Tempel oder die Lehren der Jedi anzuzweifeln. Es tut mir leid, falls ich diesen Anschein erweckt habe. Alles, worauf ich hinaus will, ist, dass Eure übliche Trainingsmethode bei Anakin nicht funktionieren wird, weil er nicht im Tempel aufgewachsen ist. Ihm wurde beigebracht, zu fühlen – seinem Herzen zu folgen. Jetzt könnt Ihr versuchen, ihm das abzutrainieren, wenn Ihr wollt, aber ich garantiere Euch, dass Euch das Ergebnis nicht gefallen wird. Seine Gefühle sind sein moralischer Kompass, und wenn Ihr ihm das wegnehmt, wird ihm das nicht im Geringsten helfen.“

Meisterin Xio runzelte die Stirn. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie auch anderer Meinung war, aber sie konnte die Wahrheit in seinen Worten so klar erkennen, wie in ihren. 

Heiler Girth musste ihren Gesichtsausdruck richtig eingeschätzt haben, weil er zu sprechen begann und dabei offensichtlich versuchte, nicht frustriert zu klingen. „Ist das nicht der Grund, warum Ihr mich überhaupt dazu geholt habt? Weil Ihr nicht wusstet, wie Ihr ihm helfen sollt – weil er eine vollkommen andere Denkart besitzt?“ Irgendetwas an diesem Satz schien ihn zu beruhigen und seiner Stimme nur die leichteste Spur an Belustigung zu verleihen, bevor es wieder verschwand.

Die Jedi schwieg weiterhin, hauptsächlich, weil er mit seiner Aussage richtig lag. 

„Ihr wisst, Ihr könnt von niemanden erwarten, sich so zu ändern, dass er zu Eurem Weltbild passt“, sagte der Seelenheiler, seine Stimme nun sanfter. „Als Ihr Anakin aufgenommen habt, habt Ihr Euch eingestanden, dass Ihr ihn anders behandeln müsst. Er wird immer ungewöhnlich sein und ich bezweifle, dass er jemals auch nur ansatzweise einem anderen Jedi ähneln wird. Demnach könnt ihr ihn nicht wie ein solcher behandeln.“

„Wenn wir ihn anders behandeln, könnte das für Einwände unter den Jedi sorgen“, merkte Meisterin Xio an. 

Heiler Girth schüttelte den Kopf. „Bei allem gebührenden Respekt, Meisterin, Ihr Jedi hättet vorher daran denken sollen, bevor Ihr ihn in eure Reihen aufgenommen habt.“

Sie saßen einige Minuten schweigend herum, bevor der Drall seufzte und den Kopf schüttelte. „Bitte überliefert dem Rat meine Beobachtungen. Und ich danke Euch dafür, dass Ihr mir zugehört habt, auch wenn Ihr mir nicht zustimmt.“

In seinen Worten schwang etwas mehr mit als nur seine übliche Ehrlichkeit, und Meisterin Xio konnte nicht anders, als zu nicken. 

„Habt einen angenehmen Tag“, sagte der Seelenheiler, als er das Zimmer verließ.

„Möge die Macht mit Euch sein“, erwiderte die Jedi, als sich die Türen schlossen. Nach einigen Sekunden des Nachdenkens, wandte sie sich ab und verlangte nach einer Audienz mit dem Jedi-Rat. Sie hatte es immerhin versprochen, und ob sie mit ihm nun einer Meinung war oder nicht, so hatte er doch berechtigte Argumente eingebracht.

  
xXx

  
Senator Palpatine lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und dachte über den Bericht nach, den er gerade erhalten hatte. Jedi-Meister Sifo-Dyas war nach einem ziemlich überwältigenden Hinterhalt gestorben, den Sidious selbst arrangiert hatte, sodass er dessen Verbindung zu der flügge werdenden Klonarmee für sich und seine Manipulationen ausnutzen konnte. Er war ein loses Ende gewesen, und Sidious war froh, ihn los zu sein. Nun konnte er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das ehemalige Balg von Dooku richten, die Bando Gora-Priesterin. Er hatte es aufgeschoben, in der Hoffnung, dass der ehemalige Jedi-Meister inzwischen auf seiner Seite stand. Es würde Sidious Einfluss auf ihn, wie auch dessen Verbindung zu dunklen Seite, nur noch stärken, wenn Dooku seine eigenen Verbindungen durchtrennen und töten würde. 

Nun jedoch war er sich nicht so sicher, ob er es sich leisten konnte, so lange zu warten. Vaders plötzliches Auftreten hatte Sidious‘ Pläne ins Chaos gestürzt. Sein Rang war noch nicht so gefestigt, wie erwartet, und das frustrierte ihn ohne Ende. Seit der Naboo-Blockade waren nur einige Monate vergangen und er war seitdem kaum einen Schritt weiter gekommen. Er war sich sicher, dass er die nächste Wahl gewinnen würde, die am Ende des Jahres bevorstand, aber es wäre so viel einfacher gewesen, wenn dieses Blag von einer Königin einfach das getan hätte, was sie tun _sollte_. Dennoch war er geduldig gewesen und würde das auch weiterhin sein, aber ob es nun Vader, Dooku oder jemand anders war, er brauchte bis zum Ende des Jahres einen Schüler.

Er betrachtete nun wieder den leeren Bildschirm, das Kinn in seine Hand gestützt, während ein Finger nachdenklich auf seinen Lippen ruhte. Komari Vosa war eine Senior-Padawan gewesen, als man sie aus dem Jedi-Orden gedrängt hatte. Er wusste, dass sie nicht recht bei Verstand war, aber das machte sie nur noch gefügiger und kontrollierbarer. Außerdem hatte sie den Vorzug, dass sie bereits unter dem Bann der dunklen Seite der Macht stand; er musste sie nicht bekehren. Sie war keine langfristige Lösung, aber sie war eine Option, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob sie geistig fit genug war, um das Sith-Training zu beginnen. 

Vielleicht war hier ein Test gefragt? Außerdem suchte er noch nach einem guten Kandidaten für die Klone. Hmm. Ja, er konnte zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen. Ein Kopfgeld vielleicht? Ein sehr _großes_ Kopfgeld, dass die Aufmerksamkeit genau der richtigen Leute erlangen würde…

Er erlaubte sich kein Grinsen. Dafür war er zu diszipliniert. Dennoch konnte er sich der Woge des selbstgefälligen Triumphes nicht erwehren, als ihm die mögliche (wahrscheinliche) Lösung für dieses spezielle Problem einfiel. Er stand auf und ging zu der Tür seines Büros. Er musste einige Personen kontaktieren, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es funktionieren würde (solange Vader seine Nase nicht auch hier hineinsteckte). Sobald er sich darum gekümmert hatte, konnte er weiterhin versuchen, herauszufinden, wie er die anderen Dornen loswerden und sie stattdessen zu Sämlingen machen konnte, von denen er profitieren würde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kommentar der Autorin
> 
> „*Ich bin alles durchgegangen und habe herausgefunden, dass Anakin etwa einen Monat nach TPM (+/+ ein paar Wochen) zehn Jahre alt werden würde.“


	10. Kapitel 9

Er brauchte diese Nacht zwar eine halbe Stunde länger, um seine Rennstrecke zu erreichen, aber er hatte es geschafft, eine neue Route zu finden, dank all seiner Erinnerungen aus seinem ehemaligen Leben (in dem er sich ständig herausgeschlichen hatte) und der 3D-Karte, die er auf sein Datapad geladen hatte. Bleersh setzte Anakin sofort davon in Kenntnis, dass es heute eine ruhige Nacht werden würde und die versammelten Teilnehmer nur auf zwei Rennen angesetzt worden waren. Nach einem kleineren, inneren Konflikt entschied sich Anakin, eines der beiden Rennen zu verlieren (auch wenn es an ihm nagte, absichtlich zu verlieren), damit er so wenig Aufmerksamkeit wie möglich auf sich zog.

Im ersten Rennen ging es um mehr Geld, darum gewann er das erste und verlor das zweite. Bleersh sagte zum Glück nicht weiter als sein übliches Geschwafel über Credits. Anakin verließ die Strecke durch einen anderen Ausgang und stellte sicher, dass seine Route zurück in den Tempel verborgen blieb, schwer verfolgbar war und viele kleine Ausgänge besaß, die er zwar nutzen konnte, für andere, größere Wesen aber schwer zu erkunden waren. Unglücklicherweise musste er nun wieder durch Schächte kriechen. Während er sich durch verschiedenste Gebäude zum Jedi-Tempel arbeitete, murmelte er trocken vor sich hin, dass er, wenn das so weiterging, das Coruscanti Belüftungssystem bald besser kennen würde, als jeder Droide.

Glücklicherweise hatte er diese Nacht eine ordentliche Mütze Schlaf abbekommen und überstand den Unterricht am nächsten Tag mit einer überraschend guten Stimmung. Es dauerte ein paar Stunden bis es ihm auffiel, also analysierte er seinen Gemütszustand. Es konnte nicht das Rennen von letzter Nacht sein. Auch wenn die Rennen üblicherweise Euphorie in ihm auslösten, hatte seine Niederlage den ganzen Abend versaut. Trotz dessen fühlte er sich … ruhig und leicht, als hätte jemand ein Gewicht von seiner Seele genommen. Er konnte es nichts anderem zuschreiben als seiner angeblichen ‚Therapiesitzung‘. Er war sich nicht sicher, was ihn mehr überraschte; die Tatsache, dass die Sitzung mit dem Seelenheiler wirklich geholfen hatte, oder dass der Unterschied in seinem Leben so signifikant war, dass er ihn sogar bemerkt hatte. Wenn Heiler Girths Sitzungen jedes Mal dafür sorgen würden, störte es ihn gar nicht mehr so sehr, den Heiler wieder zu sehen.

Seine Jünglingsgruppe schien seine seit kurzem erhellte Stimmung zu erfreuen, auch wenn er erkennen konnte, dass sie es ein wenig merkwürdig fanden. Dennoch reagierten sie auf seine Veränderung sogar noch kontaktfreudiger als sonst, aber zu seiner Überraschung störten ihn das überhaupt nicht (normalerweise musste innerlich ein Mantra wiederholen, das ihn daran erinnerte, dass er sich geändert hatte und die dunkle Seite nicht mehr dazu nutzen konnte, Luftröhren zu zerquetschen).

Normalerweise hätte er zwei Tage nach der Konfrontation mit Girth eine Sitzung mit Meisterin Xio gehabt, doch er hatte, nachdem er die Nachricht von Dooku erhalten hatte, darum gebeten, den Termin zu verschieben. Sie hatte erst nach einigem Zögern seinem Wunsch, den Termin um einen Tag zu verschieben, nachgegeben. Dennoch hatte er sie überzeugen können (mit Hausaufgaben als Ausrede) und konnte sich nun auf sein bevorstehendes Treffen mit dem ehemaligen Jedi konzentrieren. Er konnte nicht glücklicher darüber sein, dass ihm seine Machenschaften ziemlich viel Zeit verschafften, sich aus dem Tempel zu schleichen und seine Vorbereitungen für diesen Abend abzuschließen.

Das Treffen mit Dooku würde knifflig werden, aber er war nicht ohne Grund ein General im Krieg und ein dunkler Lord und zweite Hand des Galaktischen Imperiums gewesen. Es war schon eine Weile her, seit er inkognito auf eine Mission hatte gehen müssen (oder seit er in der Lage dazu gewesen war). Und herumschleichen war nie wirklich sein Stil gewesen, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er es nicht konnte. Er durfte im Moment keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen, egal wie sehr er einfach sein Lichtschwert schwingen wollte. Nicht zu vergessen, dass er es vermeiden wollte, jemanden zu töten oder sogar absichtlich zu verletzten (nicht einmal Palpatines Kopfgeldjäger). Sith neigten dazu, keine Mühen zu scheuen, um zu töten und zu foltern. Und als Vader war dieser „Zeitvertreib“ ein ziemlich effektiver, wenn auch perverser Weg gewesen, sich vom Stress zu befreien (zumindest am Anfang. Nach einer Weile hatte es seine Wirksamkeit verloren und war zu einer simplen Gewohnheit geworden). Ihm gefiel die Vorstellung nicht, wieder in alte Muster zu verfallen. Dadurch würde es viel einfacher werden, der dunkeln Seite wieder zu verfallen. 

Die Sonne war schon fast hinter dem Horizont verschwunden, als er aus dem Jedi-Tempel schlüpfte und sich zu dem gemieteten Lagerschuppen aufmachte. Es dauerte nicht allzu lange, bis er seine mechanischen Gliedmaßen eingesammelt hatte. Vorher hatte er sichergestellt, dass sie gereinigt waren, sodass die Vorbereitungen nicht allzu lange dauerten. Er musste sie einfach nur vorsichtig in seine Umhängetasche legen, die er in Voraussicht mitgebracht hatte. Außerdem hatte er auch sein Lichtschwert mitgebracht, nur für den Fall. Auch, wenn er wusste, dass er dank dieser Aufmachung, in der er so gut wie nicht rennen konnte, kaum mehr schaffte, als ein paar Schüsse abzuwehren und leblose Objekte zu durchtrennen. Aber das war immer noch besser als nichts. Er machte sich innerlich eine Notiz, dass er lernen musste, in dieser Verkleidung ein Lichtschwert zu benutzen. Er würde wahrscheinlich nur ein paar Grundlagen hinbekommen, aber das war immerhin besser als nichts, und es würde die Geschichte untermauern, die er Dooku erzählt hatte.

Er hatte sich bereits in der Nacht zuvor herausgeschlichen, um die Gegend ein wenig zu erkunden, und war nun froh, dass er so paranoid gewesen war, sich vorzubereiten. Dooku hatte ihm in seiner Nachricht eine Zeit übermittelt, und Anakin war dankbar, dass er ihn nicht darum gebeten hatte, sich tagsüber zu treffen, da es sehr viel schwieriger gewesen wäre, sich davon zu schleichen. Außerdem hatte er dem Mann keine Art von Pseudonym genannt, mit der er dem Count im Holoweb zuverlässig sagen konnte, ob er es zu einem Treffen schaffen konnte oder nicht. 

Nachdem er seine Aufmachung geholt hatte, reiste er zu aller erst zu seiner geplanten Fluchtroute und suchte an wichtigen Stellen Kameras, die er dann demontierte. Er versteckte seine Tasche und sein Lichtschwert, ein vorgefertigtes Stück Flimsi und machte sich in Zivilkleidung auf zu ihrem vereinbarten Treffpunkt.

Während er sein Bestes gab, wie jedes andere sorgenlose Kind im Universum herumzuschlendern, bemerkte er nicht zum ersten Mal, dass er unglaublich dankbar dafür war, keinen Padawan-Haarschnitt zu haben. In dem Fall hätte er für die ein oder andere Perücke investieren müssen. Vielleicht würde er das sowieso. Es würde ihm einige Möglichkeiten eröffnen, falls er in Zukunft wieder Ähnliches vorhatte (was sehr wahrscheinlich war). Er schob den Gedanken zur späteren Erwägung beiseite.

Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, bis er Fuß auf eine richtige Straße setzte. Erstmal blickte er sich um und öffnete sich der Macht. Es war schwierig, jemanden auf der überfüllten Straße zu lokalisieren, aber es musste hier irgendwelche Aussichtspunkte geben. Es dauerte länger, als er zugeben wollte, aber schließlich fand er drei Leute in der Nähe, die auf einem strategisch wichtigen Ort über und unter dem Gehweg standen und ein berechnendes Gefühl in der Macht projizierten. Ob es nun alles Kopfgeldjäger oder Attentäter waren, die auf ihn warteten, oder nicht, das war egal. Er musste ihnen so oder so aus dem Weg gehen. Mit einem Nicken drehte er sich um und ging mit einem zielgerichtetem Tempo die Straße entlang. Einige Male hielt er inne und sah sich einige Restaurants an, als wäre er auf der Suche nach einem bestimmten.

Als er das richtige Restaurant erreichte, erlaubte er sich ein triumphales Lächeln. Er stürzte hinein und wich einigen wartenden Kunden aus, die ihm keinerlei Beachtung schenkten. Es handelte sich um kein hochklassiges Lokal, aber es war dennoch seriös genug und schien zumindest in dieser Nacht ziemlich gut besucht.

„Entschuldigung“, sagte er zu einem jungen, wahrscheinlich unterbezahlten Arbeiter hinter dem Podest. Der Jugendliche sah Anakin verwirrt und genervt an, aber man musste es ihm anrechnen, dass er dennoch höflich antwortete.

„Wie kann ich dir helfen?“

„Ich bin hier, um mich mit einem Mr. Dooku zu treffen“, sagte er selbstbewusst.

Der Arbeiter beäugte ihn einen Moment lang skeptisch, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte. „Hier entlang“, sagte er und führte Anakin durch ein Labyrinth aus vollen Tischen zu einem etwas privateren Teil weiter hinten. Sobald sie angekommen waren, entdeckte er den Count, der mit einem Glas Wein an dem Tisch vor ihm saß und dabei eine ruhige Aura des Desinteresses ausstrahlte. Es wirkte nicht, als hätte er den Wein auch nur angerührt.

Anakin setze eine aufgeregte und unsichere Miene auf, als der Arbeiter am Tisch ankam. Kurz darauf sah Dooku auf. Sein Blick streifte Anakins kurz und er runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den älteren Jungen richtete.

„Ja?“, fragte er.

„Ich glaube, die Person, auf die Sie gewartet haben, ist hier“, antwortete der Restaurantarbeiter.

Dookus Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich. „Da muss ein Fehler vorliegen“, begann er, doch Anakin unterbrach ihn, bevor er weitersprechen konnte.

„Er hat gesagt, dass Ihr das sagen würdet.“

Der Count blickte Anakin mit zugekniffenen Augen an. Wahrscheinlich missbilligte er seinen Mangel an Respekt. „Wer hat das gesagt?“

„Mr. Lars. Er hat mir ne Menge Credits bezahlt, damit ich Euch das hier gebe“, antwortete Anakin mit einem breiten Grinsen, als er die Notiz hochhielt. Dooku machte keinerlei Anstalten, den Zettel an sich zu nehmen. Anakin blickte kurz zu seinem Weinglas und dann wieder zu Dooku. „Er hat aber auch gesagt, dass Ihr vielleicht erst Eure Mahlzeit beenden wollt.“ Es zog weniger Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, wenn der Count blieb, um etwas zu essen. So dachten die Kopfgeldjäger vielleicht, dass _Luke Lars_ verhindert war.

Das Stirnrunzeln verschwand nicht ganz aus dem Gesicht des Counts, aber die missbilligende Miene wurde durch eine vorsichtige Neugierde ersetzt, als er seinen Arm austreckte und das Flimsi an sich nahm. Beide Jungen beobachteten schweigend, wie Dooku die Notiz las. Sie setzte ihn davon in Kenntnis, dass er verfolgt wurde. Darunter war eine kleine Karte gedruckt, die ihn zu einem anderen Treffpunkt führen würde. Für den Seelenfrieden des Mannes führte die Route durch öffentliche Straßen. Es lag an Dooku, ob er Anakin am Ende der Route weiter folgen wollte, aber es war die beste Möglichkeit, die sich Anakin in zwei Tagen bei seinen beschränkten Mitteln hätte ausdenken können.

Nach einem Moment faltete Dooku die Notiz zusammen und steckte sie in seine Brusttasche, bevor er aufsah und nickte. „Dankeschön, junger Mann“, sagte er zu Anakin und wandte seinen Blick dann zu dem Kellner. „Bitte setzen Sie meine Kellnerin davon in Kenntnis, dass ich jetzt bestellen werde.“

„Natürlich“, erwiderte der Kellner mit einem respektvollen Nicken. „Wird er Ihnen Gesellschaft leisten?“

Anakin erkannte, dass der junge Mann ihn meinte, sagte aber nichts.

„Nein, das wäre dann alles“, antwortete Dooku abweisend.

„Ja, Sir“, sagte der Kellner, bevor er sich Anakin zuwandte. „Erlaube mir, dass ich dir den Weg nach draußen zeige.“

„Na gut, danke!“ Anakin legte so viel Überschwung in seine Worte, wie er konnte, als er dem Jugendlichen zum Ausgang folgte. Nun musste er nur noch eine Stunde oder so totschlagen. Als er auf dem Gehweg außerhalb des Restaurants ankam, fragte er sich einen Moment lang, wohin er gehen sollte. Er wollte nicht direkt zu ihrem Treffpunkt aufbrechen, wo er auf Dooku warten würde, während die Kopfgeldjäger den Count wahrscheinlich markiert hatten. Wenn sie ihn gerade beobachteten, würden sie nur ein Kind erwarten, dass eine Menge an Credits erhalten hatte, und davon musste er sie überzeugen.

Ihm fiel ein Straßenstand auf, an dem einige Süßigkeiten verkauft wurden und erkannte, dass das ein guter Ort war, um mit seiner Scharade anzufangen. Als Kind hatte er Süßigkeiten schon immer geliebt, aber davon gab es nicht allzu viel im Tempel. Eventuell hatte der Mangel an Zucker seinen Sinn für Süßes gemildert, aber er hatte immer noch nichts gegen ein paar Süßigkeiten und vielleicht ein wenig Konfekt. Nicht einmal drei Läden weiter sah er ein Schild für eine Bäckerei.

Er nickte aufgeregt, rannte zu der kurzen Schlange vorn beim Straßenverkäufer und ging sicher, dass er so ungeduldig wie möglich aussah, während er wartete. Er trat dafür ständig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Als er der erste der Schlange war, kaufte er sich etwas Süßes und Zuckerhaltiges, von dem er glaubte, dass es ein Kind mögen würde. Dann schlenderte er die Straße entlang bis zur Bäckerei und kaufte sich dort mehrere süße Brötchen und ein paar andere Desserts. Dann setzte er sich in das kleine Abteil mit Tischen in der Bäckerei, aß und dachte darüber nach, wohin er als nächstes sollte. Was mochten Kinder noch? Spielzeuge? Ja, Spielzeuge. Das war akzeptabel. Dieser Teil Coruscants verkaufte größtenteils nur Essen, aber er erblickte den Eingang zu einer Mall, die nicht weit weg war. Es würde nicht schwer werden, seine Verfolger darin loszuwerden und kehrtzumachen.

Während er sich selbst zunickte, aß er eines der Brötchen zu Ende, bevor er vom Stuhl sprang und in die Menge rannte. Etwa eine halbe Stunde später, nachdem er die fast volle Tüte an Süßigkeiten irgendeinem Kind geschenkt hatte, dass so wirkte, als sei es vom Glück verlassen worden, nahm er seine Tasche aus dem Versteckt unter einer Treppe heraus und zog sich die Verkleidung an. Dann streckte er seine Machtsinne aus und wartete auf Dookus Ankunft.

xXx

Dooku wusste schon seit er auf Coruscant gelandet war, dass man ihn markiert hatte und er verfolgt wurde. Er war ein Count und ein ehemaliger Jedi. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass jemand eine prominente Partie wie ihn beobachtete. Und wenn Luke richtig lag und Palpatine der Sith-Lord war, hätte er nichts anderes erwartet, als dass der Mann Menschen anheuerte, um ihn zu beobachten . Es war nichts, womit er nicht umgehen konnte. Außerdem hatten sie sich ihm immer noch nicht genähert, also ließ er sie erstmal in Ruhe. Er _wusste_ immerhin nicht, für wen sie arbeiteten, und solange sie ihm nichts taten, interessierte es ihn nicht. Oder hatte es zumindest nicht, bevor er die Notiz eines bestimmen ehemaligen Sith erhalten hatte.

_Euch sind Kopfgeldjäger auf den Fersen, die_ er _entsandt hat. Sie haben mich das letzte Mal angegriffen und das werden sie wahrscheinlich wieder tun, wenn sie mich sehen. Wenn Ihr mich immer noch treffen wollt, folgt der Karte unten._

_LL_

Seine logisch denkende Seite vermutete eine Falle, aber seine Machtsinne blieben still. Die Macht war nicht getrübter als sonst, also hielt er sein Lichtschwert griffbereit und folgte der Karte. Er musste sie sich nur ein oder zweimal ansehen, bevor er sie in eine Tasche stecken und dort lassen konnte. Er wurde immer noch verfolgt, aber in der Notiz stand nichts davon, dass er seine Verfolger loswerden sollte, darum glaubte Dooku, dass Luke sich darum kümmern würde.

Er runzelte die Stirn. Das Wesen hatte sich beim ersten Mal mit seinem Vornamen vorgestellt, nicht mit dem Nachnamen, den das Kind benutzt hatte (wenn das sein _richtiger_ Name war) und darum war er für ihn ihn immer noch ‚Luke‘ und das störte ihn. Er machte sich im Geiste eine Notiz, das Wesen von nun an ‚Lars‘ zu nennen. Selbst wenn das nicht sein echter Name war, fühlte es sich besser an, nicht so persönlich. Er fragte sich, warum sich Luke nur mit seinem Vornamen vorgestellt hatte. Dooku blickte finster drein. Wahrscheinlich, weil dieser Name auch gelogen war.

Er hatte nach einer Person mit dem Namen ‚Luke‘ gesucht, aber davon gab es hunderttausende in der Galaxis. Tausende davon gemeldete Vermisstenfälle von Kindern mit dem Namen in der Republik (denn Sith neigten dazu, sich Kinder als ihre Schüler auszusuchen, daher hatte er geglaubt, so seine Suche einengen zu können). Er hatte sich nicht für die Statistik interessiert, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, wo er bei diesen Ergebnissen anfangen sollte. Und die Tatsache, dass es so viele Kinder gewesen waren …

Vor sich erkannte er sein Ziel und holte sich in die Gegenwart zurück. Er war noch nie jemand gewesen, der unachtsam wurde, aber wenn das eine Falle war, musste er all seine Sinne bei sich haben, um sie zu überstehen. Die Straße hinunter befand sich ein Eingang in der sonst leeren Durastahl-Wand. Sie besaß ein elektronisches Schloss, zu dem man einen Zugangscode brauchte, doch Lars hatte ihm diese Information zusammen mit der Karte bereitgestellt. Er ging ruhig zur Tür, gab den Code ein und stolzierte hinein. Die Tür schloss sich sofort hinter ihm.

„Hier entlang.“ Eine mechanische Stimme in der Dunkelheit jagte Dooku beinahe einen Schrecken ein. Beinahe. Er hatte niemanden gespürt, aber nun konnte er Luke Lars erkennen, der in einem Turbolift am Ende des Flures stand.

„Das hier ist furchtbar praktisch für einen Hinterhalt“, merkte Dooku an.

Luke sagte einen Moment lang nichts. Als er wieder sprach, klang er ein wenig frustriert. „Ihr hättet in dem Moment in eine Falle laufen können, in dem Ihr durch diese Tür gekommen seid. Sie sind bald hier. Und ich lasse mich nicht erwischen.“

„Warum entledigt Ihr Euch ihrer nicht einfach?“ War das immerhin nicht das, was Sith sonst so taten? Natürlich war dieses Wesen kein Sith mehr, darum wollte er das vielleicht lieber vermeiden?

„Palpatine hat ihnen zweifellos eine Art mobiles Aufnahme- oder Übermittlungsgerät mitgegeben. Ich will meine Fähigkeiten nicht preisgeben.“

Das Argument war schwach und Dooku wusste das, aber er spürte auch, dass dahinter eine weitaus tiefere Bedeutung lag, mit der Luke vielleicht noch immer zu kämpfen hatte. Ein Gefühl, dass er durch die Macht bekam (weil er das andere Wesen einfach nicht gut genug kannte, um dieses Gefühl aus anderer Quelle zu erhalten).

„Also schön“, erwiderte Dooku mit einem Nicken. Es war sowieso schon eine Weile her, seit er ein richtiges Risiko eingegangen war. Er fragte sich, was der Grund dafür war, dass er so … leichtsinnig wurde und einem ehemaligen Sith _vertraute_.

Er joggte den Flur entlang und eilte in den Lift. Lars drückte den Knopf zum Schließen der Türen, und sie ließen das Erdgeschoss hinter sich. Dooku wandte sich an seinen Begleiter, um ihm eine Frage zu stellen, als er bemerkte, dass Lars etwas in seiner Hand hielt und es in seine Richtung hielt.

„Ist das ein Scanner?“

„Sie haben Euch vielleicht einen Peilsender verpasst.“

Dooku runzelte die Stirn. Für wie amateurhaft hielt das Wesen ihn eigentlich?

„Wie?“, fragte er unglaubwürdig.

Lars schien verstimmt. „Egal, wie gut Ihr seid, jemand ist besser. Außerdem gibt es noch sowas wie Glückstreffer.“

„Ich glaube nicht an das Konzept von ‚Glück‘. Es ist der Wille der Macht.“

Lars schien ihn eine Minute lang zu studieren, bevor er den Mund aufmachte. „Habt Ihr jemals in Betracht gezogen, dass es noch andere uns unbekannte Mächte geben könnten, die neben der Macht existieren? Dass Glück ein Nebenprodukt einer dieser Mächte ist und die Macht dem zustimmt? Oder es vielleicht zumindest nicht ablehnt?“

Dooku zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als Lars den Scanner über seinen Körper gleiten ließ und beim Ende seines kurzen Umhangs anhielt. Während er über Lars‘ Worte nachdachte, untersuchte er den Saum des Umhangs. Er ärgerte sich über sich selbst und über seine Verfolger, als er tatsächlich ein kleines Gerät fand. Kurz darauf streckte Lars seine Hand aus und fragte still nach der Wanze.

„Wenn Ihr von ‚anderen Mächten‘ sprecht, meint Ihr damit Götter oder andere allmächtige Wesen?“, fragte Dooku schließlich.

Das Wesen zuckte mit den Schultern und beäugte den Transmitter, den ihm Dooku übergeben hatte. Er sagte mehrere Sekunden lang kein Wort und Dooku ließ davon ab, da er keine Konversation starten wollte, während sie in einem Aufzug fuhren und das wahrscheinlich auch nicht mehr lange (auch wenn er damit fortfahren würde, sollte Lars sich dazu entscheiden, ihn bei Laune zu halten). Er fragte sich langsam, wie weit in die Tiefe ihn der ehemalige Sith bringen wollte.

„Ich will nicht behaupten, dass ich das wüsste“, antwortete Lars schließlich. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass es da draußen nur die Macht gibt, nur, dass es die offensichtlichste jenseitige Instanz ist.“

Dooku legte seinen Kopf schief. „Wollt Ihr damit sagen, dass die Macht tatsächlich empfindungsfähig ist?“ Er hatte diese Andeutung schon mal gehört, aber nur wenige Jedi glaubten daran, dass sie wahr war. Es war eigentlich sogar ein ziemlich unterhaltsames Thema für Debatten in einigen Padawanklassen. 

Lars sah auf und antwortete einen Moment lang nicht. Dann hielt er das kleine Gerät hoch. „Es ist nur ein Peilsender, kein Abhörgerät und es scheint der einzige zu sein, den sie anbringen konnten. Er könnte uns dabei nützlich sein, sie in die Irre zu führen“

Der Count sagte nichts und weigerte sich, Lars‘ mangelnde Antwort zu akzeptieren. Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte, drückte der ehemalige Sith den ‚Stopp‘-Knopf des Lifts und eilte durch die Türen, nachdem der Turbolift auf der nächsten Etage angehalten hatte. Dooku folgte ihm in den Flur. Es schien, als handelte es sich um eine Etage voller alter Büros. Die Türen hinter ihm schlossen sich und Dooku bemerkte, wie Lars mit seiner Hand winkte. Keine zwanzig Sekunden nachdem sie den Lift verlassen hatten, setzte dieser seinen Abstieg fort.

Die Etage, auf der sie gehalten hatten, schien viele alte, aber sichere Büros verschiedenster Arten zu beinhalten. Dooku konnte durch das große transparente Fenster des abgedunkelten Wartezimmers ein abgenutztes Zahnarzt-Schild erkennen, das vor einer Rezeption hing. Soweit er erkannte, führten andere Türen zu ähnlichen Bereichen.

„Und was bitte schön schlagt Ihr jetzt vor?“, hörte Dooku sich selbst trocken sagen. „Ich würde sagen, wir haben nur noch ein paar Minuten, bevor sie erkennen, was passiert ist.“

„Wärt ihr der Idee abgeneigt, etwas schneller die Treppen hochzusteigen?“, fragte Lars, und Dooku konnte das trockene, aber reumütige Grinsen in der verzerrten Stimme hören. Bevor der Count antworten konnte, eilte Lars bereits den Flur entlang. Dann fand er schnell ein altes, eintöniges Treppenhaus und nutzte Macht-unterstützte Sprünge, um mehrere Stufen gleichzeitig nehmen zu können. In nur wenigen Minuten hatten sie eines der höheren Mid-Level erreicht, wo Anakin wusste, dass sie ein Lufttaxi rufen konnten. Und das war genau, was er ihre Verfolger glauben lassen wollte.

Darum eilten sie nicht nach draußen. Lars rannte stattdessen in den richtigen Flur, gab sofort einen Code zu einem Zugang zu ihrer Linken ein und trat durch die Tür, als diese sich öffnete. Nachdem der Count ihm gefolgt war, drehte er sich um und verriegelte die Tür, bevor er eine elektrische Lichtquelle hervorholte und diese aktivierte. Dooku sah sich um und war überrascht, so wie ein kleinen wenig beeindruckt.

„Droiden-Wartungstunnel?“

Er konnte das amüsierte Grinsen des anderen Wesens praktisch schon fühlen. „Ja. Viele vergessen, dass es diese Stellen gibt. Hier drinnen gibt es wenige bis gar keine Sicherheitsvorrichtungen, und ich habe das Gebiet bereit nach Kameras, Wanzen und Ähnlichem abgesucht. Wir können uns hier sicher unterhalten.“

„Beeindruckend.“

„Einfach nur gut geplant.“

„Und was wäre passiert, wenn wir einen meiner Verfolger im Treppenhaus getroffen hätten?“

„Ich hätte ihn außer Gefecht gesetzt, bevor er die Chance gehabt hätte, die anderen zu kontaktieren.“

Dooku schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist selten so einfach.“

Lars nickte. „Ich weiß. Ich bin es gewohnt, zu … improvisieren.“

„Ich verstehe.“

„Hier entlang, Count“, sagte Lars nach einer kurzen Pause, wandte sich um und lief den Tunnel entlang. „Droidentunnel besitzen selten Zugang zu anderen Level, aber ich möchte das Risiko nicht eingehen, dass sie irgendwie diese Tür finden und sie öffnen.“ Mit seinem maskierten Kopf deutete er zu dem Eingang, durch den sie gerade gekommen waren.

„Immer noch paranoid, wie ich sehe.“ Dooku konnte sich den ironischen Kommentar nicht verkneifen.

Lars zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin immer noch am Leben.“

Dooku gestand ihm sein Argument ein und folgte dem anderen Mann tiefer in den langen Metallgang hinein, der mit Maschinen und Droidenanschlüssen ausgekleidet war. Viele dieser waren voll von Ladestationen. Schließlich erreichten sie etwas, das wie ein Zimmer aussah, um alte Droiden und Ersatzteile zu lagern. Skelette und halbmontierte Droiden waren in Ecken gestopft worden und der ganze Raum wirkte durch das Schmierfett und den Staub, der sich an den Ecken des kistenähnlichen Raums angesammelt hatte, in dem seit geraumer Zeit kein Droide oder Mensch gearbeitet hatte, absolut dreckig.

Dennoch fand Dooku eine ziemlich saubere Kiste und nahm Platz. Lars tat dasselbe, nachdem er eine andere weiter nach vorne gezogen hatte.

  
„Nun, Count. Ihr wolltet mit mir sprechen? Habt Ihr Beweise gefunden, die meine Behauptung untermauern?“

Der ehemalige Jedi runzelte die Stirn. „Nein. Zumindest nichts Eindeutiges. Die Suche ist so schwer wie immer. Ich befürchte, ich kann Eure Theorie weder begründen, noch wiederlegen, ohne mich dem Mann selbst zu nähern.“

Die Metallfinger des anderen Wesens knarzten, als er diese zu Fäusten ballte. „Ich verstehe.“

„Ich glaube, Ihr habt das letzte Mal angedeutet, dass es von Nachteil wäre, nun zu handeln und ich würde gerne Eure Begründung dazu hören.“

Er musste nicht machtsensitiv sein, um zu wissen, dass Lars seine Stirn runzelte.

„Wenn Ihr nun handeln wolltet, was würdet Ihr tun?“

Dooku glaubte, seine Geduld für Lars‘ Tendenz, Fragen mit einer Gegenfrage zu beantworten, langsam zu verlieren, besonders, weil er diese Frage bereits beantwortet hatte.

„Wie ich bereits sagte“, wiederholte er, stolz, dass er jegliche Anspannung aus seiner Stimme halten konnte, „würde ich es dem Rat oder dem Senat vortragen-„

„Ihr habt auch gesagt, dass Ihr Beweise bräuchtet, und weder Ihr noch ich besitzen welche.“

„Ihr könntet als Zeuge aussagen.“  
  


Das Wesen blickte ihn finster an. „Bitte. Mein Wort gegen seins. Wem glaubt Ihr wird der Senat glauben?“

„Dann werde ich ihn konfrontieren.“

„Nein!“, sagte Lars laut und erschreckte Dooku mit seiner Beharrlichkeit. Kurz darauf schien er sich zu beruhigen, da er seinen Kopf schüttelte und seine Schulter zusammensackten. „Ihr versteht nicht. Ihr spielt ihm nur in die Hände, wenn Ihr ihn konfrontiert.“

„Dann lassen wir die Falle zuschnappen“, antwortete der Count entschieden.

Aus irgendeinem Grund hielt Lars inne und studierte Dooku innig.

„Seid Ihr anderer Meinung?“, fragte der ehemalige Jedi und hielt durch bloße Willenskraft erneut Verärgerung und Verdruss aus einer Stimme und seiner Miene.

Lars musste es dennoch gehört haben. „Vergebt mir. Ihr habt mich nur gerade an jemanden erinnert.

„Ja, ich bin anderer Meinung. Palpatine ist ein Akteur der dunkeln Seite. Er kann Euren Verstand fast so einfach manipulieren wie die dunkle Seite selbst. Er recherchiert sehr gut und hat jederzeit dutzende Ausweichpläne in Petto. Außerdem ist er ein Meister darin, sich neuen Situationen anzupassen. Es würde uns sehr schwer fallen, einen gefährlicheren Mann zu finden. In eine Situation hineinzuschlendern, die von ihm konstruiert wurde, ist Suizid … und damit meine ich nicht nur die Art, an die Ihr gerade denkt.“

Oh? Und vor welcher Art Suizid fürchtete sich Lars? Körperlicher? Nein. Gesellschaftlicher? Unwahrscheinlich. Seelischer? Wahrscheinlich, auch wenn Dooku sich immer noch nicht vorstellen konnte, dass ein Mann, egal wie mächtig er auch war, ihm so etwas antun konnte – einem ehemaligen Jedi-Meister. Außerdem hielt Dooku sich nicht für einen Feigling, anders als scheinbar Lars. Und wenn er sterben musste, um der Galaxis den Frieden zu bringen, dann möge es so sein. Er hatte sich dieser Sache schon vor langer Zeit verschrieben, und Jedi oder nicht, das würde sich jetzt nicht ändern.

„Schlagt Ihr etwa vor, dass wir rumsitzen und nichts tun?“

stieß ein Seufzen aus, das durch den Stimmverzerrer ziemlich merkwürdig und krächzend klang.

„Ich schlage nur vor, dass wir weiterhin versuchen, Informationen zu sammeln und auf den richtigen Moment warten, um zuzuschlagen.“

Dooku schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe immer noch keine Beweise gefunden, die darauf hindeuten, dass Senator Palpatine Darth Sidious ist. Ich nehme Euch hier beim Wort. Woher soll ich wissen, dass Ihr mich nicht irreführt?“ Und darauf lief es hinaus. Dooku war gewillt auf so ziemlich alles zu warten, solange er wenigsten _einer Sache_ sicher sein konnte. Dies war in dieser Situation nicht der Fall.

„Habt Ihr irgendwelche anderen Hinweise?“, fragte Lars mit nur einer Spur von Feuer in seiner Stimme.

Dooku runzelte die Stirn. Das schien Lars anscheinend als Antwort zu genügen, da er nickte. Als er das Wort erneut ergriff, war er viel stiller.

„Ihr seid frustriert, weil Ihr den Jedi-Orden hierfür aufgegeben habt. Das verstehe ich mehr als Ihr denkt. Glaubt mir, wenn ich Euch sage, dass ich ihn genau so sehr außer Gefecht setzen will wie Ihr.“

„Wieso?“

Lars schien von Dookus Frage überrascht.

„Was?“

„Warum wollt Ihr ihn, wie Ihr es ausdrückt, ‚außer Gefecht setzen‘?“, fragte Dooku ungezwungen und verbarg seine dunkleren Vermutungen. „Ich habe gehört, dass Mord der Weg ist, um im Sith-Orden aufzusteigen.“

Das andere Wesen schien ein paar Sekunden zu brauchen, bevor es realisierte, was Dooku angedeutet hatte, doch als er es tat, antwortete er mit Gift in der Stimme. „Ich will nicht an seine Stelle treten. Was mich angeht können wir freudig alles loswerden, was mit dem Sith-Orden zu tun hat – den Schandfleck aus unserer Mitte beseitigen. Alle Holocrons, alle Artefakte und alle Aufzeichnungen, selbst die, die kaum etwas mit dem Orden zu tun haben.

„Warum ich ihn loswerden will? Abgesehen davon, dass er mein Leben ruiniert hat? Oder dass er mich seelisch Jahrzehnte lang in Ketten gefangen gehalten hat? Oder dass er gelogen, gestohlen und sich seinen Weg zur Macht betrogen hat? Oder vielleicht sucht Ihr ja nach der Bestätigung, dass unter seiner Herrschaft Billionen über Billionen von Wesen sterben und ganze Planeten zerstört werden könnten?“

„Eine recht leidenschaftliche Rede“, antwortete Dooku. „Aber Ihr könntet mir immer noch etwas vorspielen.“

Lars ballte seine Fäuste. Tatsächlich hatte er Dookus Ängste zumindest für kurze Zeit besänftigt, aber das brauchte er ja nicht wissen. Es verschaffte Dooku ein wenig mehr Kontrolle über die derzeitige Lage.

„Wenn Ihr meinen Informationen nicht trauen könnt, warum seid Ihr dann hier?“

Dooku unterdrückte ein leichtes Lächeln. Wenigstens wusste er, dass er zu dem Wesen durchdringen konnte, wenn nötig. Er lehnte sich auf der Kiste nach vorne und betrachtete Luke Lars mit berechnender Miene.

„Ich wollte Euch fragen, wieso.“

„Wieso was?“, fragte Lars langsam und so, wie es klang, durch durchgebissene Zähne.

„Angenommen, Eure Geschichte ist wahr und Eure Information korrekt, warum seid Ihr damit zu mir gekommen? Ich bin immerhin ein Freund des Senators und würde doch wahrscheinlich Partei für ihn ergreifen. Oder habt Ihr gehofft, sozusagen einen Verbündeten im Inneren zu gewinnen? Oder ist da noch ein weiterer Grund?“

Lars sprach mehrere Minuten lang kein Wort und dachte über die Frage nach. Er schien sich beruhigt zu haben, und Dooku hegte keinen Zweifel, dass das Wesen ihm die Wahrheit sagen würde.

„Ich bin hergekommen, weil ich nicht glaube, dass die Jedi mir glauben werden“, sagte er endlich. „Ihr habt Euch vom Orden gelöst, weil Ihr ihnen auf fundamentaler Ebene nicht zustimmen konntet. So habe ich es zumindest verstanden, also hatte ich gehofft, dass Ihr mich zumindest anhören würdet.“

Dooku hob eine Augenbraue. „Was glaubt Ihr, würden die Jedi mit Euch anstellen, wenn Ihr sie damit konfrontieren würdet?“

Lars verzog eine Miene und schüttelte den Kopf. „Außer mich im tiefsten Inneren des Jedi-Tempels einzusperren? Sie würden mich wahrscheinlich wegen einer Geistesstörung behandeln und meine Vorwürfe gänzlich abweisen, weil sie in all ihrer Selbstgerechtigkeit glauben, dass sie es niemals versäumen könnten, dass so eine offensichtliche Person der Sith-Lord sein könnte.“

Um ehrlich zu sein, musste Dooku sich eingestehen, dass Lars da nicht gänzlich falsch lag.

„Also gut“, sagte er nach einem Moment. „Ich habe eine weitere Frage, auch wenn ich sie eher als Spekulation bezeichnen würde. Die Hinweise und Anhaltspunkte, die ich gefunden habe, bevor Ihr mich kontaktiert habt, schienen speziell auf mich abgestimmt sein. Ich glaube, Sidious hat mich persönlich ins Visier genommen. Habt Ihr eine Ahnung, wieso?“

Er konnte quasi spüren, wie sich die Augen des anderen Wesens auf ihn hefteten und ihn ungläubig anstarrten.

„Habt Ihr das wirklich noch nicht herausgefunden?“

Dooku hatte einige Vermutungen, aber er wollte nicht wirklich über diese nachdenken. Er hatte gehofft, Lars könne ihm einen anderen Grund bieten, etwas, dass ihm entgangen war…

„Er sucht nach einem Schüler“, antwortete Lars schließlich. Dooku schaffte es, sein Zusammenzucken zu verbergen, als er die Worte des anderen Wesens hörte.

„Dann sucht er am falschen Platz“, erwiderte Dooku starr. „Ich mag vielleicht kein Jedi mehr sein, aber ich werde mich nicht der dunklen Seite zuwenden und ich werde niemals ein Sith sein.“ Wollten die Sith wirklich das Universum übernehmen, wie er es annahm, müssten sie das ohne Dookus Hilfe schaffen. Je nachdem, wie sie es anstellten, konnte er sie vielleicht nicht daran hindern, aber er würde sich nicht unverhohlen auf ihre Seite schlagen. Niemals.

Zu seiner Überraschung lachte Lars einfach nur freudlos.

„Findet Ihr meine Worte amüsant?“, fragte Dooku einigermaßen erzürnt.

„Nur die Tatsache, dass ich praktisch genau dieselben Worte zu verschiedensten Anlässen gesagt habe“, antwortete das Wesen betrübt. Sein Ton schien nicht ansatzweise streitsüchtig, sondern eher auf traurige Weise wehmütig. Dooku konnte nicht anders, als zu ernüchtern.

„Unter den richtigen Umständen könnte er sicherlich so gut wie jeden bekehren“, fuhr Lars mit einem weiteren Kopfschütteln fort. „Solltet Ihr Sidious wirklich treffen, na ja, ich hoffe, er verführt Euch nicht so einfach, wie er es bei mir getan hat.“

Dooku war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich nicht angegriffen fühlen sollte, dass das Wesen solch einen Mangel an Vertrauen in ihn an den Tag legte, oder besorgt, dass er sich so sicher war, dass es Palpatine als Sidious gelingen würde, Dooku zu bekehren. Es war ein ernüchternder (und ziemlich beunruhigender) Gedanke.

„Apropos Treffen, ich denke nicht, dass wir in der Lage sein werden, uns regelmäßig zu treffen“, sagte Lars und lehnte sich auf seiner Kiste nach hinten, „aber ich glaube, ich würde gerne versuchen, häufiger Treffen zu ermöglichen. Ich muss zugeben, ich habe nicht oft die Chance, an einem guten Diskurs teilzunehmen und Ihr scheint in der Lage, den Advocatus Diaboli einzunehmen“.

Ah, also wusste Lars, dass die Hälfte von dem, was Dooku zur Sprache gebracht hatte, nur dem Zweck gedient hatte, Informationen aus dem ehemaligen Sith herauszulocken. Dennoch erkannte der Count die Einladung für das, was sie wirklich war: Eine Chance, um Dooku die dunkle Seite noch weiter zu desillusionieren, als es bereits der Fall war. Lars befürchtete, er könnte fallen. Er spürte einen Funken der Verärgerung, aber nachdem er sich kurz damit auseinandergesetzt hatte, entschied er, solch nutzlose Gefühle beiseite zu schieben und das Angebot anzunehmen. Wenn sonst nichts dabei heraussprang, würde es sein Leben auf Coruscant wenigstens interessanter machen.

„Also gut“, sagte er nickend und lehne sich nach vorn, seine Ellbogen auf den Knien, als er sprach. Er hatte jede Absicht, so viel Information aus Lars herauszuquetschen, wie er konnte, und das war eine goldene Chance. Bei der Macht, Lars _lud_ ihn quasi ein, ihn über seinen Hintergrund zu befragen, aber er glaubte, er würde mit etwas ein wenig direkterem anfangen. „Warum glaubt Ihr, dass alle Beweise über die Sith zerstört werden sollten? Immerhin sind alle Wesen, die ihre eigene Geschichte nicht kennen, dazu verdammt, sie zu wiederholen.“

Sie diskutierten die nächste Stunde lang viele verschiedenste Themen, bevor Lars ihn davon in Kenntnis setzte, dass sie gehen mussten. Sie erstellten eine Holowebseite und einen einfachen Code, der es ihnen gestatten würde, sich gegenseitig zu kontaktieren, wenn möglich. Dann vereinbarten sie ein Restaurant, in dem Dooku jeden Boten treffen würde, den Lars entsandte, und sie gingen getrennte Wege.

Dooku fand einen Turbolift, der ihn zurück auf ein höheres Level bringen würde, wo er ein Lufttaxi nehmen würde. Er war nämlich mehr als bereit, in sein Hotelzimmer zurückzukehren und zu schlafen. Er sah nicht, wie Lars in den Wartungsbereich zurückkehrte. Hätte er das, und wäre er ihm gefolgt, hätte er vielleicht gesehen, wie dieser seine mechanischen Gliedmaßen abnahm, sie in eine Tasche stopfte und mit genervtem Gemurmel in ein Belüftungssystem kletterte.


	11. Chapter 11

_Vielleicht_ , dachte sich Anakin, als er den Speisesaal der Jünglinge betrat und schlagartig erstarrte, _hätte ich darauf bestehen sollen, meine „Sitzung“ mit Meisterin Xio auf morgen zu verschieben._ Er bereute es nicht, dass er um einen Aufschub gebeten hatte (er brauchte einen klaren Kopf für das Gespräch mit Dooku und das wäre nach einer Sitzung mit der Jedi-Heilerin nicht möglich gewesen, wäre sie so verlaufen wie die letzte), aber er hatte nur nach einem Tag gefragt. Es wäre nicht schwer gewesen, nach zwei zu fragen.

Er trat sich innerlich selbst. Die Tatsache, dass er sich ausgerechnet heute mit dieser Sitzung würde herumschlagen müssen, machte deutlich, wie viel unangenehmer es werden würde. Andererseits war der Grund, weshalb er gerade stocksteif inmitten des Speisesaals stand, wahrscheinlich auch der Grund, warum sie ihm gestattet hatte, einen Tag zu warten, anstatt darauf zu bestehen, dass er an ihrem vorher festgelegten Plan festhielt.

Er hatte vergessen, dass sich die Stundenpläne der Jünglingsclans heute ändern würde; dass der Thranta-Clan seine freie Zeit nun mit zwei anderen Clans verbringen würde und das einer dieser Clans der Squall-Clan war. Und er war sich ganz sicher, dass dort auf der anderen Seite des Raumes gleich neben dem Tisch, an dem sein Clan saß, sein ehemaliger bester Freund Tru Veld saß und zwar gleich neben Darra Thel-Tanis. Sie lachten und sprachen - sowohl miteinander als auch mit mehreren anderen Jünglingen an ihrem Tisch. Und sie hatten ihn noch nicht gesehen, aber es war unmöglich, an dem Tisch vorbeizulaufen ohne irgendwie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

_War ja klar_ , dachte er sich. Er blickte sich schnell im Saal um und suchte weiteren unangenehmen Überraschungen. Seine Augen verharrten auf der einzigen Person, die seinen Tag noch schlimmer machen konnte. Der ältere Junge saß allein an einem Ecktisch, kaute still auf seinem Essen rum und strahlte eine Aura von Gelassenheit aus. Ferus Olin, sein ehemaliger (zukünftiger?) Rivale.

Ferus, Darra und Tru würden irgendwann zu Padawanen ernannt werden. Anakin war während seines Trainings schon auf viele gemeinsame Missionen mit ihnen aufgebrochen. Er hatte sich nie wirklich mit Ferus verstanden (jetzt erkannte er, dass es etwas mit seinem Minderwertigkeitskomplex zu tun hatte, dem er diesmal nicht klein beigeben würde). Er und Tru waren stattdessen sehr gute Freunde geworden … bis Anakins Leichtsinnigkeit den Tod von Darra verursacht hatte. Ferus war infolge seiner Schuldgefühle aus dem Orden ausgetreten und Tru hatte nie wieder mehr als einige Worte mit Anakin gewechselt. Ehrlichgesagt hatte er gehofft, denen drei dieses Mal gänzlich aus dem Weg zu gehen.

_So viel dazu_ , dachte er mit einem sanften Schnauben. Er erinnerte sich nicht an den Namen des dritten Clans, aber er hatte sich schon gedacht, dass der andere Junge, dem er so viel Feinseligkeit gegenüber empfand, in diesem Clan drin sein würde. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Tru und Darra in ihren jüngeren Jahren fast schon Ehrfurcht vor Olin gehabt hatten, so dass sie schon einige denkwürdige Interaktionen mit ihm gehabt haben mussten, bevor sie als Padawane angenommen wurden. Er hätte sowas wirklich erwarten sollen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte er ein blaues Schimmern und drehte sich um. Dabei beobachtete er, wie Hik’te ihm wild zuwinkte und zwar mit mehr von dieser überschwänglichen Energie, die er irgendwie zu Genüge besaß. Und wie gerufen drehte sich jeder aus seiner Jünglingsgruppe um, lächelte und winkte ihn her. Ihr Tun erlangte die Aufmerksamkeit der sie umgebenden Tische, sodass auch sie nach der Ursache dafür suchten … und jep, da bitte. Er sah, wie Trus Augen aufleuchteten, als er ihn wiedererkannte. Er winkte Anakin ebenfalls zu, obgleich sehr viel ruhiger als Kark’oildeen.

Anakin zwang sich zu lächeln, schien sich allerdings vom Fleck bewegen zu können – unsicher, was er nun tun sollte. Er wollte heute wirklich nichts mit Tru und Darra zu tun haben. Er wollte nie wieder was mit Ferus zu tun haben. Mit ihm hatte er sowohl als Anakin, als auch als Vader zu tun gehabt … und er war sich wirklich nicht sicher, ob er mit den (größtenteils negativen) Erinnerungen umgehen konnte, die bei dem Gedanken an ihn aufkamen.

Anakin befahl sich, sich zusammenzureißen und es hinter sich zu bringen. Er zwang seine Beine, sich vorwärts zu bewegen und die kleineren Tische zu passieren, an dem die jüngeren Kinder saßen. Ältere Ritter und Padawane saßen an jedem Ende der Miniatur-Tische und halfen den Kindern mit ihren Mahlzeiten und was immer sie noch brauchten. Anakin wünschte sich fast schon, dass jemand Älteres auch an ihrem Tisch saß und die älteren Kinder auch nicht aus der Reihe tanzen ließ, sodass sie an ihren jeweiligen Tischen sitzenblieben und keine Aufregung in irgendeiner Art verursachten. Dann müsste er vielleicht nicht-

Etwas farbiges blitze in seinem Augenwinkel auf und erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Hauptsächlich, weil es mit einer ihm bekannten Machtsignatur übereinstimmte. Sie war jung und grob, kaum erkennbar inmitten all der anderen (kein Wunder, dass er sie vorher noch nicht gespürt hatte), doch er erkannte sie nichtsdestotrotz. Er drehte seinen Kopf so schnell, dass er beinahe ein Schleudertrauma davontrug, und suchte die Tische der Jünglinge ab. Schließlich fand er, was er gesucht hatte.

„Snips“, flüsterte er, als er ihr blasses, rothäutiges Gesicht mit den kleinen schwarzen und weißen Erhebungen saß, die eines Tages zu Montrals werden würden und ihr den auf Echo-Lokation basierten sechsten Sinn verschaffen würde, für den ihre Spezies bekannt war.

Nervös und vielleicht unsicher, aber nicht schüchtern (niemals schüchtern) wirkte sie neben den anderen ruhigen und gefassten Jünglingen so fehl am Platz. Wie lange war sie schon im Tempel? Einen Monat? Vielleicht zwei? Er erinnerte sich von der ursprünglichen Zeitlinie, dass sie nicht lange nach ihm in den Tempel gekommen war. Und was noch wichtiger war, war, dass er immer noch etwas spürte … die Überbleibsel eines Bandes, dass noch nicht geschmiedet war, da ihr Zugriff auf die Macht noch so unentwickelt war.

Außerdem erinnerte er sich auch an einen einstürzenden Tempel, schwarz mit roten Schlieren, die durchschimmerten, angetrieben von der dunklen Seite. Er erinnerte sich zuerst an ihren Kummer und Schmerz. So war sie viel einfacher zu besiegen gewesen. Aber dann …

_„Ich werde dich nicht zurücklassen. Nicht dieses Mal!“_ Und das hatte sie nicht. Dieses Mal hatte er sie zurückgelassen. Da hatte sie nicht voller Wut gekämpft. Sie behauptete ja vielleicht, dass sie keine Jedi mehr war, aber in diesem Moment war sie alles gewesen, wofür ein Jedi stand. Vielleicht hätte er nie auf Luke gehört – nicht so sehr wie er es getan hätte – wäre sie an diesem Tag weggerannt anstatt sich ihm entgegenzustellen. Sie war diejenige gewesen, die ihm gezeigt hatte, dass seine neue Weltansicht nicht vollkommen war. Sie hatte die Tür geöffnet, auch wenn es sie ihr Leben gekostet hatte.

Fast als hätte sie seine Gedanken gespürt, sah sie auf und ihre großen blauen Augen kreuzten seine. Er konnte nicht anders, als sie einfach anzustarren, während sie das Essen vor ihr zu vergessen schien und seinen Blick mit gleicher Intensität erwiderte.

„Was starrst du so?“

Die Tatsache, dass er so abgelenkt gewesen war, dass sich ein Jüngling so an ihn hatte heranschleichen können, war Beweis genug, wie sehr er mit seinen Nerven am Ende war.

Sein Instinkt schrie _unbekannt, nah, Gefahr_ und er bewegte sich, bevor es überhaupt realisierte. Ein Teil von ihm erwartete ein Lichtschwert in seinem Unterleib und er wich dem Weg aus, den die Waffe am wahrscheinlichsten einschlagen würde. Zwischen all den Trainingsstunden, die Sidious ihm auferlegt hatte – die Klone oder Kopfgeldjäger, die er gezwungenermaßen bekämpfen oder töten musste (die Hälfte von ihnen nicht machtsensitiv, die andere vollkommen wahnsinnig) – seinen Begegnungen mit den Rebellen und den Fähigkeiten, die er in den Klonkriegen verfeinert hatte … nun ja, er hatte gelernt, die Dinge so zu nehmen, wie sie kamen. Der arme Jüngling lernte auf die harte Tour, sich niemals an Anakin heranzuschleichen, welcher sein Essenstablett fallen ließ, als er nach der Person griff, die in sein Ohr geflüstert hatte.

Beinahe sofort hatte er einen halbfesten Griff und drehte sich genau richtig, hob die Person über seine Schulter und warf sie zu Boden, während er nach seinem Lichtschwert griff, um seine Arbeit zu Ende zu bringen. Nur um zu realisieren, dass die Waffe nicht dort war, wo sie sein sollte.

Dann erkannte er das Gesicht der Person wieder, die er auf die Überbleibsel seines Tabletts geschleudert hatte. Es war kein Kampfdroide, Kopfgeldjäger oder der Klon eines Sith. Auch nicht eine der Hände des Imperators … es war nur Hik’te. Er starrte Anakin mit einer Miene an, die ihm nur allzu vertraut war – Entsetzen und Schmerz, letzteres zweifellos durch die Tatsache, dass er mit seinem Rücken auf Geschirr gelandet war.

Anakin blinzelte ihn einige Sekunden lang verwirrt an, war sich dabei nicht ganz seiner Umgebung bewusst, als er versuchte, einzuordnen, was gerade passiert war.

„Au, au au au au au“, stöhnte Hik’te und rollte vom Tablett herunter. An seinem angespannten gekrümmten Rücken klebten noch Essensreste. Die Tatsache, dass er nicht sofort wieder auf die Beine gesprungen war (was Anakin dazu gezwungen hätte, wieder zu reagieren) hatte Hik‘te womöglich das Leben gerettet und es brachte Anakin wieder zurück in die Realität. Nicht in der Lage, seine eigene Überraschung zu verbergen, realisierte er, was gerade passiert war. Er war unachtsam gewesen. Total unachtsam. Inmitten einer Menge von Jedi-Jünglingen, die ihn nun alle wegen des Spektakels still anstarrten. Anakin war seit Jahren nicht mehr unachtsam vor anderen Leuten gewesen. Was hatte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit nur so sehr beansprucht...?

Oh richtig, Ahsoka. Er blickte zu dem kleinen Mädchen, nur um zu sehen, wie auch sie ihn still anstarrte … zusammen mit dem Rest des Tisches voller Jünglinge und Jedi-Babysitter, einer von ihnen, der aufgestanden war und nun mit großen Schritten auf sie zukam, um sie zu ermahnen, seinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen.

Anakin sah wieder zu Hik’te, der noch stöhnend auf dem Boden lag. Aber die Tatsache, dass er sich bewegte, war definitiv etwas Positives. Hätte er Pech bei der Landung auf das Geschirr gehabt, hätte er sich seine Wirbelsäule ernsthaft verletzen können. Es störte Anakin, dass er selbst jetzt in so einen Bewusstseinszustand zurückfallen konnte. Wie lange war es her, dass er die dunkle Seite aufgegeben hatte? Mehr als ein halbes Jahr. Er war schon seit mehr als sechs Monaten im Jedi-Tempel und dennoch kamen dumme Gewohnheiten zurück, um ihn heimzusuchen.

„Hik’te“, sagte Anakin und beugte sich vor, um ihm aufzuhelfen. „Ich wollte nicht … Ich bitte dich … um Entschuldigung. Bitte versuch das nie wieder.“

„Was war das?“, fragte Hik‘te. Er schien nicht wütend, war aber verwirrt, verletzt und offensichtlich bestürzt.

„Ich war … unachtsam. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Erlaube mir, dir zu helfen.“

Hik’te kniff die Augen zusammen, als Anakin ihm auf die Beine half. „Du warst unachtsam?“

„Was ist hier vorgefallen?“ Der ältere Jedi kam zu ihnen und fragte streng.

Anakin seufzte. „Mein Freund hier hat mich überrascht. Ich … komme von einem Planeten, auf dem solche Vorkommnisse fatal sein können. Ich wollte ihn nicht verletzen. Bitte erlaubt mir, ihn zum Mediflügel zu begleiten.“

Der Jedi runzelte einige Sekunden lang die Stirn, musste aber dann letztlich zu Anakins Gunsten entschieden haben, da er den beiden Jungen zunickte. „Seht zu, dass das nicht wieder vorkommt. Ich werde das eurem Aufseher berichten.“

Anakin nickte (auch wenn es ihn kaum kümmerte) und half Hik’te zur Tür der Cafeteria. Normalerweise gab es Erwachsene, an die sich Jedi-Jünglinge wenn nötig wenden konnten (was nicht oft geschah aufgrund der Disziplin, die man ihnen metaphorisch gesehen vom ersten Tag an im Tempel in ihre Gehirne einhämmerte). Diese überwachten auch ihren Unterricht und ihre Stundenpläne. Im Gegensatz verantworten sie sich vor einem kleineren Jünglingsrat, der sich dann vor dem Jedi-Rat verantwortete. Außerdem wechselten sie sich ab, wann immer sich ihre Stundenpläne änderten. Somit hatte Anakin seinen derzeitigen Aufseher (wahrscheinlich) noch nie getroffen.

„Hab ich mich gerade wirklich an dich herangeschlichen? Ich meine, du wusstest nicht, dass ich da war?“, fragte Hik’te, als sie langsam den Speisesaal verließen und die relative Stille des Flures draußen betraten.

Anakin gab es ungern zu, aber er musste an Girths Bemerkung über Ehrlichkeit denken. Deshalb antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß. „Ja. Wie gesagt, es wird nicht wieder vorkommen.“

Zu seiner Überraschung lachte Hik’te. „Du bist es wirklich nicht gewohnt, dich zu entschuldigen, oder?“

Erneut zögerte Anakin, bevor er antwortete. „Nein.“

„Ich wusste nicht, dass sich irgendjemand an dich heranschleichen _kann,_ weißt du. Was hat dich so abgelenkt?“

Anakin sah den Jüngling aus dem Augenwinkel an. Der Junge blickte ihn aufmerksam an, aber hielt noch immer eine gekrümmten Körperhaltung aufrecht. Außerdem konnte Anakin immer noch den Schmerz in seinen Augen sehen. Entweder besaß er eine hohe Schmerztoleranz oder er hatte einen Großteil davon bereits in die Macht entlassen. Wahrscheinlich einen kleinen wenig von beidem.

„Eine der Kleinen sah so aus wie ein Kind, das ich einmal kannte. Sie zu sehen hat … mich überrascht.“

„Das war’s?“, lachte Hik’te erneut. „Ein kleines Mädchen hat das mit dir angestellt? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was ich davon halten soll…“

„Nein.“ Anakin rollte mit den Augen. „Ich war unachtsam. Sie hat nichts mit mir ‚angestellt’ außer mich zu überraschen.“ Er mochte es nicht, das zu sagen.

Der blauhäutige Junge schien Anakin einige weitere Sekunden lang zu betrachten, bevor er kicherte und seinen Kopf schüttelte. „Das ist dein wahres Ich, stimmt’s?“

Anakin verkrampfte unwillentlich.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst.“

  
„Es ist nur … wie du redest und … Sachen tust. Das hier bist zu wirklich, aber du versteckst dich vor uns. Es ist schön, dich endlich mal kennenzulernen.“

Er konnte nicht anders, als sich unbehaglich zu fühlen, war sich aber immer noch nicht sicher, worüber der Junge gerade sprach.

„Ich weiß nicht, worauf du hinauswillst.“

Hik’te runzelte erneut die Stirn. Es fiel ihm eindeutig schwer, sich zu erklären. „Normalerweise, wenn du mit uns sprichst, ist es … komisch, schätze ich. Als würdest du versuchen, für uns alle dein geistiges Niveau herunterzuschrauben oder als würdest du jedes Wort hundert Mal überdenken, bevor du es aussprichst. Es ist, als ob du vorgeben würdest, du wärst nicht du. Das tust du jetzt gerade nicht.“ Er hielt einen Moment inne und zuckte wegen dem Schmerz in seinem Rücken zusammen. „Es ist, weil ich dich erschreckt habe, oder? Das wollte ich nicht.“

Anakin konnte nicht anders, als seinen Kumpanen benommen anzublinzeln. Er öffnete seinen Mund, schloss ihn erneut, und dann öffnete er ihn wieder, wobei allerdings keine Worte seinen Mund verließen. Als er glaubte, wieder in der Lage zu sein, etwas zu sagen, lenkten ihn andere Stimmen ab.

„Anakin! Hik’te!“ Beide drehten sich um, um zu sehen, wie Coira, Thoran und Hale ihnen hinterher eilten. Er fragte sich kurz, wo Maelee war, schob diesen Gedanken allerdings zur Seite, als er realisierte, dass sie wahrscheinlich schon zum Unterricht gegangen war.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Coira atemlos, als sie sich besorgt mit einer Hand durch ihre kurzen, blonden Haare fuhr. „Was war das grad?“

Anakin seufzte und begann erneut, zu erklären. Diesmal stellte er sicher, dass er seine normale kindliche Fassade aufhatte. Er blickte nicht zu Hik’te bis sie den Mediflügel erreicht hatten, weil er nicht wissen wollte, was er in den Augen des anderen Jungen sehen würde.

xXx

„So, Anakin. Ich habe gehört, es gab heute einen kleinen Vorfall?“, fragte Meisterin Xio und nahm eine ruhige Haltung auf dem gemütlichen Stuhl ein, den sie sich ausgesucht hatte. Anakin saß steif in seinem, nicht gewillt, den Blick der Jedi-Meisterin zu erwidern, aber auch nicht gewillt, unterwürfig oder beschämt zu wirken. Er hätte wissen sollen, dass sie es ansprechen würde, nachdem sie gute zwanzig Minuten Small Talk geführt hatten.

„Gab es.“

„Willst du mir erklären, was passiert ist?“

Nein. Aber er würde es nichtsdestotrotz. Sich querzustellen würde nur zu weiteren Kontrollen und Problemen führen, als es das wert war. „Ich wurde abgelenkt und ein Freund von mir hat sich mir ohne mein Wissen von hinten genähert.“

„Also hat er dich erschreckt.“

„Ja.“

Meisterin Xio runzelte ganz leicht die Stirn. „Also hast du damit reagiert, dass du ihn über deine Schulter geworfen hast? Und ich weiß, dass du zuerst einige ausweichende Manöver durchgeführt hast, fast als würdest du erwarten, dass er dich schlägt. Hast du das?“

„Ja“, antwortete Anakin. Er hatte nicht erwartet, das Hik’te selbst ihn schlagen würde, aber er hatte einen Feind erwartet … und es verärgerte ihn immer noch, dass er die Realität in solch einem Ausmaß aus den Augen verloren hatte. Meisterin Xio hob demonstrativ eine Augenbraue und wartete offensichtlich darauf, dass er ihre vorherige Antwort ebenfalls beantwortete, aber für den ehemaligen Sith war es ein Kinderspiel, ihrem Blick zu widerstehen.

„Ich habe einige Male mit Jüngling Hik’te gesprochen und ich habe die Holo-Aufnahmen gesehen. So wie ich das beobachten konnte, hat er nicht versucht, dich anzugreifen. Hat er dich bedroht? Hat er dich so erschrocken?“

„Nein“, antwortete Anakin. Und weil er nicht wollte, dass der andere Jüngling unangemessen bestraft oder getadelt wurde, fügte er hinzu: „Er hat einfach gefragt, was ich mir angesehen habe.“

Die Seelenheilerin nickte grimmig. „Anakin, warum hast du so reagiert?“, fragte die Jedi-Meisterin erneut. „Ich dachte, Jüngling Hik’te ist dein Freund. Warum solltest du ihm so etwas antun?“

Anakin presste seine Lippen zusammen. Er wollte nicht antworten – erneut lag es daran, dass er ihr einfach nicht vertraute. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es daran lag, dass sie ihn letztes Mal so gründlich verstört hatte, oder weil sie eine Jedi-Meisterin war (denen man seiner Meinung nach nicht vertrauen durfte). Oder es war eine komische Kombination aus beidem.

„Anakin“, sagte sie, als er ihr nicht antwortete. „Bitte sag es mir. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich es niemanden erzählen werde, wenn du nicht willst. Nicht einmal dem Rat.“

_Lügnerin_ , dachte Anakin. Sie würde zum Rat rennen, wenn er sie genügend verängstigte. Und er _könnte_ sie verängstigen … so leicht.

„Ich kann dir nicht helfen, wenn du mich dir nicht helfen lässt. Bitte, gib mir eine Chance?“

Er wollte nicht. Er wollte nicht versuchen, den Jedi wieder zu vertrauen. Sie hatten ihn zu oft im Stich gelassen und er war sich nicht sicher, ob sich dieser Schaden wieder reparieren ließ.

Aber was würde passieren, wenn er einfach schwieg? Na ja, er konnte ziemlich gut schätzen. Sie würden wahrscheinlich denken, dass er auf sein dunkles Training zurückgriff … und das größte Problem war die Tatsache, dass sie damit nicht ganz falsch lägen. Es könnte damit enden, dass er des Tempels verwiesen würde, wenn sie glaubten, dass er eine zu große Gefahr darstellt. Wahrscheinlicher war es, dass sie die anderen Jünglinge davon abhalten könnten, Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen … vielleicht taten sie das sowieso, aber er konnte vielleicht den Schaden begrenzen, wenn er alles erklärte, egal wie sehr ihm diese Vorstellung missfiel.

Ehrlich gesagt konnte er nicht zulassen, dass sie und stellvertretend der Rest der Jedi, einen falschen Schluss über ihn zogen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie die wenigen Verbündete, die er hatte, dazu brachten, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er _brauchte_ diese Verbündete – Menschen, denen er vertrauen konnte, die ihm Rückendeckung gaben…

_Warum?_ , fragte eine rebellische Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf und das nicht zum ersten Mal. Er konnte das alles alleine schaffen, oder? Er war immerhin der _Auserwählte_ und musste nur stark genug sein … aber war das nicht letztes Mal sein Untergang gewesen? War das nicht der Grund gewesen, warum Padmé gestorben war und er der dunklen Seite verfallen war und somit so ziemlich sein eigenes Leben zerstört hatte? Weil er geglaubt hatte, er könnte alle Probleme bewältigen, die entstanden waren, wenn es in Wirklichkeit ganz anders aussah? Weil er in Wirklichkeit _nicht_ alles allein schaffen konnte, Außererwählter hin oder her?

Er brauchte Menschen, die ihm vertrauten, einfach weil er _wusste_ , er war noch nicht stark genug, um Palpatine auszuschalten. Er wuchs in einem Tempo, dass andere Jedi ins Staunen versetzte, und er glaubte, er könnte es nun mit einem Senior-Padawan aufnehmen und gewinnen, aber das war noch weit entfernt von dem Level eines Sith-Meisters. Wenn er endlich seine mentale Blockade überwinden und tiefer in die Macht eintauchen könnte, wäre er vielleicht sogar stärker. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er die Fähigkeiten besaß, einen Jedi-Meister zu bekämpfen und zu besiegen. Das Wissen und das Können steckte in seinem Kopf, es lag wirklich nur daran, seinen Körper dazu zu trainieren, all das in die Tat umzusetzen. Dennoch war er _momentan_ nicht auf dem Level, das er brauchte und Palpatine könnte jederzeit herausfinden, dass Anakin Skywalker einst Darth Vader gewesen war.

Ja, selbst wenn es nur Jünglinge waren, brauchte er immer noch seine Verbündeten. Es wäre sogar schon eine gute Idee, wenn er einfach nur jemand im Tempel hätte, dem es auffiel, sollte er fehlen. Sie um sich zu haben, um sie anzutreiben, besser zu werden, half ihm zu seiner Überraschung, sich selbst anzutreiben, besser zu werden. Außerdem genoss er, so nervig sie auch sein konnten, gelegentlich ihre Gesellschaft.

Plötzlich kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er schon wieder an anderen hing. Dieser Gedanke füllte ihn Bach mit Furcht und Erleichterung zugleich. Furcht, weil Bindungen und er nie zu was Gutem geführt hatten; Erleichterung, weil er immer noch Bindungen eingehen _konnte_ (zwischen dem Imperator und den Jedi hatte er geglaubt, diese Fähigkeit sei ihm abhanden gekommen). Er nahm an, dass Luke irgendetwas damit zu tun hatte. Dennoch war er überrascht, dass die Jünglinge ihm wirklich etwas _bedeuteten._ Nein, seine derzeitigen Bindungen waren nicht stark, aber sie waren da.

Und er wollte sie nicht an simple, falsche Gerüchte verlieren.

Meisterin Xio schien zu erkennen, dass in Anakin ein innerer Konflikt herrschte, da sie die gesamte Zeit über schwieg und ihn mit einer besorgten Intensität beobachtete, die ihn verunsicherte.

Dennoch entschied er sich dazu, zu antworten und wenigstens den Anschein zu erwecken, dass er sich Mühe gab.

„Ich … ich habe nicht erkannt, dass es Hik’te war“, sagte er langsam.

Sie schürzte ihre Lippen. „Wer dachtest du, dass es ist?“

Er biss sich auf die Zähne, aber zwang sich, zu antworten. Selbst wenn es keine direkte Antwort auf ihre Frage war, wusste er, dass sie die Botschaft erkennen würde. „Das letzte Mal, als ich so … unachtsam war, hat es kein gutes Ende genommen. Diese Ablenkung war eine … Neigung, die ich überwinden musste.“

Ihre Augen leuchteten erkennend auf. „Also war das eine eingefleischte Gewohnheit aus deinem vorherigen Training?“

„Ja“, antwortete er und war erleichtert, dass er seine Erklärung nicht weiter auszuführen brauchte.

Sie nickte und lehnte sich zurück. „Weißt du, so wie ich es auf dem Sicherheitsholo erkennen konnte, waren das ziemlich gute Reflexe. Das wirkte auf mich allerdings nicht wie simples Training. Deine Bewegungen waren zu instinktiv. Hat dich dein ehemaliger Meister, um es mal so zu sagen, auf Einsätze geschickt? In richtige Konflikte?“ Sie fragte mit einem Schuss von Missbilligung in ihrer Stimme.

„Ja“, antwortete er erneut. Na ja, das hatte Sidious ja auch.

„Nun“, erwiderte sie langsam, „Ich bin froh, dass dich deine Reflexe am Leben erhalten haben, aber ich will, dass du weißt, dass du hier im Tempel sicher bist. Du brauchst diese Reflexe nicht mehr und hoffentlich wirst du sie auch noch eine ganze Weile lang nicht mehr brauchen.“

In dieser Aussage steckten so viele Fehler, dass es ihm schwerfiel, sie alle aufzuzählen. Er war ganz sicherlich _nicht_ sicher und das würde er auch nie sein. Nicht solange Sidious am Leben war. Und selbst jetzt, mit seiner zweiten Chance zu leben, würde er diese Reflexe regelmäßig brauchen. Sie hatten ihm bereits mehrere Male geholfen, seit er auf Coruscant angekommen war. Nicht, dass sie das verstehen würde, aber dennoch. Und im Tempel? Sicher? Wenn er aus diesem aus- und einbrechen konnte ohne groß nachzudenken? Oder wenn eine Streitmacht, die groß genug war, sich Zutritt verschaffen konnte und … Er zwang seinen Verstand weg von diesem Gedanken und konzentrierte sich auf seine Antwort.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich sie einfach so loswerden kann, aber es wird nicht mehr zu solch einem Vorfall kommen, solange ich mir nicht gestatte, mich so ablenken zu lassen“, antwortete er aufrichtig. Er konnte erkennen, dass es nicht die Antwort war, nach der sie gesucht hatte, aber es war alles, was sie von ihm erhalten würde. Sie hatte Glück, dass er zugestimmt hatte, mit ihr zu sprechen, Rat hin oder her.

„Was hat dich so abgelenkt“, fragte sie, ihre Stimme ruhiger als vorhin.

Er entschied sich, ihr die Antwort zu geben, die Hik’te vorhin erhalten hatte. „Ich habe einen Jüngling gesehen. Ich dachte, ich würde sie kennen.“

„Von Tatooine?“

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Welcher Jüngling?“

„Das Togruta-Mädchen.“ Wahrscheinlich wussten sie das sowieso schon, wenn sie die Sicherheitsholo gesehen hatten, also ergab es für ihn wenig Sinn, diese Tatsache zu verbergen.

Meisterin Xio hielt kurz inne, bevor sie sich nach vorne lehnte und ihn intensiv musterte (hatte sie diesen Blick jemals nicht auf, fragte er sich flüchtig).

„Anakin, anhand deiner Antworten erkenne ich, dass du uns nicht vertraust. Den Jedi, meine ich. So verständlich das auch sein mag, darf ich dennoch fragen, warum? Ich habe so meine Vermutungen, aber ich würde es gerne von dir hören, wenn du dich dazu fähig fühlst.“ Ihre Stimme war sanft und bittend und er wusste, dass sie das Thema nicht einfach fallen lassen würde. Selbst wenn sie heute davon abließ, würde sie es später wieder ansprechen. Außerdem wusste sie schon ein wenig über seine dunklere Vergangenheit … und ehrlichgesagt verdiente sie es zu wissen, warum er sich ihr gegenüber nicht vollkommen öffnen konnte. Es war immerhin nicht wirklich ihre Schuld. Na ja, nicht ausdrücklich.

„Warum sollte ich Machtnutzern vertrauen?“, fragte er verbittert, seine Stimme tief. Gegen seinen Willen ballten sich seine Hände vor seinen Augen zu Fäusten (verdammt seien diese nicht-mechanischen Gliedmaßen, die er nur so schwer kontrollieren konnte). „Das einzige was sie bis jetzt getan haben, ist mein Leben zu ruinieren. Hell oder dunkel, es spielt keine Rolle.“ Und doch sorgte er sich um die Jünglinge (er musste wirklich überprüfen, wann das passiert war), er sorgte sich immer noch um Obi-Wan und Siri und Yoda und Qui-Gon und sogar Tru und Darra. Es war eine verdrehte, vergiftete und wehmütige Art von Sorge, die er für fast alle außer den Jünglingen empfand, aber dennoch …

„Ich dachte, es würde anders sein, wenn ich herkomme“, hörte er sich selbst sagen. „Ich dachte … ich könnte mich ändern.“ Und das hatte er gewissermaßen. Aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob all seine Veränderungen gut waren.

„Du siehst es wirklich nicht, oder?“ Meisterin Xios sanfte Bemerkung holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken, weshalb er sie ansah.

„Verzeihung?“

„Oh, Anakin. Du hast dich bereits so sehr verändert. Falls du einst ein Diener der Dunkelheit warst, wovon ich ausgehe, dann hast du erstaunlich schnell Fortschritte gemacht. Bis zu einem Punkt, an dem es sogar mir schwerfällt, deine Entwicklung nachzuvollziehen.“

„Warum muss ich es dann immer noch bekämpfen?“, fragte Anakin mit verkrampftem Kiefer. „Warum bin ich jeden einzelnen Tag versucht, zurückzufallen? Ich habe mich nicht genug geändert … und ich bin nicht sicher, dass ich das jemals werde.“

„Das klingt anstrengend.“

Anakin schnaubte. „Ihr könnt nicht mal ansatzweise die Probleme begreifen, mit denen ich jeden Tag konfrontiert werde.“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, ein schiefes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Da hast du recht, ich glaube nicht, dass ich das kann. Aber ich bin gut im Raten. Ich denke nicht, dass es auch nur einen Jedi gibt, der der Versuchung der dunklen Seite nie widerstehen musste. Ich glaube auch, dass die meisten sie irgendwann in ihrem Leben mal unbewusst gestreift haben. Ich selbst musste mich schon einige Male mit ihr auseinandersetzen, als ich eine junge Närrin war, die es nicht besser wusste.

„Ich habe sie nie willkommen geheißen“, fügte sie schnell hinzu, als Anakin überrascht schaute. „Nein, ich habe sie abgelehnt, sowie ich erkannt hatte, was sie war. Die meisten Jedi tun dasselbe, weil sie Angst vor ihr haben. Nicht nur der Gedanke an den irrsinnig schweren Weg zurück ins Licht, sondern auch die Art, auf die sie einen Jedi so dermaßen verändert und wie sie Unachtsamen so einfach gänzlich verführt.“

Anakin schwieg. Sein Verstand wanderte zurück zu seiner Konversation mit Dooku und den ähnlichen Worten, die er selbst ausgesprochen hatte.

„Nun wurdest du anders trainiert“, sagte sie leise. „Aber du hast dich dennoch entschieden, zurückzukommen. Und was du versäumst, ist die Tatsache, das da immer noch eine Schlacht ist. Die Dunkelheit hat dich nicht vollkommen bezwungen. Egal, wie anstrengend es ist, du kämpfst dennoch. Wie kann das keine Stärke sein?“

„Es ist eher wie Verzweiflung“, korrigierter er sie sanft. „Keine Stärke. Ich darf einfach nicht wieder fallen.“

„Wieso nicht?“

Er sah sie verwirrt an. Hatte ihm ein Jedi gerade wirklich diese Frage gestellt?

„Ihr denkt, ich sollte mir erlauben, der dunklen Seite wieder zu verfallen?“, fragte er und war unfähig, seine ungläubige Erschütterung zu verbergen.

„Nein“, antwortete sie simpel. „Ich will nur wissen, warum du das nicht willst.“

Er kniff die Augen zusammen, nicht sicher, was er von dieser Entwicklung halten sollte. Er wusste nicht, wie er ihre Frage beantworten sollte, weil es offensichtlich sein sollte. Oder?

Sie musste seine Unsicherheit gespürt haben, da sie ihre Frage verdeutlichte. „Was bedeutet dir die dunkle Seite, Anakin?“

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er diese Frage beantworten wollte. Und das hier ging schon weit über den ‚Anschein‘, es zu versuchen, hinaus. Er würde es jetzt viel lieber bevorzugen, mit Girth zu sprechen, aber … Girth könnte das hier kaum verstehen. Kein nicht-Machtsensitiver könnte das. Selbst jetzt war er sich nicht sicher, ob er seine Gedanken so in Wörter fassen konnte, dass ein trainierter Machtnutzer verstehen konnte, geschweige denn ein Nicht-Sensitiver.

Außerdem war er sich selbst der Antwort nicht vollkommen sicher, und nun, da er ebendies erkannte, wollte er es wissen. Was bedeutete ihm die dunkle Seite? Leichte Macht und Stärke? Ja, aber sie verdarb und machte süchtig. Er war nicht er selbst, wenn er auf die dunkle Seite zurückgriff. Er hatte sich so sehr verändert; seine Ziele, seine Ideale, seine Moralvorstellungen … es waren nicht mehr die seine. Oder waren sie das? Hatte die dunkle Seite einfach das ausgesprochen, was sein wahres Ich wollte? Das hatte Palpatine gesagt … und er erkannte die Wahrheit in diesen verdrehten Worten, aber … warum fühlte es sich dann jetzt so falsch an? Warum dachte er so anders, wenn er auf die Dunkelheit zurückgriff?

„Sie ist eine Falle“, sagte er schließlich. „Schnelle Macht und Stärke für jeden, der gewillt ist, den Preis zu zahlen.“

„Und wie sieht dieser Preis aus, Anakin?“, fragte Meisterin Xio. Es überraschte ihn, dass ihre Worte nicht anklagend klangen.

Seine Antwort überraschte ihn sogar noch mehr. 

„Alles“, antwortete er mit einem Schulterzucken, auch wenn seine Antwort weit von Gleichgültigkeit entfernt war. Seine Bewegungen schienen plötzlich wieder schwer und müde. „Die dunkle Seite ändert alles, was eine Person ausmacht. Sie hat immer noch ihre Erinnerungen, aber ihre Vergangenheit wird unwichtig. Alles, nachdem sie strebt, ist mehr Macht – aus welchem Grund auch immer – weil es ihr absoluter Mittelpunkt wird. Ich finde es ironisch, weil der Grund, aus dem man der dunklen Seite verfällt, anschließend keine Rolle mehr spielt.“

Und wann hatte er sich dazu entschieden, ihr so offene und ehrliche Antworten zu geben? Oder antwortete er sich gerade selbst? Er hatte den Überblick irgendwo auf dem Weg verloren.

„Darum fällt es den Menschen so schwer, zurückzukommen“, sagte die Jedi-Meisterin und klang, als hätte sie gerade eine Art Offenbarung gehabt. Er nahm an, das hatte sie.

„Ja“, antwortete Anakin.

„Wenn ich fragen darf“, sagte sie vorsichtig, „was hat dich zurückgebracht?“

Er dachte kurz darüber nach und fragte sich, wie er das beantworten sollte. Sie würde es nicht verstehen, egal was er sagte. Aber wenigstens das hier konnte er in einen Zusammenhang stellen.

„Der Grund, zum Licht zurückzukehren, muss stärker sein, als die dunkle Seite selbst, mächtiger sozusagen. Darum war es für mich fast unmöglich, zurückzukommen. Für mich war es Familie.“

„Deine Mutter?“

Anakin spürte, wie ein schmales Lächeln an seinen Lippen zog. „Und andere Leute, die mir etwas bedeutet haben.“

„Das ist sehr aufschlussreich“, sagte Meisterin Xio nach einer langen Pause, fast schon benommen. Dann fokussierte sich ihr Blick wieder auf Anakin, ihre Miene nachdenklich, aber ausnahmsweise mal nicht so intensiv. „Wenn du älter bist, würde ich dir empfehlen, ein Holocron zu erstellen. Diese Informationen, die du besitzt, könnten andere retten und sollten weitergegeben werden.“

Anakin blinzelte überrascht, Wo kam _das_ her? „Ein … Holocron?“ Wie konnten Informationen über seinen Fall zur dunklen Seite irgendjemand anderem helfen? Na ja, vielleicht konnte das seine Rückkehr ins Licht … aber trotzdem. Ein Holocron? Wäre es außerdem nicht besser, wenn er Informationen für ein Holocron besaß, diese einfach auf das große Holocron zu laden, dass das Informationszentrum für die Jedi-Bibliothek darstellte?

„Verzeih mir den kleinen Abstecher“, sagte Meisterin Xio mit einem Handwinken. „Das ist etwas, worüber du sehr viel später nachdenken kannst. Fürs erste muss ich dich fragen, wie du dich damit arrangiert hast?“

Anakin runzelte die Stirn. „Mit was arrangiert?“

„Mit deinem Fall zur dunklen Seite. Du sprichst ziemlich mühelos darüber. Ich weiß, dass es dir großen Schmerz bereitet, aber die Tatsache, dass du auf die Weise darüber reden kannst, auf der du es tust, deutet darauf hin, dass du es akzeptiert hast.“

Anakins Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich. „Das habe ich nicht…“ Er hielt inne und bemühte sich darum, seine Gedanken wieder in Worte fassen. „Es ist etwas, dass mir aufgrund meiner Entscheidungen wiederfahren ist und … etwas, von dem ich glaube, dass ich es immer mit mir tragen werde, egal wie sehr ich mir das Gegenteil wünsche.

„Das ist eine sehr erwachsene Einstellung“, bemerkte Meisterin Xio. „Sehr beeindruckend.“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Euch zustimmen kann, aber ich schätze den Gedanken.“

Sie schien einige Minuten lang nachzudenken, während sie ihn ansah. Dann stand sie anmutig auf. „Nun, ich glaube, dass ist genug für heute. Ich danke dir dafür, dass du mit mir gesprochen hast, Anakin. Bist du bereit, deine Sitzung mit D-40 zu beginnen?“

Nicht wirklich, aber wenigstens wollte er nicht wegrennen, wie das letzte Mal.

„Ja“, antwortete er und stand auf.

„Dann sehen wir uns in einer Stunde.“

„Ja, Meisterin“, erwiderte er mit einer Verbeugung, bevor er sich umwandte und das Zimmer betrat, in dem D-40 eingestöpselt in einer Ecke saß. Er hatte einige neue Ideen für die Verkabelung und er hatte es dieses Mal sogar geschafft, ein paar Teile hineinzuschmuggeln.


End file.
